Merlin
by keeperoliver
Summary: Someone decided help was needed in the country of England. Merlin was the one sent to help. This is Pre-Hogwarts/WMPP era. It is OOC and Harry is not the boy who lived. It all still belongs to Mrs. Rowling. Pairings are JP/LE, SS/NB, NL/GW, H/Hr. LL/DS
1. Chapter 1

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter 1

He was using his sensors to view what was going on inside the little hut where his owner and a small but powerful creature were talking. His owner sat by the small creature who appeared to be dieing. He was lying on his bed and spoke softly to his owner.

"I have taught you all I can young Skywalker. It is now time for me to leave you."

"So, I have become a Jedi Knight. But, Master, there is much more I need to know. You can't leave me like me this. You are still so strong and full of energy. You can't die yet."

"Strong am I with the Force, but not that strong. Do not think you are a knight. Strong you may be, but weak is your training. Not yet are you ready to face Vader, if this is what you think you must do. He will try to bring you to the dark side and follow the path of the Emperor."

"I can't face my own father Yoda. I can save him and bring him back. I know it."

"Then you have already lost. Our only hope now is for the other to recognize her power."

"The other? Who is this other? And why is it you never told me of her?"

"Because if you knew too early, then Vader would have learned of your sister's identity."

"My sister. OH NO, LEIA. Leia is my sister."

"Yes, and with the right training, strong will she be with the force, whether it be on the side of the light or with the dark. That young Skywalker, is up to you. Now it is time for me to leave you. Remember that in order to win, you must face Vader and save your sister. Good bye young Jedi, and may the force be with you and your sister."

With that, the small Jedi Master began his trip back to his home planet of Valkyron (Valkeeron). It is there where he will receive his new assignment from the Director. His planet was hidden from the many travelers of space by the Glamor surrounding it, put there by its inhabitants. All were strong with the power of thought manipulation. He often wondered why it was called so many different things through out the universe. The place he just left called it the Force. Another he visited called it the Glimmer. And yet another called it The Power of the Gods. He wondered what it would be called on his next assignment.

He arrived on his home planet moments later and returned to his home where he would rest for a time before he approached the Director. He would need his strength before he began another long journey to who knows where. He also wanted to know what form he would take once he arrived to his new assignment. In every assignment he has had to take, it was always the same beginning. The one he was to teach had lost his or her parents to the dark side of the fight. This would most likely be the same. If only he could find one where he could save the parents and guide them as well as the one chosen to fight the dark side.

Well, that would be for later, as now he needed to rest and visit friends he had not seen in many cycles.

Merlin}

He rested and visited his friends for a quarter of a cycle. He filled out his report of what transpired during his last mission, and was hoping in that time the conflict was finished and his student had prevailed over the dark forces. He would know soon enough as it was time to receive his next assignment.

He approached the structure of the Director and entered the massive doors that took him to the assignment room. The Director was seated behind a large table that was cluttered with visi-disks. He looked up from his mess and greeted Yoda. "Bizz Alma, welcome home. You look refreshed. Are you ready for work already?"

"You said you needed me right away Director. Is this incorrect?"

"No, you are correct, but with you showing up early, I may have another direction you may wish to take. It is up to you."

"Before we begin with this new assignment, may I know the outcome of my last one?"

The Director searched his desk for the correct Visi-Disc and found it. He handed it to Bizz, who then placed it in a slot to see what happened to Luke. He saw two different battles taking place. On on a small planet where Han Solo and Leia Organa fought, he saw Solo use his imagination to get into a locked structure and defeat the ground forces which allowed the fight in space take a different turn when the shield protecting the Death Star was dropped and the light ships began its attack on it. Inside the star, he saw his young Jedi being beaten by the Emperor when Vader could not take the torture endured by his son anymore and picked up the Emperor and threw him into the plasma drive of the Death Star. The rest was his escape from the destroyed Star and his return to the small moon of Endor to meet with his sister and his friends. Bizz saw what the Director had done by allowing Luke to see Yoda, Anakin, and Kenobi. He thanked the Director for his final move.

Now it was time to find out where he was going next.

"Bizz, we have been following actions on another small planet called Earth. Right now it is centered on a small country called England, but it could spread to cover the entire planet. It is a large source of evil that is being held in check by a small force of protectors. However, the protectors are losing because of an old fool who is afraid to kill. It is also thought that the only way to end the evil is by the death of a young child who does not even know he is meant to fight. If you had been any later, his parents would have died and he would have had something done to him that would have assured his death. Now you can change all this. It is my wish that you go there and take up the body of an old legend in their time called Merlin. Their name for the power is called Magic. They use sticks they call wands to direct the magic at their opponents. They are primitive, but they are some of the strongest in thought manipulation I have ever seen. From birth they can do it. It is so strong that it has to be controlled by a governing system called a Ministry. Your mission is to provide this young human and if you think they should live, his parents, the training needed to defeat the dark forces before they can take over."

"You always make it sound so easy Director. You should go on a mission and see how easy it is."

"Don't you think I have. I know what it takes to be a hero maker. It is tough to see your student fail and die because he or she could not complete the training. Or to see one you trained turn bad because of the attention placed on him. Or worse yet to see one do exactly what he was supposed to do and become the hero you were training him for. These are always the hardest to leave because they came so far. Yes, I have been in your position. I have seen the disappointments and the victories. I have seen it all, and now it is your turn. Soon it is you who will be sitting here sending someone off to a far away land to train a hero and you will be answering the very same questions you are asking me right now. Enjoy what you have for now Bizz as the time will soon come where you have to be the Director."

"What happens when you leave being the Director?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Bizz thought a moment, "Do I?"

"It may disappoint you to know too early. Have fun while you can. Enjoy what you are doing for now and worry about your future when it arrives. Oh, and just to let you know, You will be an old man once again. It seems all cultures look to the old for wisdom."

"I thought you said it was an old man that was the cause of the protectors to lose numbers?"

"They are following the wrong old man. They will follow you once you prove to them who you are. This Merlin was a strong leader, but failed because of treachery. You must not fall into this same trap."

"How far before the child is born will I arrive?"

"If you leave now, then it will be before his parents are even together. Make friends with them and you will be able to show them the treachery before it takes place. Or you can wait a tenth of a cycle and be there after they die. This way you can take the child without any obstructions and train him. Your choice."

"Then I will be leaving you now as I finally have a chance to meet the parents and possibly be able to save them. I dislike having to see the heartbreak that is a child without parents."

"Then I wish you luck Bizz, and like you said to Luke, may the Force be with you, or in this case, may the magic be with you."

"I'm happy I don't have to talk like I did as Yoda. You don't know how hard that was. It gave me a headache trying to talk backwards all the time. Very confusing as well."

"Believe that I can. To never have to do that, Lucky I was." and they both had a good laugh before Bizz had to leave for the planet Earth. He took the background notes of the assignment and left the structure of the Director and went to the launch control pad. It was necessary to use the control pad for extremely long distances. It saved on their manipulation powers.

He gave the coordinates to the controller and he fed them into the projector. Bizz stepped on the pad and soon he was on his way to the planet Earth, home to his next assignment.

Merlin-}

Bizz landed in a cave that was on the side of a small mountain overlooking a village. The village was a short distance from a very large building with a large tower on each corner and a tower in the center of each side except the front.

At the front of the great building a short distance away was a small body of water. Off to the right was a vast stand of trees that was thick and very dark. The light from the sun found it difficult to make it to the floor of the trees.

To the left of the building was an arena of some sort. It's use escaped his knowledge.

Bizz made his way down the side of the mountain after he changed his form to the old man the director told him about. It was supposed to be this Myrrdyn Emrys, but he could not call himself that. Instead he would call himself Ben, after his friend from his last adventure.

He entered the village and looked for a place where many people gathered. He found a place called The Boarshead Tavern that was filled with many people that looked to be of the type found in a tavern in Mos Eiesley. Ruffians and drunks. He entered it and found a seat off to the side and quiet. He called for the innkeeper and asked what was good to eat. The Innkeeper left and returned with a bowl filled with something that had a thick gravy and chunks of brown and white in it. He was also handed some bread and a glass of water. He didn't think too much of it, but ate it all. He then drank the water, and looked around to see what everyone else was drinking. He listened to hear what the others ordered and decided upon something they called butter beer. He was glad he did. It tasted good and had no affect on him. He saw what that drink they called fire whiskey had on the others.

By sitting and listening to the talk around him he learned a great deal. The large building was a place called Hogwarts and it was a school for witches and wizards. It was the place he was looking for. He also learned that it would be starting up in one week and the train bringing the students would arrive by 6PM on the first of September, one week away. The train would leave London at 11AM from a platform 9 3/4. He would have to be there by that time if he wished to board the train.

However, before he did that, he would have to make his presence known to the school by enrolling his name as a sixth year student. He started his walk as Ben, but half way to the castle he left the road and entered a stand of bushes and changed to his sixteen year old form. In this form he would be known as Merl Alma. If anyone asked, he would say that his dad wished to call him Merlin, but his mum said no and agreed to Merl, a shortened version.

He went back to the road and continued his trip to the school to speak to the person in charge. He got to a set of gates that blocked him from entering the grounds of the school and looked to see if there was anything to use to alert the staff he was there seeking entry. It became unnecessary when a large man walked up to the gates, "How kin I help ya?"

"Yes sir, I am here to enroll in the school."

"Your name should already be on the list held by Professor McGonagall. If you haven't received your letter by now then maybe you should see her. Hold on a minute while I check with her."

Five minutes later, an elderly lady walked up to the gates, "Can I help you?"

"Yes Madam, you can. I am here to enroll in your school so that I may attend classes in the upcoming year. It would be my sixth year."

"Why haven't you enrolled before this. You are starting awfully late in your schooling?"

"I was schooled at home until my mum died last year. It came as quite a shock to me."

"I imagine it would. I am sorry to hear about your loss. Now where was this schooling done and to what extent was your training?"

Bizz wasn't expecting this. He didn't know any of the area names. He threw out the first thing that came to mind, "Alderron, and I was trained to my fifth year."

"I never heard of Alderron. Where is it?"

"In the States."

"OH, no wonder I never heard of it. You will have to be tested to see if you are up to standards with your other classmates before I can register you, A simple test is all that is needed. Please follow me." and she opened the gates for him to follow her up to the school.

Now, Bizz had seen many wonders during his travels, but he had never seen such use of thought manipulation. It was everywhere he looked. In the ceiling of the hall they entered, in the paintings where the figures moved around and talked and in the people themselves, as they moved things around.

He was led to a classroom where he was asked to take a seat. Professor McGonagall then brought him some sort of a test that was written on some sort of material that felt flimsy and weathered, like it would break if you bent it too much. But it was stronger than it looked and he sat down and read the test. He laughed at the test in his mind. It was too easy he thought. It took twenty minutes to take it and he returned it to the Professor.

"Do you have a question Mr. Alma?"

"No Madam, I am finished."

"Finished so soon. Please let me see it so that I can mark it."

Minerva read the answers and could not believe what she was seeing. Not only were they correct, but they were reworded so that they made more sense the way he put it. "I didn't think the States were that far advanced Mr. Alma. You made a perfect score and changed some answers that bettered the answer I was looking for. Excellent work. I will add your name to the registration and you will join your classmates on the first. We will have to sort you to a house and it will be done first so that you will not have to wait for the first years to be sorted. Good luck to you while you are here, and I look forward to seeing you soon. Good day Mr. Alma. Oh, here is your letter you will need to board the train."

"Thank you Professor and I will see you next week."

Bizz left the school and the grounds and went back to the village outside the school grounds. He asked where he might pick up the things he needed for school, and found out about Diagon Alley. It was in a town named London, and he was in luck when he was told of the floo network and how to use it.

The floo took him to a place called the Leaky Cauldron that was more presentable than the Boarshead. He asked the person behind the bar how to enter the Alley. Instead of being told, the bartender took him to the rear entry that led to a wall made of rocks. The tender tapped his wand on certain rocks which moved out of the way and made an opening large enough to walk through. Merl thanked the tender and stepped into the alley.

It was like a step back in time. He had studied this small planet and it's history during his trip here, using implanted thoughts. It looked like this world in the late eighteen hundreds to the early nineteen hundreds. Primitive but attractive.

Then his attention was diverted by a brawl taking place down the road. It seemed like four wizards were facing each other, calling each other derogatory remarks. He watched as up to now, all it was, was words. However, it could change at anytime with one wrong comment.

"Look Malfoy, I don't like the way you hang around my cousin and my brother. They are beginning to to believe this crap you are telling them about pure blood superiority. It's bull and you know it. There is no such thing. A baby with different parents is a child that is with magic is no different than a child being born by two magical parents and is with magic. Their blood is the same color. So what makes them different?"

"You call yourself a Black, but think like a Weasley. You're both pureblood families that think all wizards and witches are equal. There is no way a mudblood could hold a position that a pureblood holds. We are superior in our magical abilities and our intelligence. To think someone like Evans could be equal to us is absurd. Why do you even care about her, Potter? She is nothing."

"Look, I don't know why you brought her into the argument, but since you did, let me tell you something about her. She is tops in class in every subject. She is a stronger person than many males when it comes to magic. Ask you friend Snivellus. He'll tell you the same thing. So, if you want to talk ethics, then you better pick on someone you could actually beat."

There must be something about us purebloods that ther Blacks feel strong about, when all of them but you see the same way we do. As for you Potter, your family has always supported the lower class of people, like the Longbottoms and Weasleys. Now you are even sticking up for the lowest class, like they are worth something. By the way, how is your campaign going to win over the slut? Why else do you think Severus dropped her like he did. She isn't worth the time or the effort."

Sirius had to pull James off to the side to get him to calm down. He wished Remus was here to help as James was so pissed off, he was more than Sirius could handle. Then he got help from a stranger.

Bizz saw where if he didn't help the long black haired man with his friend, there was going to be a fight. He helped him pull the other man off to the side.

Sirius watched as the other two walked off when the new guy waved them away. He turned to the new guy, "Who are you, and why did you help me?"

Bizz smiled to him, "My name is Merl, and it looked like your friend was becoming more than you could handle. Sorry it it was unwanted, I'll stay away next time."

He was about to walk away when Sirius called him back, "I didn't say it was unwanted. My name is Sirius by the way and my friend's name is James. Sorry if I sounded rough, but I was just thinking about wishing my friend was here with me to help, when you walked in."

"Judging by the talk you all shared, I take it your last name is Black and your friends last name is Potter. Your opposition was Malfoy, but I never got his friends name."

"That would be Rockwood."

"What was this thing you were arguing about, Pureblood, Mudblood and mixed blood?"

"You don't know about blood status?"

"No, I don't. Is it important to know these things?"

"Where are you from, Merl? You don't sound like us, and not knowing about blood status tells me you not from here."

"I'm from the States."

"Where in the States and what is you last name, if it is no bother?"

"OK, I didn't know if you help someone out, you would get questioned like this. My last name is Alma and I'm from Alderron."

"Never heard of it. Of course I don't know all the villages in the States. I'm sorry to be asking all these questions, but these are trying times and one can't be too careful."

"No problem. Now, could you tell me where I could get a good Butterbeer around here?"

"Butterbeer? What you need is a good stiff drink. How about some Firewhiskey?"

"I think I'll pass on that thank you. I saw the effects it has on people, and I like to keep control of my faculties."

"OK, a Butterbeer it is. Come James, let's get us a drink with our new friend here."

James didn't want to speak before, because he was so upset. No one talked about Lily like Malfoy did, and get away with it. She never hurt anyone and didn't deserve to be insulted like he did to her.

"I'm sorry for not talking before. It's good to meet you Merl. I don't like to see people insulted when they are not here to defend themselves. Malfoy went too far this time, and I will pay him back my way, when we are back at school. Now, you said something about a drink, Pads?"

The three made their way back to the Cauldron and sat in a corner to talk where they would not be disturbed.

Bizz ordered his Butterbeer, as did James, but Sirius went with his Fire Whiskey. Bizz watched as Sirius downed the drink and didn't even flinch as h e drank it. Then he saw him smack his lips and order another. James told him that was enough as he didn't need to get drunk. Sirius laughed at his friend but agreed to make it his last. The three of them talked about the upcoming school year and asked Merl what house he wished to be in.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't given it much thought Which do you think I should be in?"

Together James and Sirius said "Gryffindor, definitely."

"Well, I can't go against the majority, so Gryffindor it is."

"Let's hope the hat thinks the same way."

"The Hat?"

"The Sorting Hat choses where a new student goes."

"How?"

"By reading your mind for specific traits you have. It has been this way since the Founders. It doesn't hurt or anything like that, and it usually takes about thirty seconds. Sometimes longer, like it did for Lily. I think they talked for like seventeen minutes, Wasn't Sirius?"

"Seemed like hours if you ask me. I didn't think she was ever going to get sorted. Wonder what they were talking about?"

"I don't think it was the weather. Probably something to do with how she felt about changes needing to take place in the school."

Bizz was beginning to form a picture of this Lily the two were talking about. She has to be good looking for James to like her, but she also has to be a strict one for the rules for Sirius to feel different about her.

Then they talked about the last two members of their group, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

After this talk, Bizz didn't understand why Peter was still a member of their group as he hadn't helped them out on any way, and in fact needed help to get through school. Remus sounded like a good enough fellow, but there was something the two were keeping from him about Remus.

This was when they had to part ways as James had to go home and prepare it for the nine months he was going to be away. He did it every year since his parents died. He was looking for a smaller place as the Manor was too large for him and Sirius. They asked Remus to join them, but he refused for some reason they didn't explain.

Bizz left them outside the Inn, and made it look like he headed in the other direction. He then went back in the Inn and went to his room. There were still things he needed to do, before school started. The first thing was to have a talk with this Old Man the Director told him about that refused to kill someone that just killed one of his friends.

He would be making this meeting as Merlin, to put his point across to the idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Two

AN: This is my warning that there will be Dumbledore bashing in this chapter. In my opinion, it is bad, because I never really get this hard with my bashing. However, it is for a reason. Ollie the Keeper.

Merlin-}

An old man approached the gates of Hogwarts with the idea of entering. However, he was surprised when a giant of a man stood before him on the inside of the gate asking him his business.

Hagrid was use to his intimidating presence when someone met him for the first time. This old man should be no different. However when the old man spoke, it was as if he were talking to a child.

"What do you think I want you idiot. I want in. Now open these gates before I blast them off their hinges."

"You might want to change your tone o' voice old man. Professor Dumbledore don't take kindly to threats."

"OLD MAN! Why you insignificant pile of horse droppings. Open these gates now, or I will show you threats the likes of which you will never see again."

"You're not going anywhere until the Professor tells me to let you pass."

For the first time that he could remember, Hagrid was thrown twenty meters through the air and landed on his butt. He watched as the gates flew open when the old man passed his hand over it, and then he saw him walk through, heading for the castle. Hagrid also saw Professor Dumbledore walking towards the old man. "You asked for it you old Geezer. Here comes the Professor now."

"Watch your tongue you oversized little boy. Your Professor will do nothing to me, just like he won't do anything to his adversaries. Besides, he doesn't know who he is approaching."

"You're right sir, I don't know who you are, but I can't allow you to enter my grounds without first knowing this. Now if you might, please tell me your name."

"Well, I might be this Lord Voldemort, or I might be your brother. But of course you know I am neither. My name is Myrrdyn Emryc."

"You know as well as I do, that it is impossible for you to be Emryc. He has been dead for over 10 centuries."

"I look pretty good for my age, don't you think. I am who I said I am. There is no way to prove this to you though, except for my power. Your boy toy will attest to it."

Hagrid watched as the Professor began to laugh at the words of the old geezer. He didn't know if he was laughing at him or because of him. One thing was certain, Dumbledore didn't scare the old one.

"If you are who you say you are, where have you been hiding all these centuries, and how did you stay alive?"

"I might ask you the same question, as you look every bit as old as I am. But in all fairness, I should answer you. If you must know, I have been frozen in ice for all this time. Placed there by the powers that controlled me when I trained Arthur. I was put there until I was once again needed. Before I was released, I was told what my new mission was and where to start. You are my starting point, and I must say you need much help. Why do you let your own people die and protect those that kill them? Are you an idiot, or are a fool?"

Albus was now getting angry at the old man and his hurtful words. "I think we need to take this inside and speak over a cup of tea. It will give me a chance to find the right words to answer you."

"You best look deep into your soul to find them, because anything other than the right ones could get you hurt. OH, I know you are angry at me, and that is good. Unless of course you don't intend to do anything about it, but talk. If that is the case, then let's have it out right here and now, because I couldn't take an hour of you crying over my words that hurt you so."

Hagrid was getting angry himself over this old bastard. He came here to insult the greatest wizard of the modern world. He tried to get to the old man, but his feet wouldn't respond to his thoughts. He looked down at them as if they failed him.

"Of course they failed you, you buffoon. They only listen to me. You can't protect your Headmaster, he can only protect himself. But I am not here to harm him, just set him straight."

"Then let us proceed to go inside and talk. It is not my wish to harm you either."

"Whether you can harm me has yet to be proven. I have not seen you lift your wand once during our little chat. I have insulted you and your minion. I have struck him and would have hurt him if he wasn't thick of skin, like his head. Is this how you protect all those who follow you?"

"Myrrdyn, if that really is your name, the only reason I have not struck back, is because I know you couldn't harm Hagrid. He is a half giant with their tough skin. You have not struck out at me. So, I can only assume you are putting on a show, trying to impress me." Albus only got angrier at the old man's response.

"You are like I thought. You call yourself the leader of the light, and all it is, is big fancy words that no one understands, or think they sound good. You say all I'm doing is putting on a show. Is that what you want, a show. I'll give you a show." and Bizz turned to the lake, waved his arm and all the water in the lake disappeared, leaving the Merpeople and the Giant Squid without their life giving fluid. Albus was in shock by what he was witnessing. He saw the creatures struggling to survive and turned back to Bizz.

"Return what you have taken or they will all die. Are you that cruel?"

"No crueler than you are. You do this to your own friends. I don't know any of these creatures."

Hagrid was beyond himself and turned to attack this old man that was killing his friends, but his feet continued to refuse his wish to move.

Then, without a word of warning, Bizz waved his hand once more, and the water was returned to the lake, but it was from twenty five meters above the ground. The force of the water hitting the creatures from that distance surely killed some of them.

Bizz saw the look of disgust on both Albus and Hagrid's faces. "Do you think I would honestly kill something to show you my strength. Stupid people, There was nothing harmed because of the water falling back into the lake. I used a dome shield to protect them before the water struck the bottom. Do you belive that I am who I said I am? If not, I have more I can show you."

Albus breathed a sigh of relief, "No, I believe you are who you say. Now, what is it you want of me?"

"I want you to become a leader that will do your best to protect your own, without worrying about your enemy. Your people die uselessly because you ask them not to kill. The enemy sees this and take chances that normally would mean their deaths. Can't you see what is happening, or are you wearing blinders?"

"I can't tell them to kill after I have asked them to avoid it in the past. They will think me as weak. No, if it is to happen, then a new leader must be put in place. I will agree with this, if the right person is named."

"If you give me two weeks, I will come up with a name for you. It doesn't have to be a male does it?"

"No, but if it is a female, then she better be of strong will. I will be looking for your choices in two weeks Myrrdyn Emrys." and Albus began his walk back to the castle, with Hagrid on his heels. He turned to see that the old man was already gone.

"Professor, who was that old man. I seem to find that name familiar for some reason."

"If it is who he says, then his name should be familiar to you Hagrid, It would mean that he is Merlin."

"Blimey, Professor. If it is him, then we may have to new leader."

"No Hagrid, it is not him. If he wanted the position, he would have taken it from me. He wants someone in it that the Order knows and trusts."

"Then what do you think his plans are Professor?"

"I wish I knew Hagrid. I may have a thought on it, but it is too early to say. We will just have to sit and wait."

Merlin-}

Bizz talked with people in the Inn to see who they would trust if they needed help. All of them first stated Albus Dumbledore. They were then asked who would they chose if he was unable to help. There were multiple answers to this one. Alastor Mooney, Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall were the ones most common. So, Bizz decided to wait and talk with Sirius and James about these three.

He would wonder about Daigon Alley to kill time before it was time to board the train for Hogwarts. He did this in the form of Merl the student. He met many interesting people there, but it was three days before the train ride that he met one that caught his attention. He felt something in his mind that disturbed him. He had to talk to him.

"Excuse me, but could you help me with something?"

"Go away and leave me alone. I don't wish to be bothered."

"It seems to me that you are already being bothered by something."

"So, you think you can read my mind do you, Well read this." (Fuck Off).

"I was only trying to help, you didn't have to be rude."

"If you read my mind, then you know how I feel."

"Fuck Off, what ever that means, doesn't tell me a whole lot."

"It should tell you to leave me alone."

"But I see where you are hurting because of a girl, while another one is in the wings wishing to be with you."

"What the hell are you talking about? There are no girls in my mind."

"Denying the fact isn't going to change the truth. OH MY! You are in love with Lily, the one James likes. So much in love that you don't see the other girl. Such a pity."

"Get out of my mind you cretin. How are you able to do that? I have strong blocks in place."

"Not strong enough my friend. Aren't you at least a bit curious about the second girl I mentioned?"

"Why should I be, she isn't on my mind. You are fishing with that one."

"No, I am not. You may not see her, but in all your thoughts about Lily, she is in the background looking hurt. You should look into this."

"How can I look into something I don't know anything about. This girl you see can't be real, or I would know of her."

"How, if all you can see is Lily Evans. If I described her, would you know her?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I feel you are heading in a direction that could hurt you, and others as well. Look, I saw a tall girl with dark hair and silver blue eyes. She is wearing an emblem on her robes that appears to be a green snake. There is another man behind her with blond hair that keeps eyeing her, like she was a target."

"Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. He has been after her since our fifth year began. She has been holding out for some reason."

"You are the reason Severus Snape. She likes you and began to have hope when Lily and you had that argument a year ago. At least I think that was the argument. James and Sirius told me many things and trying to keep them all straight isn't easy."

"It was about nine months ago. I made a terrible mistake by calling Lily a name that is terrible. She may never forgive me for it. But if Narcissa likes me, then why hasn't she said something?"

She is a proper, high bred female. She has pride and will not be asking a male out. Malfoy knows this and is looking for any weakening she has, and will pounce once he sees it. You must act fast if you have any feelings for this girl."

"Look, you know my name, and you never mentioned yours. So, what is it?"

"My name is Merl and I will be starting school this year with your class. I assume you are sixth year?"

"Merl what? You know my full name, so I need yours as well."

"Why in the world would you need my last name for. You won't be calling me by last name."

"I may, if I get angry enough at you."

"In that case I should definitely keep it to myself.

"You're not proud of your last name?"

"It's not a case of pride, Severus. True, I do know your last name, but I have no intention of using it to get your attention. You admittedly said that if you got mad, you would call me by it."

"I'll know it in a few days, and that is probably the next time I will see you."

"Well, you got me there. I guess I have no choice to tell you my last name is Smith."

"Please, spare me the humor. If Smith is your real last name, I will eat my hat at the opening feast. However, if it isn't, then you will be eating yours."

Bizz laughed at this, "I don't wear hats."

"You will at Hogwarts. It's required."

"Shit, you thought of everything, didn't you?"

"I don't take chances when it comes to my diet. Now tell me your real last name, or the bet is on."

"OK, OK. If you want to know the truth, my name is Merl Alma. I come from the States and I was home schooled until now."

"Home schooled, and you have such a strong Ligilamens talent. How are your occlumancy talents?"

"You already tested them so you should know."

"Right, so I did. Now you say that Narcissa has a liking for me? How would you know this if she isn't around for you to read her mind?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you have never seen it done before."

"How would you know, if I don't know what it is?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't."

"If you want me to believe that Narcissa cares for me, then you have to tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything else. You can believe me or not, it is your choice."

"You are a hard person to figure out Merl Alma, You want me to believe you, but you won't tell me why I should. You know things others couldn't even guess. You tell me if I don't do as your ask, I will turn dark and follow Voldemort. You are strong in both mind magics and you say you are home schooled. I don't know why I should believe you, yet, for some reason, I do."

"So, does that mean you will talk to Narcissa when you get back to school? Or better yet, before you head back. The sooner the better. Malfoy isn't going to wait forever."

"I'm afraid it will have to wait until I get back to school, or at least on the train. Her home is protected and will not allow me to even get to the door. One thing in my favor though, is that Malfoy has the same restrictions."

"I could get you to the door, if you want me to?"

"You know, once again I believe you, but I think I can wait until the train ride to ask her out. That way, if Malfoy hears it that she agrees with my request, he will know she is off limits."

"You people sure have a strange sort of chivalry. If it was me, I would take any advantage I could get. You see what happened with you Lily."

"Yes, but that is one thing I cannot call Narcissa."

"You could call he a Pure Blood supremest and achieve the same results?"

"You are filled with all types of negatives, aren't you."

"It's who I am. Well, good luck anyway. See you on the train." and Bizz left a bewildered Severus standing there staring at him as he walked off. For some reason, he liked Severus Snape, even if Severus doubted him as much as he did.

Merlin-}

Bizz arrived two hours early for the train and found a cabin near the back as that was where the Slytherins sat. He wished to be near when Severus asked Narcissa out, and what Malfoys reaction was going to be. Bizz hoped he hadn't already asked the young lady out, as that would add more hurt to an already suffering Severus.

He was there 30 minutes when he was joined by Sirius and James, and one more he hadn't met as yet.

Sirius began right away, "Hey Merl, good to see you made it. I would like you to meet our friend and fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin."

Remus stuck his hand out for Merl, and Merl took it, and almost passed out when he felt the anger in the man. He kept hold of Remus to see if he could finds the reason for the anger, and what he found caused another shock. He was a Werewolf, but hated the fact that he was, and wished for anything to take the curse away. Perhaps later in the year, if they made friends, Merl would send Merlin to help him with his problem.

For some reason, Remus felt this information pass through him and on to Merl, and he then became frightened. He knew how people reacted to it when they found out what he was. The lone exception had been Lily, and he loved her for that.

Since they were still holding hands, Merl also got this information, and he had to ask, "Will someone please tell me why Lily Evans is so popular? She has three men in love with her, so she must be pretty special."

James gasped at this, "You say three? Who else is there beside Me and Snape? Wait a minute, you said this while holding Remus' hand. Remus, could you please explain?"

Without blinking an eye, Remus responded, "Yes, I love Lily, just like Sirius does, and Peter does, and who knows who else does. Are you going to tell me you are the only person who could love her, even though Severus loved her before you did?"

Sirius began to laugh his arse off at the answer, "He's right you know James, I do love her. Hell, I bet half the school loves her. However, because of Snape and you, they do nothing about it. I think Remus here fell for her as soon as you did, but he has something going against him that you don't have. There again, you have something against you that shows every time you talk to her. It's called stupidity. It's also called foot in mouth disease."

"Shut it you git. Remus, if you love Lily, why haven't you told her. Hell she would probably go out with you the moment you asked her. Now why did I say that? I just told you to ask out the girl I am going to marry? Damn it Sirius, why are you rubbing off on me?"

"Whoa there Doe Boy, I was asked a question and I gave an answer."

Bizz sat there laughing at the three of them. "You ask a simple question, and you get a comedy routine. I think I am going to like it here."

That was when things went sour. The fourth member of the Marauders walked in, and immediately Merl felt the presence of evil. "Excuse me, but I think I am going to find another cabin."

Sirius spoke up, "But you trunk is here. You don't have to leave, this is just our fourth member, Peter Pettigrew."

Peter put his hand out, but Bizz walked right by it and left the cabin. "What's his problem?" he said.

Sirius was about to respond when Remus got up as well, and walked out to find Merl.

He didn't need to go far as he found him just sitting down next to Lily. Remus entered before any words passed, "Merl, what did you feel in there? Hello Lily, sorry to barge in like this."

"Hello Remus. And Hello friend of Remus. My name is Lily Evans." and she held her hand out to him.

Merl had no idea who this beautiful lady was and now that he did, he knew what Remus said in the other cabin was true, At least half the students in Hogwarts must be in love with this enchantress. "I have heard nothing but praise about you Lily Evans. It is good to meet you. My name is Merl Alma. As for your question Remus, perhaps I should answer it later."

Lily looked at the two, "Maybe I should leave so you two could speak in private?"

"No Lily, I think you should stay and Merl should still answer my question. If it is what I think, then we have more in common than you know."

Merl perked up at this, "Do you suspect him as well?"

"Yes." was the soft answer Remus gave.

Then it was Lily's turn to speak, "Would one of you please tell me what is going on?"

Merl was about to speak when someone else rushed into the room. He pulled Merl up from his seat and hugged him for all he was worth. Lily saw this and broke out into laughter.

"Why Severus Snape, who would have thought you were that type."

Severus glared daggers at Lily, "The first time you speak to in over six months and that is all you have to say? Lily Evans you are a hateful person. I was just showing my thanks to Merl here for heading me in the right direction."

Merl smiled, "She said yes, didn't she?"

"Yes she did, and it was in a beautiful way. She jumped off her seat and into my arms and practically shouted out yes. I don't know how you knew, but thank you my friend. Now, did I interrupt something in here?"

Remus was about to say something, but Lily shut him up with a slap to his arm. Merl then started, "Hey Sev, I'm glad I could help. Remus and I were just about to start a debate about something, and Lily was going to be a judge."

"This should be fun, and I would love to sit and watch, but I believe I am going back and sit with my future date."

"SEVERUS SNAPE! You just can't walk off and not tell us who she is?"

"You're not going to believe me, but it's Narcissa Black."

Lily laughed when she heard the name. "It sure did take her long enough to catch you. I can't believe you were that blind to miss all her innuendos. She came to me after our disagreement and asked me to help her get her man. She felt the pressure from Malfoy, and didn't want anything to do with him. However, because it was Malfoy, no other man would come around her and it pissed her off. Her words, not mine. She told me that she liked you from the first time she saw you."

Severus couldn't believe Lily had been a part of Narcissa trying to get him to notice her. The very girl he had fallen in love with the first time he saw her. "Why did you agree to help her?"

"Because you needed someone to help you get over me. Severus, please listen to me. You and I were the best of friends when we came to school, and it never went beyond that point with me. I'm sorry, but it's true. I loved you, but as a friend and not someone I could fall in love with. You had a different set of goals than me, and they went in opposite directions. I am hoping Cissa can get you off that direction and back to reality. She does believe that blood lines mean something, but not to the point of killing those not of your blood status. Listen to her when you get together. She will explain what I am talking about. Now, could we please get back to the question at hand. Remus you were going to tell me what you and Merl agreed with."

"Do you want me to leave?" Severus pointed out.

Remus was about to say yes, when Merl said, "It may be best if you stayed. Lily, I was sitting with Remus, James and Sirius, and we were getting along just fine, when their fourth member walked in. This Peter was black with evil. I could feel it from three meters away. I could not stay around it it was so bad. I think Remus either feels it as well, or, and I am sorry about my use of words Remus, but, I think he smelled the evil coming off him."

Lily was infuriated at Merl's words but saw Remus begin to laugh out loud. He thought Merl was funny.

Severus was ready to sit down and watch the fight when Remus broke out into laughter. Him and Lily shared looks of wonder.

Remus got himself under control, "Lily, I'm laughing because Merl was right. I smelled evil coming off Peter. I left to follow him and find out if it was true and he felt the evil as well. I don't know why I felt it now, but it was very strong."

Severus put two and two together and answered Remus' concern. "I think I can answer your question, Remus. I can't be for certain it happened, but I saw Peter and Lucius together in Diagon Alley about one week into our summer Hols. Remus, they were walking down the Alley with their arms around each others shoulder. The were coming out of Knockturn Alley."

Lily was next, "You think Peter has taken the mark?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Three

The cabin holding Lily seemed to be a favorite gathering place for all the men on the train. After Severus left to look for Cissa, James, Peter and Sirius walked in. Sirius spoke up, "There you are Rem. Why did you leave so suddenly, and you too Merl. What happened?"

Merl's answer was to get up and try to leave again, however, Sirius stopped him, "What the hell is going on here? Why are you leaving every time you see us?"

Still not speaking, Merl pulled his arm from Sirius' grip and walked out of the cabin. Remus stayed where he was, ready to expose Peter for what he was. However, if Severus was wrong, and Peter hadn't yet received the mark, then He himself would become suspect. He could still smell something off around Peter. It was a foul odor that reeked of evil. It could just be Peter talking to Malfoy and thinking about joining him. It was a difficult spot for Remus to be in.

Lily saw where Remus was having a difficult time coming up with an excuse so she tried to help him out, "James, Sirius, this fellow Merl came into my cabin with something bothering him, and Remus followed him in. Merl didn't know who I was and tried talking to me when Remus entered. Before they could say anything, Severus walked in and grabbed Merl and Hugged hum. That started a long talk about what happened with Severus. It seems Merl helped Severus out with a relationship and now he is dating Narcissa Black."

Sirius about had a heart attack, "What? Severus and Narcissa dating? Not if I can help it. I can't believe she is even considering it."

Lily stood up and grabbed Sirius' shirt and pulled him close, "Sirius Black, don't you even go there. Severus is a good man, and much better than the other man chasing her. Besides Narcissa has said she wished Severus would look at her the way he looks at me. So you leave them alone, or I swear, I will make your life a living hell."

"Lils, who could be worse than Severus to date? I have to protect her for the Black Family Name."

"The Black family name? You hate the fact you are a Black. You would change your name to Potter if you could. It's not the name you are trying to protect, it's the money that goes along with it."

"That may be true to a point, but still, Severus and Narcissa are not even blood equals. Not that it bothers me, but if Cissa marries out of blood, she will lose everything due her when the time comes."

"And you think that bothers her? You are just as bad as your brother, if that is all that matters. Besides, who said anything about getting married. It's just two people trying to get to know each other. What it brings about should be no concern of yours."

Peter stood there listening to what was being said, and thought it a good idea for him to leave and tell Lucius all about it. "Excuse me, but all this mushy stuff is making me ill. I think I'll make a trip to the Loo." and he walked out.

Once he was out of hearing distance Remus stopped the talk between Lily and Sirius, "James, Sirius, everything Lily said is true, but it is not the reason I came in here with Merl. Merl came in here to get away from the evil he was feeling from Peter. I followed him, suspecting it was something like this, because I smelled the evil coming from him as well. Pads, Prongs, we believe that Peter has taken the mark. I couldn't say anything while he was around and Severus said he saw Peter and Lucius walking together in Knockturn Alley. It was Severus who said he thinks Peter has taken the mark."

"You believe Snivellus over Peter? Remus, Peter has been with us from the start. He is a part of the Marauders. He would never go against us." James did his best to back Peter.

"There is one way to find out. Get him to take his coat and shirt off. If he refuses to do so, then it should be proof enough." Remus returned.

Then Lily got back into the conversation, "Maybe we can get him to do it without making it seem like we are questioning him. I could spill something on him that would create a smell that is over powering. Like essence of Murtlap and Stink Weed. They are two ingredients used in the making of a soothing cream Professor Slughorn told Sev and I about."

"Why would you be making it on the train?" Sirius asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Not here you dummy, when we get to Hogwarts. We don't have to prove anything right now. But we do have to watch what we say around him until we know for sure. We can't be too careful."

Remus continued it from there, "Lily may have something there, Prongs. Until we know for sure about Peter, we need to be careful what we say."

"What can we say that we have to be careful about it? Do we have secrets that will change the course of history if it becomes known?" Sirius snapped.

"We just saw him leave when he found out Severus was going on a date with Cissa. Who do you think was the one that was after her? I'll tell you to save you a headache Pads, It was Lucius Malfoy. I think he went running to him to report what he heard. They could be cornering Severus while we speak."

That was when Merl entered the cabin again, "They tried, but I got to Severus before they did, and stopped anything from happening. Severus and Narcissa are locked in the cabin we had. I put a spell on it to keep them safe. The question is, how will we protect him while we are at school?"

"No, the question is, how did you know there was going to be an attack on him?" James couldn't believe what was happening. Peter becoming a Death Eater. Severus becoming good. The world as he knew it was becoming a shambles.

"I didn't know until I saw Peter leave soon after I did. I followed him for a bit to read his mind. It was just to see what he was up to, and found where he has not yet taken the mark, but he will be taking it once we are finished with school. It seems certain things have to be done to receive the mark. He is still a risk to have around. He could pass on information about your pranks and maybe have them reversed on you. He could tell them where you might be at a given time, for them to get revenge on one of you."

James and Sirius looked at each other and saw where this could happen, if what they heard was true. Peter could become a liability to their plans for the year.

The train finally pulled in at Hogsmeade and the students departed the train and made their way to the carriages to take them to the castle.

Merl left the others to make his way to the front of the first years. He felt out of place with all the junior students. Not superior to them, but older. He listened as the hat sang a song about why the sorting was so important to the school and the students. Then he got ready to approach the bench as Minerva called his name. He looked to James, Sirius and Remus, and knew they were wishing him luck. He took a seat on the stool and waited.

"Hmmm strong mind, yes. A block even I can't penetrate. Unusual for one so young. Please lower your shield so that I may sort you properly."

Merl just told him, "If I do that, you may not like what you see. Not that it is evil, but not what you expected."

"So, how am I to sort you then?"

"Just put me in Gryffindor House."

"I can't do that because the traits you are showing are of Slytherin. Is that where you wish to go?"

"I just told you where I wish to go."

"And I told you why I can't. If you wish to go to Gryffindor, then open your mind to me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." and the thoughts hit the hat like a tidal wave.

"Who is this Luke Skywalker fellow? And Yoda. This Darth Vader sounds like Lord Voldemort. You're Alien? How did you get here. And now you are here posing as Merlin. What is your purpose here Bizz Alma?"

"I tried warning you. Please don't expose me to Dumbledore, he thinks I really am Merlin, only in my older form. I am here to try and help. Look,can we talk later, we are spending too much time here, and people are starting to stare. Please, just put me in Gryffindor and I promise I will give you my whole story before long."

"This goes against my principle, but, it must be Gryffindor!"

Merl jumped off the stool and went to the Gryffindor table to be accepted by James, Sirius,Remus and Lily. He passed on the three stooges and went right to Lily. He pulled her into a hug and gave James a wink. Lily began to struggle trying to get out of his hug. "Merl, if you want to live another five minutes, you'll let go of me now."

Merl laughed as he let go of Lily, "Sorry Lily, I was just trying to get ol' James here a bit jealous. I may have over done it."

"Yes, you did do that. But if it works, more power to you. He needs to be brought down to ground level. Just don't let it go to your head, as I don't need to be fighting off another suitor."

Merl laughed once more, "I can see where this is going to be a fun year."

The rest of the evening went by quickly and the students were released for the night and the second through seventh years left followed by the first years following the prefects. Lily happened to be one of them.

Severus was walking back to the dorm with Cissa when he was cornered by Lucius and his gang of thugs. "Kind of out of your league there aren't we Snape. Narcissa was meant for someone else. Someone of better blood status. Someone like me."

"Well Lucius, I think that is up to Cissa to decide. I just asked her out and she accepted. You will just have to wait until she gets tired of me. Now if you will excuse us, we wish to make it back to the dorm before curfew."

The gang did not get out of their way, and even closed in on the two. Lucius had his wand out and was ready to cast a spell, when his wand was shot out of his hand. He turned to see an old man standing there pointing his wand at the group.

"Is this the way Slytherin settles there differences, by ganging up on someone they don't like or have a difference of opinion with. I dare say it doesn't sound like a sporting way to settle a problem."

"I'm sorry Professor, I lost my head. I just got a little angry at Severus here."

"And for what reason were you angry at him?"

Before Lucius could comment, Narcissa spoke up, "Professor Dumbledore sir, Severus and I were walking when these four stopped us and told Severus to forget what he and I did. Lucius has the idea that I am his property."

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?"

"No sir. Severus borrowed my book last year, and when I asked for it back, he said he didn't have it. I paid good money for that book and wanted it back."

Albus knew this was a lie, and for the first time anyone could remember he gave Malfoy detention for five days, and deducted 100 points from Slytherin for lying to a professor and for trying to injure a fellow student. He also called Severus and Narcissa to him and brought him up to his office.

"I know you two will be put in danger if you go back to your dorm, so, I think we should find you a different place to sleep. There is an old room that use to be for the head girl, before they shared a room with separate bedrooms. It isn't much, but it should place you in a safe spot. At least until Mr. Malfoy gets over his problem he has with Mr. Snape and you, Miss Black. The school will have your belongings moved to this room before we get there."

Albus' words were true as their trunks had been moved to the new room and accommodations were prepared for Severus to assure privacy. The two thanked the Professor for his concern and his help.

Severus and Cissa sat and talked for an hour before they split up and got ready for bed. Severus made plans to find Merl and thank him for opening his eyes to what he couldn't see. He would never have known Cissa cared for him because of his feelings for Lily. Now he had to try and be different with Cissa so he wouldn't lose her like he did Lily.

Merlin-}

Merl waited until everyone was asleep and then got up and went down to the sitting room, where he began to make the plans for the next two weeks. He wanted to help Remus with his problem, and talk to Severus about what he felt could be a problem with Malfoy. He also would try to talk to the hat again as it could be a source of information for him in the future. He also needed an intelligent mind to help him with getting to a final assessment of the future.

He then needed to get Dumbledore to finally realize that death was inevitable on both sides and by not killing the enemy, made them the stronger force. Only Merlin could get to him as his younger form would make him look weak in Dumbledore's eyes. He would never listen to a juvenile and take it serious. He knew that with age, a person became more stubborn with the thought of the youth taking charge. Being old did not always make one wise. Wisdom only came to those who can handle the responsibility of watching people die for a good cause, and for something they believe in. This happens on both sides of the battlefield.

Merl was shaken out of his train of thought when he heard someone coming down the steps. He turned to see Lily making her way down stairs and towards him. "Merl, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, what's your reason, Lily?"

Lily made a gentle laughing noise, "Same with me, so I decided to come down and do some studying. What are you doing?"

"If I told you I was planning for the future, would you believe me?"

Now her laugh was more realistic, "I lose sleep for the same reason. I think about what it might have been like with Severus, then I try to see what it would be like with James or even Remus. I never thought about a life with Sirius. He is just too childish and ignorant."

"Oh, he means well, Lily. I do admit though, you two don't make a good match. James is more your type as he is a bit of a rogue, but wouldn't try to hurt anyone intentionally. Now Remus is a surprise to hear. When did you ever think of Remus in a romantic way?"

"When I found out about his problem. At first I felt sorry for him, knowing he could never look at relationships they way others do. Then it changed to caring for him because he didn't like what he was and tried to find ways to fight it, like Wolfsbane. He even goes into seclusion so he won't hurt anyone. When a person cares that much for his friends and others as much as he does, deserves to be with someone. It hurts me to think of what he has given up because of fear of hurting this person."

"Doesn't that scare you though? I mean being around him during a change."

"No, because I know he is doing everything he can to prevent hurting someone. I also don't think he would try to hurt me when he has changed. For some reason I can't explain, I think you feel this as well. You are a strange man Merl Alma. You try to act like a kid, yet you think like an old man. You have a power, the like of which I have never seen in one so young, and very few elders. Your mind magic is beyond any I have seen. You made friends with the hardest person I know for making friends. You made us aware of Peter and his change. What else is there about you that sets you apart from the rest of us?"

"I'm a pretty mean cook. I can sing and dance. I speak many different languages. OH, to go along with singing, I can yodel as well. Do you need any more examples?"

With as serious a face as she could muster, "Yes, you can tell me the truth about where you are from. I mean, come on. Being muggle born I know about movies and you saying you're from Alderron. Please don't use any more movie trivia for your stories. Star Wars is too new for you to be using it for references."

"Star Wars? What is that?"

"You mean to say you don't know Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Hans Solo and Darth Vader?"

Now it was Merl's time to almost pass out. "You know of these people? How is this. It happened many of your centuries in the past, and no where near this planet. Who are you really Lily Evans, and where do you come from?"

"Uh uh, no fair, I asked you first. Now spill it, where are you from?"

"Lily, if I tell you, it could jeopardize my assignment. But I really do need an ally to cover for me when I am elsewhere. Please sit down as this may take a while for you to believe."

"Merl, you're acting like you're a spy or something. If this is something you don't wish to be found out, then here is not the right place to speak on it. Come with me, and I will show you a place where we can speak freely without fear of being caught." and she led Merl to the seventh floor to a place she found out was called the come and go room.

Merl watched as the blank wall soon had a door that when opened, allowed them a place to sit and drink tea or whatever, while they talked. When the door closed, it disappeared and Merl could feel the magic setting the different spells for protection. This world never ceased to amaze him with the power of the mind it had in it's people. It was like his home planet five millennia back..

Lily started back up. "Now, you are free to empty your mind out to me without fear of someone hearing what you have to say other than me."

What Lily thought would take a few minutes turned out to be several hours. It was past breakfast when he finally finished. Lily called for a house elf to bring them some food and drink. Once they were finished, Lily asked some questions to make sure she got the story right. "So, you are from another world that helps turn someone into a hero and save the world, or die trying. You can't tell me who the hero is for this world because you don't want to give away what might not happen. You did tell me that you need to change Professor Dumbledore from his reluctance to kill his enemy. You are also here to prevent someone's death. Is that right?"

"Yes, but don't ask me to explain any further than that please, Lily. You have to trust me on this. And to let you know, only one other knows of my past here in Hogwarts."

Lily was quiet for a few minutes as she thought on that last statement, then she smiled, "Of course, the Sorting Hat would know. He got you to lower your defense so he could sort you and learned about your history. Now you need a way to speak to him again and explain why you are here, like you did with me. Correct?"

"Damn, You're good. I knew I had to confide in someone, and I think I chose correctly. It was either you, Remus or Severus. I think I would have been good with any of you three, but I like where I went with it. Perhaps later I could confide in another, but right now, just you and the hat."

"Now, to get back to what you were doing when I first came down the steps. You were drawing up your plans for the next few weeks. What did they include?"

"Dumbledore, Remus, Severus and Peter."

"Remus? Why him? No, wait, I think I can guess. You know of a way to cure him of his condition, don't you?"

"Yes I can, but only if I can get the right ingredients for the potion. How good do you get along with our Potions Professor?"

Lily was laughing once again, "You will have no problem there, Merl. I'm what Severus calls a teacher's pet. Professor Slughorn likes to pick out the students he thinks will become famous and adds them to his trophy collection. However with me, it's different. I really do like him, and made a few things for him that he cherishes, like a Goldfish that changes color to fit his mood. If he is gloomy, the fish turns grey. If he is angry, it turns red. If he is happy, it turns yellow or gold. His day all depends on the color of the fish when he first looks at him in the morning. So, I am good with him."

"I'll bet your good with all your Professors. Now, If I make a list of what I need, can you get it from the Professor?"

"If he has access to it, so do I. I'll just tell him it is for an experiment I wish to try out. I can even tell him your name as an assistant to the project and he would probably allow you to get what ever you need."

Merl thanked Lily for being open minded and believing what he told her. He also showed her his Merlin form and his real form. He had to wait for a few minutes when she passed out at his real form. Why is it no one can believe that was what he really looked like.

Once she was back from her nap, she apologized for fainting on him like she did. She also promised to help him in any way she could. They left the room and made their way down stairs to the Main Hall where Remus was sitting there getting ready to eat breakfast, He looked up as they approached and asked where they had been. Lily just told him that Merl was concerned about Severus and Malfoy and wanted to talk to me about it.

Remus raised his eyebrows at this. He knew Lily never lied, but she didn't always give the whole truth. She was holding something back from him, but it had to be for a reason so he didn't press the issue.

"Rem, where are James and Sirius? Still in bed?"

"Lily, there are no classes today. What do you think?"

"That's right, it's first day Friday. "

Merl looked lost at this. "What's first day Friday?"

"When ever the first day after the train trip is a Friday, it is a non school day for the first years, so that they can learn where the class rooms are. It also gives everyone else a chance to catch up on friendships they missed over the summer hols."

Merl listened as he filled his plate and then he looked for something he couldn't see, "Hey, does anyone know where the coffee is?"

Everyone that heard this looked up to see who asked it. One of them called out, "They don't serve that here, as least not to the students."

"Oh no, I'm not going to start my morning out like this. I just got use to the damn stuff, and now I'm told I can't have it. How the hell am I supposed to wake up without my coffee. Who do I have to speak to in order to get a cup?"

Lily and Remus just pointed to the Head Master. Merl looked back at Lily and mouthed "I really need to talk to him." Lily just nodded her head, understanding what he meant. She would make up an excuse about his being missing for how ever long it would take.

Merl planned on eating then find a place to make his change and then visit Dumbledore. As if it wasn't bad enough to have to get him to do away with this not killing the bad guys, now he has to find out why there is no coffee available to the students.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Four

"Hey Pads, have you seen Merl around here anywhere? I've been looking for him for about ten minutes now."

"Sorry Prongsie, can't say that I have."

"I saw him about fifteen minutes ago James. He was headed for the Headmaster's office." Remus told him.

Lily had to do something to get them off course, "No he wasn't, Remus, he was heading for the Library. He had something to research to help me with a project I started. He said he would be a couple of hours and didn't wish to be disturbed."

"He must be sick to stay in the Library or two hours, even if it is for you Lils." Sirius got a hit in the arm for the remark.

"It's refreshing to see that there is another gentleman, besides Remus, now residing in Gryffindor. You should try to learn something from him. Oh, Wait. You should have already learned it from Remus, so I Guess you will remain an ignorant cur. Why can't you at least try to be a decent person Pads. James has started, so you should be able to as well."

"No can do, Lils. It goes against my principles. Besides, I have an image to protect. You are one of a hand full of girls who despise us rogues."

"And how many of those who aren't, have you scared away?"

"None. I moved on so as not to become too involved."

"Then explain Marlene for me. She seems to get to you every time she is around you, yet she still ignores you.

"I don't wish to discuss Marlene, if you don't mind. She is something of a different breed of woman. Like a wild Horse that can't be broken. Don't tell her I said that please. I just use it as a reference, not as a simile."

As they continued on with their discussion, another figure was moving through the castle heading for the Headmaster's office.

Merl came to the Gargoyle once again and looked at it, as if challenging it. On it's own accord, the Gargoyle moved out of his way. He got to the base of the stairs and started his change to Merlin before he mounted the steps. As soon as he was on them, they brought him to the top. He was done with his transformation by the time he reached the top. He fogged the minds of the portraits before he entered the doorway, so they could not report back to Dumbledore about who it was.

When Albus heard the knock, he looked to the portraits, but none could answer his unasked question as to who it was. He put away things he didn't wish others to see then asked the person to enter, and as soon as he saw who it was, he knew why his friends couldn't answer him. "Ah, Merlin, come in and take a seat. I wish I knew you were coming so that I could have had refreshments made ready. How can I help you this morning?"

"Sit down Dumbledore, we have much to discuss. First thing before I forget, it has been brought to my attention that there is no coffee available to the students. Why is that?"

"That is easy enough to explain. You see Merlin, coffee has a high degree of caffeine which is also used in many of our potions. If it mixes with the wrong potion, then some nasty after effects could take place."

"Bull shite, Dumbledore, as Tea has just as much or in some, even more than coffee, so try again."

"Hmmm, you seem to be up to date with your information, Merlin. That answer usually works on the others that ask the same thing. The real reason we don't serve coffee is because of how much we waste. Not all students like coffee, and when we tried serving it a few decades back, we wasted many gallons of it. When this went on for a few months, we stopped serving it."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? I can believe that there is some waste with it, but isn't there waste with the tea as well?"

"Not near as much. However, with the new coffee machines they have out now, maybe we could start the program back up. But that can't be the only reason you are here."

"You know it isn't. Have you given any thought about what I told you when we first met. I haven't heard about any attacks lately."

"There haven't been any for about three months now. However I have thought on what you said. I see where you might think it weak of me to allow our enemies to live, but it is hard for me to allow someone I consider a friend to kill another person. Do you realize what it does to their soul when this happens?"

"Do you realize what happens to their body if they don't. With the soul, the person still lives on. With out the body, there is no more living. There are ways to save a person from what he or she has done. There is no reviving one that is dead. Your people's numbers cannot be with out end, Dumbledore. There will come a time when there will be no one left to serve you. What then?"

Albus was quiet for a moment, then he went into a story for Merlin, "There once was a time when I was required to kill to save those I love. Then I did the one thing that stopped me from doing it anymore. I had an argument with a colleague that ended with the death of one I loved. My sister Ariana died because a fight broke out between us and I still to this day don't know which one of was the killer. I don't wish this burden on any others."

"I'm sorry for that Dumbledore, but what you are doing now is the same thing, except it is done by the enemy because they fight knowing they won't die at your hands. They fight without fear of being killed. Your people die yet they still fight for you. Do you know why? It is because they are fighting for a cause. One that they will never win unless they are given the order to fight to survive. For that to happen, then the enemy must see that death was now a reality to them. Fear is a great equalizer."

"What you say is true, but I cannot give that order. If that means I must give up my position as leader of the Light, then so be it. I know of two others that should take up that position. Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody are both quite capable leaders."

"Would that mean you would quit fighting your enemy?"

"No, I would still be there for them, but as a comrade, not a leader. I should have done this long ago, but I was looked to for their directions and I took that as their being OK with my leadership. I was wrong to look at it like that. They were following my orders because they didn't think there was anyone else capable of leading them."

Merlin now had a different picture of Albus Dumbledore to see. One that killed, but didn't wish any others to be put under that kind of pressure. One that did not wish to be the one to order his friends to kill another person, even if they themselves were being killed.

Merlin then went to the next topic, to get Dumbledore off this topic. "What have you heard about the Malfoy, Snape incident?"

Merlin finally saw a smile once again on the Professor's face, "I caught Mr. Malfoy trying to hit Mr. Snape with a curse. I stopped him and asked them what it was all about. Mr. Malfoy lied to me and Miss Black told me why he attacked them. I took points from Mr. Malfoy, and gave him detention. I then removed Mr. Snape and Miss Black from the Slyhterin Dorm and placed them in another area where they would be safe from harm."

"What about classes and the travel to and from their safe area?"

"I'm afraid I can only do so much. It is up to them to find their way around. Unless of course you can think of another way to help them?"

Merlin now smiled for Albus, "I might be able to give them a helping hand, with a little help from a few students I have an acquaintance with. I will look into that for you, if you wish?"

"I would appreciate any help I can get. Merlin, about our second subject. I know it makes me sound weak in your eyes, but I don't like the idea of people I call friends being ones to take another's life. Every time it happens, they lose a little piece of their soul."

"No, they don't. It would seem like that to them at first, but with help from their friends, they will see that they are the same people they were before it happened. It may also be pointed out that by doing what they did, may have saved a life of someone they cared about. It takes more than just killing a person to lose a piece of your soul. You have to be willing to give it up in order to do that. A piece of their mind may be lost, but there again, friends can help them with that as well."

"Do you know of the ritual where one gives up a piece of their soul?"

"Yes I do, and it is not one that sits well with me. The person has to know what he is doing and why. It is for no other reason that a person kills than to give up this piece of his soul, just so that he still lives on even when he should be dead. It a most terrible act."

"Did you know that Voldemort has performed this on himself, more than once."

"No, I didn't. Do you know how many times he has done it?"

"At least three. Probably more. You might be able to help me with these if you can see yourself working with me?"

"You know what you are looking for? How is that even possible?"

"Research. Long hours with no sleep. Probing others minds. Asking many questions. What does it matter how I did it. I did and I know of three. A ring, A cup and a charm. They all belong to a Founder of the school. Like I said, there probably are some more out there."

"If you know they exist,then why haven't you gone out looking for them? There must be some hints as to where they might be."

"And where would I go looking for these hints? I don't think he has the locations written down anywhere. I have tried looking for them, when ever I get the chance, but it hasn't been easy breaking away from school to go look."

"Where would the safest place be to hide them?"

"Gringotts for one. Here would be another. Places no one would ever think to look. I don't think he keeps them around him because of how many times he has comeback after being thought dead. The body left behind would have them, and none have been left. I think you and I have to put aside some time to go over what I have and how I found out about it. In the mean time, is there anything I can do for you?"

"You could lend me the Sorting Hat for a couple of hours. He asked me something and I told him I would get back to him."

"What did he ask you?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, as it is too personal. He saw a glimpse of it when I opened up my mind for him. I had to sit and think about what he asked me before I could give him an answer, and yes it has to do with my past."

"I see, so it is different than what is said in our history?"

"Which history are we talking about as I have seen so many different accounts of what is was. None of which is the truth by the way."

"Could you answer me one question then?"

"If I can."

"Where are the roots of magic found? Where was it first found?"

"A very good question. To be honest, it has always been around. As far back as the Stone Age, Magic was there. How else do you think our race survived. One person was looking for a weapon to defeat his enemy and to provide food for his family. Fire was that first weapon. Then he learned that wood, when burned, would provide heat and his first hand held weapon. Oh, you might think it was a branch that had a split on it and a rock secured in this split, but it wasn't. It was a branch that was partially burned that they learned how to sharpen it and use it first as a lance, then to use it as a spear."

"So you weren't the first magician?"

"No, I wasn't. That honor would go to the Asian population. It was them that came up with the title and recognized it for what it was. I was just the first recognized wizard in Great Briton. There were Druids that had magic, and some of them were very strong, but for some reason there was a Prophecy that told them of the coming of a great wizard who would lead them to their rightful place in history. Unfortunately, I failed with that because of a betrayal. I can't go any further with that."

"There is no need for you to, as all of us know about this betrayal."

"Then I will leave it at that. Now, can I borrow the hat for about two hours and then bring it back?"

"There is no need Myrrdyn Emrys. I have already learned all I needed to know. I know that your placement is as it should be. I also learned the answer to my question, among other answers. You have nothing to fear as it will stay with me. The fire that burns in your mind will never be told by me." The hat had been reading Merl's mind the whole time he was there. Merl was hoping he would, to save him the trouble of trying to get him away from Dumbledore. He felt the poking of Dumbledore as well, but was able to leave his defenses up strong enough to block him, yet let the hat in.

"Thank you sir. You are as stong as I thought. I know Dumbledore was trying to read my thoughts. I just hoped my blocks weren't too strong to block you as well. Since I have already answered his question, then I think it is time for me to leave. I will get back with Dumbledore." and Merlin got up and left.

Albus didn't even try to stop him as it would have failed, and his trust would have been lost to Merlin.

When Merl got back to the dorm, he was hit with a hundred questions from James, Sirius and Remus. But when he saw Peter standing there, he walked right past them and up to his bed.

Peter took this as Merl knew something about him and did everything he could to avoid him. He could become a danger to his plans. He was told that in order for him to begin the process of becoming a Death Eater, he had to betray a friend. Sirius was going to be that one he betrayed, but with this Merl hanging around, that was beginning to look impossible. It would have to be someone else. Then he thought, he already did betray someone. Severus wasn't quite a friend, but he did betray him to Lucius. Perhaps that would suffice for this act.

Lily saw what Merl did when he saw Peter, and she had to talk to him about what he was doing. If he continued on the way he was acting around Peter, then Peter may leave the Marauders because of him thinking the group had lost trust in him. He didn't want to bring unwanted notice to himself. She shuddered when she thought she was starting to think like Peter. It was not a very pleasant feeling.

Remus also noticed Merl's behavior and felt differently than Lily. He felt by Merl acting the way he did would force Peter's hand into doing something that would show his true colors. He was glad it was Merl, as a newcomer would be less apt of knowing what the problem was and would thus be less of a factor in Peter's thinking. If he only knew how wrong he was, he would do something to settle the problem Peter presented by being there.

James and Sirius saw the expression on Peter's face and knew a showdown was soon to come between Peter and Merl. If that happened, then they pitied poor Peter. Merl, they knew, was not one to mess with. He was not what he appeared to be and they were glad that he seemed to be on their side.

Sirius took it futher by wondering why Merl took such a liking to Snape. He was a hard person to make friends and to get to know. He even tried to understand how he was able to do it. He knew he could never be friends with the Slytherin because of the way they each thought of blood purity. Sirius hated the thought of one man thinking himself above another because blood status. Severus thought that even though he was a half blood, it still put him above a muggleborn. That was why he lost Lily. He couldn't get past the fact that she was a muggleborn and yet she was so much stronger than some of the pure blood students in school.

Merlin-}

The school year was moving along quite rapidly and for most, quite dramatically. Merl had asked the Marauders, minus Peter to help him protect Severus and Cissa. Sirius only helped because Cissa was included in the act. However he did see where Narcissa was quite taken with Severus and her feelings were shared by him. In every encounter they had with Malfoy and his friends, Severus always made sure he was between his enemies and Narcissa. If they were surrounded, she was against a wall with him in front of her. Sirius saw this and though he never said anything to him, he thanked Severus in his mind.

With the Christmas Hols approaching, Severus and Narcissa were thinking they would be staying at school because of the train ride. Merl took care of this by visiting Albus in his Merlin form. He asked him to allow the two to floo to a selected spot after the train pulled out, and for them to meet him there.

James agreed to Merl's request that they stay with him and Sirius at his parents home. Since they were the only people there, there was more than enough room for them to stay. Merl would be there as well.

During this time up until the Christmas Hols, Peter was seen less and less by his friends, and often found around people like Avery and Nott. He didn't try to be seen with Malfoy, but that didn't keep him from seeing him secretly.

Just before the break, the faceoff between Peter and Merl took place in the Main Hall, and the entire school witnessed it. It went sour from the beginning for Peter. He raised his wand first and before he had it leveled at Merl, it was out of his hand and in Merl's. No one ever saw the move Merl made to take the wand. Then Merl sent the wand back to Peter and told him to store it or use it. Peter looked to the Professors table to see their expressions. None of them showed any signs concern for the incident and Peter took this as a sign to continue if he wished. He turned to Merl and fired off a stunner that never found it's mark. It appeared to just end in mid flight, like something absorbed it.

Peter then tried to fire another spell at his opponent, but he had moved from his last location, and Peter couldn't find him, until he felt something sticking him in the neck. "Drop your wand and turn around. If you change those commands in any way I will end this fight in a different way then I intended."

Peter knew what was meant by that statement and dropped his wand to the floor. The voices coming from the Slytherin table told him of the disappointment of his showing. He then turned to the Marauders and saw them turn their backs to him. He knew then he was no longer considered a member of the group. Even Lily turned her back to him, and for some reason, this infuriated him. It was different having a witch reject him. She had no right to turn her back on him as he was a Wizard and was thus a higher person. Even after being around her all thus time, he hadn't learned that the thought of a male being superior to a female was the silliest nonsense she ever heard. She had put James and Sirius in their places on several occasions because of this way of thinking.

It was because of this that Peter bent down and picked his wand back up and leveled it at Lily and fired a spell that was illegal in school. If it hit Lily, she may have died, but it didn't because Merl was still watchful of Peter. Once again the spell stopped in mid air and then disappeared. But Peter's wand also disappeared before he could do anything with it, and saw it resting once again in Merl's hand.

Professor Dumbledore made his way to the two facing off. He looked to Merl and said, "Mr. Alma, what you did saved another student, and that should be commended, however to allow it to escalate to that level was in poor judgement. Once you have returned from the Hols, you will serve three days of detention. Mr. Pettigrew, do not think you will be getting off that easy. You started this altercation and even though it was requested you forget it, you continued. You lost and then tried it again. Once again you lost and this time you tried to hurt one who was unprotected, or so she thought. Only the quick thinking of your opponent saved her life. You will come to my office where I will contact your mother and tell her that you have been removed from Hogwarts for the rest of this school year. We will review your status during the summer hols to see if you can return." and the two moved away from the crowd and were soon lost to sight when the entered the corridor leading to the Headmasters office.

Remus, James and Sirius came forward and James jumped to the forefront and hugged Merl saying thank you. There were tears in his eyes as he said it. Sirius made the mistake of trying to pull James off of Merl, and James turned on him. Sirius saw the tears and backed off, "Prongs, I'm sorry. I just wanted to greet our newest member of the Marauders."

"You heard what Dumbledore said didn't you Pads? Merl saved Lily's life. That is much more to be thankful for then to be greeted into the Marauders. That is one I will never forget and forever be thankful for. You could have waited until I properly thanked him for saving our most precious possession."

Up to that point, Lily had been smiling at what James had admitted to. But being called a possession was too much for her to take, "What do you mean Your Most Precious Possession, as if you own me, James Potter."

James felt the fire coming from Lily and tried his best to comfort her, "Lils, I wasn't thinking straight. My words came out wrong. You know I don't feel that way. Well, I do in a sense, but not owning you. I care for you more than you realize. I have since I first set eyes on you. Seeing Severus sitting so close to you had me wishing it was me sitting there. You have seen how I acted my first five years here, when I am around you. I did stupid things trying to impress you. Just now when I saw Pettigrew try to kill you, I almost lost my mind. It was still in a fog when Sirius pulled me from your savior."

This did calm Lily down, but it was too good to pass on, "If you ever make a claim like that again Potter, I will do something you will never forget."

"No matter what you do Lils, I could never forget you. Please forget I made that stupid remark. But always remember you are more precious to me than being a Marauder."

Sirius was about to say something about that when Remus put his hand over his mouth and said to him, "Now is not the time to make some ridiculous statement about being a Marauder first and then a lover. If you did, then both Lils and James would have turned on you. Now James wouldn't have hurt you, but God knows what Lily would have done to you. Are you willing to give her the motivation to do this to you?" Sirius didn't move for a second, thinking what Lily could do to him, and he shuddered at the thought. He shook his head no and Remus released his friend.

Now, on the train, the five sat and talked about what they would be doing over the break and who they would be visiting. Alice Festiscue and Selena Knight would be on Lily's list of visits. Frank Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks would be on James and Sirius' list.

Sirius thought about Andy and her daughter Nymphadora. Andy married a muggle named ted Tonks, but Ted knew of magic because of a relation of his. Still, if Andy could marry a Muggle and be happy, that put a different light on the matter of Cissa and Severus. Why shouldn't she be happy with a half blood, if he is the one she wants. With them waiting for him at James' house, he would try to put his and Severus' problems behind them. He had to give their life together to blossom and prosper. If he didn't, then he would be lowering himself to his family's level of thinking. With the loss of his brother, he had to keep what ever family members he had left close. Except for Bella. He knew she was lost to the family and would probably never get her back.

Merl was in a world of his own, deep in thought. He hadn't been there a year yet, and already he was making a difference. Peter had been the biggest obstacle in his plans to help the Potters and Blacks. He had removed that obstacle with out any help, except for Peter himself. He had just finished the potion for Remus about a month ago and would be his present to him on Christmas. Lily's help in getting the ingredients was great, and her help in brewing the potion gave her something to think about once school was finished. Merl's plan was working better than he imagined, however, he knew somewhere down the road, an obstacle would appear and it would be a tough one to avoid. It was this obstacle that he didn't look forward to. He feared someone may die because of it, and he didn't look forward to seeing who it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Five

Merl had heard music from every planet he visited, and some of it he liked, while most of it he didn't understand. However, the music he heard during this Holiday season on Earth was some of the most beautiful music he ever listened to. It was spiritual, melodic, funny and sentimental. Even to the point of bringing tears to some of the listeners.

He wasn't one of these, but he agreed that it was moving and heart warming. He knew that the beliefs of the majority were unfounded and that there was no true one supreme being, but faith has always pulled people together and believing in the one true god to these people was their faith, hope and understanding that this upcoming day was the birth of the one god's child, Jesus Christ.

He had trouble understanding the concept when he first heard it, but never said anything about it to Lily, who was the one to explain it to him. He knew of the reproduction workings for this race, and to reproduce without one of the participants was more than highly irregular. It was near impossible.

The sharing of gifts was another thing he had trouble understanding, although he did purchase gifts for his friends. He did this because he had something for Remus, and couldn't give him one and not the rest. He had to purchase gifts for James, Sirius, Severus, Narcissa and finally one for Lily.

If Sirius had been following Merl as he shopped for gifts, he would have fallen down laughing at the selection. For James, he got him a book on how to treat a lady. For Sirius, he got a book on how keep from making a fool of ones self. For Severus, he got him a bottle of Shampoo for oily hair. Narcissa got a guide to understanding a man with self awareness problems. Then for Lily, he got her a necklace that was a perfect complement to her hair. It was a silver necklace that had a single stone setting of a gemstone called Apatite. It was a light green/blue stone of about 12 millimeters round.

When he learned he needed to wrap the gifts before giving them to the person, he was lost. Once again he went to his favorite source, Lily. Lily promised he would help him wrap the gifts, and once she started, she lost her battle to keep from laughing. She never saw her own gift, but the ones she did see promised her a laugh or two on Christmas day.

Merlin-}

Peter had been wrong about his thought of his betrayal of Severus. Voldemort was not pleased with him for being kicked out of school. He was upset with him for letting a new person defeat him. He almost killed him because he failed on so many levels. He expected much from his followers and when he was disappointed with them, he let them know in a most unpleasant manner. Peter had to crawl off after learning this the hard way. He didn't get away quite fast enough, as Voldemort told him that he wanted this Merl dead by Peter's own hand if he wanted to earn his Mark.

Luckily, Peter knew where he would be staying, since he had become good friends with James and Sirius. He didn't know how this Merl could like them as much as he did. It always bothered Peter to force himself to act like he enjoyed being around the arrogant Black and Potter. Remus and Lily were good people, if you liked that sort. Remus was hard to take some of the time because of his connection with the two prats. Lily he liked being around, just to smell her. She always had that sweet fragrance of flowers in bloom. Lilacs, Honeysuckle and roses were the most common fragrances. If he was to finally get his Mark, and was there at the end, he would ask his lord for Lily as his plaything.

Merlin-}

Three days before Christmas, Remus was sitting under a tree, waiting for the full moon. He excused himself from a Christmas party at Alice's, telling her he was not feeling quite himself. He was in one of his worst moods ever. He wanted this damn curse lifted more than anything else in the world, and wondered what he had done to deserve this monthly torture.

He was so caught up in his self pity, he didn't hear the approach of another figure. Merl took a seat next to Remus and startled him so bad, he fell off the log he was sitting on. "Shite, Merl, let a person know you there before giving him a heart attack. How did you find me, and why are you here?"

This got Merl laughing, "I am in training to be a Marauder, am I not? I couldn't pass on a perfect set up, now could I? I followed you when you left and heard the location you gave for your night of being by your self. Now, for why I am here, is to give you this." and he him handed the vial with the potion he made. "When you start to feel the change, I want you to drink this all down before the change is complete. Don't waste a single drop as it is measured to your precise size."

"What is it?" but before Merl could answer, Remus felt the change coming on. He looked down at the vial in his hands, and threw caution to the wind and drank it down, even shaking the last few drops from the vial. The change was coming quickly and he thought that nothing changed from drinking the contents of the vial. Then it hit him. He felt something being pulled from his body that he swore was his insides. It was like someone reaching into his body and pulling out his lungs, heart, intestines and every bone in his body. He fell to the ground, it hurt so bad. He felt like he was on fire and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He looked to Merl and saw him smiling at him like it was expected.

Remus began rolling on the ground, feeling his innards being ripped apart. It hurt so bad that the tears coming from his eyes even hurt. Then, all at once, It stopped. The ripping, tearing and the pulling all stopped. His change also stopped. He lay on the ground, catching his breath while his system settled down from the pain he just went through. He brought his hand to his face to see five fingers. Normal, everyday, human fingers. Not the long, Hairy and sharp nailed fingers of the wolf.

He was finally able to sit up and checked his body for any damage that might have been done. Then he looked back to Merl. "Happy Christmas, Remus Lupin."

The tears flowing from his eyes didn't hurt this time. They burned a little as his face was scratched in many places from his thrashing about, but it felt wonderful. "You know of course that it is not Christmas just yet? But hey, I won't tell if you don't. What was that stuff, not that I am complaining?"

"It was cure for your Lycanthropy. A little something I found in the school library. Lily was brilliant in her help for this. She got the ingredients from From Professor Slughorn and helped me to brew it. So, I guess you could say that this was from the both of us."

Remus got up and helped Merl up and pulled him in for a hug of thanks. "I may have to be different with Lily for her thanks. I can honestly say that the time you spent in the Library was very much appreciated. I honestly thought Lily had been covering for you when she said you were there. I am so thankful I was wrong. Where exactly did you find the book? I even looked in the restricted area and couldn't find anything about my problem, except for Wolfsbane."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Professor Dumbledore found me in the restricted section and asked me what I was looking for I said, "I am looking for something that would help with Severus' oily hair and for Sirius' problem with his attitude, so I guess I am looking for cures to everyday ailments."

"In the restricted section? he laughed. I didn't see what was so funny. So he told me what I was looking for would not be found in the library. He took me to hi s office and handed me a book on grooming, breeding and posture. I found the cure under the posture chapter. It seems that a werewolf has problems later on in life and it would lead to some serious conditions. It said the only way to prevent it was to do away with the problem. It gave me the ingredients to a cure of your malady. It was all of two paragraphs. I still wonder if he ever read the book."

Remus looked at Merl as if he had grown a second head. "The Professor gave you the book to use? And he didn't know he was giving you a cure to Lycanthropy? I think you are wrong. I think he knew it was there and that was why he let you borrow the book. He is a pretty tricky character when he wants to be."

Merl thought on what Remus said. It could have been that Dumbledore knew what was in the book and only gave it to a person who asked a question without asking for a cure to the curse. He was sure if he had asked for it as Merlin, he would gotten it anyway, but to get it as Merl, it seemed harmless enough. "Maybe you're right Remus, and he did know what he was giving me. Why didn't James or Sirius ever ask about your problem to him?"

"You have to remember that we only saw him when we were in trouble. Not the best time to be asking about cures of any type. Besides, we didn't even think of there being such a potion. I was always told there was none. Of course I never asked the Professor."

They made it back to James' home and Merl walked in to prepare James, Sirius and Lily about who was with him. What he walked into was everyone in the middle of floor dancing to a different song that had nothing to do with the time of the year. It did have to do with his favorite friend. The song was 'Pictures of Lily'or at least that was what Merl thought it was. Merl asked the wrong question to Sirius, "Sirius, Who sings this song?"

"That's right."

Merl looked confused, "What's right? All I did was ask a question."

"Well, it was right."

"What am I missing here, I asked Who was singing this song?"

"There's your answer." Sirius laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about. Who sings this song?"

"If you know the answer, why do you keep asking me?"

"I just want to know who sings this song?"

"And you keep answering your question. Why do you find it so hard to believe that The Who sing this song?"

"Who sings it?"

"That's right."

Merl stood there not wanting to say another word. He tried to get the last five minutes out of his head, and try to get Lily and James attention. They saw him wave to them and they walked over to him, "Hey Merl, where did you take off to?" James asked.

"I followed Remus."

Both James and Lily stood there in shock. "I take it you didn't find him?" Lily asked.

"Of course I found him. He is right outside."

"You idiot you, why did you bring him back. Don't you know what he is capable of when he is in this condition?" James shouted, which got everyone's attention. James lowered his head and shook it, not believing what he had just done.

Sirius came running back to them, "What the heck is going on here James?"

"Merl brought Remus back to the party." Sirius dropped down into a chair that was behind him.

"Poor Moony will never forgive us in the morning. What ever gave you the idea it was safe for Remus to come back here tonight, Merl?"

Merl tried to hold back his laughter, "Well, we talked about it on the way back here, and felt the night was still early, so why not." about that time there was a knock on the door, and since Alice and Frank were right there dancing, she stopped and answered it. "Remus, you're back already? I thought you had to meet someone?"

When Remus walked in, James, Sirius and Lily all fainted to the ground. Merl happened to catch Lily before she hit, to save her a bump on the head, like James and Sirius would get.

When they were finally coherent, James once again stuck his foot in his mouth, "Where's Moony?"

"I'm right here James, standing right in front of you."

"Not you Remus, where's the wolf?"

"WHAT!" Alice yelled as she fell into Frank's arms.

Lily did her best damage control, "What James means, Alice, is where is the wolf cub Remus found and has been taking care of. You know Remus, kind to every living creature."

Alice turned back to Remus, "You have a wolf cub?"

"Now anymore, I released it tonight. Thanks to Merl. He found a wolf pack and took me to it. They accepted the cub with no problem." Merl looked to Lily and the look told Lily to wait until they were alone for an explanation. She just slightly nodded her head.

The small party only lasted another hour and broke up with Lily and her companions thanking Alice for her hospitality. Once they were home, both Remus and Merl were hit with a barrage of questions that lasted for ten minutes. Finally Remus stopped them with a waiving of his hand. "Please just give us a chance to explain. Merl, you may have to help me with this. When I left the party, I didn't know I had a following. Merl somehow trailed me to my safety point and sat down with me to talk. I don't know how he knew of my ailment, but I am glad he did. It seems him and Lily worked on a potion for me at school, and as you can see, it worked perfectly, although I am glad I only had to got through it once. It felt like it was ripping something from my body. I guess if you think about it, it was. It ripped the wolf right out of me. What took about ten minutes, felt like it took all night. But in the end, I regained my awareness and my true self. The amazing thing about it is, Professor Dumbledore provided him with the material for research. Lily provided the ingredients and the help to brew it. It was Merl's dedication that brought it about. I properly thanked Merl and would do so with Lily, if it wouldn't get me in trouble with a certain someone." James just pushed him into Lily where Remus caught her before she fell and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

Lily would not let that pass as a proper thank you, "Is that the best you can do for all we did for you Lupin. Hell, I get more thanks from Sirius when I cut his hair."

Not one to pass on a request, Remus pulled Lily in for a better kiss, one she would never forget. Lily even closed her eyes for the kiss, and if she had kept them open, she would have seen James and Sirius cheering Remus on as the kiss continued. James was not jealous of any of the men standing around him. He knew they would give their life for either of them to ensure their safety. As for the kiss, Remus had just been given a second chance to live life on his own. He would never have to worry about what he was like twelve times a year. The kiss was not serious, but it was heart felt and well deserved on Lily's part. James just hoped it wasn't how Merl was thanked.

Lily had never been kissed like that before, and it had her head spinning. She always liked Remus, but never thought of him in a romantic relationship, but after the kiss, some lucky lady was going to get herself a gentleman and a wonderful life mate. She knew it would never be her, because of the friendship between Remus and James, but maybe Remus could teach James some of his skills, like that kiss he just gave her.

Finally, Christmas morning arrived and Merl woke up to the smell of food cooking, and he made his way downstairs to find Lily in the kitchen by herself. He didn't bother asking, and just stepped in and began to help. He brought the dishes out and the tableware. He saw the bread out for toast and started making it. He brought the butter out and used a spell to soften it so that it would spread easier. Then he was answering a question that Lily asked, "Why did you give Professor Dumbledore credit for your own creation, Merl?"

"How could I tell Remus I did it, when I am only suppose to be 16. I am not suppose to be that smart to create a cure for a werewolf. Lily, this is why I need your help to safeguard my true being. I have never had so much trouble keeping my identity hidden from others. It is the first time I have told another who I truly am. I told you once before that I may even tell Remus, but I don't know if I can. Don't get me wrong, Lily, I know I can trust him with the secret, but the more people that know, the easier it becomes for others to find out."

"I know Merl. I love the fact it was me you chose to share it with, and for that I will always be grateful. As for telling Remus, that is your choice, but do you really think it will benefit you by doing so. I mean, why do you have to tell someone else?"

"I don't really, but Remus and Severus were my first two friends. But it was you that brought me around to the need to share my secret. It will probably get me in trouble with my superior back home, but I really needed help here, with all your holidays, and birthdays and anniversaries. How do you keep track of them all? Plus, and I have to be honest with you on this, There is more raw power here than I have ever seen before. It may be more than I can handle, so I will need help. If I can do it without letting others know, it would be most beneficial on my part. But if I have to, then I have to know who I can trust."

"Then I have to tell you something. Remus may not accept your plea of help, if it doesn't include James and Sirius. They are like brothers in everything they do except for a few things. Personal things, like female companionship and family matters. So if you go to him and ask for help, it would have to include James and Sirius. But, to let you know, they may act like children when it comes to fun, they are stout friends for those considered friends and would never betray them. That was why I couldn't understand their friendship with Peter. He was never like them. Thank goodness you made them see him as he truly was."

"I didn't do that Lily, Peter did. I ignored him and didn't wish to be around him. Remus felt it too, but when I left Peter the first time we met, it was then that Remus knew someone else felt it also and he needed to find out what it was that made me dislike Peter like I did."

They both turned around when they heard stomping on the stairs and saw James and Sirius come into the kitchen to see what was cooking. Then Remus followed them in and took a seat at the table. James and Sirius went to the food that was prepared and started to pick at it, getting their hands slapped by Lily and telling them to take a seat. They turned and started for the table, but Sirius quickly turned back and stole a banger rom the platter and began munching it down. James pretended he was sore because Sirius got away with some bounty and he got nothing. Then the food was brought to the table and Merl held the chair out for Lily so that she could sit, then he took his own seat.

When the meal was done, James and Remus did the clean up, while Sirius ran to the tree and began digging around for his presents. Lily and Merl stood there and watched a sixteen year old young man act like a five year old child. He was good enough to keep them wrapped until everyone was there.

Once James and Remus joined them, then the passing out of gifts took place and Sirius began to unwrap his. Lily had her stack in front of her, but had as yet touched them. She wanted to see the looks on the faces of James and Sirius when they opened the gifts from Merl. It was worth the wait as they both shot looks of death at their friend because of the books they got. Remus still got a present from Merl to unwrap, and received the same treatment from him as he found a box of flea powder in the wrapping. He just laughed at the gift, which Got James and Sirius laughing as well. Lily had already been laughing and then she wondered what she would find in her present. It was small compared to the others and when she shook it, it rattled. When it was unwrapped, she opened the box and stared at the contents. It was a beautiful necklace. She wanted Merl to put it on, but he waved her towards James. She went to James to ask for his help putting it on. James was only too happy to help.

Lily then went back to he other presents and began to unwrap them. She also found a card in her gifts and wondered who it was from. Once she opened it, she wondered here. It was from her sister Petunia and it was a card telling Lily of her upcoming marriage and if she would attend. Lily and Petunia were not on the best of terms with each other, and if Petunia wanted her there, it was because of the gift she would be bringing and nothing else. Petunia had always been a materialistic person. It would figure she would use her invitation as a gift. She showed the invitation to Merl and then to James. Merl didn't say anything, but James had to say something.

"You mean to tell me that after all the grief you gave here, she has the nerves to send you an invite to her wedding? Is she expecting you to bring her a wedding gift? If so, then you should oblige her with one of our pranks. Sirius and I would only be too happy to present you with one. How about our hippity hop frog cake? Or our shrinking girdle? We even have a cologne that only smells good to the wearer. To everyone else, it stinks so bad they have to leave."

Lily didn't think much of James' ideas until the cologne was mentioned. Then she thought better of it. It was going to be a special day for Petunia, and she didn't want to spoil it for her. Maybe later.

Christmas had been a day of ups and downs for the group, but mostly it was a good day for them all. When Severus and Narcissa came over, and they explained the gifts they got from Merl, they all shared a laugh when the rest shared what they got from him. Lily still didn't know why she was so lucky to get a sensible gift from him. She hoped he wasn't having feelings about her.

The rest of the Holidays went by quickly after that and soon it was time to head back to Hogwarts and finish their sixth year. Lily finally got the chance to talk to Merl about her gift, and Merl just told her, "I tried very hard to find something for you like I did for the rest, but I couldn't give you the same thing I gave Narcissa, and nothing funny could be found about your personality. I looked everywhere to find you something, but had no luck. So, I had to find you something boring, or you would go without."

"You bought me something boring? I love this necklace, why would I call it boring?"

"It didn't bring a laugh like everyone elses. They really enjoyed what I gave them, and you didn't say anything about what I got you, so I assumed it was boring."

Now Lily laughed, "You purposely got gag gifts for everyone for Christmas? Why on earth did you do that?"

"This entire year I have been listening to all of you and how good it felt to make people laugh. Since Christmas is all about having a good time with family and friends, I thought it meant a funny good time, not a serious good time. Did I do wrong?"

"No Merl, you were perfect. I just wondered why mine was so different, that's all. Oh look, her come James, Remus and Sirius. I wonder what they have planned for the rest of the year. I hope they don't mess up and get in trouble again. With just a year and a half left, they can't afford to be on the bad side of Professor McGonagal. I don't know how Sirius has avoided being suspended or kicked out of school. Poor Remus didn't know what he was getting into when he joined up with them."

"No, Lily, I think he knew exactly what he was getting into. A friendship that would last him a life time. I imagine it was tough for him to, make friends before he started school. Now he has more friends than he ever imagined. Minus Peter of course. Now I wonder if they are going to try and get Remus to become an animagus. They may try to get me to become one, which would shock them to know I am already one. Well, actually I am many. I can change into anything I wish to. Not having a skeleton makes things a bit easier for me." this is when the rest of the group joined them. They just caught the tail end of Merl's talk.

"What was this about a skeleton. Halloween is long gone, so why are you still talking about it?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't talking about Halloween, I was talking about my stuffed Mongoose and Cobra. They are easier to handle when you stuff them and they have no skeleton." Merl matter of factly answered.

Sirius made the ugliest face ever when he asked, "Who the hell asked about your Stuffed Mongoose and Cobra, and why should they even care?"

Lily came back with, "We were just talking about our strangest gifts we ever got. I told Merl that Petunia's gift was so weird, but so Petunia."

The trip got them meeting up with Alice and Frank, who made it official as to them going together. Severus and Narcissa made the same commitment. Lily saw how happy he was when he talked about her, and she felt so happy for them both, but especially for Severus. She was just what he needed.

Sirius tried talking to Marlene, but she didn't want anything to do with him. She told him she was through dating children. When he decided to grow up, to come see her then. Marlene was one of four girls to not date Sirius while he was at school. Lily, Alice and Dorcas were the others. The rest either dated him or were family. It may have only been one date, but it was enough to get to know him. In most cases, that was enough to tell them a second wouldn't be necessary.

Once they were back at school, Merl asked Lily to cover for him as he needed to talk to the Headmaster. Merl left via the main door and circled around by the library to get to the stair case. He knew Albus was in the main hall and it gave him a chance to talk to the hat one more time. It wouldn't take long as he just needed to ask it one question.

Once again the Gargoyle moved for the old man that approached it, allowing him access to the Headmaster's chambers. He knew he shouldn't let him through, but there was something about the old man that told him it was alright.

Merlin went right to the hat when he entered the chamber and sat down with it. "So you need to ask me something do you?"

"Yes, I need to know how much Albus knows about the Horcruxes of Voldemort?"

"First off, you must know his real name is Tom Riddle, not Voldemort. The rest you already know. He was truthful with you about the number, and what he thought they might be. He keeps much to himself, but he is a good man. What he told you about why he doesn't kill, is also the truth. He has talked to Ms. Bones and Mr. Moody about taking over as Head of the Order of the Phoenix. They would speak of it, should it become necessary to start the group back up."

"Thank you for telling me all this. It makes it easier for me to trust him now. I will be back soon to talk to him and make plans to help him hunt down these objects and destroy them. Until then, enjoy your vacation."

"Is that what you call it? I could have picked a better location for it."

Merl was laughing as he left the chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Six

The last half of the school year went by quickly and now every one was looking forward to the summer hols. It wasn't a quiet one for Merl, as he started the search with Albus for the Horcruxes. He found the Diadem in the come and go room by accident. He asked his friends to help him after he had a chat with Albus about their locations. Albus was sure that one was hidden in the school, but had no idea where. He told Lily the real reason, but to the rest he told them he was looking for something for Professor Dumbledore that belonged to one of the founders.

Lily and Alice took the lower levels. James and Sirius and Remus the next two. Severus took Level five and Narcissa took level six. That left level seven for Merl. He heard from Lily and Alice that they didn't find anything and Remus passed on the same information. He hadn't heard from the others as yet. He was having the same luck as Lily, Alice and Remus. Remus decided to join Merl and help him with his search. He joined him as he was searching the last corridor.

Before they started, they got word from James and Sirius, upsetting them with a negative result. Once Remus and Merl finished the last corridor, Severus and Narcissa passed on their negative results.

Standing in front of the Dancing witches and the Fool Knight, they walked back and forth wondering where it could be hidden. Merl kept walking while Remus stopped when he saw the wall to their right begin to show an outline of a door in the once solid wall. He stopped Merl and turned him towards the wall. They approached it and turned the knob to see if the door would open. When it did, they entered slowly, not knowing what was on the other side. What they saw was a massive amount of things left behind by prior students and Professors.

They decided to split up and walk through the huge mess and see what they could find. For two hours they searched until Remus yelled out to Merl that he found it. Merl began to run through the maze of items, looking for Remus. "Where are you Remus? Call out so I can locate you."

"I'm over here by the window in the far right corner of the room."

Knowing the direction that Remus took, he headed to where he said. Five minutes later he found him standing before a huge cabinet with glass doors.

As he walked up to Remus, he saw what Remus found and from the feeling he got from the item, it was definitely a dark object. The doors to the cabinet were also spelled to keep people out. Remus couldn't get them open. Merl felt the magic used to keep them closed and began to use his own magic to get them open. It took a minute, but they finally did open and Remus was ready to grab the Diadem, when Merl stopped him. "Don't touch it Remus, it is cursed to hurt the one who tried to remove it. I have a better idea." and Merl went to the back of the cabinet and using magic, he caused it to fall forward, spilling all of it's contents onto the ground. He cushioned the case to prevent it from breaking. He then put it back up the same way, without the contents.

Merl then found a box to put it in and used a board to push it into the box. He put the lid on the box and picked it up. Then he turned to Remus and took a deep breath. "Remus, I have to get this to Professor Dumbledore, but I have to do it as someone else. Since I was thinking of telling you anyway, now would be as good a time as ever. Just this one thing for now though, if you don't mind waiting for a full explanation."

"Why not tell us all? You have made good friends with Lily and she should know at least. James and Sirius would never say anything to anyone. Why am I the only one you will be telling?"

"You aren't the only one. Like you said, I have made good friends with Lily. She already knows what I am."

"What you are? What does that mean? Are you playing a game with us Merl? Because if you are, the others will be pretty upset with you. Unless it is a good joke you're playing."

"It's no joke Remus. Here let me show you and then you can decide." and Merl changed into Merlin.

Remus just did something similar by changing into another person. "There is nothing spectacular about that Merl." it was still Remus' voice he used.

When Merl answered him it was with another voice. One of an old man. "What you did was a glamor spell Remus. I can do that as well. What I did was to grow old. What you see before you is my 150 year old self. I have become Merlin. It is who I am."

"I KNEW IT! For some reason I suspected you weren't who you said you were. But why keep it from us?"

"This is where I ask you to wait until I have done what I have to do. Can you wait until later this evening to hear me out?"

"What is it you have to do?"

"I have to take this to Albus and then we have to destroy it. He doesn't know me as Merl. He knows me as Merlin. It has to stay this way. He must not know who I am for now. Maybe later, but for right now, no."

Remus knew what was happening, "You don't trust him either, do you? I mean not entirely?"

"No, that's not why. He is a great man, but he only knows his way, and no one elses. I am trying to show him his way is not the only way to handle things. I promise to tell you everything later, but right now I want to rid myself of this cursed item. It hurts me to even be around it. You don't feel it as deeply as I do."

"OK, but you promise to tell me everything later. Right?"

"You can have Lily there with you to make sure I tell you everything.."

"Alright, until later tonight then." and before he could ask another question, Merl was gone. Remus had often heard you couldn't Apparate within the school grounds, yet Merlin had just done it. Remus shook his head and left the strange room he was in, but would remember it and how they entered it.

Merlin appeared before the Gargoyle and waved his hand causing it to move aside for him to enter. He was on the steps making his way up when the door opened up above and Albus was standing there waiting for him. Merlin didn't cloud the minds of the portraits this time.

"Have you found what we were looking for, Merlin?"

"Of course I have. Didn't you think I would? Don't you have faith in an old man?"

"As you can plainly see, I am an old man, yet I couldn't find it? Did you have the help you said you would?"

"First off, you are a mere child compared to me. You do know how old I am? As for your second remark, I did have the help I asked for. They owed me a favor and it paid off with dividends. Now, what say we dispose of this thing so we can get on with the rest of the school year. I will see you this summer to continue our search." and Albus used the Fyend Fire to destroy the Horcrux within the Diadem.

However, neither of them knew that it would be felt by Tom when they did it. It caused him to collapse from losing something that was precious to him. When he recovered, he felt weaker than he did before his collapse. He knew then that someone had found and destroyed one of his treasures. Now he had to protect those he left. He didn't want to keep them close, and didn't wish to let his followers know what they were by over protecting them.

He called Peter to him and told him he needed something done that only he could do. He had to retrieve some items he had hidden because of their worth and then hide them in a different spot.

Peter took this as a show of respect from his lord and answered proudly, "Of course My Lord. Do you know where you wish them to be hidden?"

"FOOL! I told you to hide them. I don't want to know where you hide them. Not until I ask for their location."

"Of course My Lord. Forgive my stupidity. I shall do as you ask. Where might I find these items?" and he was given their location. Not knowing how to Apporate, he had to use conventional methods and it would take longer. He didn't know how long it would take so he decided to leave school for good and serve his Lord. He didn't feel like losing one year would hurt him any.

He sent a letter to the Headmaster telling him his plans for not returning because of the injustice done him with his suspension. When Albus received the letter, he called James, Sirius and Remus to his office and explain the situation to them. Their reaction was not at all what he expected. Rather than complain, they just sat there like nothing had happened.

"Doesn't this bother you three?"

Remus was the one to answer, "Why should it Professor? He was the one to start a fight with our friend. He did it out of jealousy and revenge. He knew Merl was stronger than him yet, he tried to fight him anyway. Then when he tried to harm Lily, he lost any friendship we shared with him."

"I see what you mean. So even if he came back, you would not have any thing to do with him.?"

Sirius did not want to stay quiet while Remus spoke for them, "I would rather see Wormtail rotting in a cell than see him before me trying to be our friend once again. He is no longer a..."

James shut Sirius up before he exposed them to the Headmaster. "I agree sir, Peter is no longer a friend to us. He has shown no loyalty to us by what he did. It will also give us time to do our own work and not have to worry about helping him pass."

"Very well then,You are all dismissed. When you see Miss Evans, tell her I wish to speak to her about Mr. Pettigrew."

James explained her feelings toward the subject. "I will pass on your message sir, but don't expect her to respond. Lily does not care for Peter right now and probably never will again. It was not just the attempt to hurt her. He changed since last year and not for the better. I don't know why he changed, but all I can say is I am glad to be rid of him."

"Thank you for that Mr. Potter. If I don't hear from Miss Evans, I will assume she isn't interested in talking about Mr. Pettigrew. That will be all gentlemen."

Once they were clear of the entry way, they ran back to class and report to Lily and Merl what just happened.

They had to wait until the class was over before they could pass on the information and Lily's reaction was just as they expected. "I knew it. He is doing something for Voldemort and can't return because of it. I wonder what it is?"

Merl's was not what they expected at all, "Shite, now we have to keep our eye out for the rat. He will be back to school to spy on someone, and since he is not coming back as a student, he will not be expected. He knows all your secrets and will use them to gain access. If he was here as a student, we could keep an eye on him. I don't think he will try anything this year though as he is probably trying to impress his master. Voldemort will use him next school year to gain something Voldemort can use."

Remus thought about what Merl just said and came up with, "Do you think it will be Professor Dumbledore he will be spying on?"

"It could be. Now it is even more important than ever that he does what I asked him to do."

This surprised James, Sirius and Remus. "What do you mean by that Merl?" James asked. Sirius continued the question with another one.

"When did you and the Professor talk, Merl"

Since they were in the main hall, he answered, "Can we talk about this later? This is neither the time or the place to talk. Remus and Lily were going to be told later, now it looks like I have to tell you all. And before you begin to ask more questions, just remember who I made friends with first."

That shut up James and Sirius. They knew Lily was his first friend followed soon by Remus. Plus what he did for Remus made them more than just friends. Remus owed him for curing his ailment. Lily had helped him with the cure so that was something else they had to consider. Still though, that was seven months past and they had become good friends as well. James and Sirius were looking forward to what he had to tell them. If it had to do with the Headmaster, then it had to be serious.

That evening Merl and Remus led them all to the seventh floor and explained how they found the room. Once again it appeared from out of nowhere and they entered the mess within. Lily looked at all the piles of what she called junk, while James and Sirius looked at it like it was treasure. Sirius ran to the first pile and started pulling out trunks and boxes. It was all fairly new stuff, and not worth much. He left that pile and went further into the room to look.

He didn't get far when he felt something grab him from behind and was being pulled back to his friends. Merl got his attention. "Sirius, Let me have my say before you go exploring. Hopefully it won't take long, as long as there are not many questions. As Lily and Remus already know, my real name is Merlin. Yes Sirius, the one from history. Let me show you my true form." and with a flash, there before them stood an old man with a long white beard. "This is how I look as Merlin. To further complicate things, I am here for a reason, and that is to stop Dumbledore from letting innocent people die. He is fighting a war but losing it badly. He is keeping his followers from killing Death Eaters while they themselves die because of it."

The first question came from Lily. "Why do they continue to fight if they are being killed and they can't retaliate in the same manner? It sounds like they are being used as sheep sent to the slaughter."

"That was my sentiment exactly, Lily. How can you win a war when the only people being killed were your own. I have asked him to give up his leadership position to someone who will not hold back. He said that a Miss Bones or a Mr. Moody should take up the role as leader. He has agreed that what he is doing is wrong, but he couldn't ask someone to kill when it could hurt them spiritually. I told them it was better dead in spirit then in life. There is no coming back from the second choice."

Merl stopped there for a moment to think on how far he should go with telling the others. He trusted Lily and Remus completely. He wasn't quite sure about James and Sirius. He trusted them but they have yet to prove their faithfulness. Merl turned to Lily, and he saw her whispering to Remus. She then looked to Merlin and she nodded her head yes. If Remus trusted them, then so should Merlin.

"OK, now this is the one that will have you rethinking about being friends with me. I have shown you my Earthly forms. You have not seen my one true form. Lily has and fainted from seeing it."

"If Lily fainted, then I am not sure I want to see it. Just tell us what it is you are." Remus didn't wish to insult Merlin by doing something silly or girlie.

Merlin turned to james and Sirius and they agreed with Remus. "OK then, let me just say that I was not born here on Earth. I come from a system so far away that with your technology, it would take four lifetimes to reach it. I come from a race that helps other races that are facing an evil so terrible that it could ruin their continued existence. I am here to train the hero that will either defeat Voldemort, or die trying. I must tell you that he is not yet born. Don't ask me who it will be or who the parents are, as I may be wrong in who is chosen as this warrior."

"Will you be chosing who it is?" James asked.

"No, that will be Voldemort's choice. I say that because, who ever he choses may be wrong."

"How could it be wrong if Voldemort does the chosing? Doesn't he know who it will be already?"

"No James, as he doesn't even know he has to chose one as yet. Please don't ask me to explain that as there are many possibilities to who it could be. I have an idea who it will be, but I don't wish to speculate on it."

Lily then asked, "How will you know who it is if he or she isn't born yet?"

Once again, I can't say how I will know as the parents are not yet together."

Lily was insistent in her questioning, "What happens if they don't get together?"

"Then someone else will be the warrior."

Everyone turned to Remus when he passed out. Only one person knew why he passed out. Merlin guessed that Remus knew who he was talking about. He would have to keep him out until he could talk to him about his feelings. He and Sirius picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing. Merlin had to stun him twice during the trip to keep him quiet.

Lily thought it was because Remus was not yet use to going through a full moon and not changing.

James thought it was because Remus ill because of his immunities were now on their own because he could no longer change to Moony.

Sirius just thought he did a Lily and passed out because of what Merlin just admitted to them.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her office when she saw the group walk in carrying someone. She rushed out to see what happened. She knew of Remus' problem and hoped it wasn't because of it. She had Merlin and Sirius lay him on the first cot and checked his vitals and found he was stunned. She looked at the group and was ready to ask when Merlin told her, "We were talking when Remus just passed out. I had to stun him in order to keep him from panicking while we carried him."

"I see. How long has he been out?"

"Ten minutes."

"Very well, you may all leave now if there is nothing else you wish to tell me."

Lily and Merlin asked if they could stay behind. James and Sirius complained that they should stay as well. Madam Pomfrey let just one stay and that was Merlin as he was the one who stunned him. She wished to know the real reason he was stunned. Lily made Merlin promise her he would let her know when there was a change. The three walked out, and then Merlin took a seat next to his cot and waited for Madam Pomfrey to ask her question.

"I take it you know what I am going to ask you?"

"Yes, I do. It was to keep Remus quiet. I think he knows something I don't wish anyone else to know, including yourself. It could mean something that will stop two people from getting together. Someone who should be together."

"Then I will step back into my office while you revive him and ask your question. Then call me back in so I may examine him before I release him."

"Thank you Madam, for understanding."

"I didn't say I understood anything. I may never understand what is going on. Professor Dumbledore has told me about you though and to expect to see you sometime in the future. I wasn't expecting it this soon."

As soon as she was in her office, Merlin woke Remus up, and got the reaction he expected, "James and Lily are who you are talking about, isn't it?"

"Take it easy Remus. I knew you guessed correctly. I don't know how Lily missed it. Remus, you can't let them know it is their son I have to train. If you do, and they decide to not get married, my entire mission has failed and I will have to return home. There will be no one left to defeat Voldemort. The one he choses will fail and Voldemort will be victorious. I also know who he will chose if James and Lily's son is not born. Now hear me out. Even if the other is chosen, It will still be James and Lily's son who will defeat him. You must help me in this Remus. Lily must never know this, and Her and James must marry."

"How in the hell are they supposed to marry when Lily barely puts up with him. You must see something that I don't."

"Remus, Lily and I have been playing like we like each other, and James doesn't even see it. I have tried to get him to react to our little play and it is like he doesn't care. We have to do something to get her and him together. But we can't be too obvious. Just like you saw it, Lily may see it also and run away. Maybe we can Sirius to help us out."

Remus slapped his head with his palm. "You are kidding me, right? Sirius help us with getting Lily to love James is the stupidest idea I ever heard. Do you see the girls flocking around Sirius? No. Do you know why? Because he doesn't know what a relationship is. To him if he dates a girl two days straight, he is in a relationship. You hear how he feels about Marlene, yet do you see her sitting by his side?"

"He can't be that bad, Remus. He must know something about love if he keeps trying to find it."

"You say you are not from this world, right? I bet you could have a girlfriend easier than Sirius could. As a matter of fact, I bet you could get a date with Marlene before Sirius does, if you try."

"But I'm not looking for a date Remus. I'm trying to set James and Lily up. Why would I want to date someone I hardly know? Wait, that may work. Lily and Marlene are friends, aren't they?"

"About as close as Lily and Alice are. Why?"

"Maybe I could get Marlene to talk some sense into Lily about James. I could see if she would date me, then try to get Lily and James to join us on a double date."

"Not on the first date, Merl. You need to get to know her before you set up a double date. This summer would be the best time to try it, after about three dates, if Marlene can stand you for that long."

Merl didn't take this too well. "What do you mean if she can stand me for that long? I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You're friends with Sirius, does that tell you anything?"

"OK, then you ask her out. You know her better than me anyway. It may just get Sirius Serious about her if he sees her out with one of his best friends. It should be easier for you to get her to agree with a double date. What do you say, Remus?"

"NO! Absolutely not. Sirius is my best friend, and I would never do that to him. Just like I didn't do it to James."

"Huh?"

"Shite, I promised Lily I'd never say anything to anyone."

"What did you do Remus, kiss Lily and ask her out?"

Remus mumbled something that Merl couldn't make out, "Repeat that last remark if you don't mind, I didn't quite catch it."

"I said something like that. Crap! OK, after our fourth year, Lily was upset over what Severus called her. I mean really upset, and James didn't have a clue how to comfort her, so I took it upon myself to do it. When James and Sirius went to bed, Lily was still sitting on the sofa in our main room. I sta beside her and she put her head on my chest and cried for the longest time. She needed someone to show her what she was called was wrong and not at all what she was. I held her in my arms and rubbed her back. Finally her tears began to subside and she looked up at me to thank me. When she did, I lost it. She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. The thing is, Lily didn't break it off, so I continued it. Once we did break it off, I did the one thing I will always regret. I kissed her again and she kissed me back. When I heard a noise coming from above, I broke it off and pulled away from Lily. Just in time as it was Sirius coming down to see what happened to me. I told him Lily and I were talking and I would be right up. I apologized to Lily and she smiled and asked me why. I told her she knew why and left it at that. She told me to never tell anyone and she would do the same."

"So, you like Lily?"

"Yes, and you can't tell me you don't. I don't care where you came from, you still have feelings about who you are with, where ever you go. You may be acting with her, but tell me truthfully you don't care for her?"

"It would be a lie if I did, but unlike you, I can't do anything about it. If you liked her, why didn't you talk to James and Lily about it?"

"And lose the only friends I ever had? Not only would I lose James and Sirius, I would lose Lily as well. I could never make a commitment with her in my condition. Even though you and Lily cured me. I still can't do that to James, as she is the only one he shown any real interest in."

"Then it is all the more reason to get them together. But the start of next school year they must be at least interested in one and other. We know james is interested and we must get Lily that way as well."

"It's going to take a lot of work."

"I don't think it will be that much. We just have to show her that he has changed and isn't the same eleven year old kid when they first met."


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Seven

Somehow during the train's arrival in London and the retrieval of their luggage, the Marauders and Lily lost their friend Merl to the crowd. Even his Trunk was missing.

They searched the train and the station before giving up 15 minutes later. James and Sirius talked with Severus and Narcissa and got them to stay at the Manor since they had nowhere else to go. Severus didn't think Spinner's End was a safe place for them to be. Black Manor was a possibility, but since Sirius couldn't stand being there, Narcissa thought she may not accept it either. She remembered what it was like when she was growing up and didn't feel comfortable with it then. It could only have gotten worse with the family gone and Kreacher was the only person there. He was a sour old house elf that didn't get along with anyone. Regulus would be there if he hadn't gone missing this year. No one knew where or why he left for. Sirius knew what Reg was doing, and didn't see eye to eye with him. When Reg came up missing, Sirius did contact Kreacher to see if Reg was there. Kreacher was being his normal self and refused to talk to Sirius.

Sirius had a feeling he would never see Regulus any more. With the connections he was making, and the people he was running around with, it could only lead to trouble, and he probably found it.

When they arrived at Potter Manor and rid themselves of their trunks, the group met back in the kitchen and had some butter beers and relaxed before they started making plans for the summer. However, Severus asked Lily if he could see her alone for a moment and she agreed. She took him to the study, where Lily shut the door and sat across from Severus. "What's the problem Sev?"

"There's no problem Lil's, I just need your opinion on something and a request."

She saw the start of a smile on Sev's face and knew what he was about to say. To save him the embarrassment, "You're going to ask her aren't you Sev?"

"I never could hide anything from you Lil's. Yes, but first comes my request." but before he could make it, Lily excused herself for just a few minutes as she had to use the Loo. She made it back as promised and sat back down. Sev tried to lighten the mood by saying,"Feel better now Lily?"

"Much better thank you. Now before you start, I would like to ask you a favor." and she reached in her pocket of her dress and pulled out a small box. "Severus, I was wondering if you would use my mother's Engagement Ring for your proposal? It isn't much, as mum liked the simple things in life. Not that dad couldn't afford better, but it was what she wanted."

Lily could only remember one other time when she saw Severus cry and that was when his mum died. He was crying now. "How did you know what I was going to ask you Lil's?"

"You were going to ask me for my mother's ring?"

Now he was laughing at his best friend. "How do you manage to do that? You make me cry with your sweetness then make me laugh with your craziness. You know what I was going to ask for and instead you offered me an alternative. Then you try to hide it by making me look like an idiot."

Lily laughed out her response, "You notice I didn't have to try too hard to do it. You are so easy Sev. Almost as easy as Sirius or James. But seriously..." and she looked around for the idiot she just mentioned. He always seemed to be around when someone said his name, even if they were not saying his name. "Thank goodness he didn't hear it. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, yes I knew what you were going to ask, but I made it simple for you. It is hard to ask for something from a friend, especially money or property. I know your situation Severus, and so does James. James would have given you the money, but he probably would never let you forget it. Not by insulting you, but rubbing it in when he needed some thing from you. The same goes for Sirius. That's why Remus never asks for anything, and he is in as bad a shape financial wise as you."

"You make it sound like Remus and I are charity cases with ethics. However, it does seem that we are in need of help right at the moment. I appreciate everything you do for us, Lily. Narcissa does as well. As for James and Sirius, I doubt I will ever be asking them for anything, if it means I have to put up with them for the rest of my life."

It's a good practice to follow, but never say never. You do know that you are closer to them than you were a year ago. Also, Narcissa would have been in a compromising position if Merl hadn't seen something you didn't. How is it he saw you and Narcissa together and you never did? I also want to know where he is right now and what he is doing."

"Do you mind telling me where that came from and why you are so worried about him? Are you falling for him Lils?"

"No, I'm not falling for him. It just so happens he is a very close friend. You saw what he did for Remus on Christmas. "

"I think you had something to do with that, if I remember correctly."

"Do you really think he needed my help with the serum? Come off it Sev, the guy is a genius. He doesn't need anyones help. He did it because he didn't want to take full credit. At the time you and I were the only ones he knew."

"Then why didn't he ask me to help?"

"With the history you and the Marauders had, I don't blame him for not asking you. Not only that, but we were in the same house so it was easier for us to communicate. We also had an agreement going on, that I don't wish to discuss."

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him, but not in the way you are thinking right now." Lily turned around to make sure they were still alone, then continued. "OK, Merl and I had an agreement to try and make James jealous. For some reason he thinks James and I should be together. I must admit that James has shown me he has grown more mature this past year and I do like what I see, but he has to show me more. He has to quit listening to Sirius and his stupid ideas. Not all of them, just the really stupid ones. Sirius does come up with some unbelievably stupid ones. If James can stay away from those, I may agree with going on a date with him."

"Do you think he can stay away from them? Him and Sirius are very close. Almost like brothers, which reminds me, did he ever hear anything about Regulus?"

"No, and I think it really does get to him, but he refuses to let his feelings out about them. I think he feels Regulus is no longer with us and I hope he is wrong"

"So do I Lily. I didn't know Regulus that well, but there was something about him that changed during the beginning of the year and he was beginning to feel different about his commitment."

"I certainly hope he is alright. I think it would hurt Sirius deeply if anything happened to Regulus. They were close before they came to school. When they separated during the sorting, things changed for the worse. Regulus began to believe his family's opinion on blood status."

"That is what I think changed about him. He didn't seem as strong in this as when he first started."

Merlin-}

What Lily and Severus were talking about, Merlin was doing something about it. He knew Regulus went missing during the school year and he wished to know why, and where he was. He began his search with Black Manor. He knew it was impossible to Apporate into the home, and Floo travel was by acceptance only, but he was not a normal wizard. He traveled the same way an elf did, so he passed right through any safeguards. He landed in the hallway of the dark home. He saw a huge portrait at the end of the hall of an old lady. She opened her mouth as if ready to scream and Merlin silenced her with a wave of his hand. He then began a search of the Manor, starting on the first floor. In the second room he entered, he felt it right away. Dark Magic was kept somewhere in the room.

His feelings were rewarded when he found a Locket in the hutch of the dining room. He didn't touch it for fear of setting off an alarm of some kind. He took a knife from the silverware tray in a drawer and used it to take the Locket out of the hutch and into a charmed bag that cancelled out any magic it may have. It was something he came up with on his own.

He didn't stop his search there though. He searched the upper levels of the Manor, and on the third level he found a room with the initials R.A.B. Scratched into the wood of the frame. In the room he found paper work Regulus used on his idea of Voldemort's power and longevity. His thoughts were along the same line as Dumbledore's. He even gave his thoughts on their locations. He also found a letter written by Regulus to his brother, explaining his actions and why they changed. Merlin didn't want to read it, but not knowing what it was, and he was looking for information, he read it. He knew that Sirius had to read it as well.

Merlin put all the information in his pocket and was ready to leave when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He barely got out of there before the door opened, and a house elf entered. Merlin never knew who entered and Kreacher never knew the Manor had been invaded.

Merl skipped any walking by landing in the Headmasters office, only to find it empty. He was going to sit and wait, but something caught his attention. It was the large bird sitting on the pedestal, singing a song. It should have told Merlin something, but the song was beautiful and he just listened.

The song was intended as a warning to Albus that there was someone in his office. He was back in short order to handle the situation. When he entered, he was surprised to find Merlin standing by the resting place of Fawkes.

"I see you have taken a liking to Fawkes. I trust you know what he is?"

"A Scottish Flaming Phoenix if I'm not mistaken. A very good alarm system. His song could lull a normal person to sleep."

"That was his intention. He just didn't know who he was dealing with. Now, to what do I owe this visit? It does seem very early to be starting our hunt."

"It's never too early to end evil. I have indeed began my search, and I came up with this." Merlin took the pouch from his pocket and dumped it's contents on the desk.

Albus looked down on the locket and then up at Merlin. Then back down to the Locket and back up. "How did you find one so quickly? I have been searching since I figured out what Tom was doing."

"I do admit I was lucky with this one. I was looking into the disappearance of Regulus Black, starting at Black Manor. I entered the dining room and felt dark magic emanating from somewhere in it. I found this in a hutch. I found these in his room." and he pulled all but the letter to Sirius, from his pocket.

"So, I wasn't alone in my beliefs. I wonder if Mr. Black was hiding it for Tom? Then when the evil it emitted started to get to him, he began to change his mind about joining up with the Death Eaters."

"I think he began to get these feelings last year, and found out what Tom did to ensure his existence. I don't think he was hiding it for Tom, but from Tom. I think he found out where it was hidden and went and retrieved it with someones help."

"No one would dare help him with a search for something that would incur the wrath of Lord Voldemort if he found out about it."

"I don't agree. Regulus had help from someone he trusted and he died somehow while getting it. I only say this because of the way I found it. If it had been Regulus that put it up, it would not be out in the open where anyone could find it. I think his help put it up and forgot about it."

"That seems awful careless for something that cost a life of a friend."

"It does at that, doesn't it. I still think Regulus is dead and his help hid it, but maybe the help didn't know the meaning of the item. Maybe he left it there to remember him by?"

This got Albus thinking, and then it hit him, "OF Course. We must get in touch with Sirius. I think I know who helped Regulus." and Albus went to the floo and reached Potter Manor.

Lily and Severus were still in their talk when the Floo call came through. "Professor Dumbledore. OK, what did the idiots do now? It must have been something they did before leaving? Do you need me to get James?"

She almost fell over when he began to laugh, "The idiots haven't done anything to my knowledge Miss Evans, and it is not James I wish to speak to." then the Headmaster became serious, "I'm afraid I must speak to Mr. Black about a very personal matter."

"I'll go get him Professor."

It took a few minutes, but Sirius walked into the room and went to the floo to see what he was wanted for. "You wished to see me Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Black. I was hoping you would be able to come through and talk to me about your brother."

Sirius was wondering when he would hear about Regulus. "I'll be right through Professor. Should I come alone?"

"It may not hurt to bring someone with you."

Lily asked Sirius if he wanted her to come through and he said yes, so the two went through to the Headmaster's office. They were both surprised to see Merlin sitting there, but were smart enough to not show too much surprise to let on they knew him. Lily asked, "I didn't know you had a visitor Professor. Are we disturbing you?"

"He is the reason I asked Sirius here. I hate to be the bearer of bad news Mr. Black, but I'm afraid we have reason to believe that your Brother Regulus is dead. We don't know where or how, but we think he died looking for something. Now we also think we know who went with him, and this is where we need your help. We think your house elf Kreacher went with Regulus to find this item."

"Why would you think it was Kreacher that Reg asked to help?"

"Because he needed help getting this item, and trust was a huge issue. We knew of the bond between Regulus and Kreacher. We knew because you didn't care who heard about it when you and your brother talked"

"So why do you feel I can help. Kreacher and I get along as well as cats and mice. He wants nothing to do with me and the feeling is mutual. I'll call him, but even if he answers the call, it doesn't mean it will be a pleasant visit, or a successful one."

Kreacher felt the call of his new master and hated the fact he had to answer it. It never went well when the two faced each other. Everything his family believed in, Sirius Black did not. However, he could not keep him waiting forever, so he went to get it over with in a hurry. "You wished to see me Most lowly of masters?"

"Yes I did Most Lowly of Servants. Now listen close and tell me everything you know about what I am going to say. Do you understand me, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher understands, but does not promise anything."

"You will this time. What do you know of Master Regulus' death?"

Sirius never saw Kreacher shake as much as he was shaking now. It was as if he was fighting hard not to answer, but it was his master's wish for him to tell the story his good master told him not to tell anyone. If he continued to shake like he was doing, it could hurt him.

Merlin saw this and went to the elf, "Kreacher, don't answer if it is going to hurt you. Nothing is worth the hurt it will subject you to. We only ask because we found the Locket he took. Can you tell us about it?"

Kreacher broke down at this saying, "I failed my Master's last wish, just like I failed him at the lake. I couldn't save him and now I cannot even destroy this item he asked me to. Kreacher is a bad house elf." his shaking was even getting worse.

"Kreacher, listen to me. If we help you to destroy it, will you talk to us?"

Kreacher stood up straight at this and looked at Merlin closely. Finally recognition set in, "You is the great wizard of the past, is you not? You have helped elves before. You is the great and kind Merlin."

Merlin smiled at the house elf, "Yes Kreacher, I am Merlin and I have helped out in the past, just like I will now. However, if I help you, then it is only fair that you help us."

"Kreacher will help the great wizard. Kreacher knows even if you fail, you tried your best to help."

"We will not fail, Kreacher, I promise. Albus, if you will please?" and he waved his hand over the Locket. Albus shot the flames at the locket and heard it scream as it's piece of soul died. Like the diadem, the locket was completely destroyed, but the Horcrux was no longer an issue.

Many kilometers away Lord Voldemort once again felt the pain of loss, and knew another of his treasures was gone. He had no idea which ones they were and who was doing it, but he felt sure it was Albus Dumbledore behind his loss. He was the only one with enough mentality to accomplish finding them and then destroying them. He fell to the ground when it happened, and this time he was surrounded by his followers. No one went to him to help as it would have been refused and may even suffer because of it. Lord Voldemort never needed anyone's help.

Kreacher saw the thing he wanted most for his Master Reggie, and he would help this group because it meant that much to him. "What does the great wizard need to know?"

"How and where did Regulus die?"

"He died so that Kreacher could escape with this Necklace. The shadow people in the lake took him under to die. Kreacher was in the boat Master Reggie pushed to the far shore to make Kreacher's escape. He only asked that I destroy the necklace. You have done that for Kreacher. The lake is underground, that Kreacher would have to show you."

"I don't think it will be necessary Kreacher. We just wanted to know where it happened so that we may go back and claim the body. But if the shadows took him, I am sure we will never find the body. Now, do you know of any other items like this that he found?"

"No Master Wizard, there were no more. We looked for months just to find this one and it was the first one we looked for."

Merlin picked up the ruined necklace and instead of putting it with the Diadem, he gave it to Kreacher for his help. Kreacher took it with tears in his eyes. It was the last thing he and his master did together and now it was his to cherish forever. He couldn't wear it, so he vanished it to it's previous resting spot and asked if there was anything else he could do.

Sirius was ready to tell him no, when Merlin stopped him. "Kreacher, did you and your master talk about the other items he was going to search for?"

"Oh yes sir, we did. Kreacher wasn't much help to his master, but it made Kreacher feel good that he was asked to join master in his talks."

"If we showed you the notes we found, could you explain some questions we have?"

"Kreacher could tell you what he knows."

The talk was not a long one, but it did get them answers to a few questions. Regulus had done quite a bit of research and his thoughts on some of the locations matched those of Albus. Only locations known alone by him were used. He did not feel safe with these because of this. His thoughts were, Voldemort feared that if Dumbledore learned of them, he would go to where he knew Voldemort would feel they were safe. Voldemort would use his own people to hide them, if he had someone he could trust. He currently didn't think there were any he could trust that much.

Merlin-}

Peter began his assignment with the Family Ring hidden beneath some floorboards. When he found the loose boards he pried them up and took the ring and placed it in his pocket. He went to put the boards back in their spot, when a burning sensation was felt against his leg. It got worse and his pocket began to smoke. He ripped his pocket off and the ring fell out. He kicked it towards the wall and it slipped into a mouse hole. He felt he had done what was asked of him, and went on to the next part.

What Peter didn't see was the ring didn't feel secure in it's current spot and returned to it's original location under the floor boards. It did not physically move, it sort of Apporated.

The next target was a cave off the west coast of England Southwest of Cornwall about 100 Kilometers. He was told not to drink the fluid in the bowl, but to take the cup given him by Lord Voldemort to drain it, but to save the fluid if possible. The trip would take another four days travel time. Muggle transportation was the slowest type travel he knew, but it was the only type he had access to. A Broom would have been much faster, but highly visible. So much so that Lord Voldemort forbid it's use to him. Travel by Muggle means meant he had to use a map and he wasn't the smartest person in the world when it came to reading them.

A normal person would have made the trip in a day. Peter got lost so many times that it more than tripled the length of the trip. Even after asking for directions he still managed to get lost by taking the wrong turn, or by missing the turn he needed to take.

When he finally found the cove he was looking for, he started the trip down to the cave and the wall of magic Voldemort put up. He used a dagger to make the cut on his hand and placed it on the wall for entry. When the wall disappeared, he entered and saw the cavern and the lake it held. In the middle of the lake was the small island and the basin sitting in the middle of it. He found the chain that held the small boat and magically pulled it up from the depths of the lake. What he didn't know was that this alerted the Inferie of his presence. Once he was in the boat and started the trip across, he saw the creatures swimming in the lake and began to panic. He made it to the island safely and pulled out the two cups he brought with him. He put the one he needed to drain the bowl and enlarged the one he would store the fluid in. He also pulled out the fake locket he would exchange for the real one. The entire chore took about fifteen minutes and Peter was glad to get it over with. He took the real locket and placed it in his pocket and got back in the boat and made the trip back to the main shore.

As he made the trip back across, he wondered why the creatures in the lake never attacked. He was happy they didn't though, and thought no more about it. It was too bad he didn't, because the Inferie were meant to protect the real Locket, and since it was no longer there, their service was done. Peter had taken the locket that Regulus had placed in the bowl.

He left the cave and decided to stop for the day and rest. He would begin his next task in a day or two.

Merlin-}

It seemed Albus was thinking opposite of Peter, as he was done with the Locket and now set his sights on the ring. Since he knew of Tom's background, he thought it was kept in the Riddle home because of the size of the home. With the Gaunt home being abandoned and so small, he didn't think it was a likely resting place for the ring.

However, Merlin felt differently and decided he would investigate it on his own soon. For now he would take some time and try to get Lily and James together. It was his biggest priority for the summer. He learned from Severus that she had seen a change in James, but it was not enough for her to change her attitude towards him. He still needed to grow up and follow his own path, rather than follow in Sirius' footsteps.

Merl knew the loss of the Horcruxes was affecting Tom in some way, and he hoped they were able to find them before he collected them and put them where no one could get them. If he knew Peter was out trying to gather them for just that reason, he would change his plans and go after him instead. What he didn't realize was Peter was so weak that he couldn't move a real Horcrux by himself. The Locket gave him a false sense of accomplishing his task.

In essence, Peter was giving the Light more time to find the objects and destroy them.

Now all Merl had to do was somehow get James to grow up and then he could continue on with his search. He didn't know which task would be greater.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Eight

Merl felt he would need some help getting both Lily and James together so he went to the two people closest to Lily to get her to see where James had grown beyond what she wanted of him. Alice and Selena were those two people. They were always there for her when she had something to think about and had trouble getting to a decision.

What he didn't know was that they both felt it was not their right to help him do something they didn't think was right for her. They both saw James as a bad influence on her, and Sirius only added to James' problem about growing up. They both saw he was a bigger influence than Merl realized.

With this development, Merl had to seek help elsewhere. He went to Severus and he just laughed at him saying, "You really need help in another area if you think Lily and james are meant for each other, Merl. In case you haven't noticed, James and Sirius are right now thinking up new plans for next year's pranks. Even Remus wants nothing to do with it. Not that I blame him, mind you. It looks like another year of childish actions by the oldest little boys in Hogwarts. Seventeen year old infants. Sorry Merl, but I have to agree with Alice and Selena in this. James is a lost cause and it doesn't look like he cares if he ever changes."

Merl couldn't find anyone that would help him if he didn't explain why it was so important. He never saw so many people feel so strong about not seeing someone get together. Lily was just too important to them to not give in to Merl. James was too close to Sirius to give up on him.

So Merl decided to go another way. If he couldn't get James away from Sirius, then get Sirius away from James by finding him someone to get close to. So now he needed to get in touch with Marlene and see if he could get her interested in Sirius. He had to find out where she lived before he could visit her. It was not as easy as he thought it was going to be. James was just too immature right now for Lily.

Lily gave him her address and he transported himself to te safe spot she gave him and he walked to the address he was given. It was unfortunate that there was no one home. At least that was what he thought. He was about to step away when he heard a noise from inside and then he saw flashes of light inside. The lights he knew were spells being cast so he used his power and opened the door to total chaos.

Three people were lying on the floor and a fourth was fighting off two attackers. Two other people were standing over the three on the floor, watching what was going on when they saw Merl enter. They raised their wands towards him, but Merl was much faster and had the two down before they had a chance to fire on him. Merl then turned to the other two and Took one of them out and the fourth was now at a disadvantage with two against one.

Merl saw the one standing was Marlene and she looked like she was about ready to pass out. He didn't know if she was just tired or that she was hurt. He didn't take any chances and placed a shield in front of her and then he faced the final attacker. This one he didn't wish to hurt so he used a strong stunner on him and then he bound those that needed it. He turned to Marlene and saw her collapse against the wall and drop to the ground. He made sure she was alright before he went to the three he first saw on the ground. He didn't know them but assumed they were Marlene's family. If they were, then he was sorry for Marlene as they were all dead.

Merl decided to keep Marlene unconscious with a mild sedation spell and took the three attackers that still lived and brought them to the Ministry's DMLE. He told the Assistant what happened and she got the Aurors to take them to holding while she contacted the Director and explained Merl's story.

Merl returned to the McKinnons and helped Marlene to Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey. He didn't wish to take her to St. Mungo's as it was too public. Now Merl had to explain it all again to both Madam Pomfrey and Albus. Albus was quick to respond to this information and went immediately to the Ministry to see the ones that committed this vile crime. Madam Pomfrey made Marlene as comfortable as possible then she went with Merl to see the others.

It was as Merl said, and the four people there were all dead. Three had been tortured to death and the fourth was because of a fall when he was stunned. He landed on a fire place poker that pierced his heart.

Merl took Pomfrey back to Hogwarts and then he went to Potter Manor. He had to tell Sirius and Lily about what happened and how it was he became involved. He never got that far, as Both Lily and Sirius went right to the Floo and asked for permission to enter, not caring why he was there.

Merl stayed behind to tell the rest about what went on. James and Remus were with Severus to get him a set of dress robes for his upcoming wedding. James was told of Lily's gift to Severus, and it made up his mind that he could do no less for his new friend. Remus went with him, but Sirius was still not quite friends with the Slytherin. This was the start of James growing up lesson. He learned that in order to be a man, you had to learn to forgive and forget the past. Sirius didn't see it that way.

Narcissa was also given money to find her own set of dress Robes with the help of Andromeda, Alice and Selena.

When they all returned to find Merl sitting in front of the Floo with a worried look on his face, they knew something bad had happened. When they were told what it was, James and Remus both left via the floo for Hogwarts. Merl explained to the rest what had happened.

This incident was the one that brought both James and Sirius to their senses. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Sirius did have strong feelings for Marlene and now she would need him to help her get through school and possibly even life itself. Since James had already started down the road, it was easy for him to see where life was not a joke anymore. He saw where he was needed to step up and become a man. Life was short enough without having to fight to keep what you have left. This was meant in a literal fashion, not figuratively. The McKinnons lost their fight, except for Marlene. Many others had also. He wanted to make sure his friends and even more so, Lily, survived. It was then he knew that he needed to show Lily he had grown and was ready to stand up and be a man. It was what she needed and he wanted to be that person.

He knew it would take some time, but hopefully by the end of the summer, she would notice the difference.

Remus had seen something change in his friends when they rushed out of the manor. A conviction to a cause that would lead to finally growing up mentally. He turned to Merl, "I believe your wish is going to come true, Merl. Perhaps even by the end of the summer. When friends become victims, it is time to draw the line. Sirius now has something to protect and James sees that he has also. Marlene should be in good hands now."

"I think so too Remus, but the cost to find this out is too much to bear. No one should have to die in order to see what needs to be done. Marlene is now without a family and to have to see Sirius as the best way to get help has to be hard for her, since she was so strong before this all happened."

"Look Merl, we didn't create this situation, and I know Marlene is hurting right now, but someone has to be there for her. Although Marlene and Lily were closer, I think Sirius is the one she needs right now. I know, he is still a child in the mind, but she will be helping him while he is helping her. It works both ways in this. Sirius needs to grow up. He can't leave school with this thinking of how to prank the next person he meets."

"How is Marlene going to be able to help him out there if she isn't in her right state of mind."

"By showing him she needs him to act like an adult so that he can help her get through the pain of losing her family."

"I don't see it, but I'm no expert when it comes to matters of the heart. Just make sure that you have a back up plan in place in case Sirius crashes and burns. I'll see you later, I think I'm going to go lie down."

Merlin-

When Voldemort received word of what happened with the McKinnons, he almost killed the messenger. He didn't send his best Death Eaters to do the job, but four strong fighters should have been able to take out an old couple and their two daughters. Letting the oldest daughter escape was too much, and losing the four he sent was even worse.

Another thing that bothered him was, why was it taking Pettigrew so long to move his valuables. He wasn't aware that Peter couldn't Apporate. His feeling of weakness was taking it's toll on Voldemort. He was so weak at the time, he couldn't create any more protection. It would take too much out of him. If he could find a way to build it back up, he may be able to do it, but how does one build up what he doesn't have anymore. If he had known what was going on he would have used his last bit of strength to create one more Horcrux. Now it was too late and he had to hope that at least one of them would remain safe.

His list of needs kept growing, as he knew his inner circle was getting old. He needed fresh young people to rebuild it also. He saw possibilities in the students ready to leave Hogwarts next year, but that was almost a year away. What could he do until then? Pettigrew was showing himself to be unworthy. His only ability was his Animagus form, which was good for spying. It would come in handy when his new circle was with him. Other than that, he was worthless. He was a weak wizard at best. He needed someone else to do his thinking for him. He was mostly a coward. He may make a fair servant when he was no longer needed as a spy.

He had a long way to go with his army, and a long time to get there. Somehow he had to maintain his grip on what he had, before any more of his protection was taken away from him. Pettigrew better hurry things up and find a safer place to hide what was left.

Merlin-

Marlene didn't recognize any of her friends that surrounded her bed. She didn't know any of the Professors that looked in on her. It wasn't safe to say she knew who she was, as she didn't respond to anyone saying her name. Her state of shock may be one that she will never recover from. But Sirius would never let her forget he was there for her. He was by her side since she was brought in, and would remain there until she was ready to leave.

Lily tried to be there as often as she could. She hated what the two were going through. Marlene was lost somewhere in her mind, and she took Sirius with her. Sirius didn't eat for two days, until Lily brought him something to eat herself and sat there to make sure he finished it. She did that for two more meals until Sirius accepted the meals he was served and began to eat them as soon as he got them. He even shared it with Marlene when she was alert. It wasn't often to begin with, but as time moved on, she became alert more often and even looked forward to Sirius feeding her some of his food. She still didn't recognize names, but you could see she found Sirius' company welcomed. Then the same went to Lily. Slowly but surely, she began to feel good around them.

It was ten days before she said her first word, "I need to use the Loo." It was one of those times that Sirius was alone and Poppy wasn't even available. He took her hand to help her up and led her to the Loo where he let go of her hand and watched her as she entered it and then shut the door. Sirius leaned against the wall to wait for her to finish. He laughed to himself about her choice for her first words. Hello would have been sufficient.

Once she was done, she opened the door and grabbed for Sirius' hand to help her return to her bed. Once she was back in it, she tried to drop his hand, but he refused to let go. She looked into his eyes and thought she saw something there. It looked like caring, love and one other emotion. "You can let go now."

A smile crossed his face as he answered, "What if I don't want to?"

"You have to let go eventually. But if it pleases you to hold my hand, then please continue." and with that she fell asleep. Sirius watched her while she slept, still holding her hand.

When Lily entered about an hour later, Sirius told her what happened and she laughed out loud. Of all the things she could have said, this choice would have last on her guess list. She did like the fact that Sirius was still holding her hand.

Marlene must have heard them talking as she woke up and saw Lily sitting there. She also saw that Sirius was still holding her hand. "Don't you plan on ever letting me go?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I like it too much."

"You like my hand?"

"I like holding your hand. It means I have contact with you. Tell me, do you remember what your name is?"

"What kind of a question is that Sirius? Lily, what is the matter with him?"

Lily smiled at her friend, "I think he likes you. How are you Marlene?"

"I'm just fine, now do you mind telling me what's going on?"

By the time Lily finished with the story, Marlene was in tears and Sirius held her hand even tighter to let her know he was still there. She squeezed his hand to let him know she appreciated it. Nothing else was said for another hour when, "How long have I been here, Lils?"

"About three weeks. Sirius has never left your side in all that time, except to do his duties. I tried to be here as often as I could. Others have been by to see how you were doing, but Sirius and I are the only ones who know you are now speaking."

"Someone else now knows as well." Poppy said as she walked in.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey, how am I doing?"

This got Poppy laughing, "It seems you are doing fine. The doctor must have given you the right medicine. Welcome back Miss McKinnon."

They talked for a few more minutes when Poppy went to her office to write in her journal about Marlene. She also got hold of Remus and James to tell them about her. They were there about fifteen minutes later, along with Alice and Selena. It was not long after that when Severus and Narcissa joined them.

Marlene was kept there for three more days. Lily told her when she was released, she would be staying with them to help her with her loss. They told her about trying to hold off the funeral until she was better, but when she didn't come around after ten days, it had to be done. Marlene was sorry she missed it, and she promised she would visit their graves as soon as she was released. Sirius told her he would go with her, to which she thanked him for everything he had done for her.

Once she was released, her and Sirius made their visit and Marlene was finally able to say goodbye to her family. Sirius had to hold her while she did it. Once he got her back to the Manor, he helped her to the couch, where she fell asleep. He knew it was going to be hard for it to come by for her, so he let her sleep while someone was there to comfort her should she have bad dreams.

Merl finally made it back to the Manor to see Marlene asleep on the couch and Sirius sitting by her side watching her as she slept. He also saw James and Lily standing in the door way across the room and he had his arm around her and she had her head on his shoulder. They watched as Sirius was also having trouble staying awake. They were soon joined by Remus, and Lily took his hand as they all watched the two in the room, never seeing Merl until he cleared his throat. Even Sirius turned his head when he did it. James dropped his arm and Lily dropped Remus' hand, as if they were all caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing. Merl laughed at this, "Don't let me stop you. It looked like the perfect family moment. Please just carry on what you were doing."

Lily turned and went to the kitchen. James turned and went to the study, Remus went across the room and joined Merl. They left Sirius to his job of watching over Marlene while she slept. They went to the kitchen to see what Lily was doing.

Lily saw the two enter and she went on the defensive right away, "It's not what you think, Merl. We were consoling each other as we watched Sirius doing the same for Marlene. It was nothing more than that."

"Of course Lils. I didn't think it could be anything else. Especially with you holding Remus' hand. However, you didn't try to take James' arm away or even drop Remus' hand. I find that kind of a little excessive for being friends. Now if you had been holding both their hands, I would have found that as trying to console both." Merl laughed his deep laugh for a moment, then he became serious once again, "Lily, I know you think I'm nuts trying to get you and James together, but you have to see he has changed for the better. I think the game we are playing is over and you have to begin to consider James as a possible mate. Again, don't ask me why, because I can't tell you specifically, just that you two are meant to be together."

"And I am supposed to take your word on that? Merl, I see he is trying his best, but it is not enough. He still plays Sirius' games and will always be playing them, most likely. Maybe this disaster with Marlene will change Sirius. I can only hope it does. Not completely, as that would be too drastic, but enough to slow him down. With that James will change even more as well. But until that time, James is not ready to make a commitment."

"You are one hard nut to crack, Lily. But I will keep pushing it on you, until you see the light. I hope you agree to ending our game."

This time Lily laughed, "You are such a moron, Merl. That ended the day you said we should try to make him jealous. James may be a sot, but he is not a complete idiot. He saw though our plan from the beginning and didn't try anything to stop it."

"Ya, I didn't really think it was going to work. I guess I'm not boyfriend material."

Remus couldn't help it, "I don't know Merly, I could go for you."

"Shove it Moony, you're not my type. Hell, you're not even my species." which got them all laughing.

Merlin-}

Albus didn't want to let Merlin get all the glory of the hunt for the Horcruxes, so he set out to find one on his own. The Gaunt family Ring was his target and he went over Regulus' notes to find a clue. Albus knew of the Riddle Manor, and the Gaunt homestead. He had seen them both and that was why he thought it was Riddle Manor for the hiding place. That was until he saw the Manor was in use. There was a guard in place at the entrance, but it was a muggle guard that appeared to be a bit hard of hearing. He had a keen sense of vision though as he saw Albus approach his gate. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. Have you seen any activity going on inside the manor?"

"What's it to you if I have?"

"Didn't the Riddle heir die about fifteen years ago?"

"YA, So what's it to you?"

"Don't you ever answer a question with out asking one of your own?"

"Don't you ever ask a question that has nothing personal about it?"

"Do you want me to get the local authorities to get you to answer me?"

"Do I look like I care if you do or not?"

"No, I don't suppose you do. I don't guess you care who may be in there, doing what ever. Even if it was murder."

"I would know if something like that was going on in there, and I would report it to the authorities. The only thing bad going on is the local kids coming by to break a window here and there, nothing serious. They did try to start a fire once, but I put it out before it did any damage."

"Is that all the activity you have seen around here?"

"Asking it again, are you? Look, it is none of my business what the owner allows to go in there, as long as they aren't breaking any laws."

It was all Albus really needed to know. There is no way he would hide the Horcrux where he was staying. It could be found by one of his own men, and that would bring up too many questions as to it's importance.

Albus headed to the Gaunt residence to see if it was there. How Merlin thought it was there, he may never know, except that He saw the Riddle Manor being occupied. It was possible, since he was the one who found the papers of Regulus Black.

The outside of the home was just as he last saw it. The skeletons of the snakes nailed to the walls and the door were still there. The growth of weeds in the yard was taking over and the house in general was ready to collapse, with holes in the roof and the door being held up by a hinge. However, he could feel the protections used on the remains of the building, and knew it had to be there as there could be no other reason to protect it.

He entered the grounds and felt for each spell and did away with them one by one, except for one. It was the one that would tell Tom someone was taking down his protection around his family home. It would also tell him someone was entering it, but Albus had a way around this. He stood at the door and felt for the dark magic the ring gave off. He found it under a loose floorboard. He pulled the floorboard away with his magic, then he guided a rope to the box he thought held the ring and secured the rope around it. He then took a long branch and placed it at the opening in the floor and hooked it to the rope and pulled it straight up and out of the hole. He pulled the branch back to him bringing the rope with it so that he wouldn't drop the box. He finally got it to him and banished the rope and discarded the branch.

When he opened the box and saw the ring, he also saw something else about the ring. The setting in the ring was a magical stone known as the Resurrection Stone. He put the ring in his mokeskin pouch and departed the area.

When he got back to his office, he dropped the ring out of his pouch and studied the ring closely. Then he made the worst mistake of his life. He picked up the ring and put it on. He knew his mistake as soon as it was in place. He felt the poison running throughout his body. He needed help, and knew it could only come from one source. Merlin. He didn't know if it would work, but he tried sending a mental message to him.

Merl had been sitting down listening to Sirius and Marlene talk when he felt the message Albus sent him. He excused himself from the group and went to the Lav, where he changed to Merlin. He left there using his elf mode of transportation and arrived in the Headmaster's office. He saw a very weak Albus Dumbledore sitting in his chair. On his hand he saw what was doing it to him. "You fool, you. What ever got it in your head to wear the damn thing?"

"An old man's dream I suppose. I was hoping to use it to talk to someone that was very close to me at one time. As you can see, it didn't work. Do you think you could help me?"

Merlin cussed him the whole time he was scanning him. He found what poison was being used and h e had to get to the Potions lab for the right ingredients for the cure. He just hoped it wasn't too late. If it was, then Albus Dumbledore would not be long for this earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Nine

Merlin searched Professor Slughorns cabinets for the earth's version of Selisnek. It was a plant that if used too often or you use too much, it becomes a deadly poison. There was none in Slughorns store. His next option was Professor Sprout. Although she didn't have any, she thought she knew what it was he was looking for. Arsenic was the closest thing to what he explained he was looking for. A white tasteless powder that would poison a person with the right dosage, which wasn't much. When used as an ingredient to a potion, the amount needed for this potion had to be divided up and measured before given to a student. No more than what was called for would be given out. There also had to be additional Professors there when it was being used so that the arsenic would go into the brew, and not a pocket.

Merlin found some in Hogsmeade and completed the potion for Albus. The amount needed for the potion was as close a person could get with out killing someone. However, it was definitely necessary for this potion in order to kill the poison already running through Albus' system. It would be touch and go for quite a while, once the two poisons began to fight over his life.

Merlin-}

While Merlin was watching out for Albus, Sirius was doing his own monitoring. Marlene was responding well to her friends, and would soon be able to get up and visit with them outside of her room. Sirius still had to stay with her at night, as the nightmares began to get more frequent, but also better handled now that he knew what was needed to calm her down. Quite a bit of hugging and gentle, quiet talk and she was able to finally fall asleep. It didn't happen too often twice in a night, but Sirius set up two chairs for him to sleep in to be close, just in case.

When he needed to do something, Lily would take his place. During these times, Lily and Marlene would talk, and after a few days, it drew itself to Sirius. At first it was why he was doing it. Then it went to how long would he continue to do it. Then it went to will he continue it after she was released.

Lily's answer to each, "We are talking Sirius Black here, Marlene. Who knows what he is going to do from one minute to the next. However, this is the longest I have ever seen him take an interest in anything that didn't involve a prank. To be honest with you, I think he may like you more than he would care to admit. It depends on you, how far you will allow him to take it. I will tell you that after your first date with him, he never looked at another girl in the same way. He flirted with them because that is what he does, but no dates, and definitely no snogging."

It didn't get a laugh like Lily thought it would. Instead it drew a question, "What do you think I should do Lils? I do like him, but never thought of it as a serious liking. Do you think he could become serious if I went out on a date with him?"

"I think it would take more than one date to get him serious about anything, Marlene. But, if you like him and would like to see it get closer as you and him being a couple, then try it and see. You don't have to make any commitment."

"I know Lils, but what if I want to, and he doesn't?"

"Then rip his lips off his face and stick them to his Arse, because that is where he will be talking out off when I get through with him. I told him once before, I didn't wish to see any of my friends hurt because of his idiocy. He knows what will happen if he does hurt you. I just don't think he would. He really had watched over you for the last five days, and will continue as long as he thinks you need it. Maye you should pretend an episode, to see how much he means it."

"What do you mean?"

"A relapse. You fall back into a Coma and see how he handles it. What he says to you while he thinks you can't hear him."

"LILY, You have been around them too long. You're beginning to think like they do. It is starting to scare me."

"Hey, if you wish to remain sane around them, you have to be able to fight back. They have taught me a few tricks since I have been with them."

"OK, since you are so interested in my life, how is yours going. I mean, how are you and James doing?"

"I had a feeling that would come up. If only he would grow up and listen more to his thoughts and not those of Sirius. Sometimes he seems so close, then Sirius comes running to him with a new hair brained scheme, and off he goes with him to see what they could do. Thank goodness Sirius isn't interested in these ideas right now. Maybe it will give James time to consider where he stands with me, and try to better himself. So your little act would be helping me as well as yourself."

"Sounds to me like you are doing this more for yourself, then for me. You had to know I would be bringing it up and had this little plot all planned out. But, if it will help us both, then perhaps I'll try it. Let me see how the evening goes. If it goes better than I expected, then the plan is off."

Now Lily did laugh, "Of course Marlene, I would never ask you to do something just for me."

"OH NO YOU DON'T! There is no way I am going to fall for that, (you will help me because you won't really know you are helping me) routine."

Now they were both laughing as Marlene knew that wasn't what was happening. It just sounded like something that would confuse Sirius, so she tried it out on Lily.

Merlin-}

James had been thinking about Lily, and how he could win her over. He knew she wanted him to quit following Sirius into his stupid pranks. He knew she wanted him to become more self set and minded. She wanted him to become his own person and do and act like Remus does. Like an adult, which is what he will become in another year.

This is why Sirius had to leave Marlene, so that him and James could talk in private. It wasn't going to happen in the Manor, so the went to the Three Broomsticks. He needed a break from the heartache he felt about how helpless Marlene was at this time. He knew she would get better as time moved on, but she needed everybody's support for the time being.

Once they were seated, James took the stage, "Pads, I have been doing some very serious thinking, and don't go there. You know what I mean. Look Pads, I love Lily more than I can explain. Merl has been trying to get us together, to include that stupid trick to try and make me jealous. I don't know why he is doing it, but I do appreciate it. What I'm trying to say pal, is we have to stop acting like kids and start acting like the adults we are about to become. This is our last year in school, and I would like to leave it with Lily as my true love. I intend to marry her once we are done with school. In order for me to do this, I have to forget about the pranks. Lily is most likely going to be Head Girl this year, so I have to be on my best behavior. Being Captain of the Quidditch team helps a bit, but if I were a prefect, it would be better."

James was taken back when a smile formed on Sirius' face, "Are you sure we don't share some kind of a bond, Prongsie? I was hoping to talk to you about this very same subject. Marlene is going to need help, and I can't do that if I keep getting in trouble with my stupid games. I was going to sit and talk with you when Marlene was feeling stronger. I like this better because it showed me we are thinking the same. It also tells me we are both thinking of the future. You with Lils and me with Marlene, if she will have me."

"I don't think you will have any trouble with winning her heart, Pads. I believe that part is already done. The next step is proving to her that you are done with the games. That part should be easy as well, since I won't be there agreeing with your ideas. You know Remus won't help with them either. He showed that to us last year. H was the first to grow up. Not having Peter around us to slow us down also helps. I can't believe he left us like he did, but to tell the truth, I feel good about it. It may be hard to ignore him next year, but I am going to try like hell to do just that."

"I say we never should have tried helping him in the first place. I hope helping him become an Animagus doesn't hurt us later. In his form, he could do a lot of damage as a spy for Voldemort. He definitely fits his form, as a rat."

"We will just have to find a way to detect his presence, like a warning. Lily and Merl might be able to help us there. Maybe having some cats could do it. Or you and Remus could do it."

"With his smell, a normal person could do it, but I like you idea of having some cats around just in case Moony and I have a cold or we're not there. Maybe even one while we are at school. Or better yet, a Kneazle."

James liked that idea better than his own. "Pads, you're starting your trip up the ladder of success. That is is a great idea. Kneazles are stonger and more protective than an ordinary house cat. They are magical and can get in places an ordinary cat can't. Their senses are much stronger. I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"I do have some good ideas on occasion. But I also happen to know where I can get some pretty cheap. A friend of mine has a home up north where he has about seven or eight of them. That was five years ago, so the numbers may be even greater now. It could be that he will just let us have three if thats the case."

"It doesn't hurt to ask. Lily and Marlene may even fall in love with them. Boy, talk about a feather in our caps if that happens."

"I didn't even think of those benefits, but you're right. A new pet around the house and maybe even in school would be like giving candy to a baby. Lils and Marlene should take to them from the start. At least I hope they do. I wonder if anyone is alergic to cats?"

"SHITE! That should be something we need to ask before we go do something stupid. Damn, Pads, you're on a roll. Keep that up, and we will both be with our ladies before school even starts back up. Too bad Dorcus moved away. Remus could use someone as well. I wonder if Selena is serious with that Xeno fellow?"

"Didn't they go out for a while in fourth year?"

"All the better, as they already know each other."

"Prongsie, you're starting to get stupid again. You know how Remus feels about getting serious. We don't want to try to hook them up, only to get Selena all upset again. However, I don't know how Remus had the strength to let her go. She is a knockout and almost as smart as Lils. Brains and Beauty make quite a strong potion."

James felt embarrassed by Pads statement. Of course Pads was right, and that was what made it all the weirder. He was growing up faster than James was.

Merlin-}

The potion Merlin gave to Albus worked for the most part, but it left a telltale mark. Albus would never be able to use his left arm again and it would be permanently marked by the blackened skin. It wasn't a pretty sight, and he would have to wear a glove on his left hand, to hide the discoloration. He would also be susceptible to colds and flues. It broke down his immune system. None the less, Albus was grateful to Merlin for curing him. He knew how much of an idiot he was to put the ring on and hoped to never do anything that stupid again.

Merlin told him that it also took probably ten or twelve years off his life. However, Albus took this in stride as he didn't know how much longer he had to live, but he did know it was longer now than it was a day ago. It also brought up Albus handing over the head of the Order of the Phoenix to either Alastor or Amelia. Amelia was the best choice because of her position in the Ministry. She would know of any thing going on concerning the Death Eaters.

Since Poppy told him he had to stay in bed for a few days, it gave him time to think about the other Horcruxes. With two down, and at least three more to find, he felt this next year would be a productive one. Hopefully find at least two more, leaving the last one, which ever one it was, for the end.

Merlin-}

Peter had removed the Diary from the desk of the Minister's office. It was there because Fudge was Voldemort's lackey. He wasn't a death eater, but he took money from him to hide certain things, to include evidence. The Diary wasn't evidence, but it was completely dark magic. It was so dark, it couldn't be left without protection. Peter felt it had to go to a person. It was either Severus or Lucius. When Peter went to Severus' home and he wasn't there, that left Lucius. Peter took the Diary to Malfoy Mansion And asked to see Lucius. Having been there before, the house elf allowed him entry and had him take a seat. Lucius wasn't happy to see him, and was particularly upset when he dumped the Diary on him. Once Peter left, Lucius took the Diary down to the hidden chamber under the sitting room and stored it in the safe behind his grandfathers portrait. His father never used it, thinking it was too easy to get into. He took more faith in Gringotts security. Lucius was too young to consider such things.

Once Peter left, he had two more items to secure and then he could get back to helping the Dark Lord and his plans for the coming years goals. He hoped to be a big part of these, to show his ex friends and the arse that caused their split, Merl, that he was better than they thought. That he could do more than expected and even impress Lily Evans. How she could even think about liking Severus and James was beyond him. Of course she could never like him like that, but if he could prove to her that he was headed for greatness by becoming a Death Eater in high standings, then maybe he could get her to see him in a different light.

He didn't take into heart that she could never like him as he was on the wrong side and because she wasn't fond of him when they were friends. If he knew she now despised him because of changing sides, he would be thinking of how to bring her to her knees and have her begging for forgiveness.

Peter never realized that his simple thinking would never get him very far in the ranks of the Death Eaters. Voldemort used him for things that would keep Peter out of his sight for long periods of time. He was taking a chance using Peter to secure his prized possessions. He would have to follow up and see that they had been taken from their current spot and placed elsewhere. He also needed to know which of them were still left, as he knew some had been found and destroyed. Hopefully before Peter got to them, because if it was after he got to them, then more will be found and destroyed. If that were the case, then Peter would soon follow his possessions and be destroyed.

Merlin-}

The summer Holidays were coming to an end and school was just two days away. Marlene had grown in strength and spirit, thank to Sirius and Lily. Her and Sirius were now boyfriend and girlfriend and things were going great. Sirius still did minor pranks on people, but nothing like he pulled in school.

James and Lily were also closer, and Lily liked the change she saw in him. He didn't help Sirius with these pranks, and he paid more attention to her. However what really impressed her was that James did not let his friendship with Remus go ignored. He included him in everything they did. But Lily could feel his hurt at not being able to have someone with him when they did these things. James could not help him there as his concern was like that of Remus'. How could you you have a meaningful relation with a woman when you were afraid of what might happen.

James sat and talked to Lily about his idea of getting Remus and Selena back together, but she didn't agree with him. Remus hurt her when he broke up with her in their fourth year for no good reason, except she deserved better. Who was he to know what she deserved. If she liked Remus, then he should accept that and not question it. In her mind, there was no one better. Remus was smart, kind, good looking and affectionate. He was always a gentleman and never tried to take advantage of her. Until he dropped the bomb shell. It took her a year to get over it.

Now that she was dating Xenophilius Lovegood, she was getting over the hurt and moving on with her life. There was no way she would let James do anything to break them up.

This was the big reason James and Lily were not yet together, as she thought he was still not grown up. She was surprised at the way Sirius had grown. Him and Marlene were making great strides and you could see where she was getting over her loss slowly, but surely. Her nightmares were less frequent and when she did have them, Sirius was right there for her to help her through them. She hoped if James saw this he would grow up as well. Yes, he had made great strides, but that one idea of his was enough to show he still needed to mature. But he wasn't too far from it, and perhaps sometime during the school year he would show her he had made that final step.

Merlin and Albus couldn't find another Horcrux, but they were not too concerned about it. They knew if they kept searching, they would be found. What they did both agree on was that if they did find them, they would not destroy them. They both felt that the ones they have destroyed had been felt by Voldemort and if they destroyed anymore, they may lose any chance of finding the rest. With only three or four more left, it was too big of a chance to risk.

Now Merl took sometime to enjoy what was left of the summer with his friends. He liked how Sirius and Marlene were getting along. Severus and Narcissa were even farther along. Merl was surprised that they were not married yet, they were that far along. However, one would have thought he would be concerned about James and Lily, but he wasn't. In fact, he was impressed by how much James had grown in maturity. He knew Lily saw it as well. When she told him about James' idea about Remus and Selena, he didn't think the same as Lily. He saw it as James maturing because of his concern for his friend. Maybe Selena was the wrong person to try and pair him up with, but it was the thought that counted.

What did worry him was how Lily was trying to pair him up with her friends. She knew he could never get involved with a woman, but her thought was even if he couldn't get involved, he could still date.

Merl tried to explain to her that he couldn't even think about her friends, because he was not of their kind. He finalized his argument by showing her his real form again, and Lily dropped her idea and promised never to try it again.

It wasn't that he was hideous in his real form. In fact he had a pleasant appearance, but it was a little more than one could take. Pure energy taking the form of what could be called an angel, was too hard to imagine, let alone see and believe. Plus being over three meters tall was also hard to get use to.

One thing Merl was trying to figure out was when the time would be right for him to return to his home world. What would be the defining moment. Would it be the end of Voldemort? Would it be the birth of the one to finally end the threat? Would it be the same one to be this instrument? Would it end the same as it was meant to be, or will it all end quicker because of the changes Merl put into affect? He knew he had at least two years left here, and if that was the case, then it would be the fastest assignment he ever had.

What he hated about this ending was he had come to enjoy his stay here and the friends he made. It was the first time the parents of the chosen one were alive when he arrived. But who were they to be? If Lily and James didn't come to terms about their relationship, would all be lost? Things had to come together for his plan to succeed, and that meant that James and Lily had to marry and have a child.

He would never tell a soul about this, and that made things difficult for him. This school year meant everything, and he had to make sure they went his way. This was why he asked Albus to make James Head Boy for this final year. Being a Captain of the Quidditch Team made this possible.

James never told anyone about his placement as Head Boy, but him and Sirius did visit Sirius' friend and came back with three Kneazles that were still young. One was black and white with a thin feline build. Another was orange and white with a stouter build, The last one was pure white with a black nose and was bigger than the other two. This one he decided to give to Lily personally.

When they showed up at home with the three animals, Lily, Marlene, Narcissa and Remus couldn't believe their eyes, and when James gave the white one to Lily, she cried. James didn't know why, but began to ask for her forgiveness for doing something stupid again, whatever it was.

Lily then started laughing while still crying, "You big dummy, I'm not mad at you. In fact, this was a beautiful surprise. I didn't think you two were capable of such sweetness. I think I'll name this one Spot, because of his nose."

Narcissa got to name the second one and came up with Sherbert because of the orange and white stripes.

Marlene passed on naming one because she couldn't think straight just yet. She was still not quite up to making decisions, even minor ones like naming a cat.

Remus looked at everyone else, waiting to hear the name of the final Kneazle. No one seemed to step forward. "Isn't anyone going to name this last one?"

James looked to Sirius and when he saw a blank look on his face, he turned back to Remus. "It looks like the choice is all yours Moony. What ever you think sounds right is what he will be called."

Remus looked at the small Kneazle and tried to think of something that was small, black and white. He couldn't come up with something, so he tried to look at it in a different way. He thought of Skunk, but dropped it right away. Then Stinker, and dropped it as well.

James and Sirius were getting impatient. "Come on Moony, how hard can it be to name a cat?" Sirius complained.

"Just give me a minute, I'll think of something." he was looking at the cat while he said this and saw something he hadn't seen before. The white stripe along it's back, changing to a black stripe along it's side reminded him of day changing to night, and the feeling it gave you while watching the change. "I think I know what to call him. Twilight."

It was Marlene that commented first, "Remus, that's a beautiful name. It's perfect. I see it too, where the white strip along it's back meets the black one on it's side. Like going from day to night."

Remus said thank you and picked it up and handed it to Marlene. She pulled it to her chest and everyone started to smile when it began to purr. Marlene smiled as well, but a tear formed in her eye. It was the first meaningful thing Sirius ever gave her, even if it was Remus that handed it to her. The feelings she had for Sirius got stronger and more secure.

James didn't know it, but his and Lily's also got stronger.

Merl entered the home as this was taking place, and he saw the way things were shaping up and liked the direction it was taking.

Merlin-}

The time to return to Hogwarts had arrived, and the seven friends stepped onto the platform where the train was waiting for the students. All three ladies had their cats in their arms, and their men at their sides. To James it was a new feeling, but one he loved. It was the closest Lily ever allowed him to get without something to create it, like a thank you, or a greeting. He even had his arm on her shoulder.

Marlene was cuddled in Sirius' arms and they both played with Twilight.

Severus and Narcissa were the same way as Sirius and Marlene, and they played with Sherbert. Sherbert was the feisty one of the three and played rougher than his brothers. Severus had the scratches to prove it. It never did scratch Narcissa though.

They talked while they waited for their friends to show. Selena and Xeno were the next to show, and they stowed their Trunks in a different berth and went to find Lily and Narcissa. When they found them, Selena went right for the Kneazles, especially the pure white one. This was because her and Lily were closer than she was to Narcissa and Marlene. She told Marlene that she was sorry to hear about her family, but was happy to see she had good friends to help her through it.

Xeno was reading something that Remus asked about. "Oh, it is just a book on exotic animals that are seldom seen. I am thinking about starting my own publication when I finished with School and bring these wonderful creatures to our world, by writing articles on them."

Selena and Xeno left when Merl entered, so that he could sit down. He just got seated when Frank and Alice entered the berth. Frank was going to stay standing so that Alice could sit, when Marlene moved to sit on Sirius' lap to give them both room to sit. Sirius looked to James and Remus and had the silliest grin they ever saw on his face.

Alice was the frist one to ask about who got Head Boy and Head Girl. Lily told her that she was going to be Head Girl, but hadn't heard who the Head Boy was.

Alice continued, "I thought it would be Frank since he has been a Prefect for two years, but he is going to be a Prefect once again. I hope it's not Malfoy. That would just ruin the year for me."

Lily and Narcissa shared the sentiment. Malfoy would just be too wrong for the post. No one saw the smile on James' face. Or the look of amusement on Merl's. James didn't think anyone knew he was the new Head Boy.

The train began it's long ride to Hogwarts and the group settled in for the journey. Sirius couldn't believe how light Marlene was on his lap. He wanted to just hug her for the entire trip.

Narcissa and Severus held hands for the entire trip and James and Lily sat close, but no hand holding as yet. Frank and Alice held hands and when Frank would compliment her, she would kiss him on the cheek. Alice also told them of his proposal and her acceptance. Lily and Narcissa got up and hugged her and then sat back down. Marlene then got up and went to her as well. For that brief moment, Sirius felt lost without the comfort of Marlene on his lap. He felt better immediately when she took her seat once more.

The trip finally came to end and the group left the train and found a carriage they all could sit in.

Once the sorting was finished and the meal was served, the talk once more came to who the new Head Boy would be. This was answered once the meal was finished and the plates cleared away. Albus stood up and began his welcome speech. It came to the part where he announced the Head Girl and Head Boy. "I would like to announce this years Head Girl and Head Boy. Our new Head Girl is Lily Evans, so if you would, please give her a round of applause." Once it was done, he continued, "Now our new Head Boy is James Potter. Please give him a round of applause." James saw Lily staring at the Headmaster like he was insane.

"What the hell was he thinking making James Head Boy? There is no way he is going to finish the year as Head Boy. He will be stripped of the title two weeks into the school year." Lily turned when Narcissa nudged her and saw her point to James. He was hurt by the words Lily just said, and she felt bad about it, but would not apologize to him because what she said she truly believed.

Merl wanted to spank Lily for her biting words. Maybe she thought it was going to happen, but it was something she should have kept to her self.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Ten

It was Halloween and James was still Head Boy. Lily no longer thought of James as an idiot and was thinking of accepting his next asking for a date.

James and Lily both reported to Albus when they found out Peter never showed up for school. Albus showed them the letter he was sent by Peter telling him he had other things to do rather than waste his time barely getting by with his grades.

Sirius and Marlene were now better than close and Severus and Narcissa joined Frank and Alice in the betrowthed department. Lily became excited when Cissa told her about it. She was so happy for her.

Even Remus looked happier for some reason. No one knew the reason for it, but as long as he stayed this way they didn't care, as long as he didn't get hurt or hurt somebody else.

They were seeing less and less of Merl, as he would disappear as soon as classes were over and didn't return until the wee hours of the morning. There were even days where he would skip class and disappear for the entire day and still return late in the evening. What they didn't know was that Albus was also gone during these times.

They also didn't know that Amelia had taken over the Head of the OotP and Alistor Moody was her second in command. Albus had become just a regular member, but his word was still respected. Merlin had also taken a position with the group, but he didn't use the name Merlin. He called himself Buzz Walker, knowing Luke wouldn't mind his borrowing the name. He also changed his appearance and this got Albus thinking about his friend. He knew he was in school as someone else, so that is three different people he was representing, each with a different appearance. Maybe later when things aren't so hectic, he would look around.

The first Hogsmeade weekend was announced to the students and James was right there by Lily to ask her out. "Lily, I know you don't think much of me, but I can assure you that I have done quite a bit of growing up in the last year. Hopefully it is enough for you to notice and agree to go on a date with me this weekend."

"OK."

"Did you just say yes?"

"No, I said OK."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"I suppose."

"Now you are confusing the hell out of me. Will you go with me this weekend?"

"Perhaps."

"I think I liked OK better, It was more of a yes than perhaps. I'll try once more. Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend with someone?"

"Yes."

"OH, OK then, maybe next time it will be me you go with."

"Are you giving up already James?"

"Tell me what else I can do. You just said you were going this weekend with someone."

"You could ask me who it is."

"What difference does it make if it isn't me." James saw a smile form on her face. "OK, who is it, since you are so persistent on telling me?"

"You're taking all the fun away from this James. What happened to you? You use to be so aggressive about this dating business. You always asked me who it was taking me."

"I guess I have changed enough to respect your privacy when you tell me something that leaves a question."

Lily softened at this. James has grown up, and she liked this new James. "I'm sorry to put you through that James, but I had to see if you really had grown up. You have, and yes, I will to Hogsmeade with you this weekend." and she walked off to let it sink in.

Once she was out of sight, James was doing cartwheels down the hall. He didn't see her sneak back to see his reaction and smile at what she saw.

No one could take away the feeling James had as the day wore on. No one would have believed who the first one to guess correctly why he was so happy. Severus walked up to him and said, "She finally said yes to a date, didn't she?"

"You know it Sev. I can't believe it. I must have really impressed her over the summer and the start of the school year. I knew being Head Boy would change my luck."

"You actually think becoming Head Boy got you a date with Lily? You're either an idiot or have no faith in yourself. I tend to think you're an idiot."

"Doesn't matter why now does it. She said yes and that's all I care about."

"So when are you going to pop the question?"

"What question?"

"The question."

"If it is what I think you are asking, I have a long way to go before that comes up."

"Why? Just because this is your first date? You have known her now for seven years."

"Ya, but I wasn't on her favorite list for the first six. How can I wipe out six years in just six months."

"I was right, you are an idiot. You're thinking in terms of equal time. She has known you for seven years and has seen the change you made. She likes what she sees and has accepted you for that. The six years are now past and just a memory. It is time to make new memories. You saw what happened to me when I dropped the ball, so to speak. I didn't try to talk to her and lost her. Don't make the same mistake I did, James."

"How can you tell me that when Lily is that same girl you lost?"

"OK, have you seen Narcissa lately. If you have then you know why I can say this. Narcissa is just as beautiful as Lily, but on a different plain. Lily is down to earth, and Narcissa is heaven sent. Lily is a breath of fresh air and Narcissa is all I need to breathe."

"So you gave up the living for an angel?"

"Am I talking to Black here. Are you so dense that you don't even know what you are talking about. No, I didn't give up on the living to be with an angel. Narcissa is living, just like Lily. She is angelic, just like Lily. She is caring, just like Lily. She is mine, unlike Lily. Now, go away as you are starting to give me a headache."

He may have given up practical jokes, but he still had a away of getting under a person's skin. James walked the other way laughing to himself.

Merlin-}

Three months later, James was still Head Boy and him and Lily were still dating. He had been with her during the Christmas Hols and the train ride to and from Hogwarts.

It was one month to Valentine's Day and he was planning something special for that day. The gift was hidden so no one could find it. He wrote a poem for her and made plans with Professor Dumbledore to allow them to leave school grounds for the evening. It was just to Hogsmeade and the Three Broomsticks, but Rosie promised him a very special night.

The waiting for the special day was killing him with impatience. Each day became a week to James as the time seemed to crawl by. Both Remus and Sirius saw this and snickered behind his back. They never saw him so nervous. There was still two weeks left before the Hogsmeade weekend and it was murder for him.

As little as Merl had been around, he still was able to see James' condition and asked Remus what his problem was. "James has a date with Lily on Valentine's Day and the wait is slowly driving him crazy. He wants to go so bad that he is ready to kidnap Lily and just take her to Hogsmeade without waiting for the holiday."

Merl laughed at this, but inside he felt good about the progress that was made for his two friends who so badly needed to be together. He and Albus had been to so many different places looking for Horcruxes that he hasn't been able to follow the progress closely. They did manage to find the location of Hufflepuff's cup, but were unable to get to it. The reason they knew where it was came to them by accident. One of the guards at Gringotts complained that after the description Albus gave for it, he remembered how something liked that burned him when he was asked to place it in the LeStrange vault by some little guy, not much taller than the guard. He had a letter from Bellatrix Black and Rudolphus LeStrange granting him permission to enter the vault and place the cup in a secure place above the other contents of the vault.

Albus and Merl now knew someone was moving the Horcruxes to different locations. Just who, was not a question as they both felt it was the missing student, Peter Pettigrew. Why he was doing it was also not a question as they both felt that Voldemort felt something when ever they destroyed one of the artifacts. It now became a matter of time before they would have no more access to them. There was still one more they could get before it is hidden. With Peter hiding them, it could be anywhere with his capability to go where they couldn't.

At least things were working out for him with his friends. Everyone seemed to be happy with their mates, except for Remus who wasn't with anyone that he knew of. He did see Remus was happy for some reason, but could not figure out why and no one else knew the reason.

Merlin-}

Finally, Valentine's Day arrived and James was up earlier than everyone else to get ready for his date. He showered and shaved before getting dressed and was in the sitting room an hour before anyone else even got up. He sat waiting for Lily for over an hour. When she finally made her way downstairs, James melted at the sight of her. She was wearing a flowered blouse and very tight jeans with knee high boots. She was carrying her coat over her shoulder and her bag over the other one.

James jumped up to meet her at the end of the staircase and told her how beautiful she looked. He took her hand and led her to the sofa in front of the fireplace and helped her sit down. He then took out the poem he wrote her and gave it to her. She read:

I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE THE DAY

WHEN I HEARD THE WORDS I LONGED FOR YOU TO SAY

YES JAMES, I'LL BE YOUR DATE

AFTER SO LONG A WAIT

BUT IT'S WORTH THE TIME FOR IT TO COME

NOT BELIEVING IT BY SOME

YET HERE IT IS, MY TIME TO SHINE

YOU AND ME ON OUR WAY TO DINE

I REALLY HOPE IT IS NOT OUR LAST

AFTER ALL THE ATTEMPTS IN OUR PAST

BUT TO SHOW US BOTH WHAT IS YET TO BE

A BETTER LIFE FOR YOU AND ME!

Lily didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was funny in a way, but so sweet in another way. It showed his frustration and his exhilaration. It showed her how much he really cared for her, and that was why she wanted to cry, making him suffer all these years. Maybe he did deserve it the first five years, but the last year and a half he really didn't and she should have had pity on him. James had proven himself and she knew it. But she had to be sure that he couldn't be persuaded by Sirius to go back to being a toe rag and a sot. Now it was time to see what he had planned for the day. The past few months of dating were fun and James was a gentleman for each date. It was enough to make Sirius sick because of the sweetness that flowed, but he never saw what he was doing to win Marlene's heart. If anything, he was even sicker than James.

James and Lily then left for Hogsmeade and the Three Broomsticks. When they entered, Lily was taken back by the display James had set up. There had to be over a thousand Tiny hearts and flowers creating a wall around a table, and another hundred surrounding a candle in the middle of the table.

James took Lily's hand and helped her to a seat. He then took his and reached across the table and took her hand again. Rosie then brought a glass of wine to the table for both and took their orders for their meal. Once she left, James got up from the table and went to Lily and got down on one knee. "Lily, for the past seven years I have loved you and tried to win your heart with stupid pranks for the first five of them. For the past two years I have tried to show you I changed. Now that you see that I have and agreed to be my girlfriend, I would like to take it to the next level. Lily Marie Evans, would you marry me and agree to be my wife?" and he pulled out the ring he had been hiding for the past eight months.

Lily had a tear in her eye and brushed it away with the back of her free hand. James was still holding her left hand and had the ring on her finger. Lily looked in to his eyes and smiled, "Even though it is against my better judgement James, I accept your proposal to be Mrs. Lily Potter." then she watched as James passed out and fell to the floor. Rosie saw this and let out a barking laugh.

"I always knew those four were idiots, but I never saw them as weak kneed. I better get my wand and wake the sap up."

"Don't bother Madam Rosemerta, he will be up and around by the time the meal gets here. In the mean time let him rest." Rosie laughed once again and left the two to their date.

A minute later James was alert enough to ask Lily if he heard right. Lily just nodded her head in agreement and James jumped up and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss that took both their breath away. James was floating on air when they both heard a disturbance outside and got up to see what the commotion was all about. The scene that appeared before them was two Death Eaters walking down the street destroying buildings and hurting or even killing innocent people. Once they saw James and Lily they changed their direction and came at them.

James took a stand between them and Lily to protect her. They both missed a white blur come across the path and attacked the two Death Eaters. Spot was soon joined by the other two kneazles Twilight and Sherbert and effectively took out the two Death Eaters. Then there were pops all around them and the Aurors took over the incident and took them into custody and took statements from everyone who saw what happened. Lily made hers while holding Spot in her arms and while James held her in his. The other two kneazles were gone from the scene.

Once they were back in the castle, it took them two hours before the crowd around them finally left them in peace. Lily was still holding Spot, and James was still holding Lily. Alice, Selena, and Marlene congratulated them both for their announcement. Later it would come from Severus and Narcissa. Remus was the only man to do it with a laugh, from their own house mates. Sirius was sitting down he was laughing so hard. He was lucky he was because Marlene hit him with a pillow hard enough to send him to the floor. He looked up with a glare, but ended it thwere when he saw the look on Marlene's face. He turned to Lily and said, "I'm sorry Lils, I didn't mean to make it sound like a joke. It is just, I never thought I'd see the day you would agree to his proposal. At least not on the first try. I thought you would make him sweat it out until the end of the year. Now if you wish to get even with me, Marlene and I have something we would like to say. Marlene, if you would please."

Marlene just shook her head, "I think I may have made a mistake, Lily. This numbskull asked me the same question James asked you, and like you, I said yes. Can you please tell me why I did this?"

Lily smiled and went to Marlene and pulled her in for a hug. "Because, Like me, you saw where they have changed for the better and we may actually be able to prepare them for the future. However, I have to tell James that there is no way he will be joining the Auror corps."

James heard this and could not be quiet, "Lils, that is what I have been working my entire school experience for. Why don't you want me to join?"

"Because what happened today in Hogsmeade. I don't wish to stay up at night wondering if I am ever going to see you again. What Marlene does is her business, but there is no way you are going to join."

"The same goes for you Sirius. I don't wish to burying another family real soon. I don't care what you do, as long as it has nothing to do with fighting."

Sirius heard this and dropped down on his knees, "Thank you my sweet, I didn't want to join the Auror corps, but when James asked me way back when, I was too stupid to argue."

James looked to Sirius and began to laugh, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right Pads. We were too young to think straight. I see where Lily is coming from and now that I have thought on the matter, I have to agree. I also see an opportunity for us and Moony to run our own business. He wpuld never have been able to join us in the Ministry, but he can join us for what I plan on opening. Now Lily, don't get mad when I say this, but I think we could open a joke shop, or better yet, buy out Zonko's. He is getting old and has not seen a new product on his shelves in ages. It is time for some new blood."

Lily and Marlene rolled their eyes but kept quiet. It may not be the ideal work, but it was safe work, and if it gave Remus a job, then all the better.

Remus was just standing there laughing at what was just said. He knew somehow Lily would get James to drop this nightmare he planned. Now he looked at his future with a brighter aspect. He didn't know what he would be doing after school was through. With this new development, he didn't have to worry about the future, and with the help of his friends, maybe he could find the right girl and settle down.

With all this happening, no one remembered that Merl still didn't know what was going on. That was until he finally made it back to the dorm late that night and was surprised to see everyone still up and being happy about something. He walked over to Lily, his favorite cource of information. "Do you mind telling me what is going on Lils?"

He was almost knocked over when she ran to hug him, "You're plan worked, Merl. James asked me to marry him finally, and I accepted. Sirius did the samething thing with Marlene and she accepted. And now, I talked James out of joining the Auror corps and Sirius was happy to hear it. Now they are going to open a joke shop and have Remus work for them."

Merl was about to answer this when James stopped him by saying, "No one said anything about Moony working for us?"

Lily pulled out of her hug with Merl and was ready to hit James when he continued, "I could never ask a friend to work for us, he would be an equal partner, just like he always has been with the Marauders. Lily, what ever made you think otherwise?"

She felt like runing and hiding in shame after the display but never got the chance as James took her in his arms to talk to her. "I know you didn't think much of me when we ferist met, Lils. In fact you probably wished to kiill Sirius and I. But did you ever see us put Remus down or shun him in all the time you saw us. We never wanted to hurt him and in fact, wanted him to know we were always there for him. Why else do you think we broke so many rules by becoming Animagi. We didn't want him to feel alone during this period. Were we really that bad, that you would think we would do this to our good friend?"

Lily held back the tears she wished to shed. "I'm sorry James. I know how much both you and Pads have changed. I made a bad judgement call and was ready to react to it. You showed me that I have some growing up to do and you also showed me that you will be there to help me with this project. I hope you can forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive, Lils. What ever you thought never came out until you just told us. Can't blame you for thinking, now can we. Now, how about you let Sirius and I talk to our partner about the future, and you go get freshened up for dinner."

Merlin-}

The end of the school year and the end of their schooling came to the seventh year class. It also set up the beginning of the lives of James and Lily, Sirius and Marlene, Frank and Alice and Severus and Narcissa. Selena and Xenophilius' plans were put on hold until Xeno got his Paper started. He was going to call it the Quibbler, which was a mix of puzzles, questions, dabbles and fantasy. Selena didn't really wish to wait, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

James asked Remus to find the right location for their venture if Zonko's didn't wish to sell. Remus first went to Zonko's and asked about selling out to the Marauders. At first the answer was no, but when Remus told him of the plans for the store and the ideas they had for merchandise, Zonko saw where a younger generation was needed to steer the store in the right direction. Fresh new ideas, and a zany group of people to run it. He heard of the Marauders from school and admired their brilliance. He finally gave in and gave a selling price to Remus, which he took to James and Sirius. Of course he also brought them his counter offer which Zonko didn't know as of yet.

The battle of financial bidding now took place. For each offer, there was a counter offer, until they came to an agreement for a fair price to both parties. The only thing Zonko asked was that any of his own products be taken off the shelves as he had the sole rights to them. The Marauders agreed to this as there were very few of these products, and they honestly felt they had better ideas for the free space.

It was also agreed upon for the four weddings to take place on the same day, which was Oct. 31st. Halloween was a special day for the Marauders, as it was the day they made their best pranks. It would also be a very hard day to forget for Sirius.

Marauder's Cove opened on the 1st of July and it was a success from the start. Once the first customer entered the store He saw the changes that took place and admired the new changes and the young men who brought them to Hogsmeade. He introduced himself to the young men, "Hello, it is good to see we have some new business minded people and some new and unique products. My name is Arthur Weasley and I have some children about ready to start school, and if I know them, they will be frequenting your store quite often. They are still a year away, but they will be wanting to see your store long before they are ready for school. I have a set of twins that are just four months old, but if they are like their uncles, they will be asking for jobs here when they become old enough."

Remus wanted to laugh at the long speech he just heard. Arthur seemed like a very nice fellow, and he looked forward to meeting his children, especially his twins. He watched as Arthur made his way through the store and pick up everything to examine it and laugh when he found out what it did. This was the type of customer they needed. It became ever funnier when he later learned that he worked in the Ministry in the Muggle Affairs Office.

Their first day had been a success, but they felt that if they had a store in Diagon Alley, their business would triple. So Remus was once again out shopping for a store to set up a second shop for the Marauders. He found a few places that would be able the amount of merchandise they had available. Unfortunately he had to deal with the Goblins of Gringotts for purchasing any one of the three. He knew the Goblins didn't let go of property cheaply. He got the prices of the three buildings and his choice of the best property. The one he selected as the best choice was one block from Gringotts and was the second highest price of the three.

The first highest one was across the street from Flourish and Botts, the book store. It was much larger than the one he thought they should get. The third was on Founder's Lane which was three blocks from Gringott's, but was the least accessible site.

He sat with James and Sirius to go over his plan for purchase. They would show interest of the one across from the book store. Remus knew the price would jump once the interest was shown. Then he would try for the one on Founder's lane. The price on that one would probably remain the same, but he would show the Goblins that it should drop because if it's location.

He would then just tell them to forget it, as their asking price was too much and start to walk out. When he was called back, asking why he didn't go for the one he really wanted, He would give them the excuse that it was too close to Gringotts, and they couldn't demonstrate their merchandise without getting complaints from them. This got the team OK, and Remus began his plan the next day.

It was just as he said it would be. When he told the Goblins of choice of the store across from the Book store, the price went up 10%. When he asked why, he was told it was because of the rennovatiuons done, and because of it's prime location. He then went to his second idea, and once again it went as he thought. The asking price stayed the same, and when he gave them a counter offer, they scoffed at the idea, calling it an insult.

"Well, thank you sirs for your time. It seems that we will not be able to do business with you, Good day to you all, and he got up to leave.

"Wait, you never asked us about our third property?"

"No sir, I didn't." and he once again turned and was ready to leave.

"Can we hear your reasoning?"

"It's too close to the bank. You would never allow us to test out merchandise."

"Surely it can't be that bad? Why would we be so against it?"

"Large crowds of people. Fireworks. Other loud noises. It's too much to ask you to sell to something that could cause such a commotion."

"Large crowds of people?"

"OH yes. Why we had over three thousand at our grand opening in Hogsmeade. Imagine what it would be like in Diagon Alley. Maybe even three times the amount. You would never allow such a crowd to gather in front of your bank."

"Why would that bother us?"

"It would scare your customers off. Of course, the people outside maybe some of your customers, so that wouldn't be so bad, now would it?"

The Goblin began to run figures around in his mind. Nine thousand people in front of the bank. If half of them held vaults in the bank, four thousand five hundred visitors. A normal day had four hundred visitors. Perhaps something could still get done that would benefit both parties. "Please give me a chance to talk to my superiors. I will be right back."

He came back with an offer that was twenty five hundred galleons cheaper that the first price. The building was bought, and James and Sirius asked Remus to run this store with him hiring all the help he needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin Chapter Eleven

Peter had finished moving all the items Lord Voldemort asked him to and was now returning to find out what his next task would be. With Hogwarts now in summer vacation, perhaps he would be going to find out what Dumbledore was planning for the Order of the Phoenix. Maybe find out what happened to Severus since he didn't join with the Death Eaters. Possibly even see if Sirius and James finally joined the Auror Division.

If there was anything he missed about school, it was the friendship he shared with the Marauders, but when this Merl came along and he showed them what he was planning, it changed everything. Yes, he was going to spy on them when he was finished with school because both the Potters and the Blacks were pure blood families that went against what Lord Voldemort stood for. Peter's family was like the Weasleys, pure bloods, but very poor. Unlike the Weasleys and his family, he wanted to be somebody, and being a Marauder member wasn't going to get him any notice. It meant hurting those who took him in when he first went to school, but that was the hazard of war. Friends turn against friends.

Being poor did not give him elite status in the Death Eaters, but his spying possibilities as a rat could get him there. He felt this was his best chance of improving his life. Where he could show how useful he could be and how much he could be relied upon. He didn't feel he could do this if he remained with the Marauders as he didn't see where they could be anything after school was over with. All they were good for was pranks and girl chasing.

He could feel it in his bones, that something was going to be happening soon. He didn't know what is was going to be, but it was going to change the way people went about their lives. He even felt what he had just finished for Lord Voldemort was one of the key parts. These items were of huge sentiment to him and Peter felt honored to be able to help out.

Merlin-}

James and Sirius purchased both Zonko's and the building in Diagon Alley for a fair price, but Zonko's was ready for use immediately, where Diagon Alley would take all summer. Remus would have Merl there helping him while James and Sirius worked Hogsmeade. With Merl's help, the task took much shorter time than anticipated. By August 1st it was ready to open, and the students for the upcoming year had something to look forward to. Remus had taken Lily's advice and had more than just pranks and jokes in his shop. He had items for women and men from the continent. Places like France, Italy, Switzerland, Spain and Germany who each had their specialties had items on display in their shelves.

When Remus ordered these items, he was looking for something special to give as wedding gifts to the three couples planning on getting married at the same time. He found it with some fine Austrian Crystal glasses and candle holders. Gold trimmed and diamond cut.

Alice and Frank had already been married and Frank had become an Auror, and Alice worked for Alastor in the MLE. This is when she learned of the change in leadership ot the Order, but was held to keep it to herself until the Order was reconviened. Even Frank couldn't know.

Sirius, James and Severus would all marry their intended on Oct. 31st. Severus didn't know his would become so necessary due to Narcissa being pregnant. She would be due in May. She would be three months pregnant when the marriage took place. It would be Severus' best wedding gift. It would also make Alice and Lily jealous and get Marlene thinking.

While Merl had been helping Remus with the shop, he was also thinking of a way to get into the bank and take the cup hidden in the LaStrange vault. He knew as Merlin he held great respect with the Goblins, but was it enough to let him into the vault and get it? Even if it was a stolen piece of history, he had no right in the someone elses vault. He wouldn't blame the Goblins for refusing him entry. But he did have to try.

Finally after finishing early before the store opened, he went to the bank and asked to speak to the Director. When asked who was calling, he just told him an old friend. He entered the bank as Merlin so that no questions would be asked about two different people wishing to see the Director. The attendent returned and showed him in and closed the door behind him.

Ragnok didn't know who to expect when he was told of an old friend, but Merlin was not even on this short list. "Myrrdyn Emmrys, is that you? I didn't know you had returned to our rhealm."

"Yes my friend, Ragnok, It is really me. I'm sorry for not visiting sooner, but there were things that needed to get done before my visit. It has been many cycles since we last spoke."

"Still talking in riddles I see. I never have figured out what a cycle was. Please don't try and explain it to me, as the last time it gave me a headache. Now please sit and tell me what you have been up to that kept you away."

Merlin didn't know how much to tell him, but after a moment, he decided to go for it all. It took an hour to get him to believe it. "So, you are not the Merlin I knew in the past. Why do you favor him so much?"

"We knew of his appearance before I came here, and decided to use it for my cover. I needed the help of the people I mentioned in order to accomplish my assignment. It is still not complete, and that is why I am here."

"You need something from the Goblins?"

"No Ragnok, not from you. Well, actually yes I do, but it is not material. It is something far more valuable. I need in someone elses vault."

"You knew the answer to that before you asked, yet you still asked it. It must be very important to you. Could you tell me what it is you seek?"

"If I do, you must promise to never divulge what it is I seek, whether you grant me access or not. It means death to me, you and any other who gets in the way. It was stolen by Lord Voldemort, and he used it to create something so evil, no one dares talk about it."

Ragnok was better versed in magic that Merlin expected, "So he made it a Horcrux. Why does someone take something so special and turn it evil. However, as you know, we cannot allow you access. What we can do is contact the LaStrange brothers and tell them maintenance needs to be done on their vault and we will have to enter it to complete it. Once in, if we see this cup in the vault, we will confiscate it. A founders artifact belongs to all people, even if it is corrupted. Of course we may have to find something to replace it, unless you already have something."

Merlin smiled at Ragnok, "I just might have something for you to replace it with. I'll go get it while you contact the LaStranges. I shouldn't be too long." He left the bank and Apporated to Hogsmeade where James and Sirius were helping some customers. Merl looked around and found something that might work. The title of it was printed on a piece of paper under the item on the shelf. It was called a dribble cup. He took his wand and created the Hufflepuff coat of arms on it. He brought it to the counter and Sirius looked at. "I don't remember anything like this on the shelf? James, do we make these cups? And if we do, how much are they?"

James looked over and said "Nope, never saw anything like it before. Where did you get it Merl?"

When Merl showed them the spot, Sirius laughed, "Who are you trying to impress by showing them Hufflepuffs Cup?"

Merl's answer almost made Sirius vomit, "It's for your cousin Bellatrix. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Are you sick, man? Why on earth would you try to impress that stuck up bitch?"

"You told me to find someone to love."

"Merl, she's my cousin and even I can't stand her. If you ask Narcissa you may get the same answer from her. She's poison to anyone normal."

"Don't worry Pads, I'm not going to give it to her personally."

"Then how are you going to give it to her?"

"She won't even know I gave it to her, if I'm lucky."

"Then how the hell do you expect to get anywhere with her if she doesn't know you gave it to her?"

"I don't."

"I don't get it?"

"And I hope neither does she. By Pads, by Prongs." and he left a befuddled Sirius standing there where he left him.

"Did you understand any of that Prongs?"

"Nope, but it's not the first time Merl left me scratching my head."

"He's weird."

"Tell me about it. But, there is no one else I would like at my side when I'm in a fight. Sorry pal, but you have to admit he is scary."

"I guess, but this is strange, even for him. He wants to impress my cousin, but doesn't wish her to know it."

"Maybe he's just shy around women."

"Come on James, look how he is around our girls. If he wanted to, he could have any of them."

"Nope, I don't think so. Lily already told me she loved him, but as a friend. Marlene hardly knows him, and Narcissa is like Lily. He acts like he isn't interested in them for a meaningful relationship. I, for one, am glad about that."

"I hope you're right. I would hate to have to fight him for Marlene."

Merlin-}

Merlin got back to Gringotts and approached the attendent, again asking for the Director. He was brought back to the door, but this time was let right in. Merlin entered and saw Ragnok sitting behind his desk with Hufflepuffs Cup sitting in front of him. He also saw where he had burn marks on his hands.

"You were correct in your assumption, Myrrdyn. The cup is a host for a Horcrux. It fought me the entire trip back to my office. I see you have a replacement for me. I welcome this exchange just to get rid of this horrid thing. Do you have the equipment to destroy it?"

"Between Albus and I we do. We have done it before."

"You mean to tell me there were more than one?"

"This is the fourth, and I still don't think we are done. We think he may have three more, as seven is the most magical number. It would leave him weak, morally, but I don't think he cares anything of morals."

"Why would he try such a desperate ordeal? Doesn't he realize what it is doing to him? Two would be the most anyone should attempt at making. More than that risks mental stability or complete insanity."

"If you ask me, he has already reached that point. He is killing innocent people just to show people he can do it. The McKinnons being a case in point."

"Yes, I heard about them. A shame really. I heard that the oldest daughter was saved though."

"She was, by me. She has agreed to marry Sirius Black on the same date as James Potter and Lily Evans, Severus Snape and Narcissa Black, Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewitt. It's going to be something else. I am looking forward to it."

Merlin happened to look at the paper on Ragnok's desk and saw something he didn't like to see. It was a copy of the new paper that Xenophilius Lovegood started up and it's headline read that many in the Ministry were siding with Death Eaters. Merlin knew that he had just made himself a target of Lord Voldemort. "Excuse me Ragnok, there is something I need to try and stop."

Ragnok looked at the paper and knew what it was he needed to do. He wished him luck as the door closed. He hoped he was there in time.

Merlin-}

When he got to the home of Lovegood, he saw he was too late. It was a total loss and somehow he knew what he would find inside the rubble. He went in anyway and his worst fear was true. The broken and bleeding body of Xenophilius Lovegood lay in a pool of his own blood. He searched further hoping he would not find another body in the rubble. His search came up negative and he released his breath once he was finished. Selena must be at work. He then apporated to the Ministry to find her and tell her as gently as he could of his findings. He would also report the incident to the Auror Division so that they could follow up on it.

Selena worked with the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. When she was told she had a visitor, she stopped what she was working on and walked to the front of Department. She was surprised to see Merl there. "What are you doing here Merl? Does Lily and Alice need me for something?"

"Is there a place where we could talk in private? What I have to tell you is something you won't want to have many people around you."

Selena began to worry about this. Something must have happened to Lily or James. She led him to a small breakroom and they both took a seat. "Selena, I have to tell you something, and it is going to hurt you a great deal. I just left the Lovegood home, or what was left of it. Inside the rubble I found Xenophilius dead. Death Eaters attacked and killed him and then destroyed the home. He had been writing some very damaging stories about the Death Eaters and this was how they struck back."

Selena sat there in disbelief. She knew he was thinking of writing these stories, but not until he had more proof. What could he have found that made him write the story. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks and wiped them away with her hand. She was trembling as if she were cold and she was becoming light headed. This was when she passed out. Merl saw it coming and was there to catch her as she fell over. He called out for help, and he was soon joined by other workers. She was taken to St. Mungo's and Merl Floo'd Lily to let her know what happened and where she was taken. He left for the hospital and found Lily and Remus already there talking to the receptionist. She told Lily what room she was taken to and the three of them followed the directions and found the room and knocked for entry.

When they were allowed to enter, they saw Selena laying on the bed, crying her heart out. She saw Lily and Remus and called for Lily to come hold her. Remus and Merl stood at the foot of her bed, looking down on the scene. Remus had tears in his eyes as well.

Merlin-}

It had been a week since the death of Xeno, and Selena still mourned for him. She was eating very little and she hardly ever left her bed. Lily tried to get her to move in with her and James, but she didn't think she was ready for company, except for her. Even when Remus was with her, she said very little to him.

Remus and Merl had opened the prank shop and found some very good people to work for them. It was them that watched the store while he tried to help Selena and Lily get through this.

The others had also visited, but Selena was only receptive to Lily. This was fine with them all, as they knew how close the two of them were, but her rejection of Remus baffled them. Merl tried to explain to them that she was still hurt by Remus' breaking up with her, and it would take some time for her to accept him again as a friend.

Life went on for the rest. Severus was informed of a vacancy that would come up at the end of the upcoming school year when Professor Slughorn decided he would retire from the Potions class at Hogwarts. He had finished his Master work over the Summer Hols and was looking for a position to fill. He sent a letter of his status to the Headmaster and hoped to hear from him soon. He would work for the Apothecary in Diagon Alley until then. It was a small job that paid little, but it told him what was needed to the people who frequented the shop, other than students.

Frank had taken a position with the Auror Division of the Ministry and Alice with the Magical Law Enforcement Division. They even worked some assignments together, when it called for a deeper investigation. Aurors were only allowed to spend so much time on a case before it was turned over to the MLE.

Narcissa worked with James and Sirius in Hogsmeade, mostly to pass the time. She needed very little in terms of money because what she received in inheritence funds. Her, Bellatrix and Andromeda each received a third of the family money and Narcissa left hers in the bank, to draw interest. Severus never asked her for anything, even though she would have gladly given it to him.

This is how the four couples spent their time until it was time for their weddings. It had already been discussed with Remus and Selena to be Best Man to the four grooms and Selena the Maid of Honor for the four brides. Lily had asked Selena if she wished to give up her place in the wedding, and she refused stating, "I need something good to help me get through this, Lily. It has been three months now, and I still miss Xeno very much. I need to move on with my life and find the right man to help me. I wish Remus was that man, but I'm afraid the same thing will happen if I even approach him on it."

Lily knew what she was talking about, but didn't remark on it. Remus would love to get her back and this time for good. He knew she didn't want the same thing to happen, but how could he convince her that it wouldn't. He wasn't even sure himself. He loved her and wanted to be with her more than anyone could imagine.

Merlin-}

Halloween morning saw the four soon to be husbands sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea and recovering from the bachelor party two nights past. Of course James and Sirius took this as their last chance to be complete idiots before settling down. It was so bad that neither of them remembered what happened past 9PM that evening. Remus was the one to remind them of the events that took place and they patted each other on the back for their accomplishments.

Now they were ready to settle down and become the model citizens they promised they would become. Frank had to take a leave of absence from the training to become an Auror. The one month he took off meant he had to add two months to his training. Only for Alice would he have done this.

Merl and Albus left their search for the remaining Horcruxes to join in on the festive occasion. However, after his discussion with Ragnok, Merl wasn't sure that there were more than one left to find. Voldemort may have finished what he has right now, and possibly create more later on. He figured seven would be the most he could make without hurting himself both mentally and physically.

If what they had done to him with the destruction of the four made him weak, then maybe he was too weak to create anymore. This is what he hoped for anyway. He never mentioned this to Albus because it was just that, something he hoped for.

The time for the marraiges to take was now upon them, and the four grooms stood on the platform awaiting their brides to join them. Of the four, the only one nervous was Sirius. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind. James and Remus tried to calm him down, but it was impossible as he kept telling them, "Why am I doing this? There is no way Marlene is going to go through with it. She is probably up there packing her bags, ready to leave when the procession starts. I'm a fool to think she would actually go through with this."

Finally Remus had heard enough, "OK, then beat her to the punch and leave now. I'll take your place and marry Marlene."

Sirius stopped whining long enough to glare at Remus. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. I'm no fool. She may object to it at first, but after thinking it over for a bit, she would change her mind and go through with it. This would be to just to end her embarrassment of being jilted at the alter. She may even learn to love me after a few days."

Sirius didn't say anymore after this and he tried his best to remain steady.

Then the music started and people began to leave the room where the procession stayed. It took a few minutes, but finally the brides were making their way out. Alice was the first one out, follwed by Lily, then Marlene, and finally Narcissa. Each groom left the platform to go meet his intended bride. When Sirius started down, he had to push Remus back to his place, cussing him under his breath. He heard Remus laugh, and silently laughed with him.

The weddings took about an hour to for all of them to happen and then they took their place on the reception line. Finally after all the circumstance was finished, the reception itself was started, and the four couples danced their first dance together as husband and wife. By the time the evening was over with, each husband would have danced with each wife at least one time. Remus shared a dance with each wife and Selena shared one with each husband, but for the most part, she danced with Remus.

Remus cherished the time he shared with the lovely Selena, and decided it was time to ask her if she had it in her heart to give him a second chance. He told her of a potion that Severus brewed that controlled his anger while changed. She agreed tomgive him a chance, but if he hesitated one time, it was through.

Merl had his share of dances as well, and saw that Albus did as well. He saw at least five different times he danced with Minerva. Merl also saw a couple he was not expecting to see. Arthur and Molly Weasley were there and danced most of the dances. However they left early for some reason, but he saw Molly go to Lily to thank her for the invitation. They hugged and spoke a few more words that Merl couldn't make out before her and Arthur left.

The reception went on well past midnight, but all the married couples were gone by 11 PM. It was the last anyone saw of them for three weeks.

Merlin-}

By the time they were all back, Narcissa was not alone in her condition. All four of the brides were with child. The four didn't know it at the time, but they would all share the information in another two months, with their grooms. 1980 looked to be a banner year for the four pairs of couples.

Marlene, Lily and Narcissa decided to open a tea shop in Diagon Alley and in Hogsmead to keep an eye on their mates and to keep themselves busy. Selena asked if she join them, and like James, Lily said she would share ownership with her for the one in Diagon Alley. Marlene and Narcissa would run the one in Hogsmead. The one in Diagon Alley would be called "The Tea Cozy" and Hogsmeade would be called "Marauders Rest Stop"

Alice continued to work for the MLE, and Frank as an Auror. They had taken a chance by continuing their careers in these spots, but they both loved what they did.

Selena and Lily were the lucky ones for their shops, as they took over for a retiring owner of a same type business. A few modifications was all that was necessary and they soon opened up. Marlene and Narcissa took longer for theirs, as they had to do a complete renovation. It wouldn't open until after the Christmas Hols.

Severus received a letter from Albus, stating that his letter of intent had been received and that once the hiring process was begun, he would be notified. So, Remus, Selena, Lily and Severus all worked in Diagon Alley at the time, and they spent a lot of time together. It was during this time that Remus and Selena became closer. So close in fact, Remus decided to ask Selena to marry him. He was tired of being alone. Selena had waited for Xeno, and look at what happened. She decided to say yes, because she didn't want to be alone anymore, after seeing all her friends get married.

Once again, it was Merl that was missing. Merl and Albus had searched everywhere they cpould think of, but could not find the next Horcrux. Because it was like this, Merl felt even stronger that the next one would be the last.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Twelve

Voldemort had been keeping himself seperated from the Death Eaters because of his weak feeling. He had made Pettigrew pay for his failure to sufficiently hide his treasures. He knew they had been found and destroyed by Dumbledore, most likely. He didn't even know if there were any left and he was too weak to find out. Pettigrew did keep his promise and not tell him where he rehid them. It could not have been very good, as his current condition would attest. Unless, Pettigrew was always just a bit late and only moved replacements for the items. Dumbledore could have done that to keep his moves from being noticed. There was no way Dumbledore could know how losing a horcrux could affect him. However, knowing Dumbledore like he did, He could guess as to what it did, or was doing.

What he had planned was to make two more that would be impossible to find, but now that was not possible. In his current condition, it took all of his strength to stand. He had to rest for two days after dealing with Pettigrew.

He didn't realize that by tearing up his soul like he had, he made it hard to recover from weariness and fatigue. His sleep was not a sound sleep as he had no chance to dream because of his lack of imagination. This was because he had nothing to drive him to it. With no soul, there was no desire. No hate. No love. No strong feeling what so ever. Only minor feelings that accomplished nothing. The one he did have and didn't know it, was fear. He didn't realize that it was fear that had him in it's grip about his Horcruxes being destroyed.

He also didn't know that by keeping himself seperate from his Death Eaters, he was creating doubt in their minds about his plans. He never left them in the dark for so long before, and not they stayed in the dark most of the time. They have not done any damage to the Ministry, even though it was their plan months ago. They had been witness to Pettigrew's torture after he returned claiming he had done what was commanded of him. Why was he hurt for doing what he was told? Is this what they had to look forward to. If it was, then they wanted something to show them it wouldn't happen to them.

Peter had to leave Voldemort, or he would see this same thing again when they crossed paths. He took up residence in Hogsmead because now that the Marauders were through with school, there was less chance of being seen. He also was accepted by Madam Rosemerta because of his acquaintence with Sirius and James.

The school year was scheduled to start in a few weeks and things would begin to get busy soon, so he had to be in place before that happened. He would travel the nights in his Animagus form, to keep out of sight. He would stay here until he was called by Lord Voldemort, just to make sure things had blown over.

Merlin-}

With no way of knowing where the last Horcrux was, Albus spent more time assisting Amelia in planning for the Order. He knew they lost two very strong members in Lily and Molly. Lily now knew she was pregnant, as did Marlene, Alice and Narcissa. Molly couldn't join because of her twins, who were two years old. There was no way that Percy could handle them and with Bill and Charlie getting ready to enter school, that left her no choice but to pass.

What most of the team wondered about was why start back up. No Death Eater action had taken place in over two months. Voldemort had not been heard from in over four months. Yes, they had been told that you should never under estimate or second guess your opponent.. It could come around and bite you in the Arse. This was the mind set of Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody, her second in command. The change was told to the members when they came for their first meeting. Albus told them it was because of his age that the change was made.

When Amelia told them that they would no longer stand by and be murdered while they could not harm or kill their opponent, but rather, they would return the exchange with the same force used against them, the attitude of the light forces became stronger. Now they could do major damage to the Death Eaters. It became even better when teams were made up to go in search of known Death Eaters and do what was necessary to bring them in or do away with them. This could only happen once it was proven that the individual was proven to be a member of the Death Eaters.

This action worked initially and seven Death Eaters were taken into custody. Then it changed when instead of living alone, the Death Eaters inner circle took up residence in a single structure, Malfoy Manor. It was the one home large enough for them all to stay in. Since Lucius lived alone, it made sense to him as well. Besides, it provided protection to him and his home. It also gave him a chance to plan his revenge on Severus Snape, who stole his chosen woman. Narcissa Black was his intended wife, until Snape stepped in and used something on her to change her mind. He was thinking a love potion or Amortensia. Either way, there was no other reason for her to change her mind. Not to the struggleing and poor Snape. He didn't consider the Black family wealth being a factor.

He turned to Bellatrix for a possible mate, but she just laughed in his face and turned to Rodolphus and kissed him. Lucius knew he could not challenge her decision. Rodolphus was nearly as rich as he was.

He needed to find a mate, in order to carry on the Malfoy name. Adoption was not a choice, because his heir had to be of pure blood decendence. It had to be Malfoy blood that carried on his pure blood family name. He had to find a pure blood woman for this to happen.

As for the one he was seeking vengence on, Severus was walking around like he had been given the best gift ever. It was because Cissa told him he was going to be a father and now he learned, it was a boy. His name was already determined by Narcissa and it was to be Draco Arcturis Snape, in honor of Regulus, her cousin. Severus was too excited to care about the name, as long as he knew it was his. He made the mistake of telling Narcissa that, and she nearly killed him. "Would you mind telling me who else's child he could be, Severus? And weigh your answer heavily before you make it. It could mean you would have NO MORE CHILDREN, WITH ANYBODY!"

Severus had to do major damage control after that mistake. It didn't help matters any when Sirius learned of this. James just laughed, but Sirius couldn't let it pass. For two weeks he didn't let it pass.

Now, James, Frank and Sirius learned they were to be fathers as well, and the entire home was filled with proud fathers and sick wives.

Severus got another good sign when Albus sent out his appointment for the Potions Professor position. It would take place on September 20. Professor Slughorn promised he would stay on until a new Potions Professor was found.

Severus would have his appointment following an appointment for the Divination Professor.

The following months leading up to April when Narcissa was due went by fast, except for the four wives who swore to never get in this condition again. However, on April 17th at 3:53 PM Narcissa was pushing hard to deliver Draco. Severus was right by her side sweating. His nerves were at their end and he was ready to pass out from anticipation. In the waiting room, James, Sirius, Remus, Merl, Lily, Selena, Alice and Frank were sitting down awaiting word. Selena felt out of place with the other ladies as she was the only one not carrying a child. Lily watched as Selena rubbed her belly while looking at Alice, who was sitting next to her. Then she turned and saw Lily looking at her and gave a sort of sad smile. Lily just shifted her head as if telling her to follow her out of the room. Selena got up when Lily did and left the room.

Once outside the room, Lily pulled her in for a hug and said something that changed her mood. "Selena, I want you and Remus to be godparents to our child. I haven't told Remus yet and I wasn't going to tell you yet either, but seeing the way you were, I thought you needed something to cheer you up. Also, I think you need to talk to Remus. I know you have noticed how he looks at you. Do you know why he broke up with you in fourth year?"

"He said he couldn't take a chance on hurting me. Lily, Remus never would hurt me. Why was he so stupid. I may not have loved him then, but if I didn't, it was awfully close, and would have turned to it by the next school year."

"So, you didn't know of his condition?"

"What condition?"

"Selena, please remember who we are talking about when I tell you this. Remus is a werewolf. Has been since he was eight years old. That was why he didn't want to get serious with anyone. But since we left school, and his friends have married and are now with child, he sees what he is missing, and what he gave up. He loves you Selena, but is afraid let his feelings show."

"A werewolf? Why didn't he tell me? Did he think I would leave him if I knew? Isn't Severus able to help him with a serum to hold it in check?"

"OK, first, Remus is registered with the Ministry as a werewolf, so it is supposed to be common knowledge. Second, he couldn't give you the deciding factor as to whether to stay with him or not. Finally, once Severus has a job with access to the right ingredients, yes he can brew something for him.

However, until he does, he will not take anything from any of us, even if it is to help Remus. He wants to be able to manage it on his own. That is why he wants the Potions opening at Hogwarts. You should hear him cuss Professor Slughorn for his stalling his retirement. It's as if he, Professor Slughorn, is waiting for something, or someone."

"Are these ingredients expensive?"

"I'm afraid so. But as a Professor for Hogwarts, he can get a discount by buying in bulk. He has helped Remus when he was going for his potion master. He made enough of the serum to get him by for a few months, but that has long wore off."

"Poor Remus. Would he get mad at you for tellin me this? If he doesn't, then I am going to talk to him. I still love the idiot."

Lily smiled at this, "Even if he did get mad at me, which I doubt, I can handle anything he says to me and give it back. I think it is a good idea for you and him to talk. And to let you know, he is no longer bothered by the full moon. I just wanted you to know his reasoning back when he broke up with you." Selena just shook her head, knowing what it meant to Remus to give up something he wanted so bad.

They re-enetered the waiting room and Selena went to Remus and asked him if they could talk. It was two hours before they returned, holding winked at Lily and Lily knew they would be talking later. James and Sirius saw the look on Remus' face, and wanted to go to him to see what was up, but Lily and Marlene stopped them from doing anything.

Finally at 7:45 PM, Severus entered the waiting room carrying Draco. He had him wrapped in a blanket that covered his head, and told them all that what he was about to show them was not ordinary. He pulled the blanket off Draco's head, and his hair was black, except for one strip of white on each each side of his head. If it stayed like that, it would make for an interesting look.

Merlin-}

The next event to take place was Alice giving berth to Neville on the 30th of July, at 11:23 AM. It was followed by Lily going into labor on the 31st. Harry was born just before the stroke of midnight on the 31st.

Marlene didn't want to be different, but she was, and on the first of August, Antoinette Janine Black was born at 12:00 PM. Sirius introduced her to everyone as AJ. She was called that more often than not after that. August was also the month that Selena and Remus were married. When they returned from their honeymoon, they were with child as well. Since the business he had going in Diagon Alley was doing so well, he was able to give Severus the money for his serum and his brewing it. Severus was going to refuse, when Cissa held him back by telling him, "Sev, Remus has never been able to pay much for anything, until the business took off. Don't refuse him this pleasure."

Merlin-}

Albus and Merl gave up on looking for the last Horcrux. It has been over a year since they found the last one and nothing major had gone on from the Death Eaters in that time. Minor sightings with little damage and no deaths.

They both agreed that the loss of the other Horcruxes did something to Voldemort. It also told them because of this, he knew they were destroyed. It could be he was creating new ones, but Merl doubted it more than Albus did. If the loss weakened him that much, then there was little chance of him creating new ones for a while. They both knew what it took to create a new one. Not the death, but tearing up of the soul by the spell. With each new Horcrux taking half the soul, there could not be much left for Voldemort to work with.

Merl couldn't tell Albus that he knew when to last one would show, and he hoped that by that time, all would be ready for the chosen one to step forward and deliver the final blow.

In the mean time, school had finally started back up, and Albus had been going through appointments for the two Professorships he needed to fill. Divination was the hardest one, as there were no qualified people to fill the position. The ones he questions were all frauds. His last hope was an ancestor of Samantha Trelawny, a famed seer. He hoped this Sybil would be as good. Then his last applicant for the potions position would follow her. Severus was his choice, but Horace preferred another over him, but this person never requested to fill the position. It was a major disappointment for him. Albus knew that Lily was doing fine with her Tea Shop and didn't wish to leave it. He tried telling Horace that, but he refused to listen until it was too late and now he was stuck teaching until his replacement took over.

The morning of the twentieth of September saw Severus sitting in the Three Broomsticks sipping a cuppa and going over in his mind what he was going to tell Professor Dumbledore. He had his certificate from the Ministry making him a Potion Master. He also had the test score he received from the Ministry in order to achieve his Master rating. He topped all people testing with a 100% test score.

He was watching the door looking for the Headmaster when a woman entered that looked like she started celebrating early for something. She held her head high, but her attire looked like she had slept in it for two straight days. She also maneuvered through the room bumping into chairs, tables and customers and excusing herself as she continued on through. She finally took a seat near the stair case and sat there as if waiting for something or someone.

Severus knew this was the one trying for the Divination position. He thought she was starting off on a bad note being in this condition. He breathed out a long sigh. He felt after the Headmaster sat through her interview, his should look more professional. Of course, he was not in competition with her, but still, it was the state of mind of the Professor after her interview that mattered this day. If Professor Dumbledore went into the interview with Severus with a disappointed feeling, then anything Severus would show him that was well received would be to his advantage.

Finally at 8:30 AM. Professor made his way into the Broomsticks and nodded his head at Severus when he passed and then made his way to the Divination applicant and took her hand to help her up. Severus saw the look on the Professor's face when he did this. He watched as she walked up the stairs being held by Dumbledore. She stumbled half way up the flight. And if hadn't been for the Professor, she would have fallen. Then he saw as the two entered the room and shut the door behind them.

He called to Rose for a refill and was ready to pull out his notes and go over them once more, when he saw a movement along the north wall. This caused him to change his thoughts. He was sure he saw a rat, but it was so fast and so short a look, that he wasn't for sure. He then looked around the room to see if he could spot the rat. At first he found nothing and began to doubt his thoughts. He then looked up the staircase and saw his subject sitting against the door, listening to what was going on in the room.

Severus wanted to catch the rat for the information he might have in conjunction with the Dark Lord and his plans. It may help end the threat he had over the Wizarding world. He hoped he could approach un-noticed, but Pettigrew felt his presence and turned to see Severus holding a broom and took off before he could be caught. The swing Severus took and missed gave the rat a chance to make good his escape.

Severus could not believe Peter got away as easily as he did. By hugging the baseboard like he did, made a hit with the broom nearly impossible. Severus watched as he saw the rat disappear in a hole in the floor. He was standing there like this when the door opened and He looked up at a smiling yet wobbleing new Divination Professor.

Then when the Headmaster walked up to the door and saw Severus standing there, he began to think that something he didn't want known was in jeopardy of being exposed. He began a mind sweep of his former student, but found a strong block in place. He saw the look on Snape's face and knew his probe was felt. He asked Severus to enter the room and closed the door beihind him as he entered.

Severus stood at the table being used by the Professor and waited to be told to take a seat. When the meeting began, the questioning was not was what he expected.

"Good morning Severus, how has your summer gone?"

This got Severus in a good mood as he answered, "Excellent sir, I got married on July 31st and learned that I will soon be a father."

"Congratulations my boy. On both parts. I am sure you will be a good husband and father figure. Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Narcissa feels it will be a boy, and she already has a name picked out. If it is a boy, then his name will be Draco Arcturis."

"Well, I would not go against a mother's intuition then. Now, I have to ask you a very personal question. While you were standing by the door, what did you happen to hear?"

This surprised Severus. He didn't know what to say. "To be honest sir, I wasn't there to listen in. I was there to chase a rat away from the door."

"Why would a rat cause you to take offense against it? They are reatively common around here."

"Yes sir, they are, but this one was listening in on what was being said. At least that is what it looked like to me."

"Do you know something that I don't know Severus?"

"Yes sir, but to tell you would get others in trouble as well. Ones I don't wish to get in trouble."

"It is imperative that you tell me what you know, Severus. If what you say in the truth, then someone may be trouble. Deep trouble that could mean their death."

Severus took another deep breath. There was no way he was going to put Lily in jeopardy, or her new child. "It's a long story that takes us back to fourth year sir, if you have the time."

"Time is insignificant when it comes to someones life. Proceed Severus."

"Yes sir. You know that Remus is a werewolf. Or was one."

"I wasn't aware he could be cured? How did this come about and who did it?"

"This could take longer then even I thought. You know of the new student that went to Gryffindor, Merl Alma? He was the one who provided the cure with the help of Lily Evans, who in now Lily Potter. OK, maybe I should tell you that on the 31st of July, there were four weddings. Mine, James Potter, Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom married our women. Sirius is probably the only one you were not aware of. He married Marlene McKinnon."

This got Albus laughing. He did not offer a reason why he laughed, but Severus guessed it was both James and Sirius marrying. If he thought about it, he would join him in laughing, but he knew what James had to go through to win the affection of Lily.

"OK, well anyway, James, Peter and Sirius decided they would do something for their friend so that he would not be alone. They trained to become Animagus. It took eighteen months, but they all accomplished it, to include Peter. James became a stag, Sirius became a mutt, I mean a dog. Peter became a rat. If one were to think about it, their forms took on their personalities. James was a strong protector of his friends. Sirius was fiercely loyal and Peter was sneaky. Too sneaky, and insecure. He showed this last year when he got in that fight with Merl. He did it to see what side James and Sirius would take. He never considered that it was because he started the fight that they sided with Merl."

"So, you're saying that it was Peter that was on the steps spying on me? What did he hope to gain by doing that?"

"I'm not for sure, but he was listening very close to what was being said. Can you tell me what was being said?"

"I'm afraid not, At least not right now. However, I would bring Narcissa to the castle right away so that she can get ajusted to life there as a wife and soon a mother. Once the child is born, you will have to move from the castle into a place that gives you easy and quick access back here. Your relationship is not unique to the school, although it is not done too often. We have had married professors work here in the past, but we prefer single witches or wizards. It is less of a hassle to them."

"Thank you Professor. Both for the spot on your staff and for your understanding. However, since I told you something that was supposed to be a secret, and you seem concerned about the Marauders, then I can only assume that what Peter heard had to do with them. If this is the case, they should know so that they can be prepared."

"That's just it Severus, I am not for sure it has to do with them. I'm really not sure who it has to do with, but for some reason, Merlin has it in his mind that Lily and James pay a big part in our future. But, you are right that I should tell them about what was said, but now is not the time. I say this because the true meaning of it has yet to happen. I can't start preparations for something that hasn't happened now can I?"

"So when can you tell us what was said in there?"

"Like I said, as soon as everything is in place. This child must be born for it to be of value. Now, you said that Lily, Marlene and Alice are with child?" When he was told that they already gave birth, everything changed. He told Severus the Prophecy and that ended the interview with Severus as the Professor stood up and excused himself. Severus sat there for a few minutes to reflect on what just occurred.

What was said in the room, Peter thought enough about the information to run to who ever needed to know about it. He figured it was Voldemort, as Peter was trying to worm his way into his favor. What it would mean to Lily, Marlene and Alice if Voldemort got the entire Prophecy, or worse if all he got was a portion of it.

Merlin-}

It took a few hours for Peter to return to Lord Voldemort with the news he had, and in his excited state was nervous when he appraoched him, "My Lord, I have news that may be of help to you."

"You have the audacity to approach me after failing in the last task I gave you. It better be good for you to escape any further pain from me, Peter. Now what is it you have to tell me?"

"Yes My Lord. I just came from a meeting that Dumbledore had with a witch who was trying for the Divination position at Hogwarts. It was going bad for her, when all of a sudden she went into a trance and began to speak of a vision she had. She said, (The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who thrice defied him...Born as the seventh month dies.) and that was all I heard as someone with a broom chased me off before I could hear the rest."

"Who was it that made this statement? And who was it that chased you away?"

"I believe her name was Sybil Trelawney who made it. As for who it was that chased me away, I don't know because the broom blocked my vision. It may have been Madam Rosemerta or one of the customers there. I'm sorry for not getting the entire Prophecy my Lord."

Peter was once again under the Cruciatus spell for his ineptitude. All the little bit he gave Voldemort was to want him to have the entire Prophecy, and the only one to know it's entirety was Albus Dumbledore and this Tralawney woman.

Peter was still under the curse for several more minutes before the Dark Lord released him to find someone to search for the witch who made the Prophecy.

Although all he got was a portion of the Prophecy, it did tell him that it existed which he would not have known if it wasn't for Pettigrew. He was not without his advantages.

A/N: I would like to take this time to tell you that this is my attempt of the story I was looking for as the wrong boy who lived. Like I said, Harry will not be titled with this. It will be someone else.

I know it is slow going and drawn out, but it has to be this way in order to get to where I need to be. Next chapter should be the one to get me there. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter 13

When Severus got his friends together to tell them what Albus told him, their reaction was to begin to set up protection around their homes. Alice and Frank just checked theirs as because of their work, it was already under a fedelius spell. They added a few more just to be safe. However, if they knew they had someone watching as they made these additions, they would have reversed their work.

Peter was out by Voldemort's command to watch any action made by the Longbottoms and the Potters, but the main concern was the Longbottoms as they were the only ones to challenge him three times. He did not consider the Potters because of two reasons. First, they never faced him, and two, because of Lily's blood status. He did not fear any mudblood witch or wizard.

What Voldemort didn't take into affect was the fact he lost Severus Snape because of Lily Evans. While Merl did point it out to him about Narcissa, it was Lily who talked to him about the approach he should take. So in effect, she did go against him. Two was also Lily as she talked to Narcissa as well, and pointed out what her life with Lucius would be like. Three was James and Sirius defeating his Death Eaters in Diagon Alley before they were married to Lily and Marlene. It wasn't a major battle, just a skirmish, but it cost Voldemort three of his men. So, in essence, they had faced him three times, just not face to face. Frank had faced him twice and escaped injury and Alice faced him once and received minor injuries to her arm and shoulder. This was why he thought the way he did, because he actually did face them.

How this would affect the Prophecy, would be seen later, but not right away. It also would be over a year before anything would be done in reference to it. This was because Voldemort needed information he could use to gain access. The information Pettigrew gave him was helpful, but also useless because it didn't give him enough. He needed something that would let him on the property.

Merlin-}

On October 15th 1981, James, Sirius, Frank and Severus were sitting in the Three Broomsticks having a drink and going over their plans for their anniversary. They had Frank there as well, as they wished to use Longbottom Estates for their dinner. Alice was the one to volunteer her services for the affair and now they were making their plans.

Once again, the wrong ears heard the conversation and was rewarded when Frank gave them the address as he was the secret keeper for the fedelius. Once he got this, he left the building to give it to Voldemort before he forgot it.

If he had stayed just a bit longer, he would have known about the change. Augusta Longbottom was supposed to be visiting friends on that day, but her plans were changed and would be staying home. Frank knew how she hated parties, and since it was her home, he had to change their plans. He rented a room off the main dining area of a restaurant for their party and had Augusta watch Harry and Neville for the evening. She loved her grandson and Harry as well, and since they were such good children, she agreed. Since it was also Halloween night, she would be giving out the candy to the visiting children in the neighbor hood.

Lily, Marlene, Narcissa and Alice were looking forward to the evening out. They were not disappointed because of the change of plans. They were making plans as well as looking for the right outfit to wear. Along with the outfits, they needed shoes, coats, hand bags and gloves to top them off. They wanted to make it a special evening.

Finally on the afternoon of 31 October, as they were all getting ready, another set of plans was being discussed by a different group of people. Voldemort had kept his men out of action to lull people into a false sense of security.

"We will strike at the two different locations at the same time to keep them all busy and separated. I am sure that no one will be at the Potter residence, but there should be someone there to monitor activities, just in case. Dumbledore is no fool and has to expect something will happen. Knowing that plans have been made for the two families at risk should heighten awareness. If the Potter residence is hit as well, then that might fool him into thinking we didn't know where anyone was. While who ever is watching the Potter place sets off an alarm, there should be a response. While that is going on, I will have Yaxley, Parkinson, Malfoy and Greyback with me attacking the Longbottom residence. Since that is where everyone is, we should expect resistence, but it should not be something we can't overcome. Are there any questions before we take our positions?" he looked around at his teams and saw no questions and set his plan in motion.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rebastian took the three other men with them, and Voldemort took his four and three others as well.

At precisely 8:00 PM, Bella, Rodolphus and Rebastion began their assault, but were not expecting 20 Aurors to be waiting. They were taken care off before they knew what was happening. All seven were disarmed and captured and removed from the scene.

Not knowing this, Voldemort continued on with his portion of the plan and advanced on the Longbottom household, expecting heavy return fire from it's inhabitants. He was surprised when a lone figure exited the house to face the attackers.

August Longbottom addressed the attackers, "What do you want with an old lady, such as myself? I have nothing here you want. I am alone and very weak. Go away and leave me alone."

"We are here to destroy your home and Frank and Alice Longbottom, as well as James and Lily Potter, along with their children. You do not need to be hurt, if you stand aside. If not, then let it be known, we will kill you to finish our mission."

Voldemort stood there to see what she would do, and when she didn't move, he fired a killing curse at her. He was shocked to see her bring a planter into the path of the curse and block it. She then fired a spell at the three young men he took with him, and they were thrown across the road and landed in a heap and unconscious. Greyback advanced on her and got no further than three steps when he was hit with petrifying charm. Voldemort fired a blast of his own that hit the top of the porch and sent rubble down on her, but she covered herself with a protection charm and escaped him once more.

He watched as this old lady had decimated his forces and was left alone to face her. All the others had been taken out and secured. She had continued to escape his spells and did not seem to tire.

Finally he had had enough and attacked using everything he knew and finally, a bombarda got through to her and Augusta Longbottom was no more. However, Voldemort did not see her send one more spell to those in the house. She hoped her aim was correct, and they had not moved.

Voldemort went past the old lady laying on the porch and he did something odd as he did. He bowed to her, showing her respect for her stand against heavily favored odds and how well she handled it. It went by fast, and he soon entered the house. He did not know that upon entering the grounds, he set off an alarm that told Frank and Alice their house was being invaded. The group was quick to respond.

Inside the house, Voldemort found both babies in a playpen looking up at him. He said nothing to them and lifted his wand and fireds a spell at the Longbottom baby. He knew it was this baby because of how much he resembled the father. He was not expecting what the Potter child did. He tossed a toy between Neville and their attacker. It just so happened that it was a prismatic mirror and the beam hit two different surfaces and one hit Voldemort in the head, killing him and the second hit Neville in the wrist, which created a scar in the shape of crown. It just so happened that the mirror was reflecting the picture of a crown that was on a book in the playpen. It copied the picture and transferred it to Neville's wrist.

The spell also caused a fire in the playpen and the two were trapped and were in a bad way, when Frank and James ran into the room and saw what was happening. They pulled their children from the pen and put out the fire before anything futher could be damaged. Everything in the pen had been destroyed, including the book with the picture of the crown on it.

Frank took Neville outside to be with his mum. While he took care of his mother. Frank cried as he picked up the body of Augusta Longbottom and carried it inside. He placed her on the sofa and covered her with the blanket she used to keep warm at night. He then went to the body of the assailant and was surprised to see Voldemort lying there dead. He looked around to see if there was anyone else there that could have done this to him, and found no one. He looked inside the playpen for any clues and saw the toys all twisted and burnt. They resembled nothing of what they were to start with. He found the charred remains of the book that was in the pen, and the blankets that were used to cover the two children. Nothing of what could have caused the death of their attackers.

He then went to Alice as she stepped inside and took Neville from her and looked him over for any injuries. He found the burn mark on his wrist and wondered what could have caused it.

James did the same for Harry and found him free of any marks. On Voldemort's body he found a burn on his forehead. It apparently caused his death.

By this time, the group was joined by Albus Dumbledore and he asked them all what took place.

Frank started, "We don't know what took place. When we arrived, there were six men outside inconscious and subdued. My mother was found dead on the porch, killed by a killing curse. Neville and Harry were in the playpen trapped in it while it was on fire. James and I pulled them out and put out the fire. I looked for what could have killed Voldemort, but found nothing. I checked on Neville to see if he was injured, and found a burn mark on his wrist." and he showed it to Albus. Albus took it as looking like a crown.

James then told him, "I checked Harry for any injuries, but he wasn't even burned by the fire, even though he was the closest to it. Not even a scar. I think Voldemort went after Neville first and this is what killed him, for some reason."

Albus thought on it for a minute and finally said, "I think you are correct James. I think he did go after Neville first, and it was the love of his Grandmother that saved his life. She must have spent the last of her strength to protect her most precious gift you gave her. The mark on his wrist is where he was struck, and the protection stopped him from being killed and returned the spell to Voldemort, thus killing him instead. Were Harry and Neville touching each other when you came in?"

"No sir, they weren't. It looked like Harry was trying to keep Neville away from the fire by keeping between him and the flames. I don't know why he wasn't burned by them, they were so close."

No one knew the truth of what happened that evening. Augusta had sent a spell into the house to protect both children by giving one of them her strength which was her mind. It had hit Harry and this is what helped him to reason and defend Neville like he did. It did not affect his body in any other way, except for his thinking. This would be noticed in the future, but not what caused it. They would think that Harry was an early developer.

Merlin-}

It was four days after the attack that Frank buried his mother, next to his father in the family plot. He was surrounded by his friends, to keep him from losing his fight to control his emotions.

Alice was in a stronger state of mind. She had to be, to make sure that Neville would be taken care of. She trusted Lily, but she felt it had to be her, in order for Frank to get through this, seeing how strong his wife was.

The burn on Neville's wrist brought him the title of the Boy Who Lived, according to the headlines in the Prophet following the attack. It went on to tell the world of the brave grandmother who sacrificed her life to save those of the two children in the home. Harry's name was mentioned in the story, but it was mainly about Augusta and Neville. It did tell them that Neville was further saved by the second child by keeping him away from the fire in their playpen. That was all Harry was mentioned in the story.

When the story was told of the funeral of Augusta, Nevile received another title. The Chosen One. This was because many people looked at Neville's living through what most people died from as a miracle. No one had faced Voldemort directly and lived to tell about it. Yes people had met him in battle, but only as a member of a large group. No singular person ever faced him and lived to tell about it.

Since Neville survived this attack, it had to mean that Neville was destined to be the one to finally face the Dark Lord and defeat him, since Albus Dumbledore told them all that even though he was gone for now, The Dark Lord would be back. Just when was not known.

Because of this, Neville and his parents were never left alone when out in the public. People saw who it was and went to them for their blessing for ridding the world for how ever long it would be of the most vile, evil person to ever roam the earth. This was getting to Alice, as she could not even go shopping. She had to quit work because of the constant badgering she received. She feared what Neville was going to grow up to be, with all this attention he received. Right now it scared him, but as he grew older, and he became more adapted to it, would it go to his head? Would he begin to think that he could defeat anyone he faced and go looking for challenges?

As time moved on, the two families saw Harry take to things faster than Neville and it began to worry Alice for a different reason. Had Voldemort done something to slow Neville's abilities?

Merlin-}

As time moved on, Frank and Alice were finally able to live a mostly normal life. They still had their admirers, but they mostly just walked by saying thank you and continuing on. Neville still had more than his share of attention. Alice hated how every one asked to see his scar. She hated how they always wanted to hold him so that they could brag about it to their friends. Or take pictures of him. She even found missing blankets. Neville would grow up famous for something he knew nothing about.

Another thing that got everybody thinking was Harry. He was taught things all the time, and it was like he learned it after the first lesson. Potty training, talking, eating with a fork and spoon, reading. Nothing was too hard for him.

Remus asked Lily if he could test Harry for about an hour, in private. "Test him for what Rem?"

"General mostly, but also in math. You have to admit, Lily, Harry is unbelieveably smart. But, it happened over night. I don't want to alarm anyone, but I think I should tell you what I feel happened. I think the night of Augusta's death, she did do something to save the kids. I don't think she saw who it affected though. She was just hoping to help both of them by changing one of them. I think it was Harry she changed."

"How could she have done it though, Remus? She was fighting seven Death Eaters. Well, six and Voldemort himself. I knew she was a strong witch, but to take on those seven by herself, and do the damage she did, is remarkable."

"I agree, Lily, but if she was doing that good, then when she was facing Voldemort alone, she failed. Why?"

"Perhaps she was tired."

"Lily, you've seen her with the kids. She never tires, even using her magic to clean up after them, chasing after them, changing them, dressing them, feeding them. Have you ever seen her give up because she was too tired to go on?"

Lily laughed at the memory she had of Augusta chasing Harry around and trying to get his diaper on him. "No, I can't say that I have. So what do you think happened then?"

"I think Augusta sent her magic to one of the kids, and it happened to hit Harry. Maybe it wasn't her magic, but certainly her knowledge. She sent something that hit Harry."

"Then how are you going to test it? He may be smart for his age, but math? Remus, I think you are asking too much of him."

"I'm not asking anything of him Lily. I simply want to see how smart he really is. A few questions is all I need to ask him. If you want, I can do it right here so that you can see."

"What did you think you were going to do, lock him up in a room with you? I hardly think so. If you do it, of course it will be right here."

Remus went and took Harry out of his playpen and placed him in his high chair. "Hello Harry."

"Mooey."

"Yes, Mooey. I know you can talk better then that though Harry."

Harry sat quiet for a minute, as if thinking of what to say. "I thought everyone wanted me to watch what I say?"

"We do Harry, but around people you don't know. When it is just us, you can say what you wish."

"Really?"

Lily answered this, "Yes Harry, really. We just don't want any unnecessary attention put on you."

"So I can say what I want with out getting into trouble?"

"No, that's not what I mean. You have to watch what you say around us as well, but you don't have to do it as a baby."

"So, I can't ask Uncle Remus why he is being so stupid around Aunt Selena?"

Lily about fell over laughing at this, then when she looked at Remus, she started all over again.

"What are you talking about, Harry? I'm not being stupid around Aunt Selena."

Harry didn't say anything as he thought about what his mother just told him. He looked to her to see what she thought.

"Go on Harry, answer him. I want to see what you have to say on the matter. I have been telling him the same thing."

"Well, It's like you start a talk with her, then you drop the thing you were talking about and get up to leave. When Aunt Selena asks you about this, you get a stupid look on your face, like you hoped she didn't notice what you were doing."

Remus was stuck for an answer, and Lily continued her insane laughing.

Then Harry continued his talk, "She knows all about you, and she still likes being around you, so what's the matter?"

"It's not that simple Harry. You have to know the whole story."

"I don't have to know anything about it, as long as she does. After all, isn't it all about her and her being happy?"

"I told you it was Augusta hitting Harry with a spell. No two year old thinks like that. OK smart one, you win, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Why, ask her to marry you of course." Harry said with a straight face.

"Who put you up to this? Was it Pads or Prongsie? Maybe it was Sev or Merl? Someone did, I know."

"No one did Uncle Remus. Since I became aware of everything going on around me, I see you fighting your feelings for Aunt Selena and it makes me sad. Why do you do this to yourself?"

Remus stood up and started to walk off, but turned for a moment, "Because I don't deserve anyone, Harry. Your mother knows why. You do to, but you are too young to understand the reason." and with that, he left the home to walk the streets to clear his mind of the talk he just had. He then aparated to London so that he could be alone.

He walked for about an hour and a half, before he realised that he was in front of the Leaky Cauldron and decided to stop off for a drink. He had just entered when he heard a shout coming from the alley. He ran to the back and the port opened to a scene of utter chaos. A building was on fire, and two bodies were dragged from the building, apparently dead. It was a young couple that died not from the fire or smoke, but from the killing curse. He was standing there when he heard another scream, but this time from a baby. Without thinking, Remus ran into the building and began a search for the source of the scream. Flames were everywhere, and if he didn't find the child soon, it would be too late. He decided to run upstairs to check, when he heard another scream, this time coming from the room just ahead and to the right. He entered the room and saw a young girl standing against the rail of her crib crying her eyes out. She was scared of the flames that were surrounding her bed. Remus ran to the crib and pulled the child out and started back down the stairs, but had to stop when he saw the flames had started up them as well. He ran back down the hall towards a window and took a table and threw it through the window and went to see what was below.

The heat was becoming unbearable to him, so it must be worse for the child and he put a bubble charm around the baby to help her to breathe easier. With the flames getting closer, he decided to take a chance and jump from the window. It was the only way out. He went as far into the hall that he could, and then ran for the window and jumped through it. He landed on some trash that was piled up against the far wall of the next building. He thanked whoever was watching over him for this pile. He checked to see if the baby was OK, and saw he breathing alright and she had stopped her crying. He took the charm off of her and walked to the front of the building to see if anyone knew the child.

What he learned was not good. The couple were the childs parents, and he worked as an Auror for the Ministry. He had just started and had just come off a shift. When the Aurors arrived to investigate, he learned that the young Auror had helped with an arrest of four Death Eaters, one of which was the brother of Adrian Winston, a member of Voldemort's inner circle. It was him who had done this to the young parents.

Remus tried to give the baby to another woman to hold, and the child refused to go to her. Remus tried again with another woman, and once again she refused. He looked at the child saying, "You don't want to stay with me little one. I am not the father type."

The baby just looked up at him and started to go to sleep. She appeared to be about a year old and she had the most beautiful steel blue eyes he ever saw.

It was getting dark, and he saw the moon rising over the buildings of the alley, so he went to his shop, and found a place for her to sleep, while he contacted Lily for her help. Lily brought Selena with her.

When Remus told them his story, it was Selena that went right to the child and picked her up to hold. Remus told her, "She didn't go to anyone in the alley when I tried to pass her on. Thank goodness she is asleep."

Selena looked down at the child and saw he looking into her eyes, and quite contented. "Remus, I'm afraid she is wide awake. She seems to be satisfied with me holding her. Let me try something." and she tried giving the baby to Lily, and although she didn't scream, she was not happy leaving Selena's arms. She squirmed to get back to them. Selena took her back, and then tried to give her to Remus. The baby went to him and was quite happy with this exchange. Remus looked down on her and had a thought. "Well, since we don't know her name, and we can't be calling her baby, what are we going to call her?"

Lily didn't say anything, as she saw where this could be the one thing to draw the two together.

Selena looked at the bundle of joy in Remus' arms and saw the moon reflecting off her eyes. She looked up at her friends, "Luna. We will call her Luna."

Remus handed the baby back to Selena and added his own name, "Luna Selena. That does sound nice. But what are we going to do with her now?"

Selena looked like she was going to cry. She was thinking the same thing, but all she really wanted to do was keep her and bring her up as her own. She was ready to begin a family with Xenophilius, but he wanted to get his paper going strong before making plans for a family. Then he wrote that article in the Quibbler and ended his life because of it. She didn't think her dream would ever come true after that. Now she had a chance and would look into seeing what was required for this to happen.

She was afraid a father figure was going to be required and Remus hadn't shown any sign of asking her to marry him. If it was necessary, then she would pose the question to him. Anything for this chance to have what she wanted most in life. She didn't care if it was a boy or a girl.

Remus saw the way Selena looked and thought it may be the time to act. "Selena, I see your mind working, and we both know that a mother and father are needed for an adoption of a child that is not of your blood. I see that you want this child and to be honest I wouldn't mind taking Luna into your life. So, with that being said, would you marry me?"

Now Selena was crying heavily. She had just been asked the question she had been waiting for since leaving Hogwarts. It took a few minutes for her to catch her breath, then she answered Remus, "Thank you Remus, that was the one question I have been waiting to hear for quite some time. Yes, Remus, I will marry you and the sooner the better. I want you and I want Luna."

Lily almost lost it as well. She was witness to her best friends making their game end with Selena winning the prize. She would not only get a husband, but a daughter as well. She pulled them both in for a hug, with Luna settled between the three and feeling the love shared between them.

Remus told both ladies what went on with the fire, and how Luna took to him right from the start. How she refused to leave him even for a minute. It was as if Luna was chosing her father and not a mother at the time. Then when she was in Selena's arms, she found her mother. Lily was more like an Aunt. Loved, but not like Selena and Remus. She had indeed chose her parents.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Fourteen

Remus and Selena were up early to get things started for the adoption and wedding they planned for. James and Lily would be going with them to show support for the two and to add any facts they could in order to ensure everything went the way Selena and Remus needed it to go.

Luna had won her way into their hearts over night. They had learned that she had been named Rebecca by her parents, but since she was so young, a name meant nothing to her right now. Over time she would learn her real name and asked it she preferred it over her chosen name of Luna.

They also got unexpected help from Arthur Weasley, who heard what they were trying to do, and added his recommendations and offered his wife's help for the wedding. Because of the backing of James and Arthur, and the promise of Lily to monitor how the child was raised and to manage Remes' past problem, all was accepted and Luna's name became her new name. Rebecca would be dropped for now, until she was old enough to understand what she wanted for her name. Her age for acceptance would be 8 years old, to give her time to get use to it she she decide to accept Rebecca.

With the hard things behind them, now Selena and Remus began to make their plans for the wedding and to provide for their new child. They gave her the last name of Lupin so that they would not have to change her name again once they were was allowed because it was Remus who had saved her and actually took her in.

The really nice thing about Luna was the way her and Harry got along with each other. Harry watched over her like he was actually her big brother. He also had help from Neville, who also took to her like she was family. Alice and Frank learned that they could move about better without Neville being with them, and when Neville needed to go out, Lily and James, or Sirius and Marlene would take him, and he wasn't noticed like he was with his parents. Except when Harry was with them. When they all went out, then the connection was made, and people would come around wishing to see the Chosen One and his protector. So Harry was given a title as well, Harry Potter, the protector of the Chosen One, but shortened to just the Protector. It was now harder for the Potters to move about with the children. Sirius and Marlene were now becoming the caretakers when out and about.

Merl had been watching the family as time moved on, and was proud of all the changes that came about because Lily had accepted James. Yes, he knew that some of them might have come about anyway, but he liked to think James' love for Lily was the catalyst for most of what happened that was good. Her accepting him solidified it all.

Merl and Albus had stopped looking for what they hoped was the last Horcrux, knowing it would eventually show up after the fall of Voldemort.

Merlin-}

Harry, Neville and Draco had become very close friends and Luna became the sister none of them had. However, for some reason, Draco and Luna seemed to share something the others didn't share with her. She would join in with the games they palyed, but always drifted more towards Draco then either Harry or Neville. No one took much notice of it right now, but it could become a problem later on as they grew older and Harry and Neville recognised what was happening between Draco and Luna if it continued. Not that it was a problem, but because they were so young to be possibly forming a bond.

Merlin-}

Wanting to make everything official, Remus and Selena were married two weeks after they adopted Luna. It only became possible because of the work put in by Molly. Arthur's suggestion had become a blessing. She had everything covered and in place the day before the wedding. Nothing was missed, and all they had to do was get married. Because his business had become so popular, and with the Marauders permission, Remus gave Molly 1000 Galleons for her work, and 500 galleons for herself. Of course she argued about it being too much, but Remus and Selena refused to take it back.

During the time Molly had worked on everything. Luna and Molly's daughter Ginny, had become very close. Almost as close to Luna as Draco was. Selena noticed this as well, and began to wonder about these attachments she was making. It was as if she was collecting selective people to be by her side.

Selena was the only one to notice Luna and Ginny connect like they did and decided to keep it to herself. She didn't want to start something that was not there. However, as close as Harry and her were, she wondered why they hadn't formed this strong of a relationship. Neville was another one she wondered about, as he was always over playing with her and Harry. Draco had been there a few times and yet it was as if they grew up together.

All this was put to the side, as she was about ready to join Remus in the Lupin family. She knew if it hadn't been for Merl and Lily curing him, this probably never would have come about. Now if she could only cure him of his nightmares. They still haunted him about his past life, however, they were not as frequent anymore.

As she made her way down the lane being escorted by Arthur, who had been asked to give her away, she looked up to the man she first loved. It was like a fairy tale come true for her, and to make it even better, they were starting the family off complete with child. For most marriages, this could mean a shakey start, but to them, it was stronger start, because Luna brought them together.

The ceremony was a beautiful one, and after they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, it was time for the reception and the dancing. Remus and Selena shared their first dance with Luna held by Remus. It was a touching moment and flashes from many cameras captured the moment for the family to share.

With the first dance done, then the family were separated and Selena was dancing with Sirius, and Remus was dancing with Narcissa. Severus and Narcissa had become good friends with Remus because of the help he gave them to provide wolfsbane to the werewolves who did not have access to it. He did not know it, but because of his actions, he had made them friends to the light and enemies of the Dark Lord and his followers.

The next dance was shared with Lily and James. Lily told Remus if he had been true to himself back in school, then this would have already taken place. No matter how he balked about this, Lily always had an answer. By the time he was healed by Merl, Selena was waiting on Xenophilius to ask her to marry him. Remus knew better than to argue with her, but he always dids anyway, and always lost the argument.

Selena and Remus had to go through four more dances with others, before they finally got back in each others arms. The rest of the night was theirs, until it was time to leave for the evening. Lily was going to watch Luna for them until they returned from the honeymoon.

Lily and Marlene were to watch Luna and anyone she had contact with to see if she formed any other possible bonds like she may have formed with Draco and Ginny. They did see something between Luna and Draco, but didn't know if it was actually a bond, but it definitely was a closer friendship than she shared with Harry and Neville.

The two weeks they watched over her, there were no new children introduced to Luna, so they could not make comment on that, but they did confirm that Luna did share a closer relationship to Ginny and Draco, but they could not say why. She did not see them as often as she saw Harry and Neville, so that may be one reason. It may be because Ginny was the only other girl she associated with, but that didn't explain Draco. In essence, they were blind to the cause of why she was closer to these two.

Luna didn't ignore Harry and Neville though. She played with them and never showed any sign of not liking them. It was just when Draco or Ginny or both were there with her, she preferred to be with them. Neville and Harry were always there with them and joined in on their play time.

When Selena and Remus got back, she was updated on what her friends saw and it didn't clear anything up about the situation. However, once Luna saw Selena, it was as if she had missed her so much, that she started paying more attention to her, and didn't wish to leave her side. She did respond to Remus and she did spend time with him when he was there, but Selena had to be in the room with her or she would complain, by sobbing. Not quite crying out loud, just making slight sad sounds until Remus took her to where Selena was and then she cheered up.

To say Luna was different, was to put it mildly. She knew what she wanted and who she wanted and made it a point to let the others know. This didn't bother anyone, because she seldom cried out loud and did not complain unless Selena wasn't in sight. This happened even if Draco and or Ginny were present. Somewhere along the line she had formed a relationship stronger than any other she had with Selena, her new mother. What was even stranger was Luna never showed this kind of feeling towards her real parents when they died. She never shed a tear for them. She never showed loss for them. Maybe she was too young to understand what happened, but surely she would show something when a new set of parents took over her needs.

True, being a parent was new to both Remus and Selena, as well as the rest of their friends, but even with that being the case, nothing about Luna seemed normal. They loved her more than they could imagine and that was never going to change. They just wanted to know what it all meant, with her preferences.

Nothing new happened for the next two weeks, until Narcissa and Draco appeared one day with someone new. Narcissa thought her and Severus needed help around the home, so they purchased a house elf named Dobby. Once again, Luna took to him like bees to honey.

Now, Selena was beginning to believe Luna was forming some sort of allegiance with these people for a reason, although she couldn't understand why she was included in this. All the ones with her were either young like Draco and Ginny, or different, like Dobby.

It wasn't for another month she finally thought she made the connection between her and Luna. She had been feeling out of sorts lately and saw a healer. Remus and her had formed a baby during their honeymoon. She was three months pregnant.

What it all meant to her she didn't quite grasp. No one could help her with this thought, not even Merl, who seemed to know everything that pertained to her group of friends, including herself and Remus. He was as perplexed as they were, but did agree that Luna was collecting a favorite group of friends and he wasn't sure he liked what he saw. He never told his friends that in the future he saw, Ginny and Harry would become husband and wife. But that was when Lily and James died when Harry was fifteen months old. Did this change the future?

He would just have to see how it played out as this group of youngsters grew older.

Merlin-}

Harry and Neville were now seven years old, and Neville knew even though he was called the 'Boy Who Lived', he and Harry had the idea that it was the both of them that were meant to defeat the Dark Lord upon his return. It was more of a connection they both felt. They didn't know how to explain it, so they never brought it up to anyone. It was also Harry that thought that Luna was setting up a team to help them when the time came.

This he did explain to Luna, who just smiled at him and went about her business. She did grow closer to Harry and Neville as time wore on, but Draco, Ginny, Dobby and Teddy, Remus and Selena's son, stayed closer than just friends. It was like they were family. Of course everyone was family amoung this group of friends, but were not as close as the five youths. Neville wished to be closer to Luna and Ginny, but never quite made it to their close knit group, just like Harry never did either. Neville could see where Harry tried to get closer to Ginny, but she refused the attention he showed her.

Draco did like being with Harry and Neville though, and he did spend more time with him than the rest of the group. Teddy was five years old at the time, and did spend his share of time with the other boys. However, for some reason, he was closer to his dad than was Luna, and Selena took that as Remus being his biological father. It never occurred to her that with Teddy knowing the truth about Luna, he didn't want the same thing happen to him.

When Luna was approached with the truth of her birth and her real name, she looked serious for a moment, and then smiled brightly for her mother, "Mum, I never knew my first family, nor my other name. I have always known myself as Luna and do not wish to be named anything different. Rebecca is a beautiful name, but it is not mine." She said this in front of everyone, to let them know she would always be Luna. She was told this when she was five, and Teddy was three.

Draco, Harry and Neville were all seven years old. Draco was older than the other two by four months. Next was Luna, who was five and Ginny who was five and Teddy was three. Ron was also seven, but he did not fit in with Draco, Harry and Neville. He felt they were all spoiled, being so rich. He didn't want to take the time to get to know them and see he was correct. He didn't completely ignore them though. He would play with them when he was with them, but seldom visited them.

Fred and George were a different matter. They loved having Harry, Neville and Draco around. They rode a broom like they were born on them. They loved a good game of Quidditch, and Neville, like the twins, loved being a beater. Harry and Draco loved being seekers. Ron was the keeper. Ginny who also loved playing, loved being a chaser. Harry changed his spot to be a chaser with Ginny and she accepted him as her game partner.

The rest of the squad was filled with adults, and Severus would not play anything other than keeper .James and Remus were chasers, Frank was a beater, and Lily was their seeker.

Even with Harry's change to chaser, he could not get any closer to Ginny than he did before his shift. For some reason, those who took up with Luna remained faithful to her. Harry didn't understand this and it upset him enough to finally approach Luna about it.

Luna was in her room when Harry found her and asked if he could enter. She agreed and Harry went in and took a seat beside her on her bed. "Luna, would you answer a question for me if I asked, and mind you, it is personal?"

Luna sat there looking at her friend that was almost her brother. She felt she knew what he was going to ask, and if it wasa, then she didn't think she could answer him properly. "You can ask, Harry, and if it is what I think, then probably not."

Harry sat there for a moment, then he got up and walked out. She knew what he was going to ask before he even got to ask it. Luna saw the look on his face when he got up. She decided to give him something. "Harry, wait a minute." He turned and looked back at her. "I thought that was it. Please understand that what I am doing has come to me in a dream, and it has asked me to only tell those it concerns, meaning those I ask to join me. I don't mean to hurt anyone, but I can see this is bothering you, so I will tell you that I am gathering a team that will be of some help to someone in the future. Don't ask me who it is, as that I can't say. I am not bringing them in for mates in our future. They are friends and will always be just that, friends. Well with me anyway. If they should decide to get closer among themselves, it is not why I did it, and it is because this is what they want."

"But don't you see Luna, by cutting the rest of us off, you are limiting their choices."

"You like Ginny, don't you Harry?"

"And if I did, you are not making it easy for me to get to know her. Or if it was Neville, it's the same thing."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I am not stopping her or any of the others from talking to you or Neville. This is something only they know of for now, and it must remain that way until I find some more pieces. Yes, pieces as in kids."

"Who are you looking for now?"

"Please Harry, don't ask questions you know I can't answer."

"Fine." and with this, Harry left her sitting there. She felt sorry for him, but it was for his own good she didn't answer him. She sat there thinking of what she was asked to do in her dream. Who it was that asked her. Who she needed as her members.

Yes, there was a reason she was asking these kids to join her and only they knew what it was for. It was a meaningful endeavor she was doing. There was a goal she was striving for and she needed help to achieve these goals. Her team would be her help in this, but it couldn't start until all members were in place and began to train for what their purpose was in place for. Though they never stated their names, she was sure the ones who contacted her in her dreams were the founders of Hogwarts. She knew of Merl being Merlin, and somehow this is why she was contacted in her special way, so that whatever his plan was, she was to be there to assist him in everyway her and her team could help him.

Merlin-}

Malfoy heard from a friend in the Ministry that there was going to be a search of all known Voldemort followers for any dark objects that they may have in their possession. This got him in a terrible state, as he had in his home some very dark objects indeed. He had to do some fast selling of these objects to keep himself out of trouble.

Knockturn Alley was the logical spot to take these items, but he soon found out, he was not the only one who heard this rumor. The market had been flooded with dark objects and the store keepers could not take any more and still keep their shops.

This meant that now, Malfoy had to take his objects to the continent to sell these items. The price would drop over there as dark objects were more plentiful and less desired. The only countries interested were the old countries and they were known for their less than fair price paid for these items.

Places like Bulgaria, Yugoslavia, and even Russia.

Malfoy figured to try his contacts in Germany, Spain and Italy, before he tried these other countries. His contacts in France were no longer in existence as the French government really closed down all magic shops that dealt with dark objects and destroyed these objects found on the premises. The ones that weren't caught, escaped to the other countries with their merchandise.

Germany turned out to be a useless attempt. The dark arts were becoming too dangerous for the dealers to try and handle too many. The arts weren't totally dropped, but if anyone was caught with more than an allowed number, they were subject to a severe fine and possible incarceration.

Spain became like France, and all their shops were searched and any dark arts found on their property were confiscated and the owners sent to prison.

In Italy, he found a dealer that would take his items, but just a bit more than the old countries paid. He either sold them, or be caught with them. However, he was still left with some very dark items and no one wished to take them off his hands, as even for the Italians, they were too dark.

The same was said for Yugoslavia, Bulgaria and Russia. They were so dark, the Russians were ready to confiscate them at customs. He was not allowed to bring them into the country.

Malfoy finally did the one thing he had to do. He hid them in a very secluded and seldom visited location. At least that was his thought, as it had not seen a visitor in many years. It was not in England or any of it's bordering countries, so he was safe there. It was far enough away to try and forget them. They were items the Dark Lord asked him to keep for him and they were as dark as they could be. They were all items used in different incantations meant for torture and painful death to it's victims. There spell books of lesser known yet very evil intentions.

Once he was rid of these items, he felt much better about this upcoming inspection. It took him a week to be rid of them, and upon his return, he learned that he did not have a moment to spare as he was due to be searched the very next day. He made one final search of his home for any more items and began to panic when he found one more item that the Dark Lord wanted him to take very special care of. It was given to him by Pettigrew and when he hid it, he forgot all about it. Now he had to do something with it, without giving it up or losing it. He chose to bury it until such a time it became a necessity to be rid of it for good.

Merlin-}

After Luna's reply to Harry, he slipped into a sullen mood and wouldn't talk to anyone. He would get lost for hours and wouldn't answer anyone's call.

Sirius saw where James and Lily left him alone, knowing it wouldn't change Harry's mood if they went after him. Sirius felt it was up to him to do something about it, so he went searching. He looked everywhere for him, but in his first look around the entire home, he found nothing, so he decided to do it again. This time when he searched the library, he went into the room and looked everywhere, and found him in the far corner on the floor.

"What's bothering you pup? Tell your Uncle Sirius all about it and maybe he can help."

"I doubt it Pads, unless you can read the child's mind."

"Your's is simple to me right now. Someone has upset you and you're trying to hide it from everyone. Whoever or watever it is has you depressed and you can't face anyone because of it. Now, I know it isn't an adult, so that means it has to be one of the kids. Especially since your answer confirmed this to me. I also know Luna has split the kids she has taken into her little army from you and Neville, so she has to be the problem you are facing. How was that for an assumption?"

Harry looked at Sirius as if he had somehow gained wisdom from an unknown source. "Well, you know the problem, now tell me the solution? Why is Luna keeping me from getting to know the others of her group? Why is she shutting me out? Why aren't Neville and I also in her group?"

"You certainly are letrting this get to you? Have you talked to Neville about this, and is he as disturbed as you are?"

"Funny thing that. It doesn't seem to bother him at all. He thinks they still talk to him and play with him, so why let it bother him if they do keep their secrets. We'll sit and talk to them and be having fun, but when I try to get close to one of them, Luna hauls them all off somewhere to talk to them."

"You can't let this bother you though, Harry. You know Luna has acted strange ever since Remus brought her to us. She has her favorites and takes advantage of it when ever she can. You saw how she was when Selena was pregnant and how she changed once Teddy was born. She went from Her to Teddy in the blink of an eye. It doesn't mean she doesn't love her anymore though. She says it's a dream she had is why she is doing it, so let it go and see where it takes them. What harm is there letting her do what it is she thinks she has to do."

"Because she is keeping me from seeing one of them that I really want to get to know better."

"So, it's Ginny is it? I always knew it would be a crimson vixen that would latch on to you. Just like your father. He was the same way with Lily, falling for her the frist time he saw her."

"I never said it was Ginny?"

"So, you're telling me it's Draco you wish to get to know better? Or is it Teddy or even Dobby?"

"Shut up Pads, you're giving me a headache."

"No, you're giving it to yourself with this worry. You still get to see all of them whenever they come over, so what's the problem, if it isn't puppy love?"

"I'm afraid she might get to like Draco before I even get a chance to get to know her. She spends so much more time with him because of Luna's plans, whatever they might be. She said she was doing it to help someone in the future. It can't be me if she is keeping me from what I wish."

"Have I told you how long it took for your dad to get your mother once he set his eyes on her. Love is a long drawn out process that needs to be nurtured and well taken care of, Harry. It doesn't always start off the way one likes it to. There are many roads that must be traveled to get it going in the right direction. If you take a curve too quickly, you go off the road and have to start all over again, unless you totally destroy your vehicle. Then it is a lost cause."

"I should have talked to Remus or dad. At least with them, they would talk so I could understand them. No talk of vehicles and crashes. However, I think I need to find something to get my mind off Luna and her group. Do you know what I could do for this?"

"You could do as I do. Whenever I feel a mood coning on, I turn to my music. At first I just listened, then I learned to play a guitar and to sing. No one knows of this other than Marlene and you now. Let's just keep it our little secret for now. Marlene loves to hear me play and sing to her. I could teach you if you want?"

"I think I will take you up on that Pads. It sounds like something I could like, if I can even learn to do it right."

"Hey, if I can do it, then so can you."


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Please excuse this break in the story, but I have to say it to you all, since I have your attention; THE PATRIOTS RULE THE NFL. EVEN WITH THE BALLS BEING THE CORRECT INFLATION, THEY STILL MANAGED TO WIN. HOW COULD THAT BE? BECAUSE BRADY PLAYED BETTER AFTER THE DEFLATED BALLS WERE DISCOVERED. NOW IT SEEMS THAT THE BALLS WERE NOT ALL BLATANTLY LOW. THAT AND WHO EVER TOOK THE ORIGINAL READINGS NEVER LOGGED THEM IN. I THOUGHT THE NFL WERE PROFESSIONAL? OK, maybe they did have something to do with the under-inflated balls, I don't know, but it was clear to see that Brady did play better in the second half of the Indy game. But on Feb. 1st he was the better quarterback. Wilson made some beautiful plays, and had quite a bit of luck, but his last pass was the killer for him and the Seahwaks. Now that I have gotten it off my chest, I'll quit boring you and go back to the story.

Merlin-}

Although he and Albus had given up on the search for the last Horcrux, Merl hadn't given up on setting things up for Voldemort's return. Yes, he knew it was going to happen, because there was still the one Horcrux left.

Him and Albus both thought it turned out to be a good idea after they ended the search. To have Voldemort return would give them a sense of finality when they withnessed his demise. To actually see his dead body lying on the ground at the feet of either Neville or Harry. Albus had admitted to Merlin that he gave Neville the title because of the burn he received, but knew that it would probably be a combination of the two to actually take him down.

Neither of them knew the reason Luna had collected her friends to be there to assist Neville and Harry when the time came. Merl had an idea as to why, but did not let anyone know his thoughts on this. When the time came, he hoped to be able to help the group in what ever they did.

What he didn't like that was going on recently was Harry closing himself off from the others while he learned the music that Sirius gave him and the guitar he played it on. He also didn't like the way Luna answered Harry's questions, as if he, Merl, had something to do with it. He didn't have the foggiest notion as to what she was doing.

He had gone to each of his friends to ask them their thoughts on what the group was doing and the only answer he got was, 'They were doing it for a reason that no one would know until it was time to put it in action.' It didn't tell him anything and only made the whole thing seem more weird.

Things had changed so much from the time line he knew, he had no idea as to how this one would play out. The character changes were too many to believe and the pairings other than James and Lily were no where near what they were in the other time line. Not that it mattered any, because what he saw was some who had died in the other time line, now lived. Many of them now lived. James, Lily, Selena, Marlene, and to a point, Alice and Frank. Sure they didn't die, but they weren't actually living either. Some did die that didn't in the other time line, like Xenophilius and Augusta. Of course the one big change was Luna. Even though Xeno and Selena didn't marry, Luna still became a character in the drama, and was making waves early. Not bad waves, but they were upsetting to some.

Another thing that bothered him was knowing his time was getting short here and would soon be called back for another assignment. He hated this the most from his assignment. The leaving of the people he had become friends with, and so far, this has been his best assignment. The friends he made and the women he got to know. He made few female friends in his line of work, and it hurt when it came time to leave and say goodbye.

Merlin-}

For thirty days, Harry kept himself apart from his friends and he didn't know what they all felt. Neville and Draco missed the games they played. It was worse for Neville because without Harry, he noticed things that Harry spoke of about Luna and her gang. He saw where him and Draco would get together for an hour, then Luna would come and take him away for something. After that, Neville was by himself and couldn't find Harry, to join him.

Draco talked with Luna when he met up with her and had to ask her,"Luna, I have never questioned why you singled me out from Harry and Neville, and I have stayed with you all that time, but, when Harry begins to hide from his friends because of what they are keeping from him, I have to ask why?"

"Draco, you have known from the very first that this time would come when either Harry or Neville would question our friendship toward them. Harry wishes to get to know one of us better, and that can't be. Not yet anway. Remember when I said we had to bring them to a better place in their minds? Did you have any doubts then? If you did, you didn't mention them to me."

"Can't you see we are hurting Harry? That was never my intention."

"Do you think it was my intention to hurt either one of them? Harry is like my brother and I would never do anything to hurt him or Neville. But Harry is starting to do something that will help him gain this strength he needs. Maybe you can't see it that way, but I promise you, it is. He is beginning to learn how to stay focused. You may think learning to play a guitar is nothing, but for one, it keeps his mind off of other problems. Two, it gives him a goal to achieve. Three, it takes many hours to practice and it helps when he is in school to do the same on his subjects. Finally, Neville will see where he has to find something to do to keep his mind occupied, like Harry."

"Harry is learning to play the guitar? Why?"

"Sirius thought it was a way to take his mind off his problem with me. I was the one that told Harry I didn't control any of you who are with me, but I couldn't allow him into our little group. You know the reason for that."

"But what are we going to do to help them with what they are meant to do? Are you sure it is Harry and Neville that are the ones that have to do it?"

"Professor Dumbledore is the one who made it so. Voldemort did it, but the Professor announced it to the world. By naming Neville the Chosen One, he gave the Death Eaters a target and the people hope for an end to it all. I have been given a dream where I have to gather a very gifted group of friends and have them ready to help them in any way we can. The way I see it, we will most likely be their information center, but we are lacking a very important piece still yet. We need a research specialist. I believe I could do it, but for some reason, my dream tells me no, it is not for me. You all have your parts to play in this and you accepted it. Please don't start questioning me now, as I don't have any answers for you. It is just, we must keep ourselves separate from Harry and Neville so that we won't distract them."

"How can you say that when that is exactly what we are doing with Harry? In case you haven't noticed, he is separating himself from everyone, even his family. Sirius is the only one he is in contact with. Maybe we aren't related, but he is like my brother and I will do anything for him. That is why I stay with you, but if this continues, I may have to leave your group and join back up with Harry."

"Draco, I never kept anyone from doing what they want, and that includes interacting with either Harry or Neville. I think it is because we don't acknowledge Neville as the Chosen One that he has not shown any sign of ego. He has stayed down to earth and doesn't make an arse of himself. However, the way Harry is acting, he may turn that way if we give into him like you wish to. I'm not saying ignore him completely, but I'm also not saying to treat him like he is special. Harry and Neville must remain focused on what they are meant to be, and that is the final blocking force against Voldemort. Although it is not their choice, they are there because of Voldemort himself. He set up who would be facing him in the final encounter. We have to make sure that Harry and Neville have everything they need, and is available to them. But we are still one or two pieces short of accomplishing this. We need someone who has the ability to research and translate what they find into something they can work with."

"I understand this, and I appreciate all you are doing to get them what they need, but not how you are shutting us off from them like you are doing. We are all still kids, and we need to be accepted as kids which includes Harry and Neville. You are forcing Harry to become older by not allowing him access to who he wished to speak to. You haven't told us yet who it is, but I think I can guess who it is."

"And who would that be, Draco?"

"Ginny."

"ME? Why me. I'm nothing special to Harry."

Luna was quiet for a moment and then, "I'm afraid he is right Ginny. Harry has developed feelings for you for some reason, even though you haven't shown him any reason why he should. Sirius feels it is because you are a redhead. Remus seems to think it is because you are so strong and independent. I think Remus is right. But with a little of Sirius' thinking added in."

"That's rediculous. Harry and I haven't had a close moment ever. How could he have taken a fancy to me when we don't talk?"

"I didn't say he fancied you, but he does wish to get to know you better for some reason. Maybe he does fancy you and that is why he wishes to get to know you better. What ever the reason, we can't let that happen just yet. If he does fancy you, then you do become a distraction to him. He must continue to focus on his music he is currently working on. Even if he fails with it, it must be because he can't grasp it the way he wants. It must not be because he was distracted. What worries me is that he and Neville will be in school one year earlier than you and I, so it comes down to Draco to be there to watch him and to see if he can find a missing piece for us."

"OK, you are asking me to watch over them, but not get close to them. You want me to find someone who can help us. How can I do this and still maintain my studies in order to continue on with my schooling. I think I should form a study group when we get there and help each other out."

Luna smiled at this and wanted to hug Draco for his idea. In fact, that is what she did. "Draco, I knew there was a reason why I brought you into my group. That is a brilliant idea. Not only will it help you, but you can watch over the two and still find someone to help us. Besides that, it will still be in place when Ginny and I enter school in the following year and we will be able to join the group."

"So, this group will then become my group?"

"It has never been anyone in specific our group follows. You may think of me the leader, but I never force anyone to do something. Just like, if you wish to go to Harry and speak to him, then go, but it will hurt everything we are trying to do here. As for you Ginny, if you wish to talk to Harry, then go ahead. I may be wrong with the way I am treating this and maybe we should interact with them more. I just don't want to be a distraction to them."

That was the way they ended their meeting.

Merlin-}

Sirius had been following Harry's progress with his music, and he was amazed at how well he was doing. Harry would be starting school in about two months and he would continue to work on his music in his spare time.

Neville had asked his parents on what he could do in his spare time, and his mother taught him what his grand mother loved to do, and that was horticulture. He grew a garden on his property and it had a bit of everything in it, to include magical plants that needed to be separate from his other work. It was so full of exotic plants that Severus used some of his plants for use in his class. No one was prouder of him than Severus was.

They made their trip to Diagon Alley and got all their supplies for school and received their first wands. Neville was going to use his Grand mothers wand, to remember her by, but his father told him that a wand picks the user, not the other way around, so he went into Ollivander's with his choice of wand, but was soon shown his father was correct, as the wand made him look weak. The wand that chose him was a 13" Hawthorn with a Dragon Heart String core.

They had missed a student who would be starting school with them. Her name was Hermione, and she was accompanied by Professor McGonagal and her parents. She was there for her supplies as well, but it was the small library she purchased that was different about her. For each subject being taught in school, she bought at least one book, even if she wasn't going to be taking it in her first year. If it was in her first year then she had two additional books for that subject.

She didn't meet any first year students in that short time she was there, but she did see two red head twins that she promised she would stay away from in school as they were, in her opinion, quite insane. Their poor mother tried to keep them out of trouble, but when she was onto one of them, the other would be up to something. She never heard any names, but their looks would never be forgotten.

Merlin-}

Harry learned all he could from Sirius, and was now using music sheets from a muggle shop. He learned the words that accompanied the music and would sing along with his playing. His mother heard him when he first started, and would stop to listen to her son as he worked his way through a song. At first it was quite choppy and out of sync with the chords. But it wasn't long before he got it together and began to sound very good. The problem was though, all the songs he chose to play were songs of sorrow and pain.

Lily asked Selena to help her with Luna, to see why she tried to keep her friends from getting closer to Harry and Neville, as Neville was doing the same thing with his Horticulture. Alice saw this as well, since she left the Ministry. She tried talking to Neville, but he just told her it kept him busy and he enjoyed it.

Luna explained to them that, although she did have a vision, she never forbid any of her friends from talking to and playing with either Neville or Harry. She also told them that she never encouraged them on playing with them or talking with them. She did point out that both Harry and Neville were more focused with their new endeavors and they were both very good at them.

When they talked with Draco, Ginny and Teddy, they all agreed with Luna that she never forced them to do anything. They saw, like everyone else, that Harry and Neville were becoming very good at their new skills. Even Sirius told them that Harry was beyond where Sirius ever got with the music, and Alice said the same about Neville, being better than his grans was. So, even though both Lily and Selena were concerned about Harry and Neville, there was not much they could say about it as they were both content with their accomplishments.

Merlin-}

The time had come for Harry, Draco, Neville and Ron to begin their school commitment at Hogwarts. Ron didn't associate with the other three, and it didn't bother any of them as Ron thought them all weird because of their different likes. Draco liked being with Ron's younger sister. Harry liked his music and Neville liked his plants. Ron liked his food and his Quidditch. He also liked a good game of chess. He found someone who also liked chess in Seamus Finnagan, so he set up his board and was ready for a marathon set.

Dean Thomas also liked to play, but he boarded too late to get in on the match. He decided to go find other first years and try to get to know them. He found Harry, Draco and Neville sitting alone, with Harry playing his guitar and singing softly, so as to not draw attention to them.

Dean stood at the door listening, when Neville looked at him and asked him to sit down and join them. The four of them were enjoying the music when another person asked for entry. This time it was a girl. She asked if she could sit with them as she was also a first year. Her name was Hermione Granger and she was looking to make friends with other first years.

The music Harry was playing was soft and pleasant and very soothing. Hermione got the names of all her travelling companions and was surprised to find the Chosen One was among them. She asked to see Nevilled mark and he smiled as he showed her the scar on his wrist. She remembered that Harry was also mentioned in Hogwarts a History, but she didn't wish to disturb his playing as she liked it very much.

Soon the train was moving and the young group of people were on their way to begin their schooling in magic.

They learned that Hermione was a muggle born witch and had to tell her what a muggle born meant. They explained all the blood status to her, and she found it all very prejudiced. To her, a person was still a person, no matter who he or she was born to. It didn't make them stronger by being a pure blood. It didn't make them weaker by being a muggle born.

Then they went into the different houses in the school and which ones were preferred. Hermione learned that of all the houses, Slytherin was the least liked house because of it being a pure blood house. Gryffindor was the favorite house because of they all thought of themselves as being brave. Hermione listened to all the houses and thought of herself as a Ravenclaw, because of her thirst for knowledge.

Her, Draco and Dean talked about many things, and she loved that she was making friends so easily, but wondered about the Chosen One and his companion. They didn't talk much and she tried to get them to speak. Neville was the more talkative one of the two, but it was still not much. Harry just continued to play his music and sing his songs.

Hermione noticed that he stayed mostly with the blues and soft rock, but did play some American Country music. All of his music was modern. Finally about an hour before they arrived at Hogsmeade, Harry put his guitar up and Hermione was able to get a decent conversation with him. The thing she learned that puzzled her was why Harry was so into his music. It was just a innocent question from Hermione, but for some reason, Harry became sad as he asnwered her, "I took up music, because someone who was like a sister to me, couldn't see fit to let me talk to a friend I wished to get to know better. I thought Draco was going to be like that, but he refused to give in and continued to be a good friend to me and Neville."

"That's Neville and I, Harry. Correct English."

Harry just looked at her, which made her blush. "Sorry, force of habit." she added.

Harry just smiled at her and said, "It's never bad manners to correct a mistake, Hermione. My mum has tried to teach me in proper English, but my music brings me right back to my errors. So, I guess it also is a force of habit."

Then there was the call for all students to get into their uniforms as there was fifteen minutes to the station. The four boys left and let Hermione get dressed, and they slipped their robes over their clothes. They then re-entered the cabin to wait for the train to stop at the station.

They deaprted then train and heard the call for first years, and they went to the sound, and Hermione almost passed out when she saw the one who called for them. He stood about as tall as a tree and was as round as a barrel. He had a full beard that was as bushy as her own hair. Harry helped her into the boat and she was joined by Neville and Draco. Harry then entered the boat, and they were off.

She heard the warnings given by the giant and grabbed hold of her seat so as not to fall overboard. She asked Harry if he knew their guides name, "Yes. Hermione, his name is Hagrid. Well really his full name is Rubeus Hagrid, but likes to be called Hagrid."

"What does he teach at school?"

"Nothing. He would like to teach the Care and Treatment of Magical Animals, but right now it is taught by Professor Grumbly Peg. I think she is about ready to retire though, and Hagrid should get his wish."

Once they made it to shore, Professor McGonagal introduced herself and led them to a chamber where they were to wait until all second years and up took their seats. They were then taken into the hall and listened to a hat sing a song of the four houses.

Then the selection process began. Hermione was the first of the group to be called up for assignment. "Yes, very smart, hmmm, and a thirst for knowledge. Not a drop of deceit in you, so Slytherin is not for you. Hard to make friends due to your drive to perfection, so Hufflepuff is also out of the question. Your very brave. So, where to put you?"

"If I may ask a question sir, how are you able to talk to me?"

"I'm not talking to you young lady, I am connecting with your mind. My creator gave me this gift centuries ago. And to answer your next question, it was Godric Gryffindor. Now, where to put you. Wait, what is this. There is another making a plea for your placement. One not here yet. You are to be put in Gryffindor for some reason. Do you wish to go there?"

"Someone wants me there and he or she is not even here yet? Why?"

"That I can't say, but do you wish to go to Gryffindor?"

"Did the request sound evil to you?"

"You certainly ask a lot of questions. But no, the request did not sound evil."

"Then perhaps you should do as requested and send me to Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor it is." the hat said out loud for all to hear. Hermione left the stool and made her way to the Gryffindor table to sit with Lavender Brown, who was also placed there.

Next was Neville and he was placed in Gryffindor as well.

Harry was next, and he sat for quite awhile before he went to Gryffindor.

Draco was next, "Mr. Snape, how good to meet you. Your father is a very brilliant man and your mother is a lovely lady. Thank goodness they got together, as if she went with Mr. Malfoy, she would have been in much trouble, as would you. That being the case, Slytherin is not for you, as well as Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff might do, as you make friends easily, but you are brave enough to be a Gryffindor."

Draco made his decision for him, "Then Gryffindor it is."

"So be it. Gryffindor."

Draco joined Hermione and Neville at the table. For some reason, Harry sat alone further down the table.

Dean was the last of the group, and he also went to Gryffindor.

The final three first year Gryffindors were Ron, Seamus, and Parvatti. They joined with Lavender and Hermione, but away from Draco. Seamus and Parvatti didn't know the reason for this and didn't ask.

Once the meal was finished and the opening day speeches were made, the first years were taken to the house and told where their dorm was. They were then released for the evening to write and then get settled down.

Harry wrote a letter to his mum and dad, telling them where he was placed. He told them of his friends placement and how his new friends were. Dean and Hermione were his only new friends for right now.

Draco wrote a letter to Luna and Ginny to share with Teddy and Dobby. He was sure it was Luna who talked with the hat about Hermione, but he couldn't tell Hermione that as she would think him crazy.

The next morning, Draco asked if he could send his letter with Hedwig and Harry told him yes because he was sending one as well.

When the classes started, and Gryffindor shared it with Slytherin, the year was starting like it was going to be a bad year. It was Potions and Professor Snape was known to be a very strict Professor. He was hard on slackers and loathed poor performances.

Knowing Harry, Draco and Neville, he hoped they remembered what he taught them prior to going to school. He asked each a question from second year, and they all answered it perfectly. He even asked one to the girl sitting with them, and she answered it perfectly. It was also from second year. When Slytherin was asked their questions, three of the four answered correctly. However, these were questions from the first year. It wasn't a fair segment, but he knew what to expect from the Gryphs, except for Hermione, and was pleased to hear the correct response from her.

Their first potion was a simple headache potion that when brewed correctly would be clear. Any other color would be wrong. Once again he got seven perfect brews from the seven correct answers. Seamus caused his to explode which covered Dean, and Ron nearly did the same thing, but Lavender, who was sitting next to him, stopped him in time. Their brew was almost clear thanks to Lavender, but not quite. It was good enough for a passing grade though.

It seemed that Draco and Neville were setting it up so that Harry and Hermione would be paired in every class. Both Harry and Hermione noticed this and though Hermione didn't mind, it seemed like Harry was almost upset with this.

Both Neville and Draco saw this, and knew Harry was going to have a talk with them when the day was over.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Sixteen

It is not uncommon for space debris to fall to Earth, and to many it is very valuable. Some are even precious or semi precious gem stones. However, some of it, if found, could not be explained, such as a tiny metal cube that landed in the back yard of the Potter residence. If someone could see it, it would be a very valuable item to collectors. However, it was hidden from view except for one individual. Merl felt a disturbance in his field detector. It told him that a message from his home planet has arrived and where to find it.

Merl happened to be in Hogwarts at the time, and wouldn't make it back for at least three hours. He was helping Severus with a very difficult potion to heal Dragon burns. It was requested by the reserve in Romania. A new breed had been brought into the reserve and several handlers had received severe burns. It was a Hymalayan White flightless. Just because it couldn't fly did not make it less dangerous. It's flame was twice as hot as an ordinary Dragon, and if provoked, could add spikes to it's back and tail to use as a weapon. It's tail was also twice as long as an ordinary Dragon and could be used to grab an enemy and crush it.

Merl was trying to stay focused with his work, but a note from his home planet was usually a sign he was needed back home. If this were the case, then he had failed in his mission as he did not finish what he started out to do, and that was to train Neville for his final battle with Voldemort. Of course it would be with Harry's help, and he hadn't received any training either. Not the training needed to defeat Voldemort. Plus there was still the remaining Horcrux. Until that was destroyed, Voldemort could not be killed. If he is not killed, then he is still a threat, no matter how long he is gone. He will be back.

Both Neville and Harry had some magic taught to them, but it wasn't past second year magic and that was not good enough. They needed to be taught to Auror level to survive a fight with Voldemort.

After they had gone as far as they could with this new brew, Merl called it a day and returned to Potter Manor. No one was home yet, so he went to the back and looked for his message. He found it under some bushes near the house, and placed the cube in his wrist band, which would read the message. It was as he thought, he was being called back home to be briefed for a more critical mission. When a galaxy is threatened, it takes precedence over a country. He was given six months to do what he could to prepare his hero, and Merl knew that was not near enough time to do anything.

He could only train one person, and that person had to be a fast learner and already good with battle spells. Merl decided to try and help Harry out to be there to protect Neville so that he could perform the final act.

Once again, Merlin was paying a visit to the Headmaster. This time it was to explain to him everything Lily knew, as he would need Harry removed from school in order to receive the training needed before he was gone from Earth for good. He knew it would be at least two years before Neville would have to face Voldemort.

"Albus, time has become a luxury we no longer have. I need to explain to you my true identity and the reason I am here." and he left nothing out as he told Albus of his history. What he was and where he was from. What he didn't expect was that Albus decided to join him in the training of young Harry and leave Minerva in charge of the school. He would also have to explain to the Ministry of his absence.

Merlin-]

After the inspection of his home, Lucius swore he would never keep so many dark articles in his home, as they were too hard to get rid of when needed. Now he had to find a way to get rid of that infernal diary. He could not believe how tainted it was. It was the darkest thing he ever felt, and he handled some pretty dark things. No one wanted anything to do with it and he was no different. Even buried in the ground behind his home, he could feel the evil it radiated. Until he could figure out a way to get rid of it, it would stay buried.

He was like all the other Death Eaters that were still free, hoping they would not be hearing the call from the Dark Lord again. They had all taken different approaches to their parting, with some even going to the continent to hide from probing eyes, and unanswerable questions. Lucius wished he could do this, but his holdings in England were too many and needed to be watched over to keep them running. Once again he thought back to when Severus took Narcissa from him. She would have been invaluable in this undertaking. He could leave and she could watch over his holdings. That and he would have an heir to take over his holdings if something should happen to him.

Now he was alone with no one to help him with any of his problems. He tried to find someone like Narcissa to share his life and his work, but none of the women he approached had a grasp of what he needed in a woman. Someone who could control his undertakings and see them run and maintain a good profit. Narcissa had shown him in school that she was a strong, brilliant woman with high ideals and a strong sense of family. If he could get his hands on Snape, he would rip his heart out and feed it to his guard dogs. He ruined everything for him by taking away the one woman he could trust to keep him happy. Of course, he would have to get rid of her once she presented him with an Heir, but that would have been after his heir was trained in what Lucius knew. He also may have been an excellent agent for the Dark Lord once he through with school.

Things never did go right for Lucius since fourth year at school. The worst being losing Voldemort to a couple of brats and an old hag. How the hell could such a powerful figure lose to the likes of those three. Yes, he did kill the hag, but the brats were still around to make trouble for those who were left.

Merlin-}

Harry and Hermione were in charms class when Albus Dumbledore walked in, "Professor Flitwick, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I need to talk with Mr. Potter. And he will not be coming back."

"Of course Headmaster, but before he leaves, Harry, do you think you could perform the charm I have asked of everyone?"

Harry leveled his wand at the desk he was sitting at and caused it to rise above the class and then he had it move around the room and then landed it right back where it came from.

"Excellent Mr. Potter, thank you. I will see you in your next class with me."

Albus looked to his friend, "I'm sorry Professor, but like I said, Mr. Potter will not be coming back any time soon." and he took Harry's hand and led him out of the room to some very questioning eyes. None more questioning than Hermione.

She never talked much with Harry, but some how she felt connected with him and didn't know why. It was just that she felt she was meant to help him somehow, and would do so as long as it didn't get anyone hurt. With Harry now gone, many were left with the feeling of what was going to happen next.

The class went on with everyone knowing that something needed to be done to share the loss of the now missing Harry. Draco thought this was a good time to bring up his idea of a study group that would keep them all together. It would also take their minds off Harry.

Neville was the one in the worst shape. Both him and Harry knew they were the ones meant to take on Voldemort, but now it looked like it was just himself and he knew there was no way that he would be able to take him on by himself.

Once the school day was finished, and the group of friends were back in their house den, Draco brought up the study group to everyone and was surprised at how well it was accepted. So well so that Hermione decided to post it on the wall in the main hall so that other houses that wished to join in just needed to contact her or Draco. Once again, the response was greater than expected. So much so that even Slytherin had students wishing to join. Only two, but it was unexpected. Both Daphne and Tracy asked to join. In all, there were over forty students joining the group from all four houses.

Merlin-}

Harry had no idea why he was pulled from class and it got worse for him when the Headmaster told Professor Flitwick he would not be returning for quite awhile. He thought he was going to be punished for something he knew nothing about. Unless it was his lack of social graces. Harry just didn't want to get close to anyone, and then lose him or her to Luna and her crazy group. He was grateful to Draco for showing Luna he wanted to keep his friendship with Harry and Neville. What puzzled Harry the most about this was Luna never said anything to Draco about it. He knew this from Draco and Luna both.

Harry was still thinking of this, when Dumbledore brought Harry to the main entry and opened the doors to take him outside. He was even more confused when he saw Merl standing there in his youthful form. Something must be wrong for him to show Dumbledore his other form. They stopped in front of Merl, "Harry, something has come up, and I'm afraid I will be leaving you soon. But before I leave, I had to train one of you two, meaning you and Neville, how to defeat Voldemort. I chose you because it was you who saved Neville that night and I am hoping you will do it again. Once I have trained you, then you could train Neville and then maybe you two would have a better chance to defeat him."

"What do you mean you'll be leaving soon? Are you going somewhere?"

"It's OK Harry, Albus knows the full story. I have received a message from my superior to finish what I could in six months and then return for a greater need."

"A greater need? What could be greater than what Neville and I have to face?"

"An entire Galaxy is at stake. Billions of people and many worlds. I'm sorry, but even though you feel your need is greater, it is not so. So, in a six month period, you have to learn everything Albus and I can teach you. Not just fighting skills, but knowledge. It is more complicated than just learning to fight. You have to know why we are sure that Voldemort is returning and why he will continue to return until we find and destroy one more thing. It will not be simple or easy on either part. Your days will be long and there will be no days off to rest. If you can't do this, then tell us now so that we can get Neville."

"Where will the training be and when do we leave?"

"We will give you time to say goodbye to your friends here at school, and then your family and friends at home. Oh, and Harry, you cannot take your guitar, as there will be little time for you to use it. We may be moving quickly and often, so you can't be burdened with the extra weight."

"No guitar? Why not? I can shrink it down if the necessity arises."

"I'm afraid not Harry. We may be some distance from it when we have to leave. I would rather know that it will be safe when we are done with your training. I know what it means to you and I hope you can understand why it must be this way."

"Who will I leave it with?"

"That is up to you, although I think Sirius is your best choice."

"No, I think I should leave it with someone who will take better care of it. I saw Pads use his guitar and I don't want mine returned to me in the shape he has his in. You say I can say goodbye to my friends here before we leave for home?"

"Yes."

"Then I know who I will leave it with. Shall we go say goodbye now?"

"I think it best we do it right away. The sooner we leave, the quicker we can start your training. However, no one must know why you are leaving. It has to remain a secret even to James and Lily. I will explain to them why you are leaving." and with that they left the room they were in to head up to the Gryffindor dorm.

When they entered, Harry was surrounded by his friends being asked all kinds of questions. He settled them all down when he said, "Please, don't ask me any questions as I cannot answer them. All I can tell you is that I will be gone for quite some time. But before I leave, Draco, will you do something for me?"

"You know I will Harry, what ever I can."

"Good. I can't take my guitar where I am going and I want you to watch it for me. What ever you do, don't let Pads get near it. I want it back in the same condition as I give it to you."

"Why can't you take it with you?"

"I just can't, so please do me this favor."

"Sure Harry, I'll do it. Do you know about when you will be back?"

"I hope for the next school year. If not, then I don't know. Now, if you will forgive me, I still have to say goodbye to Hermione, Neville, Dean and the twins."

Neville wanted to go with him as he kind of knew what was going on. "Harry, maybe you can't say anything to me, but I think I know what is going on. Your going to be taught some stronger magic. You don't have to answer, but why am I not going as well?"

Harry turned to Merl for an answer. Merl's answer was this, "I'm sorry Neville, but there isn't time to do it for both of you, and Harry is further along in his training than you are."

Neville knew this was true and wished Harry the best as he hugged him goodbye. The same went for Dean, Fred and George, However, Hermione was different. She waited for Harry to approach her and then pulled him in for a hug. "I don't undersatnd what is going on Harry, but as little as you talked to me, I will still miss you. Now there is no one left to challenge me for class brain. No one to share classes with. No music to lighten the evening after classes."

"I'll be back Hermione, I just don't know when. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you more, but something was bothering me and I was afraid if I got to know you, I may spill my problem on you. I didn't want to do that to anyone. Now, I have to leave before I start to cry, and I don't want to do that in feront of this group, as they will never let me live it down." and he gave her one last hug and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. It would be a long time before he forgot that last parting gift from Hermione.

The three then left the dorm and then the school and finally the grounds to leave for Potter Manor. It was hard enough to say goodbye to his friends at Hogwarts. Now he had to say goodbye to his family and even closer friends.

When they entered the Manor, Harry's mum saw who it was and ran to her son, ready to scold him for being expelled from school. She figured if Harry was brought home by the Headmaster, it had to be the case.

When Albus talked to her, it was with a calm voice, "Lily, Harry is not in trouble, but we do have some very troubleing news to tell you."

Before he could go on, Harry asked, "Mum, is Luna, Ginny, Teddy and Dobby upstairs?"

"No, just Luna. Why?"

"I need to talk to her while the Professor talks to you."

"What's going on, Albus? Why are you here?" she asked as she watched Harry run upstairs.

Harry made it to Luna's room when he heard his mum scream. Before he could knock, Luna pulled open the door, ready to run downstairs to see what happened. She pulled up short when she was looking Harry in the eyes. Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Not even a hug from you Luna? Don't you even love me a little?"

Luna was taken back by this, "Of course I love you, git. I just wasn't expecting to see you." and she pulled him in for a hug. However, Harry didn't rerturn her hug with the same intensity. She pulled back from him, "Harry' whats wrong?"

"Before I tell you, can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"Why wouldn't you let me talk to Ginny, or her to me?"

"I never stopped Ginny from talking to you Harry, but she didn't understand why you were taking any interest in her when you and her hardly even talked."

"That was you keeping me from talking to her and I want to know why?"

"I can't say why Harry. It's complicated."

"No it's not. You knew I was beginning to like her and you didn't want that. Now I have to leave and I don't know when I'll be back and Ginny doesn't even know I care about her."

"You'll be back for Christmas and I will let you talk to her then, so there is no problem."

"Gee, isn't that great. You'll let me talk to her, like it was up to you to allow it. But since I won't be back on Christmas, you still get your wish."

"What do you mean you won't be back for Christmas? Why?"

"I told you, I'm leaving."

"But it's just back to school, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid not. Merl has to return to his home planet, and he has just a short period of time to train me for something and I can't leave until it is finished. He may even have to leave before I receive it all. Then it will be up to Professor Dumbledore to finish my training."

Luna started to cry when Harry told her this, "OH Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know something like this was going to happen. I thought you would learn it all in school. I was hoping Draco found someone for our last piece."

"I think he did, and she is a wonderful, intelligent, beautiful girl. Her name is Hermione Granger and I can't believe he hasn't told you about her yet."

"He did, but I don't know for sure it is her."

"Trust me, it is her. And there is another that maybe able to help you. His name is Dean Thomas. He isn't as smart as Hermione, but he is a very good friend."

Luna was still crying, "But why just you, and not Neville as well?"

"Because there isn't time for the both of us to train to the extent I am going to be trained."

"Is that why your mum screamed, because yoou are being taken away?"

"Yes, Merl and the Professor are down there talking to her."

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as we get done here."

Before another question could be asked, Albus called for Harry telling him it was time to go. Luna pulled him in for one last hug and a kiss on the lips. "Please forgive me Harry, I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did just the same Luna. However, I know it wasn't intentional. Listen, I was not supposed to tell you any of this, and I don't know if they told mum or not, so keep it to yourself, OK?'" and Harry left her in the doorway to go downstairs. Luna watched as he went down them, never looking back at her.

Harry got one more tight hu g and a kiss from his mum, and then they were gone. Merl told Harry he couldn't keep it from Lily and she knew everything. She would probably tell everyone else.

Then Professor Dumbledore took Harry and Merel's hands and Apporated them to a secluded area they didn't recognise. Albus wouldn't tell them specifically where they were, just not in England or Great Britian. All they saw was snow capped mountains all around them, but where they were was relatively mild. There was a large cabin sitting in a stand of trees near the base of one of these mountains, where they would be staying.

It was strange, but a hot meal awaited them when they entered the cabin. Both Harry and Merl looked to Albus, "It fills my needs. Really is a wonderful place, you'll both love it. Now lets eat before we start talking about Harry's training." and they did. It was good food, but not like Lily's or Molly's cooking. Or even the school Elves. Once they were done esating, and left the table, all the dishes disappeared.

They took a seat in front of a lit fireplace and Merl began the talk, "Harry, what we told you was the truth. It will be hard for you at first, but once we have built up your strength, it should become a little easier for you. But that will take at least a month. You will begin everyday with a three mile run, then breakfast, followed by an exercise period for two hours. You will then begin the knowledge portion of your training. This will be for two hours where we will then break for lunch. After lunch we will begin the training in muggle fighting. This will last for three hours and then magical training for another three hours. We will then have dinner which will be followed by a question and answer period, before going to bed. Are there any questions?"

"What if I don't learn everything in the six months you say you have left?"

"Albus will continue from where I left off. Hopefully we should have you back in school before Christmas of next year."

"But that is over a year from now?"

"We know this Harry, but you have to learn your seven years of Hogwarts and three years of Auror training in that time. Unless you are a faster learner than we believe you are, that is the time frame we have to work with because we don't know how long Voldemort will be gone. Not only do you have to learn it, but then you have to train Neville most of what you learned."

"I don't think that will be too hard. If Neville trained with me, he would learn it faster than when he is taught by another, like the Professors. Neville is more of a one on one type of student. You have to take the time for him to understand what you are teaching him and most of the Professors haven't got that kind of time."

"Do you think it would be better if he were here with us?"

"Possibly, but it would slow your training time down quite a bit. Like I said, you have to go over it with him thoroughly. Perhaps we should leave it like this, and if my training goes by faster, then maybe would should think about bringing Neville here."

"No, because he will be too far behind you, and you will still have training to go through."

"But you have Professor Dumbledore to help you."

"What kind of shape is Neville in?"

"How do you mean?"

"Will he be able to run three miles in the morning? Then do two hours of exercises every morning?"

"That I doubt. He tired easily when he played in Draco and my games. I see your point, perhaps it is best we leave him at Hogwarts. Do I have to train him the same way you will be training me?"

"There won't be enough time. We are doing this so that one of you will know why it has to be done this way. And since we are on the matter of training, we need to talk about Luna and her group of friends. At first, I didn't know why she said she had a dream of someone from my past, telling her she needed to gather friends around her to assist you and Neville when the time came so that you would not be further burdened with having to look up something needed for a specific task. Or needed something that may take time getting. Or anything that would take your mind off your current task. I have since learned that Godric Gryffindor was the one to contact her and she wasn't to tell anyone until she was told otherwise. I learned this from the Sorting Hat while I waited for Albus to return to his office from the Ministry one evening."

"You mean even the Founders are involved in this?"

"Yes they are Harry. Because of what Voldemort has done to their creations, they decided to help you and Neville the best way they could. Luna was the most open minded person they felt, and that was why her parents were sacrificed, so that she would be near you."

"Does Luna know this part?"

"No, and we hope she never finds out."

"I don't think it will matter to her too much, as she loves Remus and Selena too much. They are the only parents she knows. Just hope nothing happens to either of them, or she will join them, because it would kill her to lose a mother, or father, or both. It will then be a different matter, because she knows and loves them both so much."

Merl could not believe that they had just gone over the first days lesson and Harry not only accepted it, but also added to it in his own manner. If all lessons went this fast, then maybe by the start of the next school year, Harry will be ready to join his classmates once again.

Harry then thought back to school when he learned about this trip. "Now I know why you didn't answer my question of where the training would be. You didn't know and Professor Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know where his secret hiding spot is. His Fortress of Solitude, so to speak."

Albus looked like he just got told someone knew exactly where he was, "Alright Harry, how did you know this is what I called this place?"

"You do! Honestly?"

"You didn't know this for a fact before you said it?"

"I promise you Professor, I didn't know this is what you called it. It is what Superman, a comic book superhero, called his secluded spot. It was in the North Pole."

"OH MY! Maybe I should have chosen it more carefully?"

Harry started to laugh, "Don't tell me that's where we are?"

"Indeed it is Harry."


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Seventeen

Ginny returned home after her stay with Luna, confused by what she was told by her friend. She didn't know why Harry was taken from Hogwarts in the middle of the school year and she didn't know why he was so interested in her. She didn't feel like she was very pretty or very smart. She didn't show him any type of affection to cause him to have feelings for her. Why he did, didn't make any sense to her. If anything, it should have been Neville that showed this as she tried talking to him on several occasions. Of course Luna didn't know this and she hoped Luna would never find out.

She had read all the books that were written about the boy who lived and it caused her to think since she knew him, maybe they could get together sometime and get to know each other better. She knew very little about Neville himself, or even Harry for that matter. But the books never said anything about Harry being Neville's sidekick. He wasn't even mentioned as a side note to a story. She never thought much about it until just recently, when she learned that Harry had taken an interest in her.

And the way that Sirius talked, Harry seemed to be as much a part of this as Neville, so why wasn't he mentioned in the books. He was there when Neville received his scar and even saved his life from the fire. They grew up together as friends and other than Draco, they were their only friends. Luna did not want her friends to get close to them because they needed to center their attention on other matters.

She did like to sit and listen to Harry as he learned how to play his guitar, and liked how fast he learned. Then when he started to sing along with his playing, he got that much better. His songs were always about the other guys girl and was always sad to listen to. It Almost wanted to make her cry, it was so sad.

The way things were going now, she didn't understand anything about her life. The boy she wanted to show interest in showed no interest in her. The friend of the boy she liked began showing interest in her, who never made any attempt in talking to him. Being ten years old, she didn't understand why she even felt an interest in Neville. Luna didn't show feelings for anyone, so why should she. And as much contact as she had with Draco, why wasn't she interested in him? All of these things led her to believe that either she was growing up too fast, or Luna was not growing up at all. It may even be a little of both.

She knew Luna had a tough life, losing her parents so young. She also knew that she, Ginny, grew up with nothing but love from her large family. So maybe that was it. NO, that couldn't be it, because Luna has been shown nothing but love from her parents and their friends, including Harry and Neville.

Her thoughts were so strong that she was giving herself a headache. It also led her to sob into her pillow, not knowing what to do about it.

Molly was just walking past Ginny's room to bring the twins clothes to their room when she heard the sobbing coming from Ginny's room. She knocked on her door, "Ginny dear, are you alright?"

Ginny wiped her eyes clear of her tears and called out, "I'm fine mum, just the sniffles. I'll be fine by the time morning comes around."

Molly opened the door slowly to see for herself if she was alright. What she saw did not bring her to any conclusions. "Ginny, if you need someone to talk to, I am right here for you. I know you wished you could have gone to school this year, but one year is not too much too wait for."

"I wish it was something that simple mum. The fact is, it isn't even close to what I am feeling. Do you have a minute, or better yet, an hour?"

Molly laughed at what her only daughter just asked her, "I don't think your dad will miss me that much, and if he does, I think he will know where to find me. Now, what's the matter?"

"Mum, do you think ten years old is too young to start to develop feelings for someone?"

Molly wasn't ready for that one. She wouldn't be ready for it for another four or five years. "Hmmm, ten years old you say. Any one I know?"

Ginny laughed at what her mother said, "I think you might."

They were acting like two little kids, sitting there talking like they were and laughing at what the other said. Then Molly decided she had to get serious, "Ginny, this probably is not the right thing to say, but there is no age limit put on feelings. They could start as soon as a person becomes aware of his or her surroundings. It is very uncommon for this to happen though. Usually around eleven or twelve I would say would be average for a young witch or wizard to notice members of the opposite sex. But it may take more than that to act upon those feelings. Are you having feelings for someone, Ginny?"

"I thought I was having feelings for Neville, but when I try to talk to him, he hardly even looks at me. Then Luna is telling me that Harry has started showing an interest in me, when I have shown nothing to him. We don't talk. We don't share in the games we play. I don't even know what he sees in me. I'm not beautiful, like Luna. Or smart like her. Of course she is more like Harry's sister, so I hope she isn't falling for him."

"Ginny, it's not what you see in yourself that wins hearts, it is what the other person sees in you. As for Neville and Harry, Maybe Harry is maturing faster than Neville. Neville and Harry are both only childs, but Harry does have Luna and Teddy around him all the time. It doesn't sound like much, but Harry needs to feel older and show more responsibility then Neville does because of this. If you remember the story of why Neville is the Chosen One, then you know that even at a young age, Harry was protecting people. He has never lost that gift, and now it has expanded to Luna and Teddy. Neville has led a sheltered life because of his noteriety and therefore does not feel the same way Harry does."

Ginny's head was spinning after that long explanation of feelings, "I hope you're not expecting me to remember all that. It was way more than I expected. I was hoping for an easier lesson. Just to see how much I did remember, you said that I may be too young to begin to have feelings for someone, right?"

"No, Ginny. What I said was, that usually around eleven or twelve is when they start, but it could be at any age once they become aware of the people around them. By that I mean knowing their names and putting a face to the name."

The rest of time spent was Molly going over what she said so that Ginny would understand better what she meant.

Merlin-}

Harry's first day had him running for over an hour to finish the three miles. He had to stop four times to regain his strength. From there it went down hill. He couldn't lift his fork to eat breakfast and he wasn't that hungry anyway. However, after his exercise period, he wished he had eaten as there was nothing left for him to finish everything. He got a break when they started the learning part of the day, but he had to be woken up three times during the session.

By the end of the day, he was so wore out, he didn't care if Merl chewed him out, which he did. It was the same for the next week in training, but once he got use to the routine, things went better for him. His energy level was up, as well as his learning ability. The first bit of learning was Merl and Albus showing him the life of Tom Riddle, who was actually Voldemort. They told him about the Horcruxes he created to keep him alive. What destroyed these things and what it took to create one.

In his magical training, it was defense first, and this took several weeks because it wasn't just spells they were teaching him. They taught him how to move around avoiding spells being sent by the two. They told him he had to constantly change his pattern so that they wouldn't know where his next steps would take him. They taught him how to make a shot that would have been taken as a miss, when in actuallity he was setting up a future spell.

Then there was the muggle form of fighting which Merl had to teach this as Albus knew nothing about it. Before any fighting took place, Harry had to first sit and meditate to clear his mind. This took an hour. Then there were lessons in street fighting, Japanese fighting styles such as Tae Kwon Do, Jujitsu. Kung Fu and so many more Harry could not remember them all. He just encorporated them all into one fighting style that was his own. It worked for Merl, as he couldn't touch Harry by the time they finished this training. It also added on to Harry's energy level.

After a month, Harry was running five miles and his exercise became limited to stretching exercises as they didn't want Harry to become so muscular he would look gross. As it was, Harry began to lose any baby fat he may have had, and was now showing signs of being more athletic and fit.

He was done with the life of Tom and was now being taught Ancient Runes and Arithmency. He was taught these because of Tom's use of them. They could be used to sense any dark magic near fifty meters of him.

It was now two months, and both Merl and Albus were amazed by what Harry had leaned. At this rate, he may be ready by the start of the next school year.

Merlin-}

The study group had become very popular in Hogwarts for all first years. What started out to be about twenty, soon grew to forty and then to sixty. Hermione had been asked to be the mentor for the group and she relished the thought. To be asked to be the one to teach them all was somewhat of a dream of hers, to teach people that really wished to learn. Her biggest surprise was Neville, as he learned everything the fastest, except for Potions. For some reason he could not grasp this subject.

Hermione also loved the fact that Draco was so much help to her. It was his idea, but it was Hermione that took to teaching everyone, and Draco was right there by her side to help when he could.

Draco had confirmed to Luna, what Harry had told her. That Hermione was the person she was looking for to join her group. She was the personification of a research specialist.

By Holloween, the study group had become the talk of the school. It showed the highest level of grade rises. Hermione had many friends, but one didn't like her much at all. Ron felt she was bloody pest and a know it all. He told every one this after a Charms class, which upset Hermione.

Hagrid had been told by Professor McGonagal that he would be teaching the care class next year, and he took this as being time to begin to set up for it. He was gathering different creatures to be showing the classes, when he noticed the Troll he brought in for this was missing. He knew the Centaurs were helping him by watching the woods, so it had to head for the castle. Unfortunately if he made it into the castle, then he was lost in the hallways, probably in the dungeon area, as they liked the cooler spots.

He ran to the great hall as they were all gathered for dinner and called out to the professors, "There's a Troll in the Dungeons. I thought it best for you to know." and he ran back out to look for the potential hazard.

Draco and Neville knew that Hermione took refuge in the Lav on the dungeon level after Ron's insult. She wouldn't know of the Troll being in the castle. They ran to help her if they could.

They had to stop and cover their noses as the worst smell they could ever imagine assaulted their olfactory glands. It was like a flooded basement filled with sewage and someone added stink bombs to it. They were behind a suit of armor when they saw the Troll enter the hall they were in. He was about to pass by the Loo, when it heard a noise coming from behind the door. He smashed the door in and entered the room.

Draco and Neville were right behind it, ready to do what ever they could to help Hermione. They saw the Troll smashing down the stall doors, trying to get at Hermione. Hermione crawled away from the Troll towards the sinks, but she was seen and chased once again by the Troll.

The two boys saw she was in very deep trouble, so they went into action. Draco put a shield around Hermione, and Neville levitated one of the doors and hit the Troll in the back of the head. All this did was gain the Trolls attention. Then Neville took a sharp piece of wood and launched it at the Troll, like a spear. He got lucky when it entered one of it's eyes, blinding him. Then Neville tied it up with another spell, ending the threat. When Hermione saw this, she jumped up and hugged Draco, because he was the closest to her. She cried into his shoulder and saw Neville turn to leave when she called out to him, "Neville, wait. I haven't got to thank you yet." and she left Draco and went to Neville and hugged him as well, and then added a kiss to his cheek. "Where did you think you were going when I stopped you?"

"I thought maybe you and Draco needed some time alone, so I decided to leave."

"Why would you think that? He was the closest of you two, so I thanked him first. You were going to be next if you stayed. You think there is something between Draco and I?"

"Well, I didn't know for sure, so I was giving you a chance to be alone with him."

It was at this moment that Professor McGonagal and Hagrid entered the Loo to see what happened. They saw Hermione and Neville in the embrace and Draco standing there smiling at the two. Minerva asked, "Can someone explain what happened in here and who did this to the Troll?"

Draco was about to answer when Neville stepped in, "It was Draco and I who did it, trying to save Hermione from being crushed by the Troll. You can see where he smashed all the stalls and then started on the sinks. He was chasing her around the room."

"Well it seems like excellent work, but I would more likely call it sheer dumb luck. Five points each for the two of you, and Miss Granger go see the Hospital wing for any injuries. Neville and Draco, accompany her if you would, please."

The three took off for the wing and Hermione thanked them both once again, this time with out the hugs or the kiss. Once Madam Pomfrey examined Hermione and found her free of injury, she released them and they returned to their Dorm, where both Draco and Neville faced Ron,

"Look Ron, we all know you don't like Hermione, and that's fine as we all have people we don't like, but never insult her behind her back again. As a matter of fact, never insult her again at all. She was trying to help you in class, and you were too stupid to realise it. We just helped her escape a serious situation and we don't wish to do it again, not that we won't." Draco said.

Then Neville said, "Why do you hate her so much Ron? She never did anything to you except try and help you."

"She made me look like a fool in front of my friends. She thinks she is superior to everyone else. She is a Bloody pain in my arse."

"According to you, all girls are a pain in your arse. In case you didn't know, they are human too, just like you, me and Draco. Why is it when she tries to help she is a know it all, but when Seamus tries to help you, he's your friend?"

"Seamus is my friend. Hermione is no where near being a friend. She never talks to me as a friend, or listens to me like a friend. She's bossy, talkative and annoying."

"Idiot. She tried talking to you, and you told her to go bother someone else. That's why she would not talk to you." Draco was getting angry at his friend's brother. How did Ginny put up with him. Or Fred and George for that matter.

Ron just turned around and continued his chess game with Seamus. Seamus didn't say anything, but when he looked up to Draco and Neville he just shook his head negatively. He didn't understand Ron either and he was his friend.

Draco and Neville just turned away and went back to the shaken Hermione. They sat on either side of her and tried to calm her down. Draco called for Dobby and when he got there, he asked him to get a drink of water for Hermione, which he did and then stayed there for anythin else they might need. It came a few minutes later when he was asked to get them all something to eat. Once again he was back in a few minutes and then was released from the call and he returned to what he was doing.

They ate in peace and when they were done, the plates just vanished. They then talked for an hour, before Hermione decided to go to bed. She hugged them both again and added a kiss to both their cheeks.

Draco took it in stride, while Neville fell back in his seat with a smile on his face. His first kiss from a girl and it was from a beautiful one at that. Of course it wasn't his first, but it was the first that he didn't have to save a life to get it.

Draco saw this and laughed at his friend. The evening wasn't a total disaster after all.

Merlin-}

Harry's training continued to progress at a very quick pace. Merl was amazed at how much he took in and withheld.

They had been at it for two months now, and Harry's endurance, knowledge, and abilities, both magical and muggle, had taken a significant incline.

Merl thought back to when he had to train Luke, and how hard it was for the youth. Of couse he was older than Harry, but his abilities were at the same level as Harry. The biggest difference he saw was that Harry never doubted his abilities while Luke had trouble believeing he was capable of doing the things Yoda asked of him.

Harry had even been asked to uproot trees and throw them at a target. He did this with no problem. He did everything asked of him with no problem. Merl was beginning to think of asking his assignment taker to hold off until he finished his assignment and ask Harry a question. It hadn't been asked in a very long time, but it was about time to ask it again.

Both Albus and Merl watched as Harry was tasked to take out one hundred fight trainers that fought back with no care of injuring Harry if they could. Caring and accomplishing were two different things though, as they couldn't touch Harry as he moved through their ranks like a hot knife through butter.

In less than a minute, Harry defeated the trainers and was ready for the next challenge. It was a challenge unexpected by all three, as a Polar Bear came charging out of snow banks that covered the mountains.

Harry didn't wish to hurt the beast, so he levitated it and took it back to the snow banks he charged from. The bear looked to Harry then grunted and took off back into the mountains without further incident. Merl was happy with the way Harry handled the situation and Albus was impressed with the way he was learning so fast, Merl was thinking of bringing Neville here to train as well. If Neville could learn this quickly, then everything he hoped for would come sooner than he expected. It all depended on when Voldemort would return. Then he thought that Neville would be more like Luke in his training, doubting everything he should be able to do. No, it would continue this way until Harry was ready

He watched as Harry was tasked to build a hut made from the snow surrounding the training area. It took Harry an hour to build a snow castle. Not a small one, but one big enough to shelter all three of them and still have room for several more.

He then had to find a way to destroy the castle with out the use of magic. Harry cheated on this one though. He sort of figured it would be asked and he built it so that it was sitting under a heavily snow capped ridge. He took out one of the twins specialty rockets and lit the fuse. When it ignited, it went to the ridge of the snow and exploded. It caused an avalanche that covered the snow castle.

Albus was once again impressed while Merl laughed, "You knew I was going to ask that, didn't you Harry?"

"Ya, I did." Harry was laughing as well.

Merl was still laughing when he caught his breath, "Still Harry, this showed me something about you. You were smart enough to think ahead about what my next move would be. If you were wrong, it wouldn''t show up as it being that way. Very good thinking Harry."

"It just seemed a logical move as you wouldn't want to leave something that someone else might use to their advantage. Do you think we could break for dinner now, I'm starved?"

Merlin-}

Lily and James had received letters from Harry once a week, and even though they appreciated it, they never told them anything. Another thing that bothered them was he never asked about Luna, Ginny or Teddy. They always let Luna and Ginny read the letters, and would let Remus read it to Teddy.

Luna should be use to this, but the truth was she felt Harry had lost all respect for her and didn't wish to know what was going on with her. This hurt her and it showed her what she had been doing to Harry, and she didn't like it. When he came back, she would dropp what she had been working on and let any who wished to speak either to Harry or Neville to just do so.

Ginny wanted Harry to ask about her, as after her talks with her mum, she saw where Harry was the more mature of the two and Neville was the nieve one. Not that it made Neville bad, just less aware of his surroundings.

She decided to write a letter to Harry and Neville, to see if they would both answer.

When Neville received Ginny's letter, it surprised him, but he wrote back that evening and Ginny received it the next day.

Harry had to wait until the following week as it was the only time he was allowed to write.

Ginny was excited to receive the letter from Neville, but disappointed when all he said was, "That was unexpected, Ginny, but I appreciate the gesture. Nothing much going on around here except school. See you at Christmas. Neville."

She didn't get anything from Harry and she thought he was still upset over Luna's group thing. However, a week later she was surprised when she was given a letter by Lily from Harry. She went up to Luna's room and sat to read the letter along with Luna.

{Ginny, What a pleasant suprise, and one that was well received. It was good to hear from you, but did Luna know you did this? Probably not. Things are going better than expected here, and Merl said I may be able to join you all next school year from the beginning. I hope so. So, how are things going for you and Luna? Bored silly I bet. I haven't got time to be bored. When Merl said I wouldn't have time to play my guitar, he was right. He only lets me write letters on Tuesdays, that's why it took so long for you to get this.

Has Draco said anything else about Hermione to Luna. I'm telling you Ginny, she is everything Luna is looking for. She is brilliant. She reads like two books a night. She is so into research that she should start her own study group and then help them to learn the correct method to carrying on research.

Well, I know this is short, but I have to write to mum and dad as well, and I only get 30 minutes to write. Take care of yourself Ginny. Harry.}

Ginny smiled after reading the letter and decided to write another one to him. She skipped Neville on this one though. She finished it and took it downstairs to Lily and asked her to mail it with hers. Lily smiled and noticed this time it was just to Harry.

With Harry and Ginny now corresponding, Merl noticed a change in Harry's training. He was starting to make small mental mistakes that he never made before. His attention span was shorter than when he began. He didn't wish to stop the letters from Ginny to Harry, but he had to get Harry's focus back somehow. He had to pay a visit to Ginny.

Ginny was ready to go see Luna, when her mum called her to the kitchen. She ran down the stairs to see what she wanted and was surprised to see Merl sitting there waiting for her. "Hi Merl. How come you're not with Harry?"

"I came to talk to you Ginny. I was hoping I could get you to do something for me. You and Harry have been writing to each other quite a bit, haven't you?"

Ginny didn't like where this was going. "Ya, so what of it?"

"Ginny, I am glad you are doing this for Harry, really I am. But I need your help to get Harry focused once again."

"You mean what Luna has been telling us is the truth?"

"Yes and no. Harry is distracted because of you, but you could straighten him out if you told him something not quite truthful. I need you to tell him that I sent you a letter telling you that you had to quit writing him because he was losing his focus and it could get him hurt. If he could regain his focus, you could continue to write."

"Do you want me to quit writing? Because I won't quit. Harry and I aren't hurting anyone with our letters."

"But you could Ginny, Harry could be hurt if he doesn't watch what he is doing. He is learning some very serious magic and one slip and he could be hurt very bad. We are not being easy on him. He has to be ready to protect Neville when the time comes. With his life, if need be."

"What? You mean Harry may have to die? Does he know this? Does Lily know this, or James? Sirius, and Remus? Selena? Luna? Does anyone else know this?"

"No to any one else but you. Not even Albus knows this. However, I am sure that Harry realises what he has to do. One thing you must know is, Harry would do the same for anyone he loves. Now, it does not mean he is going to die. He has to make sure that Neville is there at the end to face Voldemort. He may even be a part of Neville's act. Maybe it comes down to Neville and Harry both defeating Voldemort. But to get back to our current problem, Harry isn't concentrating and it shows in his work.

Molly, I know you are against telling lies, but sometimes you have to do it to protect someone you love."

"I know this Merl. I have had to do it in the past. I don't like it, but like you said, sometimes it is a necessity. Ginny, I know that you don't like to lie, but I also know you are not beyond stretching the truth. This is what you will be doing, except there will be no letter."

"Yes there will Molly, if it needs to be shown as fact. I have to get Harry back to his insightful self. I was never against you and Harry forming a friendship, and I still want you to write, but you have to get Harry to see where he needs to leave you in the house while he trains,"

"I will Merl. I don't want to see Harry hurt." and with that, Merl left to get back to Harry and see how he was doing.


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Eighteen

Please

Harry was feeling good, as he just received another letter from Ginny and coudn't wait for a break to read it. Merlin tried to keep up the pace for Harry, but he was slipping further into the stupor Luna said would happen if someone broke his concentration.

Merlin talked to Ginny about it and he hoped this letter would set Harry straight. He hoped he wouldn't have to talk to Harry after this letter.

Finally Merlin broke off the training so that Harry could eat some lunch and maybe get corrected on the letters. Harry ran to the house and sat down at the table and ate a little and had something to drink before he opened the letter.

Hello Harry:

Harry, I have been asked to tell you that I have started something that is disrupting your concentration. If that is the case, then I will quit writing these letters to you because what you are doing is too important to Neville and the people. Please dont let me do this to you. If I have to, I will quit writing and will not start again. Luna said something like this would happen, and darn if she isn't right.

Now Harry, this will be my last letter for two weeks. If you show improvement over that period, I will start writing again, but if you don't, then I will not write anymore.

I have enjoyed these letters and I would hate to see them stop because of me. Yes it would be me, as I started it all with my first leter to you. I wrote to Neville also, but your's was the better reply, so I continued writing.

One thing I would like to ask you, if it doesn't make you mad. What was it that caught your attention about me. I'm not as good looking as Luna. I am not as smart as Luna. And according to my brother, I am a pain in the Arse. Of course, according to Ron, all girls are. Fred and George say that I can be a pain at times, but mostly I am funny and sneaky. I guess you have to be, to be able to fair well against them.

Anyway, I was just wondering why me? According to Fred, you have someone special at school in Hermione. Why not her? I know you saw me first, but like I said, I am nothing special. My mum seems to think it is in the eye of the beholder, that being you. She must be at least partially right.

"If you don't want to answer this, that's fine. Or you don't know why, then don't worry about it. I was just curious.

To get back to the main subject, two weeks and if you have improved, I will write again, if not then this is my last letter.

Good Bye Harry and please get it back together as I like writing you.

Always there for you:

Ginny Weasley

Harry stared at the letter for the rest of lunch and could not believe what it said. Had he been slacking off in his training? He didn't think he was, but then his mind has been on Ginny and the letters. He didn't want the letters to stop, so he put the letter up in his room and came back down for the second part of the day.

Merl watched as Harry did show some improvemnet in the second half, but no where near what he did before the first letter. As the day continued, Harry was still in that gray area between where he was a month ago and where he was yesterday. There was improvement over yesterday but a significant drop from a month ago.

Once the training was finished for the day, Merl sat and talked to Harry. Not quite the talk he hoped to ignore, but something to gain his attention.

"Harry, can we talk for a bit? Both Albus and I have been worried about you of late. Ever since those letters started coming from Ginny. I talked to her, as you probably already guessed and she did tell me that if there was no significant change, she would stop writing. Now there was a change in the second half of your day and though it was a step in the right direction, it was no where what you were doing a month ago. Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Harry was quiet for a little bit, and Merl kept his patience while waiting for an answer. Finally, "Luna was right on what she was doing, wasn't she? I mean keeping Neville and I seperate from the others. It might have been better if she just said the girls, as Draco, Neville and I get along great. It's just there was something about Ginny that caught my interest. We never talked, and I hardly ever saw her, but those brief moments when I did, affected me. I can't say what it was, but I do know it wasn't love. It may have been the start of it though. I do know one thing though, if I get any more, then I will start all over again with this, what ever it was, that affected me."

"Are you saying you want her to stop writing?"

"If I want to be back in school at the beginning of next school year, then I have to see them stop. Not that I want her to, just that I need her to. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes I do Harry. If you are sure it is what you want, then I will let her know, but maybe if she slows it down to one letter a month, it will be alright."

"We can't afford to take that chance Merl. I really do wish to be done training by the start of school year next."

Now Merl had to be truthful, "Harry, I'm afraid this lapse in your training has set it back so that you may not make the start of the school year. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry smiled at Merl, "It's not your fault Merl. I wish I knew why Ginny affected me so much. She doesn't think she is very good looking, but she hasn't seen herself through my eyes. She doesn't think she is very smart, yet Luna has brought her into her circle of friends, and that means something."

"Harry, I have seen stranger things in my life time. You would not believe what a Princess settled on marrying in my last adventure. What I mean by that is, taste is something only yourself can know. If it will make you feel better, then maybe you should write her and explain how you feel. It may make her feel better then me going to her and telling her you don't want anymore letters."

"I think you may be right, Merl. I should tell her something about why I felt the way I did. If you don't mind, then I think I will tonight, to get it over with. The sooner the better. I hope I explain it right and not make her mad or upset. I don't wish to get on her bad side after these last few weeks of progress."

"I don't think you will make her mad, but it may upset her. I think she was hoping to be able to write you in a few weeks. We'll just have to wait and see. Go aheads and write your letter to her. You deserve a night off for a change. Just don't expect too often." He snickered as he walked off.

Hary laughed at the last comment and then took up his quill and started to write.

Dear Ginny:

Thank you for waking me up. You and Merl were right. I have been slacking off of late and because of it, I may be here longer than I expected. My fault, not yours. Keep that in mind. NOT YOUR FAULT.

Merl and I had a talk, and I decided to stop writing to you in order to try and get back to where I once was. It is not that I wanted to though. I really did look forward to hearing from you and loved the little time it took away from my current situation.

Luna is better than I took her for. She saw it coming and tried to warn me what would happen. Now to tell you why it happened.

I know we hardly ever talked to each other before school started, but as time went on, I saw something in you that I really liked. Of course you know it wasn't love, but it is hard for me to explain what it was exactly. I told Merl maybe it was the start of a relationship that could turn to love in the future. I know it sounds silly. But what your mother said is correct. What you told me about yourself is so far from the truth that it shocked me when I read it. You are not plain or less smart than Luna. You are very attractive, and as smart as Luna in most areas and smarter than her in a few. Yes, she does have you in a few as well, but it all equals out to be you are both brilliant. Never have doubts about yourself. You are of your own making. That's a quote from my mum, not mine. I don't think I could ever come up with something so deep.

So, I hope that explains a little of why I showed interest in you. I also hope I didn't make you mad when I said I am going to quit writting and for you to stop as well. If I want to get out of here close to when I was suppose to, then I have to concentrate harder and keep it at that level.

I hope you can still think of me as a friend and I hope to see you in school next year. However, don't let this stop you from making friends with others. I will not be the one to keep you from getting what you want.

OH, one more thing before I end this. It is quite a bit early, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY! MERRY CHRISTMAS as well. And any other holiday wishes that fall during this time I am away from you. Just think of me on those days.

Thinking of you:

Harry.

Ginny received the letter the next day and it had her crying and laughing at the same time. She knew she could never be mad at him for anything. It did upset her a bit about the not writing, but she understood the reasoning.

His explanation of why he felt the way he did about her caused her to blush. No one had ever called her attractive before. The twins have called her brilliant on several occasions, but it was because of her ability to prank as well as they could. So yes, she sort of understood why Harry was noticing her before school started up. She still doubted the bit about her being attractive, but if Harry felt that way, then so be it.

She laughed at his wishes at the end of the letter. Her birthday was almost a year away, and Christmas was still over two months away. She would miss writing to Harry and hoped she would still have feelings for him when he finally joined her in school.

Merlin-}

Hermione and Draco had everyone in their study group well in advance of the other first year students not in their study group. Maybe just DADA with the Ravenclaws, but everything with the Hufflepuffs and the Slythers not in their group. Blaise, Tracy and Daphne were the exceptions for Slytherins and Andrew, Su Li, and Padma in Ravenclaw. Just about all Hufflepuff first years students were in the group, but not all of them.

But even with all this extra work she took on, she still had thoughts about the one she was missing. Harry still remained in her thoughts. She didn't know him that well, but what she knew of him she liked very much. His music touched her soul. His solitude touched her heart. And his knowledge challenged hers like no others. Draco was smart as well, but he didn't challenge her like Harry. Neville had a doubt about his self that hampered his progress and she didn't know how to get past this. For some reason, he did better when Harry was there and when he left, Neville changed for the worse. It was as if there was a connection between them that was broken when Harry left.

Draco knew this for a fact. He knew Harry and Neville had a connection and that Harry was the strong one of the two. He hoped that what Harry was learning, he could pass on to Neville when he returned.

Things never got any better bewteen Ron and Hermione, but he tried very hard to avoid any contact with her, to keep Draco off his back. Every time Ron and Hermione got into an argument, Draco had to separate the two. It wasn't just Ron that would start it, as Hermione was just as stubborn when it came to study. She saw Ron's laziness and it infuriated her. She didn't know how he was passing anything in school.

Neville wanted his best friend back there with him to help him with his studies. Hermione was doing her best, and he appreciated it very much, but she was just too much of a pefectionist to help him with studies. He saw how her and Ron got along, and he would probably be just as bad as Ron except that he would never talk to a girl like Ron did. He had to much respect for her. She earned everything she got and worked hard to get it. He saw where she could go very far in this world if she was given the chance. That was the big issue though. Women never get much of a chance in this world, especially in the magical community. Yes there were exceptions, but not many. He hoped she would be one of them.

Merlin-}

It took a couple of weeks, but Harry was once again at the top of his form. However, he wasn't to the point that Merl and Albus needed him. The one month of his lack luster performance set the time table back almost two months because of the back tracking Harry had to do to catch up with his training. With them now back on schedule, Merl figured Harry still needed ten more months to train. The problem was Merl only had four months left here. Albus would have to complete the training, and his way was slow.

Harry knew this as well, and did his best to be as far along as possible in order to return to Hogwarts in a reasonable time. Merl pushed him to his limit and Albus was more lienient with his schedule. Harry wanted to be done with his training by the latest of the end of October in the next school year. He wanted to kick himself for letting Ginny's letters affect him so. He was starved for companionship and they were as close as he got. Ginny did nothing wrong by writing, It was Harry letting it get to him.

In his off time, he wondered how his friends at school were doing, especially Neville. He knew Neville was going to drop in his scores without Harry there to help him. Harry gave Neville the courage to go beyond his capabilities. It may seem like a false courage, but it wasn't. Any of his original group of friends were aware of the connection Harry and Neville shared. He wished Hermione knew of it and could help Neville, but without her knowing, she was too much of a high mentality factor to be able to help him. Neville took a special handling to get a good response from him.

Harry had so far learned of Tom Riddle's early life before school. His school years where he had trouble fitting in with other students. His life after school where he held different jobs and met different people, using thim to gain either knowledge or materials he could use. The Founders possessions among them.

He was taught how to destroy them by controlling Fyend Fire. He was taught the mind skills such as Occlumancy and Legilamancy. He was taught speechless and wandless magic. He was highly skilled in the martial arts and in the use of Muggle weapons such as a pistol, rifle and hand weapons such as a knife, sword and spear.

He was taught magic that fringed on black magic and the dark arts. He had trouble with this due to his upbringing. You had to have a certain mind set for this type magic. However Merl told him that to know it and fear it gave him a better understanding of it. He did not have to master it. He knew it all too well, as Merl showed him what it was capable of.

Now Harry was being taught Magical law and enforcement policies. Merl felt these were necessary for Harry to know in case a legal matter came up involving him or a friend. He was also taught how silly some of the ancient rules were used to take advantage of a problem against a law breaker. How they needed to be changed in the future and others to be redefined in order to close up the loop holes.

With time becoming a major concern for Merl and his still wanting to talk to the Director about his thoughts, He started pushing Harry even harder. It was like he told Harry before he wrote that last letter, not to expect too much more time off. If anything, Harry was given longer days and shorter breaks. It was like Merl was trying to give Harry all of his knowledge before he left.

Merl finally felt it was time to give his thought to the Director. He excused himself from Albus and told him he would not be long, but he had to leave the compound. Albus' Fortress of Solitude, as he liked to put it.

Merl landed in the cave he first set foot in when he landed here. It was hidden well and did not echo like other caves did. He sat and then opened a link to the Director. He soon received a reply.

"Was it really necessary to contact me so soon Bizz? You will be joining me here in a couple of micro cycles."

"Yes sir, it was necessary for me to contact you. I feel I may have found you your next Hero Maker."

"Really, and who might that be? Have you really been there long enough to know this for sure. You were with Skywalker or someone close to him for many years."

"Not Skywalker directly sir. Kenobe was the one I was with for many years. Skywalker was just for a few micro cycles as well. The difference between the two was Skywalker was full of doubt, where as the one I have found here is completely sure of himself. Not in an arrogant manner, mind you. He is just sure that if I tell him it can be done, and show him one time, he follows up with the same results as mine. One time sir, and he gets it. Never have I seen one so quick to grasp the concept of mind contol. It comes naturally to him."

"Who is this you are talking about, Bizz? Not the young Potter boy is it?"

"That's the one sir. He has learned everything I have taught him, and lost sight for a micro cycle, but got back on course. I take the loss of time as his being so young. He is just over one cycle in age and he knows more than a person ten cycles of age. The old man you mentioned before I started this is amazed at how fast he is learning. I am sorry to say he will continue his training once I leave and will slow down the process I have set upon Harry."

"Is this your way of asking me to let you stay a bit longer, to train this child and bring him back with you when it is over?"

"He would never do that sir. He has his sight set on a young girl, and wishes to live a life with her, if she will have him. I think she will, but things may change."

"Why can't you ensure this happens then, if you think he is our next Hero Maker?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I could never do that to anyone, let alone Harry. He deserves what ever he can get from life before he could commit to everlasting life."

"Are you getting soft in your advanced age Bizz? Or maybe you see someone you like there as well?"

"You are in a relationship yourself, aren't you sir? And she is not from our home planet, correct?"

"So you have become interested in someone? Yes, I am in a relationship with someone not from Valkyron. But she is far from being a handicap for me."

"There are females here that are in the same category, sir. Lily Potter is the most facinating woman I have ever seen."

"But she is young Potter's mother, is she not?"

"Yes sir, she is. But I was just using her to show you that the women here are capable of our life expectencies. Lily Potter herself has had as many as three men in love with her. I could be counted as a fourth. No, I do not have it in mind to steal her away from James Potter, if that is what you are thinking."

"It had crossed my mind, but since you have set me straight, go on with your thoughts."

"There are none I have set my mind on as yet, but I do see where there could be one to steal my heart if I should find her."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible right now, as I need you here in no more than three micro cycles. Things are getting bad in the Sylak System."

"Of course sir. I will be there, but what about after the mission is complete? Would it be possible to return here to see if young Harry would consider our request?"

"You may be able to look into it. We will have to see how he comes out of the current situation."

"Is there anyone in particular you have in mind to train sir?"

"There is a hopeful that does show promise, but like young Skywalker, he is full of doubts about his power. His name is Syrion Lynk and right now he is a bit less than two cycles of age. A little older than you like to start with. He is an orphan with no known relatives. He is on the planet known as Crighton."

"What is his potential?"

"Powerful if properly trained, but I don't know if there is enough time to do it. Like I said, it is becoming quite heated there and getting worse as we speak."

"I wish there was a way to get it over with here and try to bring Harry with me. He is very close to being fully trained. Another tenth of a cycle, and he would be there."

"He is that close? What about the ending? How close is that?"

"We need one more piece of material before we can end it. I can tell that Voldemort is weakened by what we have already done, and once that final piece is taken care of, it would be a matter of just finding and defeating Voldemort. The thing is though, Harry is not the one to do it. His friend named Neville is the Chosen One. This was done by a combination of Voldemort and Dumbledore, the old man. Dumbledore proclaimed him as the Chosen one because of a scar Voldemort left on him in the shape of a crown on his wrist."

"These people seem very primative to believe in Prophesies and signs."

"That may be sir, but the power that backs them cannot be doubted. By rights, it should have been Harry that was called the Chosen One, as he saved Neville's life, but he was passed over for Neville."

"But Harry is the stronger of the two?"

"By many times over. Without Harry there, I imagine Neville is just getting by in school. There is supposed to be a young witch there that should be able to help him, but I doubt if she is getting through to him. Only Harry has been able to do that."

"Then why did you take Harry away from his friend?"

"Because one of them had to be able to defeat Voldemort, and Harry was the closest to the training needed to do that."

"But if Neville is this Chosen One, why does Harry need to be powerful enough to defeat Voldemort?"

"Because if I had tried to train Neville, this mission would have been doomed to failure. He never would have made the progress Harry has made. My last lesson to Harry before I leave will be to cross spells with Neville and hopefully that will satisfy those watching that it was Neville that defeated Voldemort. Crossing spells could be very dangerous for a full grown person. For a youth, probably deadly. But it is the only way to ensure the deed gets done, and Neville possibly getting the recognition."

"You have taught Harry wandless magic, have you not?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps if Harry was behind Neville and used his wandless magic while trying to help Neville with his wand, it would look like it was Neville that fired the spell?"

"Hmmm! That could work, and I could save time in Harry's training by using this method. I will have to work some more on his wandlass magic though. He needs to use some stronger spells. It shouldn't take that long to teach, not like crossing spells. I figured a micro cycle alone for that training."

"If you can finish this task in a fifth of a cycle, I will let you stay until it is over. Then ask Harry if he could help you on this next mission. If he is as good as you say, then we will talk about recruiting Harry."

"Are you sure there is enough time, sir?"

"It would take twice that long to train young Mr. Lynk, and maybe more if he continues to doubt himself. In the long run, it may be safer to go this route."

"This girl that Harry likes, is she powerful?"

"I believe she could be sir. Why do you ask?"

"Perhaps if we used her as an influence with Harry, it would be easier to get him to leave. Like if she were to go with him when he left?"

"But that would mean I would have to train her as well, and she is already a tenth of a cycle behind him in training?"

"Couldn't you be training her while Harry and Neville finish their task? It would also make it easier to train Harry if she was there with him, right beside him in training."

"But sir, she is the reason he fell behind in his training."

"No, she was not. Harry fell behind because he was thinking of her and her writing. If she were there, he could see her and know she was alright."

"How could you know that sir, I never told you that?"

"Do you think you are alone when you are on a mission Bizz? We have our way to monitor what goes on while you are away."

"Do you mean there is another here watching me while I work? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course we trust you Bizz, but what if something were to happen to you while you are so far from us? We need a system to tell us how you are."

"Just what is that system sir?"

"That you will learn when you become Director. Now, see if you can get this Ginny to train under you."

"I will try sir, but her mother is not a woman you mess with. She is highly protective of her children. If she were to know what I would be teaching her, she would just as soon kill her herself. At least that way she would know there was no pain involved."

"All I am saying is your task would be much easier if Harry had someone there that was as good as he is. Preferably a female."

"Yes sir, I will try. Thank you sir."

"Good outcome Bizz, you will probably need it." and with that the Director was no longer in Bizz's connection. Now the hardest thing he has yet to do here. Try to persuade Molly Weasley to let her daughter train with Harry, to defeat Voldemort. Piece of cake.

Merlin-}

A/N: I would like to take a moment to explain my idea of a cycle and it's increments. A Cycle is a ten year period. A micro cycle is a one or two month portion of a cycle. A tenth of a Cycle is a year.

I would also like to ask those who are following this story, if they wish to continue it through to Bizz's next mission. If you do, then I may try to set it up so that Harry goes as a team with his friends. They would base themselves out of England, perhaps in the Ministry of Magic. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Nineteen

Ginny had just gotten use to the idea of Harry and her not having any contact, when she was once again visited by Merl.

"Listen Merl, I wrote Harry a letter about what we talked about, and Harry answered me with his words, 'he will not be writing me'. What more do you want? I give you my word that I will not be writing him. I can't do much more than that."

"OK, Ginny, this is going to sound really weird, but I need to talk to you and your parents about something that is going to upset you all. I will understand if you refuse to talk to me after I speak, but at least give me the chance to tell you what I need from you."

"Need from me? What more can I do for you than what I already have done? I know Harry and I weren't close in the beginning, and I'm sorry for writing that letter that caused all this. I wrote that I would quit writing if he didn't change, and he wrote back telling me he is quitting writing because he fears he couldn't if I continued. What else is there?"

"Give me a chance to speak is all I ask."

"OH, I'll give you that chance, just to hear what else you don't want me to do. I can't get much further from him than I am right now. I don't even know where he is, or what he is doing, except training. I can only guess what he is being taught and to what extent or extreme."

"Thank for giving me the chance to talk to you and your parents. I promise you it is nothing like what you think it is. It may even surprise you. I have my doubts about what your mother and father will say. I don't think they will like it one tiny iota."

This confused Ginny, "What's an iota and why do you think mum and dad will not like it?

Merl was laughing at her question, "An iota is a small particle in a complete article. Sort of like an atom being the smallest part of an item. As for your Mother and Father not liking what I have to say, just call it a hunch. And before you ask, as I see you don't know what a hunch is. It is a thought."

"OH, well thank you for setting me straight on that. I was losing you when ever you came up with those strange words."

They made their way down stars and found Molly and Arthur sitting at the table sipping their cuppa and waiting for the talk from Merl. He told them before he went up to see Ginny about their needing to talk.

They took a seat across from Molly and Arthur and Merl poured him a cuppa as well and took a small sip to see if it was too hot. He swerled his finger around the rim of his cup a couple of times and rechecked it. It was to his liking and took a larger sip. Then he sat back and began his talk.

"Molly, Arthur, what I have to say will surprise you both, and Ginny as well. It was brought up to me, that what I did was wrong about Harry. He doesn't need to be alone to train like I thought. He needs companionship while he is there. Someone of his own age to help him focus. He still has quite a bit of training left, and I was wondering if you would allow Ginny to accompany him in his training."

The looks on all their faces were different. Ginny was shocked. Arthur was confused. Molly was furious. She was the first to speak. "You want Ginny to do what? I don't think that is ever going to happen. She is just ten years old and there is no way I will let her stay with three males by herself. I don't care if one of these males is Albus Dumbledore. It is not going to happen."

Then Arthur took over, "Molly is right, there will be no way for our Ginny to go off to who knows where and do who knows what with who knows who."

"It won't be like that Arthur. She will be well supervised and she will be training as well. Not to the extent That Harry will though. I talked to Albus, and he said he would prepare a separate living quarters for her that would be spelled against a male entering the facility. Not even with Ginny's permission will he be allowed to enter."

"I see." said Molly. "So what about when she is outside with Harry. Or if Harry asks her into his facility? What kind of safegurads do you have for that?"

Merl saw where that could be a problem if him and Albus hadn't already thought about it. "The same thing applies to Ginny about the male facilities. As for the outdoors, Albus and I will be there to watch over the two of them."

Ginny listened to all this and was getting mad herself, "Will everyone please stop and let me speak? You are all talking like Harry and I are going to be parents before the start of next school year. Is that what you all think of Harry and I? Look, I don't think it is a good idea for me to go, but not because Harry's a boy and I'm a girl. What about all the time I spent with Luna at Potter Manor. You weren't worried about me then, and we were alone most of the time being upstairs. Harry in his room, and Luna and I in her room. Sure we had Teddy and Dobby there, but I could have snuck off to Harry's room if I wanted to. But I didn't, and Harry never tried to get me alone either. No, the reason I don't think it's a good idea is because Harry and I have nothing in common. I can't help him in any way and I could be a distraction for his training."

Merl took, "No Ginny, I don't think so. I know what I said before, but I was thinking differently than my friend. He explained to me that seclusion is not good for a person and he or she must share communications or they stand a chance of going mad. Albus and I are there with Harry, but he needs someone he can talk to that is his own age. What he said made a lot of sense. I should have noticed it with Remus while we were in school. While James, Sirius, Lily and Marlene were together, Remus was all alone and tried to stay out of the others way so that they could advance their connections."

Ginny said something she regretted right after she said it, "Damn it, why are you making things so difficult for me?"

"Ginny, watch your language. That is not being a proper lady. However, she is right, Merl. You tell her one thing and then turn around and tell her something completely opposite of what you said the first time."

"It's like I said Molly, I was set straight about human needs and emotions. Harry doesn't even know I am here doing this, because if he did, and got his hopes to high and then find out you forbid Ginny from seeing him, it would break him."

"Don't you dare place all the blame on us, Merl. You said you knew the answer to your request before you even asked it, yet you still ask it. You haven't told Harry yet because you didn't want to look bad for yourself. Harry knows how I am with my kids, especially Ginny. Not only is she the youngest, but she is our only daughter."

"I know this Molly, but it would go so much easier if Harry had someone there his own age to talk to. Him and Ginny got to know each other pretty well while they were writing. Harry just let it distract him and it showed in his performance. But if Ginny were there with him where all he would have to do is hear her voice and know she is there for him, it would mean quite a bit to him."

"What do you mean she would be there for him? You are not passing along your message very well young man?" Arthur said.

"I'm sorry if I worded that wrong. What I meant to say was Harry needs to know he can talk to someone his own age after the day is through. It must be hard for him to sit night after night with no one to talk to except Albus and I. You see where I can be hard to understand, and Albus is even worse. He tells you something that leaves you scratching your head, trying to figure out what it was he was trying to say."

It was the first laugh he heard from Molly since he got here. "That is the first thing you said that I agree with. Albus does that to everyone. Look, if there were more than just Ginny going, I may agree, but just her, there is no way."

"So, if I could get two more girls to go, along with say two more boys, you would agree?"

"For that many, yes. Any less, then probably not. But, we would have to be able to come and check up on them once a month. Not necessarily us, but one of the childrens parents."

"If I can't get at least four more, then I will drop what I asked of you. Thank you for at least giving me a chance, as Harry could use some company." and he left before he could get in any more trouble with his mouth. He was beginning to think he did better with his talking like Yoda. At least with him, there were no others like him to compare him with.

He began his asking with Albus to try and get Hermione, Draco and Neville. He would then try and get Luna. With them he would have most of Luna's company there to help Harry and Neville. Maybe even see if Dobby would like to come to help with the feeding of the larger group of people.

Albus was easier to persuade then Molly because he saw where it would benefit Harry and Neville both. He got permission from him easily enough, but Luna would be a different matter.

He made his way to Potter Manor and begin his final hope to get the last piece of his puzzle in place. Remus and Selena would probably not give in so easily. What he was hoping for was Luna agreeing to go just to keep her friends from getting too close to Harry and Neville.

Once he got them all together, he began the same way he did with Molly, "Selena, Remus, what I am going to ask you will be the hardest thing you will ever hear from me. I would like your permission to take Luna with me to keep Harry and Neville company while they train. It will be for about one year, or just about time to start her first year at Hogwarts. Now, before you say anything, I already have permission from Albus to have Hermione Granger, Harry's friend, Draco and Neville to join him. Of course I will have to talk to Severus and Narcissa as well, but that will be later. I will also have to talk to Frank and Alice as well as Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione's parents for the summer break. They will have a Christmas Holiday, but it will be only for a week. Harry has to be finished with his training by the start of the next school year. I think the upcoming school year may be the one where we will finally face Voldemort for hopefully the last time. He is very weak right now, and if we can find one more item, it will make things much easier to defeat him."

Remus was the first to answer, "Are you mad? You want Neville and Harry to face Voldemort alone? You want our Luna there to do what ever she can to help them with this? There is no way we will ever allow that, and I don't think Severus, Narcissa, Mr. and Mrs. Granger will allow Draco and Hermione to go as well. You may get Frank and Alice to agree, as Neville is the Chosen One."

Finally Luna spoke up, "Mother, Father, I think Merl is right. I can see where this may be the year to finally put an end to Voldemort's threat against us. I haven't had a vision so to speak, but I do feel that something is going to happen in my first year that could very well end things. If you would see fit to let me go, I think we can help Neville fulfill his destiny along with Harry's help. This is after all, what I have been planning for all along. If Ginny, Draco and Neville are there with me, then all the better. I haven't met Hermione, but if she is as smart as Draco says she is, then it is even better."

Selena now spoke for the first time, "But for an entire year Luna? And then once that is done, then you go right to school. When will you get to see us? I know what you have been trying to do, and I'm sure both Harry and Neville appreciate it, but what about your dad and I? We love you sweetheart and two years of not seeing you is a long time. A year longer than I wish to wait."

Merl explained once again the Christmas Holidays and the monthly visits to check on the children's welfare. He also asked about Dobby, which they saw as no problem because they told Dobby they didn't own him. He was a part of the family and could do as he wished.

However, it was Luna's final words that got Remus and Selena to agree, "Mum, dad, I really do think it is best I go. If Neville is to complete his task, he has to be prepared and it is not happening in school. You heard the last report from Professor McGonagall. Neville was not doing all that well. He needs Harry and they both need us. Please let me go so that I can help them. What Merlin said makes sense. I have been wrong about keeping them all apart."

Finally they agreed although it was with trepidation. They made it a point that each family would pay a monthly visit to the training to see that things were all right. Merl didn't like this, but if he wanted them to join Harry, he had to agree.

Merl went back to Molly and Arthur and told them about the others, and even though Molly still didn't like it, if the others agreed to it, then she would as well. She did like the idea of all the families going to see how things were going, and she would thank Selena and Remus later for that. Merl took Ginny with him to return to Potter Manor and get Dobby to help him with travel. He had him center on Harry then go there taking Luna and he took Ginny. Then they went to Hogwarts and contacted Minerva about Draco, Neville and Hermione. When they were told what was happening, all three became very excited. But Hermione was the most excited because not only will she see Harry again, but she will get to meet Luna and Ginny, who Draco has been talking about. Minerva was asked to pass on to the Study Group what was going on and she would do as they asked. Then Dobby took Draco and Neville, while Merl took Hermione and landed in the safe spot at the training area.

What they saw when they landed almost had them running to Harry to help him, but they stopped when they saw Luna and Ginny standing off to the side watching the exercise. Harry was facing seven wizards by his self. They all watched as they saw Harry move faster than they ever saw anyone move. He was like a blur as he advanced on the opponents, taking out one at a time as he moved through their ranks.

Hermione didn't know what kind of training Harry was getting, but she could see that what ever it was, it was working better than it could have been hoped for. Harry had been at it for two minutes, and he was now down to his last opponent. He stopped about ten meters from him and waited to see what he was going to do. Harry let him get in the first shot.

Hermione was wringing her coat as she watched Harry stand there waiting for something to happen. The waiting was killing her, as she wanted to run out there and pull Harry in for a hug. She didn't know about the communication Harry and Ginny had.

Finally Harry's opponent made his move when he dropped to the ground and fired off a curse aimed at Harry's legs. Harry Jumped over the curse and returned one of his own which caught the other unaware. He was tied up and his wand was in Harry's hand.

As soon as she saw it, Hermione started to run to Harry, when she saw the red haired girl already there with him. They hadn't touched, but they were talking and laughing. Hermione walked over to them and when she got there, she was surprised when Harry pulled her in for a hug, "Hermione, you can't believe how good it is to see you again. What are you all doing here? Draco and Neville as well? What is this, a class reunion. Luna and Ginny as well. Has Merl gone soft?"

Luna was the first to answer, "No, he wanted us to see how big of a show off you have become. Did you prepare this reunion as a show of how strong you have become?"

"Show off? Me? I didn't even know you were coming. Albus had me do this little exercise to keep me busy while Merl was gone. If I knew you were coming, I would have ended it much sooner. Now, how about a hug little sister?"

Luna was laughing as she was pulled into a hug by Harry, her half brother. Then Harry went to Neville and pulled him in for a hug.

"Nev, I wish you had been here with me. This training has been intense and you would have learned much. I know you could have done it if you were with me, but Merl felt different about it. He just doesn't know you like I do,"

"No Harry, he doesn't, but I think he was right in doing it the way he did. Now you can teach me what I need to know, as no one else can teach me like you can." Harry just hugged him again.

Then Harry went to Draco, "Hey Drake, how's it going? You haven't changed one bit."

"Maybe not, but you sure the hell did. You look like you could take on the world, and probably win. What have they been feeding you?"

"You will never know, now that Dobby is here. Hey Dobby, how are you?"

"Dobby is well Master Harry. It is good to see you again."

"Same here Dobby. Now, you Hermione. It is so great to see you again. You look as good as ever. I sure did miss you. I know we didn't talk much, but I loved being around you. You made me push myself in order to keep with you in school. I think that helped me for what I have been going through the past how ever long it has been. What is it Merl, four months now?"

"A little shorter than that Harry. Not quite three months. It's not Christmas yet."

"Sure seemed longer. And finally Ginny. Can I get a hug from you too?"

"Hmmm, let's see. I write to you, and you right back. Then you let my writing interfere with your training, so Merl has to come and tell me to quit writing. I write you one more letter and tell you what he said and give you an ultimatum. Pick up or I'll quit writing. So what do you do, you tell me you are quitting writing me anymore. Then this idiot cames and tells me he was wrong, and wanted me to join you here to help keep you company, like my mum was going to say yes. So now he brings the school to you so that I could come and visit. Now you want a hug? Merlin, what do you people want of me? OH Hell, come here and give me a hug you git." and Harry laughed as he walked to her and hugged her.

Hermione once again saw something there that maybe others couldn't see. Or maybe there was someone else who saw it, as she saw the smile form on Luna's lips. There was no smile on Hermione's.

Merl then asked the newcomers to leave the training ground as Harry had to get back to his training. They all left and watched as Merl had Harry doing exercises that seemed to be too difficult for him. However, they were all amazed at how well Harry performed them and how easily he did it. He had to jump three times to cover two hundred meters, then climb a mountain that went straight up, without using any equipment. He had three minutes to do this. Once he was at the top of the mountain, he had to jump back down and land on a small pile of hay to break his fall.

Once he had done all this in less time then he was given, Neville squeaked out, "And Harry thought I could do all that? He must be crazier than Merl. Hell, I don't know how Harry did it, and I watched him the entire time he was out there."

Draco laughed at his friend, but Luna frowned at his talk. She knew Neville could never do the things Harry did. She had known it from the start. That was why she was happy to hear that Merl was giving this special training to Harry. She knew Neville had his doubts, and it was Harry that got him through them. But to learn at this level Harry has was too much for Neville. Even though Professor Dumbledore proclaimed Neville the Chosen One both her and her parents knew Harry was the one to defeat Voldemort, but it had to be done so that it would like it was Neville that defeated him.

Harry went from one training session to the next without a break, and his friends watched in awe of what he was doing. Then he finally got to go inside and do his class room work. The rest thought Harry was finally going to get a break, since it was classs room work. But what Merl was teaching Harry was beyond anything they would ever learn at Hogwarts, and Harry was doing it with an ease of a seventh year student doing a first years class. For two hours he did this, until it was time for lunch. Dobby was asked to prepare it and he added the special ingredients to Harry's food like Merl asked. These were for additional vitamins to keep Harry's strength up. They were not for building his muscles or his magic. Just his endurance.

Once they were all seated, the questions began, and it was Hermione to ask the first one, "Harry, has it been this hard from the start?"

Harry laughed, "No Hermione, it was much easier back then, but I was just starting, and I thought it was hard back then. Now, it comes easily to me. What you saw this morning, I have been doing for over a week now. I usually spend two days on a session, but Merl thinks he has taught me all he can. Now he has to teach me how to use all this knowledge in helping Neville beat Mortimer. He seems to think I will be able to wear him out so that Neville can come in and finish him off."

Once again it was Hermione to ask, "Why do all this for Neville, when you can do it on your own?"

Before Harry could answer, it was Neville who spoke up, "That's right Harry, why me? Professor Dumbledore may have given me the title, but we both know the truth. Grans gave you the power to defeat him. Everyone thinks it was meant for me, but you and I know it was meant for you. Grans saw where you were the stronger one and she wanted to make sure you were there to protect me from him. She took an awful chance passing on her knowledge to you. If it had gone to me, all may be lost. You were the one meant for it. You know, in a way it was good for the Professor to name me the Chosen One. It took the fame off of you and let you continue on with your training while I got all the glory."

Harry knew all this, but still he answered, "Neville, no matter what, it is going to take the both of us to defeat the bastard. Excuse my english girls. Now it is time I showed you how to do it. Believe me, your training will not be as hard as mine, but you still may find it difficult. Because what I have to teach you, you may not think you can do it. But you have to believe in your strength. You have to believe in your magic. You have to believe in yourself. No one can teach you that. It has to be something only you can do. I know you can do this Neville. And I think I know how to do it. But I will need help from someone else. I will be speaking to this person later."

Now they were all looking to each other to see who it was Harry meant to talk to. No one seemed to know who it was.

Merl got Harry's attention and told him it was time to get back to work. Harry got up from the table, as did everyone else, but he held back a few steps and pulled Luna off to the side. "Can we talk alone later Luna?"

Luna wanted to scream at him, as she knew what he wanted to tell her, but she couldn't do it. She wasn't meant to do it. Instead she nodded her head yes.

Everyone saw this and felt better knowing who it was Neville needed. They all agreed, except for Hermione, she was the right one. Hermione didn't know her well enough to form an opinion.

Once Harry was in the training room, he pulled Neville out there with him and began Neville's training. All he wanted Neville to do was to concentrate on lifting a huge rock sitting in the middle of the room.

Neville looked at Harry like he had grown a second head, "You want me to lift that boulder with just my mind, without a wand? Harry that's impossible."

"Neville, watch me. You know if I can do it, you will eventually be able to." and Harry looked at the rock and then he looked to a point above the rock and concentrated on that spot, where he wanted that rock. Everyone saw the rock begin to shake, then rise to the spot Harry was looking at. Then they saw the rock stop at the spot and remain there. They all saw Harry just stare at the rock as it didn't move. Then it began to lower itself to the ground and settle back down without much noise.

"You see Neville. I told you it could be done. It wasn't so hard. I know you can do it. Now concentrate on the rock, then find a place you want the rock to go to. Then concentrate on the rock again to get it to where you want it."

Neville tried to concentrate, but he was filled with doubt. The boulder was too big for him to move. He could never move something so big. He couldn't even get it to move just a small bit.

Harry wasn't discouraged though. He knew Neville was going to have a difficult time with it. But he got him through his doubts before, and he can do it again. Once he had his other to help him, it would go much smoother.

Harry had Neville try to lift different size items to see what he could accept. However, Neville never got anything off the ground. Now Harry was beginning to have doubts, and so were Merl and Albus. It was the first time that Albus ever told anyone this, as he turned to Merl, "For once, I fear I should have listened to Remus and James. They tried telling me that maybe it was Harry meant for the title."

"No Albus, I think you did alright. I don't know what Harry has planned, but I hope Luna can help poor Neville."

Harry worked with Neville for another hour when Merl ended the classes for the day. Both Harry and Neville left for the shower room while the rest went back to the kitchen to get something to drink. Luna went there, but once she got there, she left to meet Harry and talk before dinner. Neville cameout first and went to Luna and said, "I hope you can help me Luna, as you can see, I need it." then he walked off for the kitchen.

When Harry finally came out, Luna launched her self at him verbally, "Harry Potter, you know full well I wasn't meant for what you are asking me to do. Why did you tell him it was me?"

"I never told anyone it was you, Luna. I just asked to talk to you."

"Ya, after you told him you would talk to the one to help him later. Then you tell me we need to talk, which everyone heard."

"Ya, that was pretty sneaky, wasn't it. It through them all off, even you."

"What? You mean to tell me you have someone else in mind?"

"Of course. Nothing against you, Luna, but you are too strict in your handling of your affairs. No, it is someone else I am talking about. I didn't realise it at first, but there was a reason I wanted to talk to Ginny. Then when we wrote each other, things began to focus on Neville. This took my thoughts away from my training. I thought I may be beginning to like Ginny, and in truth, I was, but as a very good friend. What I began to see was a strength that Neville needed to help him more than I could. I needed to talk to you to see if you agreed and to help me convince her in helping Neville."

Luna sat there thinking about what Harry just said, and it hit her like a bolt of lightning. Everything she was doing, she thought it was to help Harry and Neville. In truth, what it was her making sure no one else got to the people she was protecting, first. Harry saw this, somehow, althought not the full picture. Now she saw the full picture. Ginny was meant for Neville. Harry was meant for Hermione and Draco she saved for herself. Teddy was there because she loved having him around, and she knew Dobby would be taking a big part of the help needed to finish it all off.

"Harry, did Hermione affect you in any way while you were at school?"

"Why do you ask that, Luna? I guess she may have taught me to challenge myself to greater heights."

"Well, it worked. I thought I was forming a team to help you and Neville when it came time to face Voldemort, or Mortimer, like you called him. You just showed me where I was wrong. I brought them together to set up partnerships in the future. Except for Teddy and Dobby. When you asked me to talk to Ginny, it hit me like a lightning bolt. Of course Ginny was meant for Neville. Just like you were meant for Hermione, and Draco was meant for me. My dream was trying to tell me that love was the best way to defeat him."

The look on Harry's face was one she would long remember. "Hermione and me in a relationship? Hmm, you know that doesn't sound bad at all. I could deal with that. But what about Ginny? What if she formed feelings for me because of our talks?"

"Well, shall we go find out." and with that, they left to go see what the others thought of her and Harry's idea.


	20. Chapter 20

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty

When Luna joined Harry for their talk, Ginny and Draco decided they needed to talk as well. It was more like Ginny wanted to talk and Draco had to listen. She began, "Draco, do you think Harry went off the deep end, wanting Luna to help Neville with his overcoming his fears? Not that I think she is a terrible choice, but not the right one. I really thought it would be you he would ask."

"ME! Why me. I have been with him all year and he never listens to a thing I say. I knew it wouldn't be Hermione as she has been trying to help him all year as well. I thought it would be Harry he would listen to, but he showed me different. But, like you, I don't think Luna is the answer either. She is something like Professor Dumbledore. She is so secretive, it's scary. I mean she gathered us all together for something she never explained or even worked on."

"I know, and it continued after you left. We never did any research, or read any books that could help them, so I don't know what she was planning on doing. I tried talking to her, but she just gave me that look she gives a person when she doesn't want to answer, and said, "It hasn't shown itself to me yet Ginny." like that should satisfy my question as an answer. I love here like I would a sister, but some times she can be so frustrating."

"Well, I hope Harry can get through to her since none of us can. And did you see how strong Harry has gotten since he began this training? Shite, but he could kick Professor Dumbledore's arse if he wanted to."

"Ya, I did see that, an it kind of scared me. I mean this isn't the same Harry we knew back home. We wrote each other for a month, and Merl came to me one day and told me it was affecting Harry's training. After seeing this, I can't see how. The way he came across in his writing, he sounded like a pussy cat. Then when I finally see him, he is more like a gryffin. Not the same person I wrote to."

"Harry a pussy cat? I never thought of him as that. A tiger maybe, or even a lion. But what I saw out there was beyond a Gryffin. It was so remarkable I couldn't classify it with anything I know. Not just fast, but blinding speed. Not just strong, but superhuman. Not just smart, but genius. I don't know what they had been feeding him but it sure the hell worked. Oh Oh, here they come." and Ginny turned to see Harry and Luna enter the sitting room and head their way.

Luna took a seat next to Ginny and Harry sat next to Draco and began, "I know what everyone thinks, that Luna would be the one I asked to help Neville. But this is not true. I needed her wisdom to see if my choice was correct. Before I could ask for it, she tore into me saying I was crazy to think she could help Neville. No Neville, it's not like you think. Luna is not saying she doesn't want to help you. She is saying she can't help you. Let me tell you all what I told her. Before school, I asked Luna to let me talk to Ginny, and she was against it. She didn't refuse to let me speak to her because she couldn't do that. But she did ask me to forget talking to her as she didn't want Ginny to be a deterent in my training. I thought she was crazy, but after I got here to train, I was ahead of schedule with my training, and Merl and the Professor were more than happy with it. Then I received a letter from Ginny, and I started to slack off on my training. I was falling behind and Merl became worried. He visited Ginny and told her what was happening.

Ginny took it upon herself to write and tell me to either concentrate on my training or she would quit writing. Instead I told her I would quit writing to her and would finish my training so that I could join you all in school next year. I really thought Ginny was a girl I wished to get to know and that was why I was falling behind. But every time I thought of her, someone else entered my mind as well. Yes Neville, it was you. My interst in Ginny was not for myself, but for you. She is the one that needs to help you become the wizard you were meant to be."

Ginny was about to respond, when a voice in her head told her to wait. She did something she never did before. She listened to her own mind and kept silent. She was surprised when Harry came back, "Thank you Ginny for holding that thought." and Ginny turned a bright red from embarrassment. "Listen Ginny, could you tell me, who here is stronger in magic than you. Don't count me in on this."

Again Ginny didn't answer because this time what Harry said was true. Not even Draco had magic as strong as hers. She let him continue. "Now what we need from you. Ginny, is to share your strength with Neville. Not your magic, but your own beliefs. I know in your heart you feel if others can do it, then so can you. No matter who that other person is, if he or she can do it, then so can you. To prove this, would you please come with me outside and try to do what I had Neville try to do?"

Ginny stood up and followed Harry outside, like everyone else was doing. She stopped beside Harry who had already stopped and listened to what he had to say. He went over the problem the same way he went over it with Neville and then he let her try it.

Ginny concentrated on the rock, and then on a space above where the rock set. Then she thought of the rock joining the spot she picked out over it and wished it to join. At first nothing happened, then the rock began to shake. It rolled on the ground because of it's jagged edges, then it started to rise. It finally made it to the spot she pictured in her mind, and held the rock there for a few seconds, then set it back down, but harder than Harry did. It made a loud rumble when it crashed back down. However, she did what Harry asked and everyone was congratulating her for her accomplishment, even Neville. Then Neville felt something in his head. A voice was telling him to try it once more, and he held Ginny's hand while he did the exercise again. This time, the rock did the same thing it did for Ginny and moved around on the ground until it finally rose to the spot he selected. When he lowered it back down, it was with the same softness that Harry used and there was no loud report. Now it was Neville that was being congratulated. Ginny even gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Neville thought to himself, 'I may have to ask for this reward when ever I do something right.' He didn't realise it was Ginny in his mind when he did the exercise. Now she heard this and laughed out loud, but kept it ot herself why she burst out laughing. She did kiss him on the cheek again and she whispered, "You keep doing right, and I will be there with a kiss. After a while, maybe I will change the spot where I kiss you." and Neville nearly passed out when she said this. It was like a dream come true.

This time it took for Ginny and Neville to do this, Hermione was breathing a sigh of relief. She thought for sure that Harry wished to be with Ginny and forget about her. She thought of when she first got there and the hug Harry gave her before he hugged Ginny. It should have registered with her then, but she just saw Harry and Ginny together and it hurt.

Now she decided to see where she stood with Harry by going to him and try holding his hand as everyone was watching Ginny and Neville. She moved into position and tentatively reached out and took Harry's hand, and she almost fainted when he gripped it tighter to let her know he liked what she did. A smile formed on her lips and he continued to grip her hand with feelings. She looked up at him and saw him smiling at Ginny and Neville, but he still let Hermione know it was her that he was really thinking of. He did this by loosening and then tightening his grip once.

Hermione now knew her and Harry were meant for each other. There were no more doubts in her mind. She then turned to see that Luna had taken Draco's hand was doing the same thing Harry was doing to her hand. The smile on Draco's face grew as well. This was when Luna got everyone's attention and stated, "Please everyone, listen to what I have to say. I made a huge mistake when I first formed my little group. I thought I was bringing a team together to help Harry and Neville when the time came for them to face Mortimer. This is what Harry calls Voldemort and I kind of like it, so whether he agrees or not, that is what I am going to call him for now on, and we all should get in the habit to do this.

Now, to get back to where I was going with this, Like I said, I was wrong. My vision was telling me to gather you all for who should be with who. Harry is much smarter than I took him for, as he was the one to point this out to me. Of course not in those worrds, but by showing me how it was Ginny that needed to help Neville. I took it the rest of the way and saw Harry with Hermione and I saved Draco for me. Hey, a girl has to think of herself too."

Hermione thought on it for a second, "How could you know Harry and I were meant for each other when you didn't even know me, Luna?"

"Easy Hermione, you were the only one left for Harry, as I didn't think he wanted to be with Draco. So that left Draco for me. I was never meant for Harry because of our families. Were not really family, but we are closer than some families I know."

With the training day done, everyone sat down to wait for dinner and talked to pass the time. Merl thought it was time to pull Harry off to the side and ask his his question. "Harry, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure Merl, lets go into the room Luna and I just shared." and that was where they went, with Merl closing the door after he entered and then spelled it to keep it between him and Harry. He turned and began, "Harry, I know you are going to defeat Mortimer. I can't believe I just called him that." and he was laughing out loud, joined by Harry. "Shite, where was I? Oh ya, anyways, after you defeat him, I was hoping you would help me with another problem. Now before you answer, let me explain what it is, and where it will take place." and Merl told Hary all about his next assignment and who he had to try and train to take on the aggressor. He told him that Harry was farther along than any he ever trained, and even told him of taking on a position with the hero makers.

"Uh, Merl, you are asking me to leave here and join you on an adventure in outer space to defeat another bad guy, and then you want me to join you in this thing you do? You do realise that I am only eleven years old, don't you? I think mum and dad might have something to say about it, and to be truthful, I would join in there objections. I just found out that I am to be joined by a beautiful witch in the future and it may be for life. I have been training my arse off for three months now and I still have another nine months to go. Then Neville and I have to face Mortimer. After this you the want me to join you in another adventure. That doesn't leave me much time to get to know Hermione better. For now, I have to pass on your request."

"Don't pass it off completely Harry. Give it some time to think about it. Talk to Hermione and write to your mum and dad."

"ARE YOU NUTS! You want me to ask my mum and dad to let me go travel to some other galaxy and do the same thing there that you think I am going to do here? I probably stand a better chance with this other problem than I do with mum and dad."

"Like I said, just think on it. I don't need an answer for two months. If you say no then, I will have to leave to train this other person."

Harry was shaking his head as he walked out of the room. Hermione was just outside the door when it opened and joined Harry immediately. "What's the matter Harry? You look like Merl just asked you kill yourself."

"He just about did, Hermione. I can't tell you what he wanted just yet, but I can assure you that neither you nor anyone else will like it. Of course I had to decline it, but he wants me to think about it some more, before I officially decline."

"Is it about this superhero thing you got going on?"

"Superhero? Who called me a superhero? But ya, it is all about it."

"Draco might have mentioned it to Ginny, and I just might have overheard the comment."

"I'll have to thank him later for giving me a title. How did it come about?"

"They were talking about your choice of a partner for Neville. They both thought Luna was not right for the role. I didn't say anything as they both knew her better than I do. Well, anyone could know her better than I do, since we never met before today."

Harry put his arm around Her and pulled her in close, "Don't feel bad, Hermione. I have known her for years, but I don't really know her at all. She is very hard to figure out."

They joined the rest and didn't get a chance to sit as Dobby called out for dinner.

Merlin-}

With Ginny at his side, Neville began his training the next day. However he knew from the start that he could never catch up to Harry in his training. Harry tried telling him that wasn't what he was trying to do. He was teaching him what he needed to know in order to defeat Mortimer.

Ginny also tried to get him to just listen to what Harry said and then together they would do as he was asked. Harry didn't take him through the physical training he received or the muggle training. There was pratical magic as well as classroom training he had to do, and he found it very difficult. However, he was glad he didn't have to do the things he saw Harry doing.

Anyone who watched as Harry did his training could not believe what they saw. They did not know the type of magic he was using to jump fifteen meters into the air, or run at thirty kilometers and hour. How he knew the answers to the questions Merl asked when they didn't even know what they were talking about. They watched as Neville sat next to Harry during the classroom phase and become lost after the first question. He never heard of Quantum Physics, or the Space Time Continuum. When he asked Hermione what they were talking about, she couldn't answer. As smart as she was, what they were doing was beyond her knowledge. But it didn't stop her from taking notes as Harry and Merl spoke. Before long she would know what they were talking about and maybe answer some of Merl's questions.

Although he did't train to Harry's level, Neville was coming along very well with Ginny's help. She was always right there by his side during training except for the classroom trining. She wasn't allowed to help him with this. They both understood the reasoning.

For the next thirty days Neville trained, and no longer needed to hold Ginny's hand to accomplish what he needed to do. His self esteem had grown to accept all challenges Harry gave him. He even started to try some of the things Harry was doing. Not all of them worked for him, but some did, and for this he was given a well done.

Now whas when Merl announced to them all that it was time for their Christmas break and his talking to Draco and Hermione's parents about what they were doing. Even though the training was for Harry and Neville, they were not without their own, as Ginny, Luna, Draco and Hermione were allowed to train for certain deeds. Ginny was by far the most accomplished in magic. She was as good as Neville in most of his accomplishments and tried to challenge Harry in his, but never could get to his status. For the classwork portion, Hermione and Luna stayed at the top of these, with Hermione holding an edge on Luna.

What Hermione didn't let on was she was researching the things that Harry was learning and beginning to understand some of what him and Merl talked about. After the break, and if they were allowed to return to this training, she would ask Harry to help her with what he was learning, so that she could help him like Ginny was helping Neville, only in the classroom portion of his training. She could never match him with his Magical or physical training.

Draco learned what he could, but saw where he was the weakest of the six youths. He wasn't smart like Hermione or Luna, and wasn't strong Like Harry or Neville. At least he didn't think so.

The next morning, Merl and Professor Dumbledore got everyone together and with the help of Dobby, got everyone home for the holidays. They were brought to Potter Manor and from there they all left for their own homes after sharing a hug with their chosen mates. Ginny gave Neville more than a hug though, as they shared their girst kiss on the lips. Neville never got over it, as he walked around like he was in a haze for the entire seven days.

Draco and Luna would meet on Christmas day in the Manor, since Severus and Narcissa would join James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Selena and Marlene for the Holiday. Merl gave each of the students a charm that would activate if they were needed for something. For some reason he felt that something was going to happen over the break that would call for assistance.

It happened to Hermione and Ginny on the third day when they were in Diagon Alley, Christmas shopping. They had just left Gringotts when there came a scream from one of the side alleys and they turned to see around fifty Death Eaters walking through destroying everything they passed and hurting or killing people as well.

Both girls activated their charms and about passed out when Harry was right there in front of them to protect them from harm. Then he went forward into the frey and took on the Death Eaters. He was soon joined by Neville and Draco, who were about twenty meters behind him. However, there wasn't much for them to do, as Harry was decimating the Eaters as he walked through them with getting so much of a scratch from them. They were flying from him as he walked through and most never got back up. Those that did, Draco and Neville took care of. Finally Harry was down to the last five Eaters who were the leaders of the attack. He didn't know them, but they were stronger than the other Eaters he took care of. Strong enough to last fourty seconds against Neville and Draco, who were at Harry's side. "Do you two think you can handle these guys by yourself?" Draco snickered while Neville slapped Harry in the head. Harry laughed and stepped back to watch the two go into action. A minute later he was slapping Neville on the back and shaking Draco's hand.

Harry then went through the Alley left by the eaters and worked magic never seen before by it's occupants. He brought his hands up and began to chant, and soon all the rubble on the ground was lifted into the air and began to reassemble itself into the building it was before the attack. He took care of the injured and covered the deceased. There were seven of them, including one child that was killed when a wall fell on her. She was around five years old. Even Harry cried for the little girl. Even the innocent were not free from pain and the suffering of Mortimer and the Eaters. He vowed right there in front of eveyone that Mortimer would soon meet with the same end that this young child suffered.

Hermione went right to him when she saw him break down, and hugged him while he let loose his tears. Ginny was with Neville, doing the same, and somehow Luna made it there and was holding Draco as well.

Harry took them all back to the Inn for something to drink. He was sitting there with Hermione, when a vision hit him, causing a mild pain to his scar. Mortimer was just informed of his failed mission and the loss of fifty of his men to three students lead by Neville Longbottom. Also with him were Harry Potter and who they believed was Draco Snape. Both Voldemort and Malfoy were upset with this news. So much so that While Voldemort handed out punishment to the messenger, he went to the back and dug up the old book he buried and returned it to his study to find a way to get rid of it once and for all. Hermione and Ginny decided to go finish their shopping while Harry sat there to try and figure out what was happening.

When Voldemort saw what he was carrying, he became extremely upset, "Where did you get that Lucius?"

Lucius looked down at the book and started to back away, "Peter gave it to me to keep for someone, my Lord. I didn't know who it was for, but it is filled with dark magic."

"Of course it is, Lucius. The book is mine. Why are you just now bringing it out in the open?"

"My Lord, please allow me to explain without being injured. When Peter brouhght it to me, thing began to happen that I could not explain. I was being threatened with a search of my property. I was paying money to our contact in the Ministry to keep it from happening, but he could only stop it for so long. Then my businesses began to faulter and I was losing money there as well. I remembered the book that Peter left me and how it all started to happen when he gave it to me. I tried to sell it everywhere, but it was so dark, none wanted anything to do with it. So, I buried it out back, and when this happened to our attack. I once again blamed it on the book. I was going to try getting rid of it once again."

Voldemort sat there thinking about what Lucius had just told him. He knew each of his items had a curse put on it to protect it from being destroyed, and maybe this was the curse on the book. Perhaps he could use it to his favor, by giving it to someone innocent and watch all the bad luck it would spread to others. "Perhaps it would be easier to just give it away, Lucius. It has protection, so it can't be destroyed very easily, and if the right person had it, then maybe no one would think to look for it there. Who ever you give it to, make sure it is someone of the light side. I prefer someone important and was in school next year. Like Longbottom or Potter."

"But how would I get to them sir. They haven't been seen in school for over a month, Potter even longer. I wouldn't know where to find them."

"I don't know how you do it, Lucius, but find a way. If they are in Diagon Alley right now, perhaps you should try now." and with that Lucius left Voldemort to try and find either Longbottom or Potter."

Merlin-}

Lucius arrived in Knockturn Alley and entered Diagon Alley looking for mhis targets, Potter and Longbottom. He waited outside Ollivander's Wand Shop and watched as people left shops going to other shops doing their Christmas shopping. The Alley was extremely busy and many people were distracting Lucius as he watched for the two. He finally saw a dark haired boy walking the alley, but all he could see wass his hair, so he followed him untiul he entered another shop. What he missed was Neville and Harry leave Borkin and Burkes heading for the Leaky Cauldron. They got in there before Lucius had a chance to see them. However, he did find a Weasley still shopping with a brown haired girl, so he used her for his target since the other taerget turned out to be a false trail.

Lucius saw the girl walking towards him, so he altered his path to bump into her and make the move to deposit the book in her bags.

Ginny and Hermione had just finished their shopping and were headed to the Cauldron to meet up with Neville and Harry, when Ginny was knocked down when a blond haired man walked into her. He bent over to help her up and when he did, he slipped the book into her bag and pulled her up and apologised to her for his clumsiness. He then headed towards Knockturn Alley and then for home.

Ginny just watched him as he walked off, fuming at the man who knocked her down. Hermione was brushing the dirt off her clothes while Ginny was doing this. Then they both turned and walked to the Cauldron. Ginny complained the whole way off the incident.

When they met up with Neville and Harry, they talked about the incident and sat down to have a bite and something to drink. After they finished, the floo'ed to Potter Manor and they went to the bedrom they shared while they stayed with Luna. While they unpacked their bags, Ginny found the book Lucius left in it and asked Hermione, "Hermione, do you know where this came from?"

Hermione looked at what Ginny was talking about, "I didn't see you buy it, but then again, we did seperate to buy for each other. What's the title of the book?"

Ginny looked at it and found, "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hold up and let me see what it says inside." she opened the book to find blank pages, "That's strange, all the pages are blank. What do you suppose it is?"

"The name is the only words on or in the book? It must be some kind of Diary. What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. Maybe give it to someone for Christmas."

"Maybe Luna could use it for something. She is always making notes. Of course, so am I. Especially lately, trying to figure out what Merl and Harry talk about in their classroom work. There is always Professor Dumbledore. He is always writing something down in a book during Harry's training."

"That's it, Professor Dumbledore. I didn't get him anything, and this will do nicely. Thank you Hermone." and gave her a hug for her help. Hermione just laughed and hugged her back.

They went back down stairs to see Merl trying to get some purple coloring off his face. He scrubbed and scrubbed , but the color would not come off. When Hermione asked what happened, Merl answered, "Narcissa was not too happy about me moving Draco without telling her first. Severus wasn't too happy about it either, but Narcissa just shot a spell at me, and you can see the results."

The two girls broke out into a laughing fit. It didn't hurt Merl, but he couldn't show himself to the public until the spell wore off.

Ginny then turned to Hermione and they went looking for Harry and Neville and found them in the kitchen talking to the Professor and Lily about the skirmish in the alley. Lily could not believe what Harry called a skirmish. "You call a fight with forty or fifty Death Eaters a skirmish? What would it take for you to get into a serious fight? Two hundred?"

Harry thought about it for minute and then answered , "That's about right mum. Merl had had me face that many and more in the last two months. Of course I had to work up to it. I don't do it much any more since Neville joined me in the training. Now he faces about ten to twelve at a time. He'll get better as we go along."

Lily was ready to explode when Albus interrupted, "Lily, you don't have to worry, they are both quite capable of defending themselves against these odds. Actually Harry could face more if he was pressed to do so. He doesn't know what his full strength is, and Merl and I haven't pressed him to find out. He has accomplished every task we have given him and has exceeded our expectations. I wish I could show you their progression. I have written about two volumes on Harry and I am ready to start one on Neville. I just need to get to Diagon Alley and purchase a log."

That was when Ginny got his attention. "Professor, I got you something for Christmas you might be able to use. I'll be right back with it." and she ran upstairs to the bedroon and got the diary. When she came back down, she saw Lily and Albus laughing at Merl as he was still trying to get the purple color off his face. When she handed the book to Albus, both him and Merl about jumped down he throat, "Where did you come by this book Ginny?" Albus loudly called out.

"Diagon Alley, Professor. Why?"

"But where specifically?"

"I don't know for sure. I didn't even know I got it until Hermione and I were unpacking our bags in our room."

"Did anything unusual happen to you while you were there, besides the attack?"

"Well, about an hour after the attack, someone walked into me when we were heading for the Cauldron. He helped me up and apologized for knocking me down. That's about all I can remember." Hermione confirmed what Ginny said.

"What did this man look like Ginny?"

"He was medium height, slender and had light blond, almost white hair and grey eyes. He walked around with a cane that has a snake head for a handle."

Both Merl and Albus said it together, "Lucius Malfoy!" Then Albus pulled Ginny in for a hug and then Hermione. "Thank you both very much. This gift is much more than you could believe. I am especially glad that you gave it to me, rather than use it yourself. That could have been quite dangerous. This book is filled with dark magic of the most evil kind."

"What could a book do to a person, Professor? It's just a book." Hermione asked.

"No, not just a book. It is much more than that. It's too dark to explain. Just leave it at, it could mean the person's death who ever writes in it." and the matter was dropped at this point.

The Christmas week passed quickly, and soon the six students were returning to the hidden valley where they trained. All of their training was stepped up, as now Albus and Merl saw an end to Mortimer sooner than they expected.


	21. Chapter 21

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty one

A/N: As you can see I am going in a different direction with my pairings. I am trying a Harry/Hermione pairing with a Ginny/Neville pairing. Since the Monument came out better than I expected, I figured why not, especially since I made it so hard for Harry to connect with Ginny. I hope there isn't a lot of disappointment with my followers. Let me know if you are. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Merlin-}

Lucius crawled out of the room after he was tortured by Voldemort for his failure to get the diary to either Potter or Longbottom. The female Weasley was not a good idea as Voldemort knew the female Weasleys to be quite powerful. The youngest male would have been a better selection. Or the Ponce of fifth year boy, Percy. Always looking for ways to better himself. Either would have been easy to control.

With the Diary now out of his control, but where it may do some good, as long as the female Weasley didn't lose it, things could start to go his way. He didn't know if he could feel the loss of another of his anchors. He should have kept it close, to watch over it, but he needed something the Diary can deliver, and only the Diary could do it. He was glad he started to think of the future at such a young age.

He felt the upcoming year was going to be the big one. The year he would come back to full strength and continue what he started. That was why the Diary was so important to risk losing it. Giants and Trolls had been his first choice for help, but they were difficult to handle and very slow to move and harder to try and hide. A Basilisk was faster, smarter and could kill from long distances with it's stare. He also didn't need help controlling it.

All he could do now was wait until the start of the new school year for his plan to start. It was too late to try and get it started this year. That was when the female Weasley would start school.

Merlin-}

Merl and Albus hadn't destroyed the Diary as yet. They were trying to figure out why Malfoy just gave it away. There had to be a reason. They decided to get Harry involved in this since he was their best weapon. They would ask him to write in it to see if that did something. Then Merl asked, "Why should we use Harry, Albus. Either one of us could do it saying we were Harry."

"But what if the book is charmed to detect deception? Then all is lost."

"Why? We'll still have the Diary to destroy."

"If that were the case, wouldn't we have already destroyed it. We need to know why it was given so easily to Ginny. I don't think it was meant for school, or it would have gone to one already there, like Miss Granger."

"You could be right, or maybe it was meant for someone else that Malfoy couldn't get to, so Ginny became the target. What ever the reason, you're right. We can't destroy it just yet. Let me try to write in it using Ginny's name when asked. If it questions me about it, I will quit writing in it."

Merl started writing in the diary Diary 2-2-1991: I am starting this collection of thoughts about my starting my schooling at Hoqwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope to become the person my mother hopes for me to become. Her and my father have high hopes for my life after school. Here's to a better life. Ginny Weasley, age ten.

As soon as he finished writing, the print on the page he wrote on disappeared. Then another note appeared, Hello Ginny Weasley, it's nice to meet you. My name is Tom Riddle. I also went to Hogwarts and have since completed my schooling. I hope we can become friends and share our adventures as you begin your schooling.

Merl almost laughed at how easy it was for him to get a response. He was about to close the book when more writing began to appear. I sense something wrong about your entry? Are you being truthful about who you are?"

Now Merl began to admire this Diary for it's brilliance. In truth, this is not Ginny Weasley. I borrowed this from her and she doesn't know I did it. I guess you could call it stealing though. She already had a Diary I and didn't think she needed a second. I saw it in her bag and took it while she wasn't looking. I hope you don't mind?

Once again it disappeared and was replaced with this answer, Stealing is not a habit I condone, but since she already had one, then I suppose it may be alright for this one incident. Now, tell me, what is your name and how old are you?

Merl decided to tell a half truth, My name is Merl Alba and I am eleven and will start school with Ginny. I am an ophan and lost my parents to a villian named Lord Voldemort. I met Ginny in Diagon Alley.

This Lord Voldemort sounds very powerful. You may wish to avoid him at all costs. I, hopefully, can help you with that. Until then I hope we can become friends just as I wished to become friends with Ginny.

I look forward to future communication with you, but probably not until the school year starts up. Until then I will be kept quite busy helping out around my foster family's home.

There was no return answer with this last message, so Merl closed the book and looked to Albus for any ideas he may have. "That went better than expected. It's amazing how connected he is to this book. His magic is greater than I thought, to have it so attuned to it's surroundings. It was good idea to tell him why you wouldn't be talking to it again. We don't want him to get suspicious. It still doesn't tell us what we needed to know though. You were right that it was meant for school, but in what way?"

"I think you know in what way Albus. What is it about Tom Riddle that you feel bad about? He said he has already left Hogwarts, so did you know him when he attended?"

Albus didn't wish to bring it out this quickly, but Merl was too smart for him. "Well, since you know I already knew him, I better tell you the whole story. Tom was a prior student from the year 1946 to 1953. There was an incident in his fourth year that got a young girl killed. It involved the Chamber of Secrets. Nothing was ever discovered about her death except that she died from petrification. She was made into a stone statue. It wasn't discovered how it happened, but I was sure how it was done. But we could find no proof on the matter. I believe the Chamber holds a very dangerous creature in it's depths. One that if it were to be let lose in the school, it could kill many of it's inhabitants. I believe it to be a Basilisk."

"Whew! I'll say it's dangerous. How did it get in the Chamber?"

"Salazar Slytherin placed it there. That would make it over a thousand years old. It must spend most of it's time in hibernation for it to survive that long. Now that I know, I am glad you taught Harry Parsle mouth. It could come in handy if we need to go into the Chamber. It could be that Voldemort may be looking to release it so he could gain control of it and help him in his upcoming battle."

"You're not going to believe this, but I taught Harry Parsle mouth, as you call it, for a far distant reason. This is purely coincidental. However, it may be the deciding factor for this whole operation. Harry may have to teach Neville how to speak it as well." What Merl didn't know was that Neville could already speak it, being taught by Harry. Harry thought it would help him to concentrate.

Meanwhile, Harry and Neville were dueling out on the field,with Neville taking a heavy beating, but didn't stop. He continued on while bleeding from several cuts. Nothing serious, but irritating. Sweat caused a slight burning sensation in the cuts and in his eyes. Harry didn't seem to be seating at all. Neville asked himself, how did he do it?

Harry did get Neville to jump using the levitation charm, which gave him the ability to jump six meters in the air, or in length. Not near what Harry could do, but far better than a normal person could jump. His magic was so much stronger since he began training with Harry that he could now defeat Ginny in a duel without hurting her. Ginny didn't particularly like this, but it did make her proud of Neville's accomplishments. She also liked how Neville was becoming so well toned. He was developing some very good muscles and lost all his baby fat.

The pride she felt was nothing compared to what Hermione felt for Harry though. Every day he did something that was so amazing that it sent shivers down her spine. She was watching the duel Harry and Neville were sharing, and could see where Harry was holding back to give Neville some confidence in his work. Harry was fighting like a Death Eater would, using the D.E.s strength. Of course the D.E. he was using was Bellatrix LeStrange, Voldemort's strongest Ally. He felt Neville needed to face someone with this amount of strength to see how he faired. He was doing quite well, but was beginning to tire.

They had been at it for over an hour and it became time for it to end. Harry tried a fake move to his right and then moved to his left, but Neville was ready for something like this and caught Harry in a constrictive net that would normally take away his magic. Harry identified this and though he could break it with his own power, since he was using a lower level of magic, he conceeded to Neville.

Ginny saw this and went running out to hug him, when she saw Neville collapse to the ground. Thinking he was hurt, she got to him and pulled him up into a hug and almost laughed when Neville told her, "I need Harry to tire me out like this more often, if these are the results. Mmmmm, rub a little lower on my back Ginny. Ya, right there. Ohhh that feels good. Did you see me beat Harry Gin? I didn't think I would ever beat him, even with him not doing his best. Yes, I knew he wasn't trying his best, but even then I can never beat him. But not this time."

From behind Ginny she heard, "That's right Nev, you beat me fair and square, but don't let it get to your head, as the next time I will be using Mortimer's power level. Need to see how you handle that."

Ginny broke in before it got out of hand between the two, "Do you think we might be able to take Neville inside to get him a drink and some rest?"

"A drink yes, but some rest, not a chance. It is time for our classroom training now."

"Harry, he's wore out. He needs a break. Just fifteen minutes."

"Do you think Voldemort will take that in consideration when we face him Gin? No, he won't. I understand what you mean Gin, but time is getting close to where I have to answer Merl, or he will leave."

"Leave for where? Has he something to do for Professor Dumbledore? Harry, what's going on?" Neville was now confused.

"I can't say anything just yet Nev. But it is not for the Professor. It is for something far bigger than what we have going on here."

"Something bigger than Voldemort? What could be bigger than him?" Ginny once again broke in to the talk. So far Hermione had remained quiet at Harry's side, but you could see her brain moving while she waited.

While she was thinking, they all moved into the house to get something to drink. Draco and Luna were sitting at the table when the rest walked in, "So, Nev, how bad did he beat you this time?" Draco laughed out.

Neville never got a chance to answer him as Ginny corrected Draco, "I'll have you know that Neville beat Harry fair and square this time. If you don't believe me, ask Harry?"

"That he did Drake. He's getting quite good. He defeated Bella this time. We'll see how he does against Mortimer tomorrow. Right now, we all need a drink. Hermione, what would you like to drink?"

"Just water Harry, please. Draco, did you know that Merl may be leaving? Thank you Harry."

"I heard something about it but, I don't know where he is going. Him and the Professor were talking about it, and I just heard a small snippet of it. I think it will be soon though."

More questions were asked of Harry, but he wouldn't answer any that told too much. This is when he decided to start the classroom training.

Once again, Hermione had her pad out, taking notes of what Harry was teaching Neville. Or trying to teach him. Neville just couldn't get what Harry was trying to teach him. If he had to learn this to beat Voldemort than he wouldn't be able to do it. He knew that Hermione was getting very good at what Harry was teaching, but it alluded Neville entirely.

Harry saw where Neville was not getting it, but he wasn't really concerned about it. Just like Merl or the Professor weren't either. It was not to teach Neville anything, except concentration. That was all it was doing, getting Neville to concentrate.

During the classroom training, Harry got a letter form his mum and dad telling him they would be there this weekend. It would be their second visit and Harry thought it would be a good time to ask them about Merl's request, even though he was sure of their answer. He really did wish to help him with his problem, but if it was just him going, then there was no way they would allow it.

After the classroom training was done, they broke for lunch, and Neville was finally getting some rest he needed. Ginny sat on the end of the sofa and Neville laid down with his head resting on her lap. With Ginny rubbing his head, he was soon asleep and smiling at his fortunate situation. He secretly had feelings for Hermione when they met, but was afraid to express himself. Then when she wrote him while he was in school, he thought he blew it with the short answer he sent back. Even while writing, he was tongue tied with her.

The day ended with Harry training Neville some of the basic moves he learned when he first got here. Basic to him, but excrusiating to Neville. By the time it was finished, he hurt in areas he didn't even know he had feelings. Once again he took his favorite resting position and once again Ginny had him asleep, although this time there was no smile. Just a sound sleep.

Before Dobby called everyone to dinner, Merl and Albus made it back to the compound. Harry told them of the planned visit, and his idea of asking them about Merl's request. Merl thanked him for this. He knew it was not going to go over well, but if he could use a mind link to show them what was going on in the distant system, maybe they would reconsider.

The following morning, Neville was receiving a proper good morning from Ginny and she was building his confidence knowing what he had to face today from Harry. He went to the field feeling much better about what he had to face, but it didn't matter much, as he was soon to learn he had a long way to go to beat Mortimer. Harry began the test with a strong Bombarta curse that threw Neville twenty meters through the air and landing on his pride. Harry didn't give him a chance to recuperate as he then hit him with a bludgeoning curse which Neville blocked, but failed to block a repulsor curse that sent him another fifteen meters along the ground. Neville was bruised and worn out and couldn't take much more punishment. It came all too quickly, as Harry hit him with his Expeliarmous, taking his wand and and what ever energy he may have had left. Ginny was right there at his side, comforting him like she always did. Once again he thanked her as she rubbed his sore areas, except for his pride.

The rest of the week went by quickly, and it was time for the visit and the request by Harry. Lily and James arrived with Severus and Narcissa as well as Teddy. When Luna saw Teddy was with them, she ran to them to take him in her arms and just hugged him until he begged her to stop.

Draco did the same with his mum and dad. If he knew what he avoided when Severus took a liking to his mum, he would be thanking him even more. Not being brought up with predjudices against all non pure bloods was a very wonderful life. If he had, then he would never have known Harry, Hermione or Teddy. He may not even have known Ginny and Luna, and that would have been terrible.

Albus decided to help Neville out this morning, since Merl and Harry would be tied up in a discussion with Lily and James. One discussion he wanted no part of. He had seen the anger of Lily Potter in action, and did not wish to witness it again.

Lily and James knew something bad was about to be asked them, and did not look forward to it. However, Merl had done so much for all their families, they had to grant him the opportunity to talk.

However when it was Harry that started it, they gave Merl a less than favorable expression. It seemed that he was using Harry to get to his parents before he would speak.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to ask you, and even though both Merl and I know what your response will be, I agree that it does need to be approached. It seems that Merl is not long for his stay here with us, but he could extend about four months if you allowed him something."

Lily never gave James the chance to speak, "What ever it is, I already don't like it. When ever he has a plan like this, it includes taking you away from us."

"Oh boy, Merl. I told you to expect this. You're right mum, it does involve me leaving, only this time it will be leaving the planet. It also involves me doing something that will, or may take me away for ever. Not right away mind you, but hard telling how soon or far away we are talking."

"And what did you tell him Harry? You didn't accept this mission did you? Without even asking us about it."

"No mum, I didn't accept it. I even told him no, but he asked me to think about it and then ask for your opinion. I told him there was no way you would ever let me go. I don't really want to go. However, he does have something he wants you to see. I can tell you right now, it will affect you and dad like it did me."

"OK Merl, what is it you need Harry to do that would take him away from his family and friends. Nothing could be that bad."

Merl took out his imager and placed it on the table. He knew it would be needed when he had to face James and Lily. He explained, "There is something that bad Lily. Bad enough that an entire solar system is in distress. Billions of lives are at stake. Normally we use a Local person to train and deal with the problem, but with this one, we don't have enough time to train him. The system is the Sylak System, more than fifty lights years from Earth and the person we found is named Syrion Lynk from a planet named Crighton.

It was my initial conception that Ginny would help build Harry, but I so wrong with that idea. She was meant to help Neville, and it was Harry that discovered this. It even took Luna by surprise. The whole pairing thing took her by surprise. She thought they were assembled to help Harry and Neville with information."

"You still haven't told us why Harry is needed to help. He is just a boy, Merl. I can't even see how he and Neville are expected to beat Voldemort?" Lily implored.

"Lily, the progress Harry and Neville have made tells me they are more than capable of defeating Mortimer, as Harry has called him."

When James heard this, he broke out in a fit of laughter, to be joined by Severus. Both Lily and Narcissa glared at the two, but it didn't stop the laughter. They couldn't see where this was a laughing matter. Even the name change could not bring Lily to see where it had to be Harry to go galavanting off to some far away planet to help, even if the people were as bad off as Merl said.

This was when Merl activated the Imager and they were all looking at a Planet that was under fire from several vessals flying above them. They could see many people already lying on the ground with missing body parts, or their bodies torn open leaving their innards exposed to wild animals or even domesticated animals that were starving. It was the same for the animals that died and the living people using the animals for their meals. It was a sorry picture Merl was showing them all. Tears formed on all the female faces, and on Harry's, Neville's and Draco's faces as well.

The Imager continued on with it's depiction of horror and devastation going on in this distant system. It got so bad that Lily and Narcissa told him to turn it off. He did this and turned to the two to see what their reaction would be. All Lily could say was. "What could Harry do to help these people? He's just a child. Even if he took Neville with him there would be nothing he could do."

Merl looked to the two she mentioned and said something he never discussed before. "Lily, I think you may be wrong about that. There is something I haven't tried yet, because I was afraid of the results. It could be disasterous or it could be the most powerful force in any universe. But it wouldn't be just Harry and Neville. Dobby, would you come her please!"

Dobby stood before Merl and asked, "What is it you need of Dobby, Master Merlin?"

"I would like you to join Luna, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Harry and Hermione in the middle of the field if you would, please." Dobby walked to the middle of the field with the rest and waited for Merl to explain what his idea was. "Good, now all of you join hands. Excellent. Now, I want you all to feed your magic to Harry so that he could perform a certain spell for me. I never taught this spell to anyone before because I never found anyone strong enough for it. If it goes correctly, something will be missing very shortly. Harry I want you to concentrate on the largest mountain you see. Focus on it then using the magic from the others and your own cast the spell 'Eradica Totalus". If, like I said, it works, then the mountain will disappear."

Harry stopped him before he went on, "What if there are people or animals on, or living in the mountain when I do this?"

"Good point Harry. Of course you're right. Let me see if I can correct that problem." and he lifted his hands in the air and began to chant in a language none could understand. In answer to his chant, there stood on the other side of the field a family of bears, several wolves. Birds of all kinds and ages. Other animals that were hibernating and were still asleep in their nests. In all, over two hundred were there wondering how they got there. They started to head back to their dens, when a barrier stopped them from going anywhere. "There you go Harry, all clear."

"But, what about their homes?"

"Harry, their homes are something they can replace. They could live anywhere. I have to show you and your family how powerful you are. Even you could not imagine the power you can control. With the help of your friends. Now, concentrate on the mountain and say the spell I asked you to perform."

Harry looked to the mountain and drew on the magic that the rest were feeding him, feeling it build up in his body. Somehow he felt he knew when to launch the spell as the power built up inside him. It had to be right for the results that Merl asked for.

Still watching the mountain as the magic was reaching the level he required, he used his hands instead of his wand to launch the spell. "ERADICA TOTALUS!" and a black beam of light which was the spell, left his hands and rocketed towards the mountain. Upon impact, there was mighty explosion and a huge cloud of smoke and dust and dirt from the mountain rising up in the air. Nothing could be seen for fifteen minutes, until the dust settled. Once it was cleared, what they saw was nothing. What was once a majestic mountain was now flat ground. Not even a dirt pile remained.

The spell took it's toll on Draco, Luna, and Hermione. Ginny and Dobby were shaken, but still remained standing. Neville and Harry were the only ones not affected by the power usage. However, they were right there by the rest to help feed them some of their magical reserve. Between the four still standing, they were able to get the three others back to consciousness.

Lily, James, Severus and Narcissa stood there in shock at what they just witnessed. The power just displayed beyond any ever seen before, except for maybe a nuclear weapon. Even conventional weapons could not do what Harry and the rest had just done. Not with one blow, or even a hundred blows. They had leveled an entire mountain. They were too stunned to respond to the students and their problem.

Albus and Merl were just as amazed at what they accomplished. Merl didn't know if they could do it or not, but his faith in the group proved to be correct. Luna had been correct in her assumption after all. They had been formed to help Harry and Neville and were more than just mates for each other.

Merl moved to Lily and James and asked them, "Now do you think they are incapable of defeating Mortimer, Lily?"

All Lily could say was, "HOW?"

"It was made possible by Luna's ability to gather the people to share a bond beyond any ever formed before. It is a bond of faith and love for each other. A force so strong that even a world could be at risk if it is ever used against it. If Harry could find a weak spot in any opposition, he could use this to destroy them. This is why I need him, and now I see where they all may have to be there for Harry to be of service to the Sylak System."

"But something like that could kill millions of people?"

"This millions of people are killing billions of people,Lily. Which is the fairest choice?"

"But what would that do to the children's mental state?"

"What would it do to them if they knew they could help, yet didn't? For every question you have, there is an equally challenging question to it. In the end, it must be them to decide, but it would be much better for them, if they knew you were behind there decision."

"Then we all wish to hear what that decision is from them, then you have to get approval from all their parents, not just us. You say it is their decision, but you're wrong there, as they are not of age to making a choice like that on their own, and you know this to be true."

Merl sighed at this response. He knew what Lily just said was true. When he made that statement, he was thinking in terms of adults because of the power he just witnessed. Now that Lily pointed it out, he knew she was right. He saw the most powerful weapon he had ever seen and it belonged to children.

If the Director had seen it, he would have had no problem asking Harry and probably the rest to join his operation. Even the Death Ray that Palpatine used against Leia's home planet of Alderran could not compare, because of the time it took to recharge. With the proper training to all of Harry's friends, they could fire a second one in one fourth the time it took to recharge the Death Ray. He had to try very hard to get the parents of this amazing group of children to concent to at least let them travel to the Sylak System to help the poor people of Crighton.


	22. Chapter 22

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Two

With Neville coming along as well as he was, Harry got to spend more time with Hermione. It was an unexpected pleasure to be sure, since he thought he was going to be here alone for his entire training. He was glad everyone got over the confusion he caused when he asked Luna to talk to him when they first arrived. He was extremely happy to see how Ginny and Neville were getting along after the miscommunication. Ginny was a very beautiful girl and he would have been proud to call her his girlfriend, if he didn't feel it was right. For some reason he wasn't sure of, he felt it was Neville she was meant for.

Now that their time was near where Harry had to tell Merl about his decision, he had to talk to his parents one more time to make sure they felt the same way he did. After viewing the violence that was taking place in the Sylak System, he thought it a good idea to join Merl in this endeavor. He talked it over with his friends, and they would be doing the same with their parents to join Harry with this mission. With the power of time travel, Merl promised if it was successful, the mission would end and they would be back in seven days. This, Merl told them, was to evaluate the mission with the Director with the team in attendence. In order for it to be an authorized mission some time had to be accounted for. This was acceptable to the team and now it had to be passed on to the parents.

Lily and James already knew Harry's decision, and even though they were unhappy with it, they agreed to it.

The power the team displayed as a group was one that had never been seen before. To destroy a whole mountain with a single spell was immense. If they were able to repeat this against the enemy in this other system, the battle should be a short one. However, it wasn't something they would be able to do right away, as they had to discover the one location that insured a victory.

It was two weeks before Harry was to inform Merl of his decision when he went to him. Merl and Albus were watching Neville perform during his training, and looked over to see Harry approaching them. Albus spoke up, "Ah Harry, Neville is coming along spectacularly. You have done a wonderful job bringing him along this far. Are you here to get an evaluation from us?"

"No sir, I am here to tell Merl of my decision. I have talked with my parents, and though they are not happy with it, I got them to agree something needed to be done. Our team will be going, but only if they are all in on it. No one must be left behind. It was that display of power that convinced them. Is this acceptable with you Merl?"

"Indeed it is Harry, and it is a very happy Sylak System that looks forward to your arrival. Now, I can with great pleasure, tell you that your training is complete and you all can return home to spend the last few weeks of the summer with your families. Also Harry, I'm afraid that the start of your school year will be one you may not like. You and Neville must face great danger right from the start, but it may also end this war you have going on here."

"We're able to go home? When?"

"Today is Neville's last training day. There will be no classroom study or afternoon classes. Once he is done here, he is done for good. There is no more to teach him. Well, there is more, but that would start him on your level, and there isn't that much time left to even begin."

When Harry was given permission to tell everyone, he ran out to the practice field and watched as Neville finished off the last two opponents of his session. He joined the others and Harry told them what was happening, and everyone was thrilled to hear it, except for Neville. Harry saw this and went to him to find out what the problem was.

Neville kicked the dirt at his feet and answered Harry, "Harry, I have never learned this much at Hogwarts, and it is something I have always looked for. To have it end here, when I feel I could learn so much more makes me sad. I know I am not as fast at learning as you, but you know there is more for me to learn."

"I know this Neville, and that is why after our distant battle, and we return here on Earth, I will be teaching you all I know. We have to end our fight here first, then our other fight. Time is working against us, even with the time travel Merl has control of. The only past he can travel, is that which he already lived in. Well, not him really, but us. We cannot travel into a past we have not lived. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I may not be as smart as you Harry, but I'm not stupid. Give me a break would you. Of course I know what you mean. We can't travel into a past we have not lived. We can only travel into a future we already lived in. Right?"

"Sorry Nev. I just wanted to make sure you understood. Time travel for us is not like Merl's. He has no such limitation. Now, why don't you go shower so that we can pack up and go home. I don't know about you, but I could sure go for an ice cream. Oh, before you go, there is something else I have to tell you, and I don't know how you are going to take it. When we start to the new school year, we will be facing a strong threat that could end the war, or give us a severe set back. Merl didn't tell me what it was, so don't ask."

"But it could end the war that early? Why would that bother me?"

"Don't forget, it has to be you that finally defeats Mortimer. Do you think you are ready for this?"

"What do you think? I think I'm as ready as I will ever be, but that doesn't mean I can do it. With all of your help, I think I can."

"That's just it Nev, I don't know if it will be all of us. It may be just you, or you and me."

"Do you think we will need the power to destroy a mountain?"

"No, but you have to feel you can do it. Not probably or maybe, but definitely."

"Harry, if you or Ginny is with me, I feel I can do pretty much everything I set my mind on. I don't know how you knew of what she would mean for me, but what ever it was , I can't thank you enough. She has been my strength since you told us. I intend to tell her this once we are home."

"I don't think that will be necessary, and if I were you I would set myself for an attack."

Not knowing what Harry meant, Neville stood there looking around, when he got hit from behind by Ginny as she was about to show him how much she liked what he just said about her. Luna and Hermione watched as she did it, and Draco joined Harry to watch as well.

Ginny finally let Neville up after a five minute thank you session and he was able to go shower while the rest packed their belongings up and got ready to go home. Ginny also packed for Neville. Once they were all packed, Dobby was able to send them to the right destination so that they wouldn't have to carry them around. Dobby stayed at Potter Manor when he dropped Harry's, Luna's and Neville's trunks off.

Dobby told Lily that Harry and Luna were returning home and that Neville would be with them to wait for his parents to end their shift if it was alright with her.

It was only a matter of minutes when they were there and were sitting down to a lunch Lily had prepared for them. Merl was with them and Lily glared at him the entire time they sat and ate. Merl had a feeling there was going to be a long talk later.

Lily asked them all what their plans were for the summer break, and she heard about visits to the beach, and long walks. Trips to the local malls. What ever they felt like doing at the time. Harry did ask his mum if Hermione could spend the days with him while her parents were at work, and Lily was more than happy to let her join them for the days in question. The Grangers didn't make any plans for this summer because of Hermione being up north , so their plans consisted of taking a week off and just visiting relatives. That week, Hermione would spend with Harry as she didn't wish to leave him, now that she knew she had him.

Ginny and Draco would also be spending the days with Harry, Luna, Dobby and Neville. Dobby was included with every one of their plans. It was like he was a family member of the entire group.

The first evening, Lily and James, along with Remus and Selena, sat with Harry, Luna and Merl to get all the final details of the upcoming year. Merl knew not to leave anything out, so he began with what would happen at the beginning of the school year. James questioned this. "How can you be sure they will be facing Voldemort at the beginning of the year?"

Merl smiled at this, "Because we hold all options. Everything we do, will force a confrontation. We want this to happen, because Mortimer is so weak." Once again James and Remus were laughing at the title given to Voldemort.

Remus had to ask, "Harry, how did you come up with that name. It is priceless."

"I could not stand to call him Voldemort, and Tom is too human of a name to give him. I thought about all the funny names that could go with Voldemort, and would you believe, it was a puppet that won out over all the rest. I can't remember the name of the ventriloquist, but the puppet was Mortimer Snerd. Oh, now I remember his name, it was Edgar Bergan and he had another puppet named Charlie McCarthy. I saw them once on an old TV show. Ed Sullivan I think it was. I know, it's kind of weird, but there was nothing else on and I was bored. Glad I watched it though, as they were so funny I thought I was going to wake everyone up. Yes mum, it was on that late and I was so young. Too late to do anything about it now though, so don't go getting any ideas. Dad, watch her, she has that look in her eyes."

James and Remus were laughing once again at Harry and Lily's antics. What ever time they were to spend with the kids was going to be fun. It was the time after this that would hurt.

Hermione visited on their third day back, and asked Lily if Harry could come and spend some time with her and her parents, as they got to like Harry when they visited the camp. They wanted to go to the beach and to a show in London. Lily said it was OK and Harry and Hermione went and packed once again before they left. Unlike Ginny and Neville, Harry and Hermione hadn't kissed yet, and hugged briefly. Not that they didn't wish to kiss, but they were both brought up differently then Ginny. Ginny was in a large family that expressed their love often.

Both Harry and Hermione were only childs and didn't share with expressions of love like others. In fact, Hermione didn't interact with children her own age until she went to Hogwarts. Her muggle classmates all thought like Ron did. That she was a busy body know-it-all, that couldn't stay out of other peoples business. Hermione hated to see the others not take interest in their own life. Without a proper education there was nothing open to them that would get them anywhere.

Harry was a different one entirely. He was forced to be a loner because of that dream Luna had. He took up the guitar to express his loneliness. Hermione felt this the first time she heard Harry play and that was when she began to get interested in him. If he was lonely like her, then maybe together they could end this feeling. She never thought it would be Luna to figure this out. She thought it would be herself, getting to Harry. Luna's way was much quicker and more satisfying to her. If Harry agreed with Luna and accepted his role with Hermione, then everything would work out OK. Now she had to figure out a way to get him to open up with his feelings. She enjoyed the few times they hugged, but was waiting for their first kiss.

She explained this to her mother who always wanted Hermione to find the right one for her. Jean knew for her age, Hermione was so much more mature than the others her age, but was afraid she would accept any male that showed her any affection. As smart as she was, she was less attuned to the finer points of life, like commitment. Having met Harry, and seeing his devotion to becoming the best he could be and how well he worked with Neville, who Hermione said was less than average while at Hogwarts, was commendable.

Both Jean and Hermione planned to let her and Harry have some alone time to try and get Harry to notice Hermione on a closer level. She was not trying to bring them together quickly, just nudge Harry in that direction. She hoped he would begin to take an interest in Hermione for a future long term commitment. OK, she was trying to set Hermione up with the one person she felt was the best person she ever saw for her only child. Harry would never let anything happen to her, and would protect her with his life. It was a bit selfish, but nothing was too good for her baby.

Neither could begin to believe what was going on in Harry's mind. Harry saw what Ginny, Neville, Draco and Luna shared and wanted something like that for himself. He liked Hermione from the first moment he met her and if it wan't for the feelings he had about Ginny, he may have even tried to get to know her better. At the time he was afraid of hurting one of them if he changed his mind about the other one. Even though he was the strongest wizard to come along in many centuries, he lacked in other social graces.

Once Luna figured out what her dream meant, then it was clear to Harry what he had to do. When Hermione came to him and asked for him to stay with her for a few days, he almost made a fool of himself by agreeing before he asked his mum. He didn't want to appear like a love struck puppy before this beautiful young lady and her mother. He did plan on kissing her at least one time during his stay with the Grangers. If he was lucky, maybe even two times.

Once they arrived to Hermione's home and brought his trunk upstairs to the room he would be staying in. Hermione told him they had to go to her parents practice and let them know he was there. Once they were done there, Hermione took him to a shopping center where they got a bite to eat, and then did a little shopping for a few things, like a bathing suit for Harry and a robe to wear after leaving the water. He also got him a pair of sandals to protect his feet from the hot sand. He didn't think they would really be necessary, but Hermione thought it best, so he purchased a pair.

They were to meet back with her parents at 5PM to return home with them and then get dressed for dinner where Harry decided to treat them all. Jean knew of a French restauraunt that her and Dan tried to get a reservation to, but could not even get through on the phone. Harry made a phone call to Sirius and waited for ten minujtes then called the establishment mentioned by Jean, and the reservation was set. Dan could not believe that an eleven year old got him to something like this, when he couldn't even get through on the phone.

The place was everything Jean dreamed of, and much more. It even had dancing with live music. Once they finished eating, both couples decided to dance for a while. Harry told Hermione he wasn't much of a dancer, but Hermione just told him to move to the music and the rest would fall into place. These words of wisdom were more than she expected from Harry. He took it like he did his guitar and once he found the rythym with his mind, his feet took over, and Hermione found herself with a very nice dance partner. What was meant to be just a few dances turned out to be them finally having to be asked to leave as they were closing for the evening.

Once they were home for the night, Jean pulled Harry into a hug and a kiss on the cheek for such a lovely evening. Dan even shook his hand. Then Hermione showed her thanks by hugging him and then kissing him on the cheek. When she tried to pull away, Harry stopped her, "Hermione, I may be out of line with this, but after seeing Ginny and Neville and then Luna and Draco, I think it is our turn to share in something." and with that, Harry pulled her back in and kissed her on the lips. She was at first startled, then bewildered, then all she felt was the kiss, which she figured out she didn't want it to end.

Once it did end, Harry began to apologize when Hermione stopped him with another kiss, just not as long. "In case you didn't notice Harry, I never rejected it. In fact I accepted it. I even wished it lasted longer. I look forward to the next. But not right now, as I haven't gotten over the first one. The second one was to see if the first one was real. Boy, was it ever. Let's save the next one for tomorrow. Good night Harry, see you in the morning. Don't forget to wear your trunks under your clothes." and Hermione made her way to her room. She looked back to Harry and smiled before she closed the door. She held her hands to the door as she remembered her first kiss with Harry. The fireworks set off in her head blinded thoughts for a few seconds. Then when she got her senses back, the kiss took over and her thoughts became clearer. Did Harry do everything with this much intensity. His music, his magic, his dancing and now his kissing. She wondered what was next and then she blushed as her mind went to places it shouldn't go. Eleven years old and she was already thinking like this.

Merlin-}

The summer went by fast, since it was a short one for the group, but many things took place for them. All of them made progress with their relationships, but what Harry and Hermione became was unexpected. The explosion in Hermione's mind should have told her something, as it created a bond that would last their entire lifetime. It didn't set in right away, but when Harry and Hermione went walking one day, and Harry saved her life when she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell in front of oncoming traffic, Harry jumped in front of her and somehow diverted the traffic so that it missed her without making it appear too obvious to the onlooking crowd. They just thought it was sheer dumb luck neither of them were killed. Harry did it without using his wand by creating an indestructable shield around them.

This is when they both felt the bond take affect and Hermione thought this act created it, but Harry told her it wasn't, he told her it was the kiss that created it and this only brought it to light to the two of them. Harry had to help her home because she was in a bad mental state after having a near death experience.

When everyone was told of this, things became very different. Merl was hesitant about using Harry for the mission to the other system, but Harry insisted it was alright and that they should proceed as planned. If anything, this made the group stronger because of the magic Harry shared with Hermione. He didn't lose any of his powers and Hermione became much stronger because of it.

Merl decided to test this theory and once again they were at the facility they used during their training. He had them all join hands and this time, he asked them to try and create a mountain where the other one was destroyed. Harry had to think how he wanted to do this, then he talked with Neville, since he shared Harry's destiny and told him what needed to be done. An earthquake of such magnitude had to happen that would force the two mountains on either side of the empty space to move towards each other, which would pile up the earth that lay between them.

Using the combined magic of the six, tremors could be felt in the earth under their feet. These tremors grew in strength as their magic did its work. The two mountains began to move toward each other and the earth between them began to rise up. Higher and higher the earth rose, creating another mountain between the existing two. Avalanches from the other two mountains added to the new one taking shape and it was soon higher than the two around it. This is when Harry stopped the magic, but the tremors continued because of the intensisty of what the magic had created. The mouintain rose another hundred meters before everything stopped.

Merl stood there not believing what he saw. The new mountain was larger than the original mountain and it stood out from the rest of the range because of the lack of snow on it's peak. He looked back to the group and saw them all congratulating themselves on what they accomplished. He had to try one more thing before they went back home. "Harry, do you think you could return all the wildlife that we moved because of the last visit." he nearly passed out when Harry responded.

"It has already been taken care of Merl. That was what Neville and I were talking about."

Merl shook his head as he laughed. Once again Harry was thinking beyond what was asked and it paid out once more as he figured Merl would ask for more. "Harry, I think we are more than ready for you guys to take on Mortimer. I know school isn't stating for another two weeks, but I would rather try this while the students are still on vacation. What do you think?"

"Of course I would, but what is it we have to do?"

This is where Merl told them all about the horcruxes he and Albus destroyed and how all that was left was the Diary and what they thought it controlled and how to desrtoy it. When they destroyed the diary, it would end Mortimer for good. However, in order to do this, they had to defeat a Basilisk first, to rid the school of the threat. When he was asked why it had to be defeated first, by Ginny, Merl answered, "Because Mortimer doesn't know all of his Horcruxes have been destroyed. He will use the Basilisk to beat you and then take control of the school. By beating the Basilisk first, it will anger him into trying to defeat you himself and thus ending his reign of terror without the use of the Death Eaters. If we did it the other way, the Basilisk would be uncontrolled and his instincts would take over, which are far better than Mortimer controlling him, for his own success. Survival instincts for animals are something we know nothing about. We like to think we do, but it never turns out good for the one who thought he did."

"How do you know for sure that Mortimer will be there to fight? One thing I know about him is that you can't predict where he is going to be." Harry thought out loud.

"This time we know he is going to be there Harry, because we will be bringing him there. He will be alone for this trip as well. Except for the Basilisk that is. It may also help you to know that Mortimer hasn't talked to the Basilisk as yet, so that may give you an upper hand. If you can get it to cooperate without having to kill it, It may save the species if it brought to the right place to live, like our training facility." Albus was willing to give up his sanctum to keep a species alive. There were no people within a thousand miles of it, so everything was safe from it. The mountain range would ensure it never made it out of the valley because of the cold tempertures outside of the facility.

"When did you get here Professor, I didn't hear you enter or the floo flare up?" Harry asked.

"I can be quiet when I have to be Harry. I was just practicing it to see if it still worked for me. Evidently it does. I happen to agree with Merl on this though. If we can stop him before school starts back up, it would save us the trouble of putting out precautionary messages to parents and students before the start of term. It would also give us a chance to remove the threat of the Chamber of Secrets for ever."

"Well then, what say we make a trip to Hogwarts and begin our little adventure. I think Harry and Neville is all we will be needing for it." Merl said.

Harry would have nothing to do with it. "No Merl, I said we would work together as a team, and that means all of us. They have all trained to be what we are together. To try and tell them that they are not needed is like a slap in the face to the rest."

"But Harry, you know what the stare of a Basilisk could do to someone. What happens if one of them forgets that and tries to look at it. It would be fatal." Merl continued.

"That is the chance we will have to take, as we all know what it would mean. A 'what if' is not a good reason to keep them away from danger. They need to know in a real life situation, what the meaning of team is. Isn't that what you were teaching us in the end?" Harry asked Merl.

"I suppose you're right on that. Well, let's get the team together then and try to end this now." and once the team was assembled, they took the floo to Albus' office. Lily was the one to let the other parents know what was going on. She always got the tough assignments.

From the office, they made their way down the stairs and through the Great Hall to the left wing of the school and down to the dungeon area where the entrance was. Moaning Myrtle was sitting in the window when they all entered and when she saw the students enter, she flew down to speak to them. "Hello, my name is Myrtle. I know Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Draco Snape. Now what are your names?" she asked Ginny and Luna.

"Hello Myrtle, my name is Luna Lupin and my friend's name is Ginevra Weasley, but we just call her Ginny."

"What are you all here for?"

"To try and put an end to what put you in the condition you are in. So that no more people would become innocent victims like you were." Merl told her.

"Why couldn't this have done back when it happened to me then? I would like to have finished my schooling like the rest of my class did. But then again, they never thought very much of me back then, so I suppose I wasn't much of a loss." and Myrtle was crying as she said this.

Luna did something that was totally her. She reached out and hugged Myrtle and Myrtle actually felt it. "How are you doing this? I'm a ghost and can't be held?"

Luna spoke into her ear, "Don't you like it? I will stop if you want me too."

"No, please don't. It is the best feeling I have had since it happened all those years ago. Most of the time students avoid coming in here because of my crying. I cry because I am so alone all the time. It would change if all of you would come in to talk to me once in a while."

"We would like that very much, but I'm afraid we will be leaving soon and we may not be back, if things don't go right." Harry added his own thoughts.

"I thought school started up in two weeks? Won't you be here for that?"

Merl had to end this little chat here and now, "Not likely Myrtle. Now, if you will excuse us, we have a job to do. Harry if you please."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"We have to find the entrance to the Chamber and the only way to do that is to speak in Parsle Tongue."

"Well, Neville, why don't you give it a shot then, since this is your mission."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Entrance to the Chamber, show yourself."

Neville walked up to the sink and spoke in the language Harry taught him and the sink began to rearrange itself. Once it stopped, the opening showed itself to be a slide as the entry point. Neville was ready to enter the slide when Harry stopped him. "Let's try and make it easier on the girls Nev. Please give us an easier method of entry." he said in Parsle mouth, and a set of stairs was presented to them.

Before Neville entered, Myrtle asked if she could join them on their trip. Before Merl could say anything, Luna took her hand and started down the steps. Merl looked at her and wondered, "How in the hell does she do that?" Harry must have been reading his mind.

"Luna is a very special person Merl. She can do things others deem impossible, like tell the future. I don't think she could explain how she does something like this. She just does it without thinking. It's like you telling Neville and me that there is nothing we can't do with magic."

As they joined the rest at the bottom of the stairs, Merl put his hand on Luna's shoulder. She smiled back at him and said, "She needs this Merl, to help get over what was done to her and what did it."

Merl looked at her like she was reading his mind. "You're scary, Luna, do you know that? How did you know what I was thinking. You're as bad as Harry at this."

"Yes, I know, but I wouldn't call it scary. I would call it amazing. Harry's is almost as good as mine. Of course he would tell you different. Then again, maybe his is better than mine. But, I doubt it." she added a laugh at the end.

During the long walk, Myrtle kept looking down at the hand that was holding hers, with feelings. She wanted to cry again at the wonderful feeling it gave her. She even started to swing her hands causing Luna to swing with her and to laugh once more. Myrtle laughed with her for the first time in a very long time.

Then they came to a skin of a snake that had to be 18 to 20 meters long. If this is what they had to face, and knowing that was even longer now, it did not look to be an easy task.

It was just past this that they came to a solid metal vault door that looked like it had live snakes all around it. Neville walked up to it and said in Parsle Tongue, Open at my command! And it did.

The group looked down into the Chamber to see many pillars along the sides of a path that led to mighty bust of Salazar Slytherin. They entered the Chamber and followed the path to the bust. Once there, Merl told Neville what he had to say to get the Basilisk to answer to him. "Faithful servant to Salazar Slytherin, please answer my call!"

The jaw of the bust began to lower, and a loud scraping noise could be heard coming from it. This is when Merl had them all to cover their eyes to avoid being turned to stone. Harry and Neville were using mirrors to watch for the Basilisk. Myrtle just watched as the Basilisk made its apperance. Myrtle went right up to it's face and asked it, "Why did you do this to me?"

Merl, Harry and Neville heard the answer and Harry passed it along to Myrtle, "Myrtle, get ready to be shocked, he said, "It was never my intention to kill anyone. He told Tom all along all he would do is scare people. He wanted me to kill, but I told him that was not why I was placed here."

There was a pause, and the hissing began again, "Tom became very angry and told me to do as I was told. I was bred to follow what the speaker told me to do, unless it was to kill innocent people. If by chance I did kill someone, then I was to return to my nest and sleep for one hundred years or I was once again called. That was when I found you in the room at the top of the exit. I was ashamed for what I did, and returned to my lair where I slept until I was just called. If I were to see Tom again, I would probably eat him and sleep for another one hundred years."

Myrtle cried as she was told the story. She felt bad for the creature that killed her. "I am sorry for being the cause of you punishing yourself. Don't feel bad about what happened. It was not your fault, what happened to me. If anything, it was this Tom who did it." and once again something happened that Merl could not explain. The Basilisk looked into Myrtle's eyes and did something no one knew it could do. It gave Myrtle back her life, in place of his own. Myrtle fell from the air. Where Harry caught her, and they both watched as the Basilisk came crashing down, dead from it's own volition.

"What just happened to me?" she asked Harry.

Harry put her down and said, "Damned if I know. Merl, can you answer her?"

Merl took Myrtle in his arms and gave her a hug, "It was the greatest gift I have ever seen given a ghost, Myrtle. The Basilisk gave up his life to give you yours back. In fact it is the greatest gift I have ever seen given anyone. A chance to live life once more." He took off her glasses to wipe her eyes, and she blinked when he did this. He was ready to put them back on her nose when she stopped him.

"Wait, don't put them back on. I think I see better without them now. Yes, I can see better without them. And I feel somehting else happening. I am growing some. Yes, I feel it, I am growing." and the others watched as Myrtle was growing some. She was now taller than Ginny and more shapely than Hermione. When she was done, she looked to be about twenty five years old and could be called what Sirius called a knock out. Merl took a very close look at the young woman in his arms.

The group and Albus watched as the two looked into each other's eyes and felt a connection. Merl never went to an assignment expecting to find a love interest, but he found it on this mission. That was when he remember why they were here. "OK, that was weird. I loved it, but it was weird. Myrtle, we need to talk when this is over, but now, Neville, Harry, are you ready to finish this once and for all?"

They nodded their heads and Merl opened the book and wrote in it, {Tom, would you please answer my request. This is Merl.}

{Hello Merl, it has been a long time since we last conversed. What is it you wish to ask me?"

{Do you have a form that I could talk to?}

{Why do you ask?}

{If we are going to have a meaningful talk, then I have to be sure you are not a demon that wishes to control me.}

{Why would you think that?}

{Well, for one, I'm having a conversation with a book.}

{Yes, I see where that could be a cause for concern. Open this book to page 224. That is the exact center of the book. Write in it, I wish for you to appear, Tom Riddle.} Merl did this and put the book down on the ground, so that he could put the spell on the book to keep Tom out of it.

From the book began to rise a figure of a teen age boy. He looked about fifteen or sixteen. As soon as he was clear of the diary, Merl set the spell that would keep Tom visable.

Tom looked around and saw nine people standing there, and two of them looked fimiliar. "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Myrtle Murtaugh. I thought you were dead?"

"I was, until your friend brought me back. He is right over there, as you can see."

Tom looked to where she was pointing and saw the dead Basilisk. "How did that happen?"

"He gave up his life to give me mine back. Plus a little extra. He was a noble creature Tom, and you took advantage of him. Not a very nice thing to do."

Neville picked up the diary and walked to the Basilisk. He held the book and put it in the mouth of the creature.

"What are you doing boy? Get away from it, it is very dangerous, even when dead."

"Yes, I know. But it is going to do something for me, that it wanted to do for itself. So, in affect, it will be getting it done for itself. It's going to kill you Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Tom saw what was happening and tried grabbing a wand from one of the closest students. It just so happened to be Harry. Tom caught the wand and tried ripping it from Harry's grip. In his current form, there was no strength to his attempt.

Merl gave him a suggestion, "Why don't you call for your current self to come help you Tom. I am sure Mortimer would love to come and help you."

"Who is this Mortimer you speak of?"

"Why, it's you of course. Something Harry came up with and it stuck with everyone here, because it was so cute."

"Childish names is all you can come up with. No wonder you are all so weak." all the while he was sending out a mental message to his current self. He felt the answer and awaited his arrival.

Neville felt the message sent in his mind and nodded to Merl. Merl passed it on to Albus. When Neville felt it, so did the rest of the group, so everyon knew he was coming. Tom was the only one that didn't know they all knew.

Voldemort couldn't take the chance of the Death Eaters knowing of his Horcruxes so he went alone to the summons. He knew it was the Diary, and felt that Potter and Longbottom finally met their doom. He got through the wards of the school by using the diary as a focal point. He knew where he was going, and didn't think why it was so early in the year for him to be there.

When he landed in the middle of nine people and a shadow of himself, he knew he was in trouble. He was going to merge with his shadow, when he saw Longbottom do something that stopped it. He rammed the diary down on the fang of the Basilisk and watched as his shadow disappeared in a flash of colors. Then he watched as Neville came forward and stopped about three meters from him. "Hello Mortimer. So good to see you. Do you remember me? I am the grandson of the fine lady you killed when I was but fifteen months old."

"Of course I know you Longbottom, but what was that you called me?"

"Mortimer. Why, do you like it?"

"I don't like any bastardization of my name."

"You can say that and not laugh, when your name or should I say title, is also a bastardization. Tom Marvolo Riddle – I am Lord Voldemort. Fancy use of the letters of your name."

"How do you know of this? No one knew my real name."

"Someone did, and you know who it is. The third most powerful wizard ever."

"Who could be more powerful than Albus Dumblerdore, besides me?"

"You think you're more powerful than Albus Dumbledore? You were not even on the list."

"You impudent bastard. Who are you to say I am not more powerful than anyone here?"

"Why, I am the one that is going to kill you, and I'm not even on the list. How's that make you feel?"

"Who could be more powerful than me?"

"How about Merlin?"

Merl had changed to older form and stepped forward. "Thank you Neville for that vote of confidence. Does that make me first on the list?"

"Fraid not Merl. That honor goes to the Melennium Heroes. How do you like the title? And it's not bastardized."

"When did you come up with that one?"

"It's something my beautiful girlfriend came up with, and we all liked it."

"What is all this you are going on about. Why I am I here?"

"I told you, Tom, you are here to die. So, if you are in a hurry, shall we begin?"

Tom fired a killing curse at Neville hoping to catch him unaware. It didn't work as Neville just dodged it. "You're getting old Mortie. You weren't even close with that one. I could have stood still and it would have missed." and Neville fired one of his own at Tom's feet, tripping him and causing him to fall. He was quick to recover and fired a cutting curse that got Neville in his left leg. Neville went down as well, but was also quick to recover. Quick enough to bind Tom's legs, keeping him from getting up. Now they were both grounded. Neville had stopped the bleeding, but his leg was still hurt bad enough to keep him from standing on it.

Tom couldn't find a counter curse for the bind put on him and cursed Neville with another cutting curse, which Neville deflected back to Tom and caught him across the chest. It got him good, but since it was a reflection, it was not as bad as originally intended. But the curse that Neville followed it up with was full strength and ended the battle. "Avarda Kedavra." Tom's end was also the end of any who carried the mark. Now it was time to announce to the world of magic that it was safe to walk the streets again without the fear of being attacked. The Chosen One had done what was asked of him.


	23. Chapter 23

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Three

Neville was taken to the Med Wing to see Poppy. His leg was still bleeding, all though not heavily because of Hermione's quick thinking. She had brought a bottle of Essance of Murtlap and some clean bandages with her just in case. She used these to stop the heavy flow of blood from his wound.

He wasn't much thinking about his wound while Ginny was hugging and kissing him. Hermione thought it was his anesthesia. Alice and Frank had not got there yet to see Neville, but he was told they were on their way, as well as the Potters, Blacks, Snapes and Lupins. Once they did arrive, Ginny had to turn him loose so that Frank and Alice could get their share of the hugs and kisses.

Dobby tried to stay in the background during this family gathering, but Luna would have none of it. She pulled him in with her and Draco and kept him right at their side to share in the glory.

Merl had Myrtle by the hand keeping her there as well. She could not believe what she was seeing and was asked to be a part of. She didn't think she did anything to warrant praise. She didn't kill the Basilisk, it killed itself. She didn't help defeat Tom, or like they all called him, Mortimer. She could not forget the look on his face when Neville called him that. It was like he wanted to throw up.

The first visitor was not expected, and came in with an entourage of photgraphers, Minister Bones had pictures taken of the full team that entered the Chamber to defeat Voldemort. However when she heard the name given to him by this team, she changed his name to Mortimer. She had Rita Skeeter there for the story. It was her one chance to redeem herself to the ministry and the public. She had written some strong remarks against the Ministry, Hogwarts, Dumbledore and many other families associated with the light side because of their lack of resistence against Voldemort.

When she asked for all the names of the people, she stopped when Myrtle said hers. "You're not Moaning Myrtle are you?"

Myrtle smiled real bright and answered, "Not any more I'm not. I'm just plain old Myrtle Murtaugh. I have to thank all of the other people who entered the Chamber with me. If not for them, I would still be what you called me. As for why I seem whole, then I have to thank the one who killed me for that. It was he who sacrificed himself to return me to the living. He was a very misunderstood creature that did not mean to hurt anyone, or worse yet kill anyone."

Rita's feather was travelling fast to catch everything that was said, with no corrections. Rita was looking at a story that would capture the people's hearts and save her career. She would tell the full truth to this one, not to save her career, but to show how brave and strong this group of students was and to praise them for it.

The next morning the Head Lines read { Free At Last! We Are Finally Free Of The Reign Of Terror Held Over Us By the Monster Known As Lord Voldemort, Or as The Group Called Him, MORTIMER!}

The story went on to tell the tale told to her by the Group led by the Chosen One, Neville Longbottom. Just like him to pass on the praise to the other members of the group. He especially praised Harry Potter, who passed it on to all the rest, but once again singled out one person. Myrtle Murtaugh. Her picture received strong comments about how much she changed now that she was with the living and the man who held her in all of her pictures. It told them that she was taken and not to bother trying to change it in any way, because her friend was enough to scare anyone away.

The group became so popular, they could not walk the streets anywhere and not be recognised. Not even in the muggle world.

One muggle in particular was affected by the news. Petunia Dursley was alone when she received a letter from the Prime Minister. It was an invitation for her and her Family to attend a dinner in honor of the group of heroes. She knew this was because she was a family member of one of the members. She also knew she would not be attending this dinner. There was too much hostility between her and Lily, her sister. She did keep the letter for a reminder of what she gave up because of her jealousy.

It really began to gother her when her son asked her if this Harry Potter was related to them because of his Aunt Lily. He remembered his mum telling him of his Aunt Lily and why they weren't speaking. Dudley didn't understand any of it. If they were sisters, then they should be close like a family should be. Dudley didn't say anything to his mum or dad, but vowed to try and contact his Aunt and cousin. He didn't know how, but somehow he would find a way.

People could be heard laughing at what the Dark Lord had been called by the students. If they knew why he was called that, they would have laughed even louder. The name Mortimer could be heard in the streets of every town in England. Even the muggle papers carried the name as a leader of a terrorist group that was defeated at an unknown location.

Merl let the group celebrate for three days, when he went to Harry, "Harry, I think it is time we take that little trip together. I imagine things are getting a little heated and could use some help from us.

Merl and Myrtle went around during those those three days to let the families know that the group would be gone for at least one week and if they were going to be longer, then they would be contacted and told why and how much longer they would be.

In the mean time, the group didn't just sit around absorbing the praise thrown their way. They trained as a group, not as individuals. They trained with different members just to get to know their moves and their weaknesses. It was paramount to success that they work as a team and be there for any who might fall. That also meant healing was taught to all the members.

Once again, it was Hermione who came through with a very special announcement. "Harry, Neville, I think I may have found something we could use for our healing. I found it in an old book of Sirius' family library. It tells of a small group of powerful wizards that were battleing Dragons for a small kingdom that they were preying on. The burns from the Dragons were difficult to mend, and often caused death to those suffering from them. They teamed together and came up with a charm that siphoned off the poison left by the Dragon's breath. It was found to cure other ailments as well. It had to be used by all the team because of the strength needed for the Charm to work. It's called the Eradica Impotencia Charm. It hasn't been used for over two thousand years, and has long been forgotten, because of the strength needed administer it. With the strength of Harry, Neville and Ginny, I believe we have the strength needed to complete it. I know it sounds too much like our Totalis, but that is just coincedence."

Sirius heard this and asked, "Hermione, Sweetheart, in what book did you find this Charm?"

"Believe it or not, I found it in your Family History. It seems that the Blacks haven't always been dark. In fact, they were sided with the Potters and the Founders during a war before the castle was built."

Now Sirius was intrigued by this bit of news, "Did it say why we went dark in the book?"

"Yes."

After a lengthy pause, Sirius almost screamed out, "What the hell was it then!"

"OH, well, it seems the Blacks fell under hard times, and turned to a dark family to redeem itself. The name of the dark family was the Marvolo's. Because of this they were indebted to them. When the Marvolo's fell under these same set of circumstances, the Blacks turned their backs on them. This cursed the Black family until you broke the curse by turning your back on your own family."

"Phew, glad to see I did something right. I always wondered why were so stuck up. I never felt that way. I always was the good boy of the family." He had to duck at all the items thrown his way.

Harry asked his mum if she knew of anyone that needed healed that so far found no cure. Lily floo called Poppy, to see if she knew of any, as she didn't. Poppy said there was an entire wing of incurables at St. Mungos. Lily then floo'ed the hospital and asked to speak to a healer of this ward and got permission to visit it. She took the whole gang with her and had a talk with the Healer she talked to over the floo. He wasn't too sure it would work, but there was one case where the person was in a coma and there was no help for her. It was another Mortimer victim. She had been raped, beaten and nearly starved to death.

He led them to her room and what they saw made the girls cry and the men to want to go back and defeat Mortimer all over again, this time ripping him apart.

The girl's bruises did not heal. She was as thin as a person could get and still live. Her hair was a rat's nest and her pale skin made her look dead already. It was only her shallow breathing that told them she was alive.

Hermione looked to the others and asked if they were ready to try it. With them all saying yes, she had all of them hold hands and clear all thoughts from their minds. This was the hardest for Luna as she always had something on her mind. It took several minutes for her to get where she needed to be, and nodded to Hermione to proceed. Hermione pulled on all the magic available to her and let it build inside her before she said the spell, "Eradica Importensia!" and a soft blue beam of light left her chest where she held the magic. Hermione could feel the magic pulled from the rest as the spell tried to heal the patient. There was no change for several minutes, and Draco, Hermione and Luna began to get weak. Then, the bruises on the girl began to disappear. Color came back to her skin, and she took deeper breaths.

Hermione dropped the spell when she began to look stronger. Draco and Luna in fell into each others arms they were so weak. Hermione fell into Harry's arms and when she did, it was like recharging a battery. She had an immediate boost and felt much better. However she did not feel that good that she wanted to leave Harry's arms, so she stayed right where she was, with no complaints from Harry.

The girl began to move around on her bed. The Healer watched the entire process, filled with doubt. Now he was filled with wonder, as the girl was responding after five minutes of this treatment. Hermione gave the spell to the Healer, and told him what was needed to complete the spell. They all turned to leave, when once again they were in the news. Rita Skeeter stood at the door, looking at the group and the girl they just healed. She had contacts everywhere, and when she was told that Neville was there with his friends, she hurried her arse over to the hospital to see what they were there for. She didn't expect to be getting a front page news story from it. Once again, her feather was moving too fast to follow and another truthful story would be published in the Profit of this amazing group of students. This time it was Hermione stealing the glory.

It took over three hours for the girl to recover and wake up. Her family was there to greet her and tell her what happened. She never got to meet her heroes after waking up, but thanked them each and every morning she woke up to, and each evening before going to bed.

The feeling it left in Hermione was of sheer joy at being able to help someone that was as bad as the girl. She never doubted the spell would work, and it was beginning to show in all the team that they could accomplish anything asked of them. Draco had yet to be tested, but they all knew he would come through with as much confidence that the rest had.

Then Merl told them that they would be leaving in the morning for their challenge. Once again he promised everyone that they would be back in a week they hoped, possibly two. He even said this to Myrtle and she almost ripped his head off. "There is no way I am going to stay here while you are off galavanting somewhere I never heard of before. I'm going with you all, and there is no two ways about it."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you can't go. It is forbidden to take non participants along. It is not my rule, but I agree with it. You may become a problem while you are there. One that the team does not need."

"But I just met you, and now you are leaving me? Why can't I have a decent relationship like other witches?"

Merl smiled for her, "Is that your way of calling me indecent?"

"You're damn right it is. What kind of man falls for a girl then leaves her a few days later?"

"Temper, temper little darling. You might blow a gasket on us."

"Don't you think I have that right? Hell, Hermione is going with Harry. Ginny is going with Neville. Luna is going with Draco. Where does that leave me?"

Merl pulled her in for a hug, "At home, learning to love your new family while I go off to work. Look Myrtle, we have to do this, and it must be just us. Anyone else could shift the balance of both worlds, theirs and yours. Don't laugh, because we are introducing a different culture into their own. If you get caught, or become too friendly with someone, it could become a severe problem. You may give them knowledge they don't already have."

"What do I know that could help them in any way?"

"One never knows when you are talking about different worlds. Suppose it is a substance common on earth that is rare on this other planet. Too much to chance."

"Where will I stay? I have no place of my own, I don't think. Do you even know if my parents still live, not that it matters. I don't think they loved me anyway."

Lily reached out for her when she said this. Those were the type of words that brought tears and heartache to the one who spoke them. These were no different. "You can stay here Myrtle. We have plenty of room. I can use the help to keep James, Severus, Sirius and Remus in check. Even Narcissa and Selena aren't enough."

This drew a laugh from Myrtle and she finally agreed to stay, but two weeks is all she would wait for Merl to return, before she began looking for someone else. Merl laughed at this, and it would come back to haunt him. He didn't know how devious the ladies were.

Merl explained to them all that they would be making a short stop at his home planet to receive final instructions on their assignment. Valkyron had an atmosphere similar to their own and what little differences there were, may not be noticable. Once again he would be proven wrong. Air quality was very close to Earth's, but the gravity there was one third that of Earth's. Merl didn't think it was much of a difference.

After saying their final goodbyes to their families, their long journey began. They didn't know how long the trip actually took, but it seemed like they just started it, when it came to an end. There was no discomfort from the trip, but once they landed, the difference in gravity was shown. Luna took the first step, and when she took it, she bounced for the next twenty meters. Her laugh was probably heard back on Earth, it was so loud. She took another step, and then jumped around forty meters into the air. It was like she was on a trampoline and was soon doing tricks she did on one of them. She was joined by Ginny and soon Draco. They finally got Hermione in on it, and they continued to fool around while Harry and Neville were led into the Director's building.

When the door was opened, the hallway in front of them was dark, but as soon as Neville stepped into the hall, it lit up. It stayed lit for about twenty meters of travel, and then the light went out behind the corridor was only about fifty meters in length. Merl Knocked on the door and entered when he was asked to do so, followed by Neville and Harry. They watched as the Director stood up to greet them. He shook hands with Merl first, but were lost when he called him Bizz. Merl just held up his hand for them to stay silent. Then he shook hands with Neville, but called him Harry, "Hello Harry Potter, it is good to meet you. Bizz has told me so much about you."

Neville was laughing too hard to answer him, so Harry did, "It's nice to meet you as well, sir. I'm Harry Potter, and this one is Neville Longbottom."

"Then why was Neville leading you? Bizz, what does all this mean?"

It took Merl fifteen earth minutes to explain there was no set structure for leadership on Earth. Harry was not the leader of his group, and neither was Neville. They were the strongest, except for maybe Ginny.

The Director had to sit back down after this. "You are saying a female is that strong?" He looked to Merl for the answer.

"I told you Director, this group is not like any other you have ever seen. Now, it is true that Harry is by far the strongest, but after him, Ginny could be stronger than Neville. It has never been tested, and I don't believe they ever will test it, as they like each other very much."

"Will I be shown a sample of their strength, seperately and as a group?"

"If that is what you wish, but I thought we were in a hurry?"

"Not in that much of a hurry to send someone off before I know how strong he is. Or in this case, They are."

"Yes sir, I see your point. Shall we step outside?" and they did go outside and the Director saw the other four enjoying themselves.

"What are they doing, and how can they do it?" Merl had to explain it to him, about gravity and that they were still kids and liked to have fun.

Luna saw Harry and Neville come back out, and took one final jump and landed on Harry's back. "Come on Harry, you have got to try this. If you could jump like this on earth, imagine how far you can jump here."

Harry looked to Merl and the Director, 'Well?"

The Director just waved his hand, and then he had to use Merl to hold himself up as Harry jumped forward and was out of sight in a matter of seconds. Seconds later he was back, but stopped to get Hermione and took her with him back to the Director.

"Sir, I would like you to meet Hermione. Hermione, this is the Director, Merl's superior."

"Hello sir, pleased to meet you." and she held her hand out to shake it.

The Director looked at it, wondering what she wanted. Merl had to tell him what to do and he took her hand and shook it rather strongly, causing Hermione to yelp in pain. "Not that hard sir, it is a greeting, not a show of strength."

"Please forgive me Hermione, I am not use to your customs."

Hermione was shaking her hand, but was laughing, "I understand sir and no offense was taken. I must say that you have a strong grip though."

"Thank you, I think. Now, how about introducing me to the rest of your group, like the one that attacked you Harry."

After they met, he started to take them all back inside. Merl asked, "I thought you wished to see how strong they were sir?"

"I think I have seen enough. Harry is everything you said he was."

"Oh no sir, you haven't seen anything yet. I saw this group destroy a mountain, and then create another one in a matter minutes. Oh, a minute to us is a thought."

"Really? That fast was it? Impressive."

"You had to see it to believe it Sir. Are you sure you have seen enough?"

"I will take your word on it Bizz."

"BIZZ?" came from the four other members.

Merl just said "That's my real name. Just leave it at that and call me Merl like you have been doing." and they filed into ther Director's office.

The Director started out, "There has not been much change in the conditions on Crighton. They are still very bad. Gorax has slowed down his attacks for the time being, but I think he is planning a major operation very soon. One that he hopes to end any opposition to his plans of conquest."

Hermione asked, "This Gorax, is he from Crighton?"

"He is not even from the Sylak System Hermione. He is what is known as a Grim Lord and leads what have become known as the Dreggs. A fierce hoard of cutthroats and killers."

Luna now asked, "How did he come upon the Sylak System, then?"

"They have no home planet and wander the stars looking for something big to take over. Crighton is a peace loving planet and has no real defense system in place."

The group was now becoming a team once again, Ginny was next up. "Who is the leader of the resistence?"

"A Crighton known as Syrion Lynk."

Draco asked the next, "What kind of weapons are they using, and what type are against them."

"Like I said, Crighton is a peace loving planet, and have no defense against the weapons used on them. They have no weapons for their own defense of the same magnitude."

Dobby asked, "How do they still survive with no way to stop them?"

"Gorax is enjoying his slaughter so much, he is doing it slowly. He is in no hurry to see them all dead."

Harry made the final comment, "Then it is time to show Gorax He is not alone in the universe when it comes to power. Neville, I think we should show him slowly that he has an opponent worthy of a challenge. Hermione, I hope you brought your healing spell with you. Ginny, I hope you recharged your batteries. Dobby, keep your ears open. Luna, can you feel anything about what we are about to face?"

"Not yet Harry, I don't think we are close enough for me to get a true reading."

The Director laughed, "Of course you're not close enough, you're still twenty light years away."

Luna looked at him, "Sir, you are talking about distance. I am talking about knowledge. By close enough, I mean to the situation itself. Not how far we are from it, but what little we know about it so far."

"Your talk is all strange to me. Your meaning of phrases as I take one way, you take another. I don't know if I could get use to it. But I do understand what you said the second time, Luna. Neville, why don't you take your team and get them something to eat, while I talk to Bizz about something."

"If it's about us sir, then I think we should stay to answer any questions you might have."

"No Neville, it is not about you or your team. It is of more personal matters concerning Bizz, himself. It is something you don't need to bother yourself with."

Hermione got back into the conversation, "If it is bad, then it does concern us, sir. Merl is still part of our team. Probably the leader, if one were to conjecture. He has trained Harry who has trained Neville and us. Without him, there is no team. Without him, there may not have been and end to Mortimer."

"Who is this Mortimer you speak of?"

"It was Harry's way of calling Lord Voldemort in a demeaning way. He took the Mort at the end of his name, and added the ending to make it Mortimer. It really was effective as Voldemort wanted to choke after hearing it."

"You do know that all this is very confusing. But if it worked, then who am I to say different. But gettinmg back to Bizz, it is not bad. I just wish to pass on my best wishes to him."

Merl took notice to this. The Director never passed on any kind of a wish to him. What did he have in mind.

Neville took his friends to the building the Director told him to go to and would return shortly. Merl turned to the Director, "You have never wished me anything in our past. Now you want to pass on your best wishes to me. For what?"

The Director sniled for a brief moment, then it was gone. "I know you finally met someone on Earth. I know she is waiting for you back there. I also know that what you have started, you have to finish. You cannot forget what you promised her. Bizz, I told you what would come if it if you should find someone on one of your missions. We can not play on the feelings of the people on this planet you are on, and then leave as if nothing happened. If she is not willing to return with you here, then you are stranded on her planet. It is our law that sets this standard, and you know it."

"Yes sir, I do. I had to refuse her to come with us on this trip, so I don't think she will object to moving here with me. However, I don't see Harry leaving to take on the job as a hero maker. If it wasn't for the views you sent me of Crighton, he would not have come with me now. He is very dediated to his family and Miss Granger."

"I take it Miss Granger is his girlfriend? Did he have to leave her behind as well?"

"No sir, Miss Granger is Hermione. She is a part of the team. Just like Ginny is with Neville and Luna is with Draco. If you try to separate them and send the girls home, the boys will leave as well. That was why I wanted you to see the power they share as a TEAM."

"I pray to the powers that be. Bizz, you have gone completely insane on this one. Do you know what could happen if one of them is captured or killed? What a troubled position you have put ourselves in."

"It was the only way I could get him to come. Besides, as a team, they are stronger than any I have witnessed before."

"Be that as it may, they are not indestructable. Anything could happen, and it would be our fault, especially since they are children."

"Believe me sir, in age they are what you say, but in strength, they are far beyond children. If I had to face them, I would not bet on me winning. It would probably be close with just Harry, but all of them, never."

"Well, they are on the way back here now, so maybe I can see their strength at work. We will meet them outside and we will take them to the training area."

Once they were allback together, Merl told them that the Director did wish to see their power and Harry by himself.

Harry took the field by himself first, and the Director called for a group of training droids to challenge him. Harry was attacked by five training androids and he looked to Merl as if to say, this is it?

Harry turned back around in time to see them start to fire at him. Knowing what he could do with the jumping, Harry took a leap over their heads and fired a spell at them and took out three of them. The last two turned to face him once again, but he had already moved and and was behind them. He cast another spell and the skirmish was over. However, Harry wasn't done. He waved his hand and the parts of the driods rose in the air, and Harry brought them all together and made a larger droid. This one had the combined power of the five separate ones, and they were still on attack mode, so it did. However, it was no better off than the five single droids, as Harry was too fast, too strong and too smart for them. He caught his opponent in a whirl wind and the force of it shook the droid until all the parts started to fall off. Once again Harry was left standing alone. He left the parts where they were.

The Director stood there in disbelief. He knew Merl could defeat five droids easily, but this boy made it look like a game. And then to add insult to injury, he built a stronger adversary and defeated it. He began to see what Merl said about him maybe beating Harry.

Now it was time for the team to have a go, and the Director left it up to them to impress him with their abilities. They all looked around to see what they could do, and it was Draco that saw a distant vehicle of war used in the training. He had Harry take the parts of the droids and add them to the vehicle and make something new and strong. Harry did as Draco suggested and then activated it with his magic. The weapons the vehicle used were unfamiliar to the group and far stronger than any they have ever seen.

They stood their ground as the vehicle approached and the true size of the vehicle became apparent. It was bigger than a two story house, armor plated, four powerful weapons manned by the droids and one of the droids driving the vehicle.

The six joined hands and with Harry and Ginny in the middle and the others forming a shield to protect themselves, Harry and Ginny brought out their magic from the raised hands and sent an enormous beam of energy at the vehicle that was still firing at them, but unable to breech the shield. Then the beam hit the vehicle and the next thing they knew, it was gone.

Merl and the Director went to the team and the Director asked, "Where did you send it?"

"It is waiting for us at the launch site sir. I figured we could use it in our fight against Gorax." Harry stated.

The smile on Merl's face showed how proud he was of the team, and the look of astonishment on the Director's face showed them how impressed he was of them. "Bizz, I think you found yourself a very capable group of freedom fighters. Good luck with you mission, as it is time you departed. Good luck to you all, and I hope to see you all very soon." He shook hands with them all, but was surprised when Luna decided to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Director, Sir. We will see you soon." and she walked back to the team and they left for the launch site. Merl nodded to the engineer in charge of the pad and they were on their way.


	24. Chapter 24

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Four

Dudley was told by his mum that she remembered going to Daigonal Alley with her sister and her parents when Lily prepared for her schooling. She remembered an off the wall place called the Rusty Cauldron, or something like that. She told Dudley that you couldn't see the sign unless you were magical, so he had to watch someone enter the place while staying out of sight.

This is what Dudley was doing, but he didn't know how that was going to help him find his Aunt Lily and Uncle James. However, it was his only lead in finding them, so he used it.

Finally his wait paid off, as an old man entered the place called The Leaky Cauldron. He would remember to tell his mum this. He followed the old man in before the door shut, and it was like walking into the past. He was walking into an old program he saw on the telly.

He walked up to the man behind the counter to help him into the Alley. Tom led him to the back door and the wall that led to Diagon Alley. If he thought the Inn was in the past, what he saw of the Alley was even more ancient. Even the clothes the elders wore were a part of history. He would also remember to tell her the correct name of the Alley.

He walked into the Alley and began looking around for a place to start. He saw the wand shop and decided it was the best place to start, since they all needed a wand to do their magic. Unfortunately the old man behind the counter could not help him because of something called the Secrecy Act. He did tell him that the MMM would be a good place to start.

Dudley wanted to ask what the MMM was, but he decided to leave as the old man was too spooky for his liking. He looked around and tried to find this MMM somewhere close by. Unfortunately there was nothing similar to the initials, around. So he walked down the Alley and passed a few places that sold clothes and books, but didn't use the MMM.

He turned a corner at the end of the walk way and saw what he thought was what he was looking for. Marauders Marvelous Merchandise. It was a What Not Shop, but mostly filled with Joke items. The person behind the counter was a pretty lady with silver blond hair. The business was keeping her quite busy, so he tried to find someone else to talk to. He finally found someone stocking the shelves in another room and walked up to ask him.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you could help me. I am looking for someone."

"Well, there seem to plenty of someones around, so take your pick."

"No, someone in particular. I'm looking for Lily Potter or James Potter."

The man stopped what he was doing and looked into Dudley's eyes and thought, 'He is much too young to be a threat, but what if he was sent in by someone who wishes to do Lily and James harm.'

"Why are you looking for the Potter's? Do you know them?"

"I know of them, but never met them. You see Lily Potter is my Aunt and James is my Uncle. Aunt Lily is the sister to my mother Petunia Dursley who use to be Petunia Evans."

Remus blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I see. So you have never met your Aunt Lily then?"

"No sir, I haven't, but I would very much like to. I didn't even know she existed until her son made the news. When they mentioned Aunt Lily as nee Evans, I asked my mum about her and got a long and sad story about how they parted as not recognizing each other. Just to let you know, I do not feel the same way as my mum and dad. I don't hate anyone I don't know. I would like to know my Aunt and Uncle."

"Your story fits what Lily went through as a youth. Let me see if she wishes to talk to you. Enjoy looking around while I go ask." and Remus left the boy picking up different items to look at them closely and letting out a laugh at what it was he was looking at.

Remus went upstairs to the floo and used it to call Lily. When she answered and Remus told her who was there, she backed out of the floo and entered it to be with Remus. He took her downstairs to where he saw Dudley and brought her to him.

"Dudley Dursley?"

Dudley turned around and saw a beautiful red haired woman standing there before him. "Aunt Lily?"

"I am Lily Potter. So you are Tuney's son. You are about the same age as my son, Harry. But why are you here?"

"After hearing the story of what Harry and Neville did, and seeing what affect it had on mum, I thought I needed to meet my other family. Mum knows I'm here, but dad doesn't know it yet. He'll probably have a fit when he learns I saw you, but that's as far as it will go. I just had to know why you and mum had that falling out."

"Would you like to come home with me so that we could talk in private, Dudley?"

"Very much so Aunt Lily. I need to know why mum is so mad at such a beautiful, sweet, and charming woman."

"Oh, sucking up will get you far, Dudley. Thank you for such nice words, even if you didn't mean them."

"No, Aunt Lily, I meant every word I said. I don't know where my dad came off saying that you and Uncle James were drunks and freaks. I'm going to have a long talk with them both. But first I would like that talk with you, and later maybe with Uncle James."

Never having to use a floo before, Dudley had trouble standing for a minute while he got his coordination back. "Man, that is some way to travel. Remind me to take the bus next time, would you please."

"The Knight Bus would only make it worse for you, believe me. Now, why don't you sit down and I'll get us something to drink." Dudley looked around at what he thought was the most luxurious home he ever saw. It was huge and quite bright. The furnishings were of the finest quality. He was still looking when his Aunt Lily joined him with some tea.

"So, Dudley, what is it you wish to know about me?" Dudley was about to answer when they were joined by another beautiful woman.

"I thought I heard someone out here. Who is this Lily?"

"Myrtle, I would like you to meet my nephew Dudley. Dudley, this is my ward Myrtle Murtaugh."

Dudley stood up to greet her, and tripped over his own feet doing so. He fell right into Myrtle, knocking her off her feet and onto Lily's lap. Lily and Myrtle sat for a second and then began laughing at what just happened. Dudley turned bright red and was ready to head out the door and run for home, he was so embarrassed.

Lily saw this and took Dudley's hand and got him to sit back down. "We weren't laughing at you Dudley, we were laughing because it turned out to be a very funny first meeting. Being with James and the rest of the Marauders has us laughing most of the time, so we see things differently than others. We see the funny side of everything."

"Boy, I wish mum and dad did as well. They are so stoic in their lives, I don't think I have ever seen my mum laugh. Dad does it when he is watching the telly, but that is all."

"It must be very boring for you then? I'm sorry Tuney isn't fun to be around. She use to be like me, and laughed at everything that turned out sour."

"I love my mum and dad, but I would like to see them enjoy life a little more than they do. Actually a whole lot more than what they do."

Myrtle sat and listened to the two talk and even got to say a few words, but mostly enjoyed the laughter the two shared as they talked about their lives. When Dudley asked her about hers, she just replied, "Maybe after you get to know me better, I will tell you, Dudley. Not right now though."

"I'm sorry if I brought up a bad subject, Myrtle. I just want to know all about magic, and the people associated with it that are close to me. I don't know if we are related or not, being how you are her ward."

"No, we are not related, but Lily is just like a mum to me even though we are close in age."

"Close? I thought you were the same age. I'm sorry for that last comment, I didn't mean to make you sound old Myrtle, it's just Aunt Lily looks so young."

Dudley had both ladies blushing and then laughing once again, this time joined by Dudley. "I don't know where you got it from Dudley, but you are more like Sirius then Vernon. By the way, that's a compliment," and she laughed once again. Dudley was blushing and Myrtle was just staring at the two. She didn't know what was going on or who this Vernon was.

Lily asked Myrtle to entertain Dudley while she got a hold of James to see when he would be home and to tell him that they had a visitor. James told Sirius what was going on, and James took off early to see who it was. When he joined them all in the sitting room, Dudley looked up at him and smiled. James smiled back and went in to shake his hand. When he told James who he was, he pulled his hand back and looked intently at the boy. James looked to Lily and saw he was in trouble.

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING. THIS IS YOUR NEPHEW, NOT YOUR BROTHER-IN-LAW."

James reached down and took Dudley's hand and shook it rather roughly. "Sorry, son. As you can tell, your father and I don't see eye to eye. In fact, if left in a room alone, only one of us would come out alive, I believe. Not that I wish to kill him, mind you. It would be in self defense."

Dudley couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aunt Lily sounded so nice, and Uncle James wants to kill his dad. Another long explanation was in order. James told Dudley all about the wedding of his mum and dad, and how James and Lily were invited. Lily should have known better, as Petunia always tried to put Lily down in front of others. This is what she did, and James became upset and told her to take back everything bad she said about Lily. Vernon didn't like the tone he was using on his new bride, and started an argument in front of all the guests. It got so bad that Lily had to grab James and take him home. Vernon got the last stroke in by calling them both freaks. It was the last time either couple spoke to the other. That was thirteen years ago.

Dudley did something he knew would cause him some punishment if his parents found out. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I heard them talking about you in the past, and I didn't know that you were related. I thought you were a couple who got in their way. They are very vindictive and holier than thou. How they could be both is something. If it is them that caused something to happen to others, and they get mad at them, they tell them that even the best of people have bad days, and should be forgiven their sin by all who witness it. However, if they are the ones hurt by something, then watch out as they come unglued. A two sided coin that share the same face. They even tried to get me to become someone that hurts people in school or on the playground, but I refused. They got someone named Piers Polkiss and his friends to try it. I put a stop to it, and even got them to join me instead, protecting others that are threatened by bullies."

"But isn't that a form of being a bully as well?" Myrtle asked.

"No Myrtle, it isn't because we don't threaten or hurt anyone. We do put a scare in them, but never really touch them. Like you though, some have called it bullying, but we have never been punished for standing up for weaker people.?

"OH, I see. But don't the parents of these bullies ever get reports about their kids?"

"I'm sure they are sent letters of what is going on, but I don't know if they actually get them. Knowing these kids like I do, I doubt they let the letters get through. Most of them are poor and both parents work with one of them working two jobs. It would be easy for them to take any letters from the post before their parents got to them."

They talked for another fifteen minutes when Dudley finally got curious, "Where is Harry by the way? We've talked for about four hours and he hasn't come home yet."

Lily was afraid that question would come up. Luckily James answered it for her.

"Harry is with some friends and will be gone for a couple of weeks. They have some people to help and my friend Merl volunteered to watch over them while they were gone. I'm afraid where they are at have no telephones there so that we can talk to see how they were doing."

"That's too bad, I was hoping we could talk and get to know each other. I hope I can visit sometime when he comes back?"

"OH, I'm sure that will be fine. I will contact you to let you know when they return. I am sure he will want to see his cousin and to get to know him."

"Well, I think it is time I be getting home, as dinner is probably about ready. Could you give me a hand Aunt Lily. I don't think I know my way out."

"I'll take him Lils. No, I won't go looking for Vernon. I will take him to the park and leave him there to walk home. I will not see either one of them."

James used a side along to take Dudley home, and it was worse than the floo. He had to sit for a few minutes before he dared to walk. James laughed at the look on his face. Sirius is going to have to see this, as will Remus and Sev.

Merlin-}

Once again, it seemed like the team had just started their trip when they arrived. It was a different environment they were looking at though. It was barren, desolate and rugged. They looked around to see where they would head off to. Smoke was seen rising behind a mountain range, and that would be their destination. Merl had the team get into the vehicle, and all of them responded except for Harry

"Harry, is there something wrong?"

"I think there is Merl. I don't know what, but I feel danger not too far ahead. Let me walk in front of you to see if I can find it." and he took off in the direction they chose. They walked about a kilometer when Harry stopped.

"I think I found the problem. Hold on while I check it out." he walked about five more meters and picked up a stone and threw it in front of him. The stone went another three meters when it exploded into fragments. "It's some sort of an energy field, let me try to find the source."

Harry felt out with his magic and then turned right toward a small hill. He once again stopped just before he reached it. He once again used his magic and moved the earth from the hill and found a generator that was feeding the energy to the field. He was going to destroy it, but thought better of it. Instead, he brought the vehicle up to within a meter of the field, and stopped it. Then he went to the generator and looked at the panel. For some reason he was able to read what it said. He looked back to Merl and saw him smile. "I thought it might help if we could speak and read the local language and the language of Gorax."

Harry shook his head and laughed a little. He pressed the button that read power and the field collapsed, allowing the vehicle to advance. Once it passed the field by a good distance, Harry went to the other side of it and turned back around and used another stone and with his magic, guided his throw to the power button and turned the power back on. If he was lucky, who ever was monitoring the grid would take it as a surge and take their time checking it out. This time Harry followed the vehicle and erased the tracks the vehicle left. Hopefully this would cover their entry. He did the same with the tracks on the other side of the field.

As they moved along, the smoke was becoming thicker and a smell reached them that gave them all an uneasy feeling. It took over an hour to reach the first mountain where Harry spotted a trail between it and another smaller mountain and decided to lead them there.

They had just entered the trail when once again Harry stopped them. He looked to his left once more and found another generator. He brought the vehicle up to the field and did the same thing he did with the first generator. Once they were through the field he reset the generator and took off again. Once more he covered their tracks. They got through the range and saw the cause of the smoke. It was a total annihilation of a village, with bodies scattered all over. Old, young, middle aged, it didn't matter, they were all dead. Even babies. Harry could hear the others crying over what they saw.

Harry called for Draco and Dobby to come help him look for survivors. He kept Merl and Neville there to protect the girls.

They walked down the path that lead to the village and entered it, listening for any sounds of survivors. They searched for over an hour, when Draco stopped them as he thought he heard something off to the right. He started for it, when he was stopped by Harry. Harry investigated it instead, and was glad he did. First there were some live people in a small cage, but he saw traps all around it. Instead off going in to try and help them, he used his magic and raised the cage up and brought it to them. He set it down outside the traps and went to the cage to check for more traps. He found two hidden on the cage. One in the locking device and one in the hinges. It was easy enough to remove them and then open the gate to the cage and release the prisoners. There were three young ones and two adults.

Harry could see where they had been tortured and starved, like the girl back on earth that Hermione saved, but these were in far better shape than the other. He brought them to the vehicle where they were given water to drink, which they accepted, but refused the food offered.

Luna asked them, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but we are too weak to eat just yet. If we do, then it all would be wasted. Once we build up our strength, we will eat. Who are you and why have you saved us?"

"We have come here to help you fight this war." Neville said.

"To help us fight? If you fight, you will be alone as we do not know how to fight. We have nothing to fight with."

"Things are that bad here? You have no one to stand up for you?"

"None that we are aware of. We heard talk about a small band led by a town leader that had done some minor damage to the Dreggs. We have never seen these fighters, so we can't say for sure they truly exist."

"Do you know the name of this leader?" Merl hoped it was who he thought.

"I think I heard him called Caldom Blokk. Like I said, it is just what we heard."

Hermione asked the question they really needed an answer to, "Do you know where we will find a village not destroyed by the Dreggs?"

"There are many that have been spared up to now. All that have been hit so far, are the outlying villages. For some reason, the Dreggs are keeping the bigger cities whole."

"Where is the biggest village around here?" Hermione continued.

"Four trepecks from here. In your vehicle, about an hour." and that was where they headed using the directions given by the family.

Luna finally got them to eat about thirty minutes into the trip. The children ate more than the adults did, as they were not ashamed to show their hunger. It still seemed to lift the spirits of the family though, as they became more chatty with the team. Harry still walked to the lead, and one of the small ones asked, "Why does the one who saved us walk, while the rest of you ride? Is he a slave, or being punished?"

Merl answered this, "No, little one, he is not a slave or being punished. He is making sure the road ahead of us is safe from booby traps."

"What are booby traps?" she asked again.

"Hidden dangers, meant to kill." Merl replied with a grimace.

There were no more traps found between the destroyed village and the larger one they were now approaching. Smoke was seen rising up again, but this time it appeared to be from chimneys. Cooking fires were making this smoke.

As they entered the village, the team saw children running for their homes, and shutters being closed to keep the families hidden. No one came out to challenge them as they moved through the homes. They were allowed to travel without question. This reminded Harry of the people back on earth that feared Voldemort while he was at his strongest.

Merl finally stopped the vehicle outside of what appeared to be a meeting hall of some sort and had the team leave the vehicle to join him and Harry, while the driods stood guard. Merl was about to enter, when the family decided to point out to him, "Perhaps it would be safer if you allowed the smallest one to enter first. He would be taken as no threat to the people."

Merl gave in to the logic and asked Dobby to go first. Dobby stepped forward and opened the door to the hall. He stepped in and watched as all the people in there dropped down to their knees, as if giving up. Not a single person was left standing. Dobby spoke the first words, "Please stand as we do not wish to harm any of you." yet still they stayed down on their knees.

The next to enter was the family Harry saved and they copied the words spoken by Dobby. Knowing who spoke to them they all stood up, but still held their heads down, not wishing to be the first to show defiance to the team. Harry and Hermione were the next to enter, and the family spoke once again, "This is the one who saved us from our deaths. He is a mighty warrior who used skills we do not know to help us gain our freedom."

An elder stepped forward with his head still lowered and asked, "What is it you wish to do to us, sir?"

Harry stepped forward as well, "We are here to help set you all free from the Dreggs and their leader Gorax. He should not be allowed to continue his reign of terror upon your people. His kind are not the first we have fought against, but to fight against him, we are going to need you help."

"We can be of no help to you. We cannot even defend ourselves. We have no items with which to fight back. We know nothing of fighting. I am these peoples leader and all I can do is give them the strength to live in fear of the Dreggs. If you fight, you fight alone."

"What about this group lead by Caldom Blokk?"

"He is a young fool who is getting his people killed by showing resistence to the Dreggs. He is aided by another youth named Syrion Lynk."

"Where can we find them?"

"One hundred trepecks south of us. If you stay on the road you travel, you will reach it by this time tomorrow. However, there is much open territory between us and them, and it is filled with Dreggs."

"Excellent. We shall go there right now, as I wish to show Gorax he is not the only one with power here now. It will also show Blokk and Lynk we are a powerful ally. Would you be able to take this family in and watch over them?"

Before they could answer, the oldest boy of the family stepped forward and said, "I wish to go with you and fight against the Dreggs. What they did to our village must be revenged. Father will watch over the rest, but I must be there to see the Dreggs destroyed or die with you when it happens. I cannot live the rest of my life like a dulsac."

Draco turned to Luna and said, "That must be some sort of chicken." Luna slapped him on the arm.

Merl was about to say no, when Harry welcomed the young man to the team and asked his name, "I am called Jamar Solk. What is it I can call you, mighty one?"

Harry laughed before he answered, "Well, Mighty One does sound impressive. But my name is Harry. And my friend is Neville. My girlfriend is Hermione." Hermione squeezed his arm very hard when he said this. She liked the sound of it.

From the group standing behind them came the names of the rest and they all shook hands for a proper greeting. Merl pulled Harry off to the side and asked, "Harry, we can't be responsible for this one you are letting travel with us."

"Merl, he is here for a reason I will explain to you later. If all goes right, he will be a very important person to this worlds future. To bring it up to where they should be in technology."

"You think he is a scientist?" Merl laughed.

Looking serious Harry responed to the joke with, "No, I hope he becomes a historian and tells all of the darkest moment of their history. Also to tell them what they need to do to prevent it from happening again."

Merl thought on it and saw the wisdom in Harry's words. He then got them all loaded up and ready to move out. Harry was going to take the lead once again, but this time Neville asked if he could take the point. Harry smiled and allowed Neville to lead them out. Harry decided to try and get some sleep and then take over for Neville later to allow him to get some sleep as well.

When he laid down, he was joined by Hermione and she snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her to keep her warm and comfortable. They were both asleep within five minutes.

It was eight hours later when Harry woke up and got something to eat and drink before he took over for Neville. Hermione joined him as his movement woke her up as well. After eating and drinking, they both went out to relieve Neville, and saw that he was not alone, as Ginny was walking with him, hand in hand.

Harry and Hermione caught up to them and Ginny gave a yawn when Hermione told her to get some sleep. Neville was still holding her hand as they walked back to the vehicle.

Once they were alone Hermione asked Harry, "Harry, what happens to us if we make it and return to earth?"

"When we return to earth, we will carry on just like we did be fore we came here."

"Sorry for the negative thinking, but what do you mean like before. We go back to the training site?"

"No, we return to school. I intend to use it as a sort of vacation."

"Harry we could take our N.E.W.T.s and pass them after the training we all got. But I was talking about us."

Harry pulled Hermione in close and kissed the top of her head. "Are you worried I will forget all about you? You don't have to worry about that. You will never be far from my mind, no matter where you or I are. What Luna told you all was just a basic telling. Believe me when I say it is a lot more detailed. Not only that, but I have grown to care for you as more than just a friend. It will grow to something as we progress." then Harry sensed something up ahead and raised his hand to stop the vehicle. He sent Hermione back to get in for protection, and proceeded forward cautiously. He turned and disillusioned the vehicle to look like a stand of bushes. From what the village leader told him, the people up ahead were not friendly. He went to a rise and stopped at the peak and looked over it to see about 100 warriors sitting down to a meal. He saw about five vehicles to their left and Harry's right. He decided to have a little fun with them, and he used his magic to disrupt the workings of all five vehicles. He did this using his dad's werewolf foam. It creates large teeth and a foam that looks like rabies.

He sat there for two hours to watch what would happen. It worked better than he thought it would. When the vehicles were started, all of them sputtered for a brief moment, then foam exploded from the front of the vehicle, covering over forty of the warriors. What Harry didn't expect was for it to act like an acid on the Dreggs. All forty of them died from the shock of the burns caused by the acid. The rest backed from the vehicles and waited for them to die so that they could be checked out as to why this happened. Rather than wait for that, Harry decided to take out the rest of them and walked down to their camp blocking shots coming from his enemy.

Harry didn't know that Neville and Draco were right behind him as he advanced on the Dreggs. He began to see his enemy fall, even though he didn't do anything. He now knew he had backups. He didn't even look back to acknowledge them. "Good to see you guys, glad you could join me."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Harry." Neville shot back.

Draco was laughing as he answered, "What in the hell did you do to the vehicles Harry. It looked like they had an attack of foaming bubbles."

"A little something my dad came up with. Calls it werewolf foam with a bite. We'll talk about it later. Right now lets dispose of these buggers before they get reinforcements." and they did it in short order. It was the biggest loss Gorax ever encountered as he would later find out.


	25. Chapter 25

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Five

As Dudley entered his home, he was met by his mum and she began asking him questions right off. "Well, did you get to meet your Aunt?"

"Yes Mum."

"How did she look? How did she feel? Was she nice to you? Did you see her at her home? How was it? Did you meet her husband?" she was about to ask more questions when Dudley stopped her.

"Mum, if you are so interested in her, why don't you visit her?"

"I couldn't. I don't know where she is. I don't even know if she wishes to see me."

"Mum, sit down and let me tell you about Aunt Lily. I'll even tell you about Uncle James, but that is a different type story."

"You don't have to tell me about James. He wasn't real happy last time I saw him. Him and your father didn't see eye to eye."

"Do you want to know something, If I was James I wouldn't do anything different than what he did. What you did to Aunt Lily, and what dad to them both was unbelievably terrible. You brought them there to insult them. Why?"

"I didn't bring them there to insult them. (Sigh) OK, maybe I did, but you have to understand I felt like she deserted me when she went to Hogwarts. I tried to go there, but my letter was refused. Dumbledore called me a Squirt, what ever that meant."

"Aunt Lily told me about your letter. He called you a Squib, which is a son or daughter from a magical family that has no powers. But that didn't make any sense because Grandpaw and Grandma didn't have magical powers either."

"I think what he meant by that was there were magical members of our family earlier on. I don't know who though. But to get back to what we were talking about, what did you talk about?"

Before I do that, I want to know why you and dad tried to get me to believe that both Aunt Lily and Uncle James were drunks and freaks? Why do you still hate your own sister?"

This statement brought tears to Petunia's eyes. She did not hate her sister like Dudley thought. She was very jealous of her and hated the fact that Lily was special and she was plain old Petunia. Even though she always called Lily spoiled because she was special, she knew deep down it was not the case. Lily never asked for anything special and was never treated any different than Petunia was, but Petunia was the spoiled one of the two. She was always looking to take the limelight away from Lily. Being the older sister gave her the right to boss Lily around, and she tried doing this up until Lily learned she was magical, or a witch. Lily didn't agree with Petunis but did do as she was asked if it didn't hurt or bother anyone else. If it was just her, she would, within reason, do as she was asked. Once she learned she was a witch, everything changed.

Then Dudley went into their meeting, "Let me go through my search for them first, I went to the place you told me about. It is the Leaky Cauldron, not the Rusty Cauldron. Also, the name of the Alley is Diagon Alley, not Diagonal Alley. I went to the wand shop to begin with, but the owner said it was against wizarding law to speak of another family to someone they didn't know. He told me to check someplace called the MMM. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I wasn't about to stay there any longer as the man was just weird. So I went looking for the MMM. I had to go to another lane to find what I was looking for. Something about the Marauders. There I met a man who finally got me in touch with Aunt Lily."

"You say it was called something to do with Marauders? Who was it you talked to in this place?"

"I didn't catch his name, but luckily he knew Aunt Lily. She took me back to her home, and believe me when I say, it was a mansion. Splendid in it's every way. I didn't get to look around, but if the rest of the home looked like where we were, then I would say it is quite impressive. Any way, before we even got to talk, a young lady came out asking Aunt Lily who I was."

"And who was this? I didn't know Lily had a daughter as well?"

"It was not her daughter, mum, she was her ward. But Myrtle thought of her as her mum, because of the love she showed for her. Then, when I got up to meet her, I tripped over my own feet and fell into Myrtle who then fell on Aunt Lily's lap."

Petunia was doing something Dudley never saw her do before, She was laughing. "That is what Aunnt Lily and Myrtle did, laugh. I was so embarrassed I was ready to run out of the home, but Aunt Lily stopped me saying they weren't laughing at me, but at the chain of events. I stuck my foor in my mouth once more when Myrtle told me that I wasn't her daughter but she felt liked Lily was more like her mum even though there were only about five years difference in their age. I said you're not the same age? I had to tell her that I wasn't trying to say she looked old, but that Aunt Lily looked so young."

"Lily still looks young? How young?"

"Myrtle is Twenty Five and Aunt Lily looks just as young as her. Aunt Lily is Thirty One, I think she said."

"Yes, she turned Thirty One in January. Tell me Dudders, is she still slender?"

"Why do you aske that?"

Petunia stood up and ran her hands down her sides. She was still slender, even though she was six years older than Lily. "I still have my figure and hoped that maybe it was something I had over your Aunt."

Dudley laughed at his mums vanity. "Sorry mum, but Aunt Lily has you beat there as well. I told you she was gorgeous. OK, back to the story. Aunt Lily had Myrtle talk to me as she went to call Uncle James to tell him he had a visitor. She must not have told him who it was though."

"Why not?"

"I'll get to that in a little bit. Myrtle finally told me about herself. You're not going to believe this, but up until a couple of weeks ago, she was a ghost. I mean real honest to goodness ghost. She couldn't tell me how it happened, but it all changed because of Harry, Aunt Lily's son. She became a ward to the Potter's because of her age and how long she had been a ghost. She told me of how she met a man that she fell in love with, but how he was gone at the moment and didn't know when he would be back. About that time Uncle James came in with Aunt Lily."

"So Myrtle didn't say what her boyfriends name was?"

Nope, and didn't say where she met him. I know it sounds weird, just knowing him for two weeks and calling him her boyfriend. Everything about magic goes against what we believe in. Now, back to Uncle James. When he walked up to me to shake my hand, I told him my name, and he dropped his hand and just stared at me for a bit, then looked to Aunt Lily. I almost pee'd myself when she went off on him. I wanted to laugh. She looked him right in the eye and told him that I was his nephew, not his brother in law. James took my hand and I thought he was trying to greak it off, he shook it so hard. That was when he went into your wedding and their invite. Why did you do that to them, mum?"

"The same reason as before, jealousy. I don't know if you noticed it or not, but James is quite a bit better looking than you father, and quite a bit more fit. I also heard that he is more than rich. You add it all up, and your Aunt Lily once again topped me. Any one of those would have topped me, but all three, plus those I didn't tell you about, make me very jealous of her."

"So you tried to make her and Uncle James look like fools at your wedding. What about dad?"

"He tried to make himself look bigger by sticking up for me. If he wanted to, Uncle James could have really hurt your dad, but Lily pulled him away. That was when your dad made the statement that kept us apart, calling them freaks."

"I want you to know, no matter what you or dad say, they are not freaks. Aunt Lily is so sweet and Uncle James is so funny. I can't wait to meet his friends. Actually, I can't wait to meet Harry. He was off protecting someone else and will be gone for a couple of weeks. Aunt Lily said she would contact me when he got back with his friends."

"Where did he go?"

"Aunt Lily didn't say, just that wherever he is has no phone system so there is no way to contact him."

"Did your Aunt Lily sound like she was mad at me?"

"Not at all mum, in fact she sounded like she wished you and her could talk. I think she misses you mum."

"Do you know how to contact her?"

"Same way I did before, I guess, through the MMM. If we go back there, I am going to ask that guys name. He was really protective of Aunt Lily, and you should see the lady he has working for him. Mum, if all witches look like this lady and Myrtle and Aunt Lily, I am going to try and become a male witch."

"That would be a warlock, Dudley, not a male witch. If all the wizards look like James, I might feel the same way."

"Well, the guy I talked to sure was fit, as you called Uncle James."

Petunia was thinking about what Dudley just said, when the front door opened and Vernon walked in. He put all his things down and walked into the kitchen to see his wife and son standing there talking. He kissed Petunia on the cheek and asked them what they were talking about, as he lifted the top off the kettle on the stove. He dropped it back down when Dudley said, "Aunt Lily and Uncle James."

"What brought the freaks up?"

Vernon jumped back as Dudley let loose on him, "I don't care what you call them when I'm not here, but if you talk like that when I am here, then prepare to receive likewise from me. I saw them today, and believe me when I say, it is you and mum who are the freaks. What you did to them at your wedding was uncalled for. If I had know who it was when you talked of them before I knew who they were, I would have you long ago. You heard how Harry and his friends are heroes, even by the government. Why is it our own government thinks of them as heroes and you think of them as freaks?"

"Because what they are is unworldly. There is no such thing as magic and they are allowed to get away with making people think they are special."

"OK, tell me dad, how long does it take you to get to work each morning?"

"About an hour, and an hour to return home."

"Do you know how long it took me to get from London to where Aunt Lily lives?"

"How the hell do I know where they live?"

"It doesn't matter how far away they live. It took me one step into a floo. One step. About a half a second. And it was not in the same building I started from, if that is what you are thinking."

"How do you know it wasn't?"

"I just know."

"Did you go outside to check, to make sure?"

"Will you listen to yourself, dad. Just because you feel there is no such thing, it has to be right, and there has to a reasonable explanation for everything. There, is, but it is not the answer you wish to hear. Magic does exist, and even in our own family. Just because you don't acknowledge it, doesn't mean I have to feel the same way as you. I have seen it and I believe."

"What have they done to you Dudders, You never believed in magic before?"

"Stage Magic. This is entirely different. They have pictures that talk to you, did you know that?"

"You mean like our telly? We can match anything they can do with technology. Does that make us magical?"

"There is no use talking to you, you are to pig headed to listen. I know there is magic in the world, and it is not evil. Aunt Lily said that Magic isn't evil, it is the person doing the magic that is either good or evil. Just like our weapons. A gun itself is not evil, until it gets into a persons hands that is evil. It is the way of the world. The battle of good over evil. It is people like you who don't think outside your four walls that can't accept this. You live a centered life that has no time to listen to the things going on around you."

"This thinking has kept us safe all these years, doesn't that count for something?"

"It's not your thinking that keeps us safe, it is the authorities that keep us safe. If we didn't have our Bobbies around, what do you think would come of us?"

"There is always someone around to protect us. The Government would find another way to protect us."

"Do you think the States would be what they are right now if they thought like you do. They stood up to your government and took what was theirs. That they earned. We wanted to take that from them because they were so far from their homeland. We never saw it as they protected what they had because it was where they wanted to be. We over taxed them and they took notice over it. I'm not saying we were the evil ones here, but you have to see that we did tax them without them having any say in the matter. They had no representation in our legislature."

"My government is your government Dudley, and you talk like it is evil, not letting the people speak for themselves. We don't have a seat in the government, yet we survive. More than that, we prosper."

"But not all of us do."

"They all have the same choices we have. It's what you make of you decisions that dictate what you become."

"NO, it is not. It is the people in charge that makes these decisions for us. Here, in the States or anywhere else. I understand that there has to be a system in place to set our standards and punish those who play outside these rules. But like anything else, there are those in charge who have their evil plans."

"We are getting off the subject we were arguing about. Magic is not real, it is the manipulation of a person with money to make it look like something it isn't."

"I'm through talking with you, dad. You will never believe that Aunt Lily and Uncle James aren't freaks. You will always look at them like they shouldn't exist." and Dudley walked out of the kitchen and up to his room

Merlin-}

If Harry thought the encounter was over with, he was sadly mistaken, as a loud roar was heard on the other side of the hills to their right. A cloud of dust was rising in the air. The sound of marching was heard soon after they first saw it.

Harry soon found all seven of them standing side by side and Merl out in front of them. Harry pulled him back to join the rest. "No one leads our team Merl. We all fight together. Now, Luna do you have an idea of what is coming?"

"Yes, and I don't like it one bit. It is some kind of monster, Harry. It's about four stories tall and as long as a ship. It is being followed by about four hundred soldiers with some big guns. With what I see, I don't know why they are not trying to take over the bigger cities."

"Do you think our vehicle could stands up to them?"

"Maybe, if it came at them from the rear. I think that is it's only hope though. Have you got an idea?"

"How long before they get here?"

"Anytime now for the monster. About fifteen minutes for the troops."

"OK, you guys get back on the vehicle and get over to the hills. I will cover you with sand and then face the monster. Once the troops pass your spot, attack from the rear and do as much damage as you can with both magic and our weapons."

They barely made it to the spot Harry had them take and then covered, when Luna's monster appeared at the top of the hills. It was everything Luna said and more. It's tail looked about twenty meters long itself, and it's body, another fifteen meters. It had large teeth that were like boulders in it's mouth. Not sharp, but excellent for grinding. It had average length arms, for it's size, and short stubby fingers on it's hands that looked like they were good for digging in the sand.

Harry could see where it might scare the local people. It was definitely strong, and probably hard to kill with what the locals had for defense.

Harry advanced to the creature and stood before it. The creature stopped when Harry did and looked down on him with wonder. Then he used his long reach to try and squish Harry under his hand. Harry saw the chance to hurt the creature without killing it. He created a spear and stuck it in the ground and moved away from it. Not expecting anything like this, the creatures hand came down on the spear and the noise it made was deafening.

It brought his hand to his face to see what caused the pain, and saw the stick in his hand. He tried pulling it out, but the barbs kept the spear in place. He turned on Harry and tried the same thing with his good hand, and got the same results. Now both it's hands were useless for it, so it went with it's tail.

Once again, Harry was expecting this and used the spell that Severus taught his, "Sectumseptra!" and the once twenty meter long tail was now down to seven. Thirteen meters of dead meat lay in the sand.

That was enough for the creature to withstand and it headed back over the hill and into the advancing army. Not expecting this, the creature had killed half the forces by crushing them under it's feet and body, before on of the big guns killed it. This also brought the troops to a halt, so that they could reorganize. The vehicles now went in advance of the troops and once they crossed the hill, it was like Harry's plan was sheer genius. Merl brought their vehicle out as the enemy vehicles passed and were sitting ducks for Merl and the droids. Then they turned on the troops and between Harry and the vehicle, the enemy never stood a chance.

Harry got back to the vehicle and once again took the lead as they moved forward once again. Hermione left the vehicle and joined Harry once more, only this time she took his arm and wrapped it around her.

After about another hour, Harry stopped the vehicle and set up camp for the night. After eating, he asked Draco to stand first watch, and he was joined by Luna. He asked Dobby to see how far they had to go to the village they were looking for. He was gone less than a minute when he returned, "It is about another four hour ride at the pace we are going Harry Potter, sir."

Thank you Dobby. Now how about helping me set up our wards to protect us against unwanted visitors." and between them it took about five minutes to be safe from attack.

After eating, Harry and Hermione laid down and were asleep right away. Eight hour later they were up and eating breakfast and ready to move on. There were no further encounters with the Dreggs, but about an hour from the village they were challenged by a small group of locals, who they took as the resistance. They hoped that either Caldom Blokk or Syrion Lynk were leading them.

Merl walked to the group holding up his hands to show he had no weapons. When he got to them, he could not believe what this group was challenging them with. Small hand held weapons that had a range of maybe 300 meters.

"We mean you no harm. We have come to speak to Caldom Blokk or Syrion Lynk. We are here to offer you our assistance. My name is Merl, and we have come a great distance to join you."

"You are not from here, just like the Dreggs and Gorax. Why should we trust strangers to our land?"

"We have saved a family in our travels. We left a larger village in peace to come here. We defeated about five hundred Dreggs and a large creature during our travel. Is that not enough to show you our intent?"

"I could tell you the same thing, but that does not make it the truth. This creature you speak of, how did you kill it?"

"We didn't, the Dreggs did, to keep it from killing anymore of their own. We just chased it away."

"How? The Moghat has tough skin and a killing tail."

"It had a killing tail, until we cut it off. This is what caused it to turn away and back into it's own army."

"There are no weapons that could cut the hide of a Moghat. You lie to save your own skin."

"Take us to Caldom Blakk and we will prove everything we say."

"Prove it to us first and then we will speak of this Caldom Blokk."

Harry had Dobby take this leader to show him what they had done. Dobby took the hand of the leader and snapped his finger, and was gone.

The site of the battle hadn't been changed and five hundred Dreggs lay in the sand dead. Dobby led him to the hill and showed him the body of the Moghat with the missing tail. He showed the leader where the missing tail was, and the leader asked if they could bring the tail back with them for proof to the others, and Dobby agreed. They soon joined the rest, with Dobby delivering the tail to the small group of challengers. The leader also told them of the five hundred dead Dreggs.

The leader went back to Merl, "If it was truly you who did this, then we are sorry for doubting you. However, if we find it was how you found them and try to take credit it for it, we will find some way to make you pay for your lies. Now, you wish to speak to Caldom Blokk, then speak, as I am him."

They had to go over their entire trip again to tell Caldom why they were here. "You say you bring power the likes of which Gorax has never seen. Could you show me this power?"

"I agree to show you some of it, but not their full power. Harry, why don't you show them what you got."

"Nah, I think it should be Ginny. If she can impress him as a female, then he must believe we are as strong as we say."

Merl saw the logic in that and asked Ginny to show her power. She thought on what she could do that would impress them. She looked at the group and decided, why not. Using her levitation charm, she had the entire group floating in the air. They dropped all their weapons when this happened, and Hermione used her own spell to give them back their weapons. Ginny then let them down gently and dropped her hands.

"You all have this power?"

"At different levels of strength, yes. Harry is our most powerful one, along with me. Then Neville and Ginny. Wait, I forgot to add Dobby. He is as powerful as Neville and Ginny."

"And the rest are like the young girl that gave us back our weapons?"

"Yes. Now do you believe us?"

"I need one more show. I brought the tail back to verify your statement. Have whoever cut it the first time do it again."

Harry stepped forward and asked, "How would you like it cut?"

Caldom knew his request was taken for what it was meant to be. He wished to make vests from the hide to protect his men. He told this to Harry and a few minutes later, the tail was cut to the desired size. Once again Caldom asked how is this possible?"

Harry answered since he was the closest, "It is what we call magic. We weren't for sure it would work here on this planet, but once we were here, we knew it would. We think you may have one here with you that may have it as well."

"I think you are mistaken. If any of us here had that kind of power, we would know it."

"Do you think we could test our theory out on our suspected wizard?"

"Only if he wishes to be tested. Who is it?"

"Syrion Lynk."

One of the men behind Caldom passed out and Harry knew who he was looking for. He walked over to him and used the Ennervate on him to revive him. Syrion opened his eyes and almost passed out again when he saw Harry standing there. Instead he asked, "Why would you think I have such power? I am no different that any others here."

"So, you don't wish to know if you have these powers or not?"

"I told you I already know that I don't."

"So what is the harm then, in trying?"

"What is it you wish me to do?"

Harry took out his spare wand, not wanting him to use his personal wand. "I want you take this wand, and move it just like this, and say loudly, Wingardium Leviosa, while pointing it at this rock."

Syrion did what was asked and at first there was nothing, but after more tutoring from Harry, he had the rock up in the air. He got so excited, he lost control and the rock dropped to the ground.

Harry and the rest were led to the village, with Harry and Syrion doing more magic. Harry gave the wand to Syrion and Syrion began to ask about greater spells. Syrion's thirst for knowledge, or power, which ever it was he was looking for, was unbelievable. By the time they got to the village, which was really an understatement, Syrion could perform fifteen spells. He used every one of the group after this for more knowledge. Harry did tell them all not to teach him any deadly spells, and they stayed true to this.

Now it was time for them all to sit and plan for what needed to be done to end this threat.

Merl had the team sit with Caldom and Syrion and picked their brains for information they knew about Gorax and the Dreggs. Gorax had only been on the surface of the planet one time to show it's people his plans of destruction.

He had the Dreggs attacking from four different directione with about 2,500 Dreggs in each attacking force. There were twenty five vehicles assigned to each attacking force and they were heavily armed. Each force had one Mogaht with them that they used to destroy the village, then followed it in and killed it's people. Gorax had six space vehicles that carried all his troops and weapons, as well as the beasts.

The team made their plans for the ground forces, but didn't know how to destroy the space vehicles. Then Luna had a thought. "Sir, do you know how the space vehicles attack, I mean in what sort of a formation?"

Caldom drew a picture in the dirt of what he knew. This brought a smile on her face. "Harry, I think I know how we can destroy Gorax, and with just one blow. It has to be a very powerful one, so it will take all of us to accomplish it."

Harry smiled at Luna. He knew she was smart, but to think they could do this was more than that, if it worked. "It will have to be after we destroy the ground forces then Luna. Their destruction will be what draws Gorax in."

"I know Harry, and the Dreggs all have to be destroyed in the same day for my plan to work."

"Well, I would say we have a start anyway. Anyone for some dinner?"


	26. Chapter 26

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Six

Dudley didn't join his parents for dinner, being as upset as he was. He could hear them arguing in the den, but couldn't make out what it was they were arguing about. He hoped it was his mum sticking up for her sister. Aunt Lily was everything he wanted his mum to be. Not in the looks, although he would be they envy of every boy in the neighborhood if she did, it was more like her whole attitude and demeanor. She was funny, gracious and very easy to talk to. His Uncle James was just nuts, but in a good way. He could understand they way he felt about his father, as he just saw his dad in action about the Potters.

The noise stopped in the den, and he thought they either made up, or mum got tired of it and went to ther kitchen. Then he heard a knock on the door and his mum asking if she could come in. She did when Dudley said it was OK. She took a seat by him on his bed.

Nothing was said for a few minutes as she was trying to figure out how to say what she had to say. Finally, "Dudders, do you think we could go to this MMM tomorrow and ask to talk to Lily?"

Dudley laughed softly, "Mum, I already told you I would. How about 9 AM. That too early?"

"No, that's perfect as your dad will be gone by then. Do you think she will talk to me? Lils I mean."

"I told you it was her that didn't think you wanted to talk to her. I don't think she ever stopped caring for you, Mum. She never raised her voice when she talked of you. With dad it was a different matter. Her level didn't change, but her attitude did. Now Uncle James, he doesn't like dad at all. He didn't have anything to say about you."

"I hope she will talk to me, I have a lot to ask her, but mostly it is forgiveness. What ever you do, don't tell your dad about this. We just had a long talk, and he wasn't to pleased with your attitude. Something like James with him I imagine. Anyway, I will have breakfast done by half seven in the morning. And thank you Dudley for taking it upon yourself to seek her out. I would never of had the courage." and she hugged her son. This hug was different then all her other hugs, as this one had deeper feelings behind it.

Dudley thought about what his mum just talked about, and his talk with his aunt and Uncle came back to him. What he missed for the first eleven years he would try to make up for now. He had just met the two, and already he loved them. He hoped he would get the name of the man who contacted Lily and meet James' other friend. He also hoped he could purchase some of the things in the shop, as they were the funniest things he ever saw. Especially if they did what they said they would.

He was thinking all this when he finally fell asleep.

He woke up when he heard his dad moving around, getting ready for work. He got up and showered and did the rest of the morning ritual. Then he went down stairs for breakfast. His dad was just gathering all his things when Dudley entered the den. Dudley wondered what would happen if he told him good morning, so he did. Vernon looked up at him, and then surprosed Dudley by greeting him with, "Good morning son, what are you up to today?"

"Nothing much I don't think. Getting ready to start school once more. See what the guys are doing. Things like that."

"Well have a good day, and I will see you later this evening." and Vernon left for work.

For some reason, Dudley decided to watch his dad leave, and was glad he did. He saw him turn right at the first block, which he never did. He continued to watch, and saw him park behind a stand of bushes. He knew something was up with Him and his mum. Dudley told his mum this and she went livid. "Does he think I don't have a life of my own.. He has to monitor everything I do, if it goes against his ideals. If I wish to see my sister, I will see my sister and I don't care what he thinks. He doesn't own me, although he probably does think that way."

"Still mum, I think we should leave at different times and meet somewhere for our trip. You could head for the market and I will head for Piers' house. I'll leave now and you leave in ten minutes. That way dad won't be late for work and maybe even think he was wrong thinking we were going to Aunt lily's home."

"Where will we meet?"

"At the market as it is right by the transit pick up. I will meet you there in half an hour." and Dudley left. He watched as his dad saw him head for the direction he told him he was going, and Dudley turned into the alley behind his house and watched as his mum left and head for the market. His dad watched her and then took off for work, never knowing any different.

Dudley made his way to the market and met his mum there and then got on the transit and made their way to London and the Leaky Cauldron. Once again Tom helped them into the Alley and Dudley took them to MMM. It wasn't as busy as it was yesterday and Dudley actually got to talk to the woman behind the counter and was surprised to find out she was married to the one who helped him last time he was here. He also found out his name was Remus and that they were both friends to James and Lily, and that Remus was a partner with James and Sirius Black in the business.

Remus once again contacted Lily, and this time she came right through and went in search for her sister. She found her talking to Selena and went right to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Tuney, it's so good to see you, and Dudley, good to see you too. Thank goodness you were able to talk some sense to her."

"It was easy once she heard what I had to say to her, Aunt Lily. I wasn't too easy on her either. However, I was worse on dad. He even spied on us this morning to see where we were going. I think we fooled him this time though."

"Why do we have to play children's games to see each other? We're family for Merlin's sake. I hope he didn't hear me say that." Lily laughed.

"If you didn't want him to hear that, why did you say it, and I thought he was long dead?" Petunia asked.

"It's a long story that I will tell you when Harry get's back in a couple of weeks, I hope."

Lily took them back to the floo and then her home. This time Dudley had to ask, "Aunt Lily, where are we, other than your home?"

"Why do want to know that, Dudley?"

"Dad doesn't believe in true magic and I asked him how long it took him to get to work. He said about an hour. I told him it took me one step to be here, and he thinks I never left the MMM."

"Well, he was wrong. We are about twenty kilometers from Exeter. I would hardly say that was in the same building as it is a thousand kilometers away, I guess. Never really measured it. Never really needed to."

Lily moved to the kitchen to start a pot of tea and Dudley asked if he could brew a pot of coffee.

Lily looked to him, "You like coffee"

"Tea doesn't wake me up in the morning. Coffee does better than tea. Besides, with the right amount of cream and sugar, it is quite refreshing."

Lily looked to Petunia and asked, "Did you put him up to this Tuney?"

Petunia drew a blank look on her face, "Up to what?"

"You know how I like my coffee. Just like Dudley said."

"I never remember seeing you drink coffee, so how could I coach him in that."

"Of course. It was Sirius who got me hooked on it. Sorry about that. I think I will join him in a cup of coffee, how about you Tuney?"

"I'll stick with my cuppa. Now, how about taking a seat and talking to me for a while. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you back then Lils. I was so jealous of your abilities that it blinded me to the fact you were my sister. Vernon didn't help matters either. When he learned what you are, he couldn't believe I thought it was true. There is no such thing as magic. Just something made up to make one look important."

"And you believed him even after seeing what I could do? You know there was no trick to what I did. You were right there when Severus showed us what magic was capable of."

"Of course I was, but I was looking for something to hurt you because I thought you were abandoning me. By the way, what ever happened to Severus anyway?"

"He married one of my friends, Narcissa Black. They have one boy named Draco and he is friends with my son Harry. He is with him right now."

"Where is that?"

"I don't know for sure, but it is very far away. There is no way to contact him. I just hope they are alright. Merl is with them, so they should be." Lily said too much as Tuney was still smart as a whip.

"You mean Merl, as in Merlin? Is that what you meant by you hoped he didn't hear you?"

"Damn it sis, why do you have to be so smart. Yes, that is who I mean. Look, you have to keep this to yourself. Both of you. Merlin has been training Harry for over a year now and helped him and a friend to beat Mortimer."

This brought a loud laugh from Dudley. "You mean he beat some guy named Mortimer and he became famous for that?"

Lily stayed serious as she said, "That was not his name. It is what Harry called him, His title was Lord Voldemort, and he was the most vicious villian known in over five centuries. Harry called him Mortimer to keep things from getting too serious when they talked about him. You should have seen Voldemort's face when Neville called him that. It was priceless."

Dudley was still laughing when he apologized to his Aunt Lily, "I'm sorry Aunt Lily, but what Harry called him was hiliarious. No wonder it made him mad. If Harry could keep people laughing under the stress they had must have done them some good. Now more than ever, I have to meet Harry, to see if he still has that sense of humor."

Lily added her thought as well, "I hope so too Dudley. I also hope his friends still all have this sense of humor. As well as their health. I worry about him all the time." and a tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

Petunia was there to pull her into a hug and told her that everything was going to be alright. Lily hugged her back in thanks for her confidence. She collected herself and sat back up and then asked Dudley if he wanted to see his Uncle James and Dudley asked if Sirius could join him this time.

Ten minutes later, James and Sirius walked in and Dudley went right to James and hugged him and then shook Sirius' hand, "Whoa there pup, where did you get that grip. You about broke my hand." Sirius said while shaking it to get his blood flowing again.

Dudley couldn't help but laugh again, and Petunia saw her son having a great time with his other family. She had to sit down and go over everything tonight to see what she could do to get Vernon to visit as well. What she saw was what should have been all along.

Then Dudley asked his Uncle James, "Uncle, do you think I could buy some of the things you sell? I know there has to be something that keeps you from selling to a non magical, but you must have something I could buy?"

Sirius began pulling things out of his pocket and showing it to Dudley. He explained each item and Dudley's eyes became the size of golf balls as he listened to him. "Are any of these for sale to someone like me?"

"Sorry, no can sell. However, if I were to turn my back to talk to James and something came up missing, and I don't see it, what can they do to me. Oh, by the way James, I stocked our new items in area "B" shelf #3. Where do you want to move the talking stockings to?"

Dudley didn't move when Sirius turned his back on him, and when Sirius turned back around, he saw nothing was touched. He looked back up to Dudley, "You're not a goody two shoe are you? Man, you try to give stuff away and it doesn't work. What's wrong with our youth now a days?"

Lily gave Sirius her look and he sat back in his chair, knowing what would happen if he said anything at the moment. Sirius did shove several items towards Dudley, which he pocketed before his Aunt Lily saw him. Of course he was mistaken if he thought she didn't see him. She never misses anything.

James and Sirius asked if they could take Dudley to their shop and look at things, while Lily and Petunia talked. Petunia nodded her head and before she could say anything, they were gone.

Lily waited for Petunia to begin, so she did, "So, how have you been Lily?"

"Are we that far apart that we have to begin with a health question, Tuney. Does Vernon know you came here, really?"

"He suspects it, like Dudley said. He truly hates magic and anything to do with it. He thinks it is some rich people looking for more attention. Bribes taking place in the government. Maybe even the Royalty is involved. It was probably me that made him see things that way, as I was really upset when you left me. I was so jealous of what you had, and then you get someone like James as a husband. You know I married Vernon out of spite, don't you?"

"Yes. It was rather stupid of you, but when you look at it differently, you have Dudley and he turned out very nicely."

"That is none of Vernon and my doing. Vernon even tried to turn him into a bully. Did he tell you that?"

"Yes he did, and he said he took the ones Vernon tried to make bullies and had them join him in protecting the weak and innocent. I was very proud of him when he said that, as you should be."

"I am very proud of Dudley and not for just that. The way he stood up to his father about you and James was amazing. You should have heard him Lily. That was why I wanted to talk to you. I may be heading for a divorce and may need yours and James' help. We may need a place to stay if that happens and some help financially, to get us on our feet. By the way, Dudley said something about you having a ward, where is she?"

"With a friend. If this happens, we can do better than that. We have a home in Godric Hollow that you and Dudley could stay in, and we could set you up with a bank account with funds available."

"You would really do that for us? Why?"

"DUH! You're my sister for goodness sake. Do you think I would let you live on the streets?"

"No, but I thought you would let us stay here for a while. I would rather do that than live alone. Dudley would be going to school and then he would have to work to help support us. I would have to look for work, but I have no skills In the work force. Menial work is all I'm skilled for."

"I would have to talk to James about that, it is his home after all. If there is a chance that Vernon would come by to visit, you can forget it. He doesn't want him anywhere near where we live."

"I can promise you he will not be around. Exeter is too far a distance for him to travel." Their talk went on for the rest of the after noon and when Dudley got back, They left for home.

Merlin-}

The team went to work on their plan at dawn, going after the Dreggs that were left of the outfit they took their toll on. If the numbers were correct, then there were less than two thousand left and fewer vehicles and no creature to help them.

Once they left, it took three days for them to find what was left of the enemy. Harry had Dobby take Neville and Hermione to the right side of the enemy and Luna, Ginny and Draco on the left side. Harry and Merl marched right down the middle, challenging the enemy from the front.

The Dreggs stopped their advancement when they saw the two standing in front of them. It wans't that they were scared, it was because they couldn't believe someone was that dumb to stand up to 2,000 trained troops.

Harry stepped forward this time, "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell me the time, and where we are?"

The answer he got was a snort of a laugh and then they were fired on. However, they already had their shields in place and the fire glanced off to the right. "That was not very nice of you, after all I just asked you a question. People aren't too friendly around here. Merl, I think we need to teach these people some manners. What do you think?"

"I don't think they are smart enough to learn, but we can try if want to. You want to take the left side and I take the right?"

"No, I think I should take the left side and you take the right."

"Uhhh, isn't that what I said?"

"I don't know, did you?"

"Just do it and get it over with, I still have to do my nails. These splits are driving me batty."

Harry and Merl began to return fire and the Dreggs were down two more vehicles. Then, Merl's droids came up from behind and attacked and did major damage to the foot soldiers, and then engaged the 17 remaining vehicles. Between Harry, Merl and the droids, the enemy fleet was down to two vehicles. The droids then retreated and left the scene of the battle. This was when Draco and Neville began their attack. Draco was glad he had Ginny with him because she was tearing the enemy apart, as well as Neville from the other side. He turned to see Harry and Merl having a conversation about something, then looking up to Ginny and then began talking again. He laughed, thinking they were talking about her style, or something of that nature.

It took the team twenty minutes to completely destroy the enemy forces. Then they heard a roar come from behind them and saw where Caldom and Syrion with a squad of their men cheering what they saw, and began running towards the team to congratulate them on their victory.

Merl stopped them before they could start. "This was not a victory. All we did was defeat our enemy in a skirmish. We still have much to do. However, it does show you what team work and skill can do. Now, Syrion, how much do you remember about what Harry taught you?"

Syrion looked around and decided on one of the damaged vehicle and began to straighten it out. He managed to repair most of the body damage, but was lost when it came to the mechanical portion of the fix. Harry took over and when he was done, the vehicle looked like a new vehicle and ran like it.

Neville joined in and started his own work, as well as Ginny. Hermione tried, but her magic was not strong enough. Harry went to her side and gave her a boost of his magic and she completed her work as well. Harry hoped she wasn't dismayed by failing on her own, but was surprised when she hugged him in thanks. "I couldn't have done it without your help Harry. Thank you."

"Any time Sweetheart. I will always be there to give you a hand when you need it."

Merl showed Caldom and his men how to drive the vehicles, and after a few minor crashes, they were doing well enough to drive off with their new weapons. Of the twenty vehicles, they salvaged ten of them. It was a major event for the rebels. They never had anything like this before to fight with. It was going to take some major training in them, but they would make a difference in the days ahead.

Theyn made it back to the village three days later, to more celebrations from the people of the village. Children came running out to see first hand and up close the new weapons. They were even given rides on them. The pride the fighters showed as they rode around the village became contagious as more men and even some women wished to join the freedom fighters.

When the outlying villages heard of their victory, more joined them as well. What started out as about a twenty or thirty man squad was now up to about five hundred and the numbers were growing larger every day,

The team then started the plans for their next attack. Since the last attack was to the east, the next would be to the west. That would put a larger gap between the enemy forces. They would move in that direction and stop at a village between them and the Dreggs.

Two days later they began their journey. Harry still preferred to walk in front of the vehicles and Hermione was right there by his side the entire time he walked, and never made a single complaint. Of course with Harry wrapping his arm around her for support didn't hurt matters any. It was very comfrotable. Neville and Ginny were the same way. For some reason, Draco and Luna rather enjoyed the comfort of the vehicle. Dobby did join in on the walk with both couples. Just not the entire time they were out.

It took about seven hours to reach the next village, and when they were seen entering the village, the people wasn't expecting friendly forces to come out from inside them. They were all down on their knees, expecting the worse. When Caldom and Syrion met with the village leaders, once again they got another hundred volunteers to join them.

Harry, Merl and Neville then went over strategies with the leaders and the use of the vehicles. The numbers of the enemy didn't worry them too much, as it wasn't much different from the last attack. However, what did bother them was the fact the new recruits didn't have weapons to fight with. The weapons they had were ineffective against the armored Dreggs. Harry and Dobby decided to try and even the odds. They travelled back to the last fight and collected all the weapons and then Dobby vanished them back to Merl. Another day was used to train in their use.

Feeling better about everything, they moved out and hoped to meet the enemy soon. Soon was putting it mildly, as they spotted their movement an hour out of town. It seems they had the same idea as Harry and Merl did. What worked in their favor was the fact that the Dreggs wouldn't know it was their target creating the dust cloud in their salvaged vehicles.

Once again Harry split his forces to the sides and sent the droids to circle around to the rear. Harry was expecting the creature to be at the head of the formation by a good fifteen minutes and was not disappointed. He saw it as it hit the peak of a rise and Harry and Neville once again took it on.

It took less time than the last one as they knew what it took to beat it. Three Eviscera curses was all it took and it was done. Harry wondered if Dobby could vanish it to the middle of the enemy movement. He needed a boost from Harry's magic, but got it done. Neville was at the top of the rise to see what if any damage it would do. Harry watched as Neville was jumping up and down and then came running. "Excellent aim Dobby, you took out nineteen of the vehicles and about four hundred Dreggs. You should see them Harry. They are so confused that they had to stop and wonder what it was that could do what happened to their creature. We should attack while they are still confused."

"No, Neville, let them stew. The more they think about it, the more it will break down their confidence. They never dealt with the unknown before, and definitely not loses. It is all new territory to them and I don't think they like it too well. They will proceed with caution now, making them slower. When they see their own vehicles coming at them and in greater numbers, who knows what they will do. Luna, do you see anything?"

"Yes I do Harry. I see a few of them running from the battle field while the rest are dead at Caldoms feet and Syrion standing on a mound of bodies cheering on his own people. The bodies he is standing on are all Dreggs. Harry, I don't think we have to do anything on this encounter. Let Caldom and his men take care of it."

"Are you sure Sis?"

"Yes Harry, they have to learn to do this on their own, and this is the best way to do it. Let them use your plan and do it themselves."

"OK Caldom, you heard the lady. Go in there and do some damage. Syrion keep piling them up so you can get a good look. Dobby, how about something to eat. I have to do something while I wait. Hermione, come here and sit down beside me. We don't get much of a chance to do this and I say take advantage of the moment." and Hermione took her seat next to Harry and began to eat while weapons fire could be heard in the back ground.

Forty minutes later the weapons fire stopped and they left for the rise to see exactly what Luna told them. There were about a hundred dead rebels, but the over two thousand dead Dreggs and the five captured vehicles (One of them was destroyed) on display to Harry's team.

With fifteen vehicles and heavier fire power, it was time to set up for the final stand against Gorax and his Dreggs. Caldom and Syrion got the people of the outer village to evacuate and leave it for the final fight to take place. Harry also told them what to expect later in the evening, and it scared the people to know what was going to happen. Luna was sure it would work in bringing Gorax here with his last two forces.

Harry and Dobby once again went out to even the odds a bit. It took about four hours, but when it was done, there were no more of the creatures to worry about. Once again they were sent back to the Dreggs with similar results. Of the fifty vehicles they had to work with, they were now down to nine, fewer than what the rebels had. Of the five thousand troops, the were now down to thirty five hundred. With what Luna had planned, that's what they would be facing besides Gorax and his air fleet.

If her plan worked, the fleet would not be as big either. Of course it was all up to the weather and the stars on whether it would work or not.

After more celebration and a good meal and night sleep, Harry and Neville had the rebels move the vehicles they had to different locations and watch for the enemy. They split up the troops to each vehicle location so that 150 were with each vehicle. The hundred they lost in the skirmish had been replaced with more volunteers. What they lacked in numbers, they gained in tenacity and courage. Something they lacked when the team first arrived. Harry even saw the young man he first saved had joined the resistance. Harry walked over to him to greet him and the smile on the lads face told him how much it meant to him. "Sir, I can't thank you enough for what you have brought to my people. A hope they never had before you got here. I don't know where you are from, but I do know that it is not from this planet."

"Now how would you know that?"

"Please don't think me a fool. You have shown us power the like of which we have never seen before. You teach one us this power and help us get weapons and train us to use them. I know there are none like you here on Crighton."

"Well, maybe you just didn't look in the right places. You just know the crust of your planet, but what about the heart of it?"

"No one could live there. It is always moving and much too hot."

Harry thought on this and had a second vision. What if they could tap into this power and turn it on Gorax. He had to talk to Merl about this. He brought the lad with him and they talked to Merl. "How do you suggest we direct this power towards Gorax, Harry. It is something that once you start it, you can't stop it."

Harry told him two words, "Frigida Maxima."

"Do you think the team can work this?"

"Yes."

"You're taking an awful chance with it Harry. What about the people? What if they don't want you to try it?"

"I think it has a better chance of working than Luna's bowling ball theory, not that it wasn't good."

"She is going to be very disappointed."

"I know, but if you think about it, we will be using a bigger ball and a much hotter one as well."

"Ya, a real fire ball. You will really be bringing on the heat with it. Which brings me to another point. What about the climatic changes it could bring. The planet is dry enough as it is."

"All of this will be brought up to the people. We have to at least see what they think about it. I think we should talk to them right now because time is running out."

The idea brought uphundreds of questions, and they were all valid. However, Harry told them about another side effect it could bring up, and that was rain. It wasn't the deciding factor Harry hoped it would be. They wanted to see how it would work before using it as a weapon, but Harry couldn't do that because it tip their hand to Gorax. He was told that if they saw no way to win without doing it, then it should be done, but only as a last resort. That was the way the meeting ended.


	27. Chapter 27

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Seven

During their ride home both Petunia and Dudley could not contain their excitement. Petunia kept commenting on how young Lily looked and how forgiving she was towards her sister after what she put her through.

Dudley kept pulling out different items given to him by Sirius. Petunia could not believe what they were intended to do. Dumbo ears, Walrus tusks, Gastro balloons. Petunia didn't even want to know what it did. She would probably scream if she knew what Dudley was planning. It would probably seal the divorce procedures.

When they finally got home, it was to a furious Vernon who was sitting in his chair with the telly off. That never went well. It meant they were in for a long session of where, who, why and when. They stood there waiting for the explosion and it was soon to come. "I know where you went off to, I want to know why you went against my wishes?"

Petunia blew it on that one, "Your wishes? More like your demands. Lily is my sister and Dudley's Aunt and we have every right in the world to see them if we wish. You can't tell me not to see who I wish to see. After our talk last evening, I have come to a decision. Either you let Dudley and I see who ever wish, when ever we wish, or we're through."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

"Yes I am, and so is Dudley."

"Is this true Dudley?"

"I told you yesterday that I will be seeing Aunt Lily and Uncle James again. I have not changed my decision, and will see them once more before I go back to school. You are blinded by your ignorance, Dad. Aunt Lily is so sweet and kind. She is funny and giving. As for Uncle James and Sirius, I swear I never laughed so hard in my life. They have another shop selling the same things as the one Remus runs. He is another one of their friends and although he isn't as funny as Uncle and Sirius, I think he does have it in him to be funny when he wants to be."

"So you would give everything up you have here because somewhere else is funnier? You and your mum are acting like fools. I will give you one more chance to change your feelings before I will have you removed from this house."

The two of them answered him by leaving him and going to their rooms, only to return two hours later. Dudley pulled one of the items Sirius gave him and pulled the string on it. Out popped a whistle and Dudley picked it up and blew on it. Five minutes later Sirius and James were knocking on the door.

When Petunia let them in, Vernon turned purple with rage, yelling for the freaks to leave. James promised Lily he would control himself. Sirius made no such promise. He moved his hand in front of Vernon and the next thing he knew, he was rising in the air, upside down. His feet were touching the ceiling and his hands were flailing around causing him to twist about like a fish on a line.

Petunia didn't condone this type of action, but she also didn't mind Vernon getting something he deserved. While Sirius palyed with Vernon, Petunia told James about Vernons demands and her and Dudleys decision to pack up and leave.

James was fuming as he shrunk down all their belongings and stuffed them in a bag. Then he turned on Vernon and told Sirius to let him down. He never said easy, so Vernon dropped to the floor, probably breaking his arm. His cry of pain went unheard by all those gathered around him. James picked him up by his jacket and while he did that, he repaired his arm without him knowing. "I'm giving you this one warning to never bother Petunia and Dudley again. Papers will be started tomorrow morning for this divorce you want so bad. And to just let you know, your assests have just been frozen. You will not have access to them until after the divorce, and then it will be to give Petunia her share of all your holdings. Her half of the house will either come by you selling it and dividing the money, or you buy out her half of it's worth."

James let Vernon loose and he dropped into his chair. He looked up at James and told him, "You will never get away with this, you freak. I will have my solicitor take everything you own for what you have done to me and my family."

"What I have done? You are the one who is kicking them out. I am here to help them leave you to your problems. Oh, and by the way, If I wanted to, I could buy the company you work for and either have you fired or busted down to custodial worker. Keep that in mind while you look for ways to get even with any of us. Petunia may not have been very friendly to us in the past, but she has changed and asked for forgivness from me and Lily. You have never changed your opinion of us, and probably never will. Take one last look at them, as the next time you see either of them will be in court." and with that James and Sirius took Petunia and Dudley from the house and into the playground where they went behind the bushes and left for Exeter.

Once they were safely back at Potter Manor, Petunia sat down with Lily and let out a laugh unlike any she ever let out. Lily looked to James and said, "I haven't heard her laugh like that in years. What did you do to the idiot?"

Lily was soon laughing at what they did. She was pleased that James fixed him before they left and that Sirius didn't hurt him too bad. Then both Lily and Petunia went to the kitchen to fix dinner and talk. It was nothing elaborate, just Bangers and chips because neither felt like cooking anything fancy. Sirius decided to cook some eggs with his and asked if anyone else wanted them and soon he was cooking eggs for them all. After cleanup, which James and Dudley took care of, they all went to the sitting room and Lily and Petunia talked while Sirius and James taught Dudley how to play Exploding Snap.

Petunia didn't know the game, and when the first card exploded in Dudley's face, she jumped out of her seat and ran to him, only finding him laughing and his face black from the powder. There were no burns to sooth. She heard them all laughing now and joined them in their mirth. She sat back down and continued her talk with Lily while the boys played their game.

Dudley's night usually consisted of sitting down and watching the telly with his dad, bored out of his mind. Tonight he was laughing and enjoying himself more than he could ever remember. He heard his mum laugh more then that. She never laughed at home. It was an enjoyable evening for them all and Petunia and Dudley hated to see it come to an end, but looked forward to the next day when Dudley would join Remus at the MMM in Diagon Alley and Lily and Petunia would go shopping for new clothes for Petunia.

The next morning they were joined by Myrtle and Petunia met her for the first time and she joined her and Lily in their shopping trip. She missed Dudley as the three had already left for work. Their trip to Exeter was a long one, and Petunia was told Myrtle's story and she shed some tears over it, but was thrilled at how it ended. She was looking forward to meeting both Merl and Harry now, judging by the stories she was told.

Dudley wasn't sure about working with Remus, as his first two encounters were not the best. However after the first fifteen minutes with all three of the Marauders together, he found out he was wrong about Remus. He was so funny with his friends that they had Dudley rolling on the floor in laughter. Remus had just shown James and Sirius his newest product. He called it Hysterically Historic and it change the person who ate it into a cartoon depicture or characiture of someone from history. He gave Sirius one of the tablets and he turned into Napolean, only he had a bone through his nose. James was given one that turned him into Sherlock Holmes and his pipe blew bubbles that when they popped, it had a word that was not very flattering to to the listener. The thing was that every person heard something different. Dudley heard, "Dork!" Remus heard "Hairball!" and Sirius heard "Mongrel!". Luckily Selena wasn't any where near them so she didn't hear anything.

Dudley didn't know what to expect for work, so he was ready to restock the shelves. Instead Remus had him help Selena at the counter, bagging the sales for the people. He didn't know how much this helped Selena as things got very busy in a hurry. With school about to start, the students were all stocking up for the long year.

Remus and Selena treated him to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and his second butter beer. The meal was good, the butter beer was excellent and the company was the best. Dudley took back everything he thought about Remus. Nothing bad, just maybe a bit boring. He hardly knew Selena, and he was surprised at how wonderful, she was. Of course, if she was Lily's friend then he should have known she was as nice as Lily. Once back to work, the crowd never let up and Dudley loved it. The looks on the students faces as they handed their merchandisa to Selena to ring up. He noticed when it was the mother who brought the kids, the spending was a little more controlled. When it was the father who took the kids, the spending was much greater. When it was the both of them, then it was a toss up on what they would spend.

The three ladies went to every clothing shop Lily could think of and Petunia could not believe the money that Lily was spending on her. Here eyes kept getting bigger and bigger as the day wore on. Myrtle joined her side once and asked her if she was having fun yet. Petunia just said, "I have a change of clothes for every day from now until Christmas. Oh yes, I am having a great time. How are we supposed to get these all home?"

"Now you know what I went through when Lily bought for me. But, you know what, It just made me love her even more. Her and James are the parents I wished I had growing up. Then when you add Sirius,Marlena, Remus, Selena, Severus, Narcissa, Harry and the gang, it's like a whole new life for me. Merl just becomes frosting on the cake. And now Sirius has been bringing his cousin around and it becomes even whackier. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, but she hates her first name and just goes by Tonks. She's a little younger than I am, but she is so funny you can't help but laugh."

"Myrtle, having Lily and James accept me like they have is so amazing and delightful. It's like waking up from a nightmare and seeing it was all just a dream. This is the real life and will be from now on. I can't wait to meet the rest of the friends and Harry and his friends. I am also looking forward to meeting Merlin."

"So, Lily told you who he really is?"

"Yes, but I think she is still keeping something from me. I don't know why I think this, it's just it doesn't seem like the whole story."

"It isn't, but it is not up to us to tell anyone about it. It's up to Merl who he lets know about his story. Now, how about trying on this blouse and these slacks, I think they will look really cute on you." and they continued on with their shopping for the next hour. Then they decided to call it a day and left for home.

At the end of Dudley's day, Remus walked up to him and handed him an envelope. "What's this Remus?"

"Why it's your pay of course. Did you think you were working for nothing?"

"Seriously, yes."

"Just a warning, never say that around Sirius or he will answer you."

"Say what?"

"Serious, seriously or any other form of the word. If he hears it he will always ask, "Yes, what is it you want." The first time he does it to you you don't know what the hell he is talking about. After the three hundreth time it is already old."

Dudley didn't think to open the envelope, as he wasn't expecting anything for the day. "Aren't you going to count it to see if it's fair wages?"

"Paying me anything is fair enough when you aren't expecting anything at all. So, whatever it is, is fair enough."

"OK, but don't come around later asking why I shorted you on your pay."

Dudley got serious on Remus, "Remus, James and Lily have helped my mum and I so much already, I did this to help pay them back. Not only did they get us away from a bad situation, but they gave us a place to live, they are feeding us and buying us clothes. How can I begin to pay them back?"

Remus smiled at Dudley, "You don't. You accept what they do for you and help them when you can. You do love them, don't you?"

"I love all of you, but yes, especially them. They are blood after all. But more than that, they are our protectors. I know that sounds lame, but if they hadn't got us away from Vernon, I don't know what would have happened to us."

"Once they learned you liked what you saw in them, then there was nothing in the world they wouldn't do for you and your mother. Lily has always missed your mum while we were in school. Still did after we left it, and still did until you found her. It was like she was given a second chance to get her family back and she wasn't going to pass on it. Not even James would be silly enougjh to try and stop her. Why do you think He was there to help you. Lily told him to be watching for a call from you because of your dad. We knew what Sirius gave you. The call for help popper has come in handy for many students lost in the forest or in the school."

They were still talking when James and Sirius came to get him and bring him home. He was sitting down with his mum, when he remembered the envelope and pulled it out and opened it to find Two hundred Quid inside it. For ten hours work. He once again thanked God for helping him find this wonderful family and meeting their amazing friends. When he saw what they bought for his mum he was doing it again.

Merlin-}

Harry wanted to take Dobby with him to check the lava flow, but when he opened a fissure to enter, the heat coming from the fissure was too great.. The thing was that is was hotter than it should have been, almost like steam. If there was steam, then there has to be water. Harry sent Dobby back to help out with the protection plans of the village. He sat and watched the fissure for an hour, then decided to cap it. He put a dome over it to capture some of the steam, then closed the fissure. When the steam cooled off, the moisture content became water that formed a puddle inside the dome. A big puddle. He banished the dome and went to the water and tried a drink. There was a taste of something but it wasn't terrible. Not salty at all and no strange odor coming from it. He created a bottle and filled it with the water and took it back to the village to test it.

Once it was tested and proven to be acceptable, he had another idea. He brought this up to Merl and he did agree to this one. They brought it to the village leaders and Caldom and Syrion. When Harry showed them the water and got them to try a drink of it, it then became easy for them to agree with the idea. The lava would not be used to destroy the Dreggs and Gorax, but if everything worked out alright, it would become a source of water for the population. They were told what needed to be done and that Harry and his team would help with it.

Now all they had to do was get Gorax and the Dreggs in position for one final battle. Luna's idea once again became the main course of action. Harry asked them all if he should ask Syrion to help with the final blow and they all thought it was a good idea. His magic could be enough to do what they needed to do.

It was another two days before the first sign of the Dreggs appeared in a dust cloud. Then from the other side of the village there was another sign and Merl knew that this is what they have been waiting for. He had Luna look to the stars and try to find their target. He had to darken the sky for her to do it, and the villagers became frightened when he did it, but Luna found what she was looking for, and Merl got the rest of the team and Syrion together.

Luna had to hold the lock on the target and used a brilliant white beam of light to show the way to the target. It didn't show it, but if luna said it was there, then it was. Harry once again drew on the magic of the others and once again it was Hermione, Draco, Luna and this time Syrion that became weak when Harry finally fired the strongest reductor he ever created. They watched as the beam went forth to find something to hit. Five minutes later the sky lit up and it was followed with two more flare ups. If it was what he thought, then Harry figured Gorax was minus three ships.

While they were watching space, the villagers were watching the advancing army, and saw them both come to a halt when the sky lit up. The two armies didn't move again for hours. Without communication from the leader, they had to wait for confirmation to attack. They got this when the last three ships came into view over the desert. A series of flashing lights signaled the attack and the ships also approached, which is what Harry hoped would happen.

The ships attacked from a point that split his armies, causing the village to be attacked from three different sides.

Harry and the team became very proud of the villagers as they did not show any fear or cowardice at what was advancing on them. Once again Harry and the team joined together for one last blast of reducto into the ships. He aimed for the middle ship and drew on the magic of his friends once again and before he lost the magic, he fired his reducto to the center ship and when the ship exploded into tiny fragments and took out one more ship with it, it left one ship to continue the fight.

Once again the two armies stopped to see what happened and to wait for more orders. None came as the last ship landed on the planet and it opened up. It was like the Slytherin head in the Chamber and out from the mouth came who Harry assumed was Gorax. He was four times the size of the Dreggs, or about the size of a young giant. However, unlike a giant, this one had a brain and knew how to use it. He aproached the village and stopped about fifty meters from it and called out to who ever was in charge. Caldom left the village and started towards Gorax, when Gorax fired on him with his hand, and Caldom vanished into ashes.

"Who else wishes to challenge me from you puny creatures? Are there no heroes left amoung you, or was this one the only one with courage."

Harry couldn't take any more and started for the desert. Hermione and Luna saw this and tried to stop him, but it was no use. Harry didn't think the ship would land and it wasn't in his plans to face him in person. He knew that Merl was not able to attack unless he was fired upon. That left Harry as the strongest member. Neville wanted to go with him, but Harry told him no. It had to be one on one.

Harry's Magic was not at full power quite yet, so he would have to dodge for about fifteen minutes. He went into his physical mode and was soon jumping around making as difficult a target as he could. He could see Gorax getting frustrated as he was also experiencing a power drain. His shots were becoming weaker and less frequent. Unlike Mortimer, Gorax fought quietly. Harry watched as Gorax was becoming so weak that he dropped to the sand and was taking on a look of a robot in his movement. It was stuttered and shaky. Then it stopped all together and his chest opened up and out came another Dregg. Harry had defeated Gorax with out firing a spell. However he left the battlefield and called for Syrion to come forward. He did and Harry just said, "Go get him my friend, he's all yours."

Syrion looked to Harry and smiled and then advanced on Gorax. Gorax drew a weapon and fired on Syrion but it was deflected by his shield. He kept advancing towards his enemy and was soon face to face with him, "You have done enough to my people and it is now time for you to pay for your crime."

Rather than use his magic, Syrion tried using his strength. It was no good though as Gorax was tougher than he looked. Syrion was being tossed around like a leaf in the wind. He was no fighter and he had no defense for Gorax's punches and kicks and tosses. Finally he had enough of this and used a spell on Gorax that took him by surprise. He was hanging by his feet and could not escape. He was then dropped to the ground and dragged magically through the town for the people to see.

He was told to have his Dreggs pull out of their battle mode and return to their ship. Gorax couldn't do that as they only knew the giant figure he commanded. Harry saw a way to get them to leave. And he went back to the giant and using his magic, he levitated it back to the village and told Gorax to get back in the thing, but he would not be in there alone, as he would also be in there with him to ensure he did as he was told.

Gorax then walked out of the village and approached one of his armies, "Lay down your arms and return to our ship. We have lost our fight and must leave this planet."

The Dreggs are a warrior race and do not take kindly to defeat. It was worse if they were asked to surrender. Rather than surrender, they fought Gorax then go against the Crighton's. Even in his weakened condition Gorax could not take being challenged by his own army and fought back.

It took quite a bit out of him, but Gorax defeated his own troops and then turned and went after his second army. The same thing happened there, and this time both Gorax and his armies lost. Harry managed to call for Dobby to get him out, and just left when the robot and Gorax fell. Harry was going to go back and finish off the robot when he decided to go another route. He entered the robot again and went to the ship and destroyed it. Then he took the robot back to the Crighton's and found the young man he saved and took him back to the robot and trained him how to operate it. He also told him not to let anyone else know how to do it until he was ready to give it up and train just one other to operate it.

He also taught him how to use it for their plan to bring water back to his people and protection against other threats that may come. The robot was named Caldom in remembrance of the fallen hero.

There was celebration that evening and it went on for three days as the people embraced their new found freedom. Members of other villages came to share in the victory, and each village got a share of the weapons to use in case another such incident came about.

Harry decided it was time he had his talk with Syrion. He grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off to the side. "Syrion, as you saw, I taught another how to run the robot. Do you know why I did this?"

Syrion thought on it a minute and then said, "It is because of me, isn't it sir?"

"Yes Syrion, it is. Power has a strange affect on people. Some can handle it, and some let it take control and use it to their advantage. Where I come from, we call it checks and balances. You may try to take control of the people, and they will need a way to fight back if that happens. Now, if I hear that my young friend has come up missing, I will be back and find out if you had anything to do with it. If you did, then you know my power. There will be no place for you to hide where I can't find you. Let's just hope it never gets that bad. You are a good man Syrion, and I would like you to stay that way."

"I hope I do too, sir. I don't wish to see my people like this again. Caldom taught me that people are not meant to be subjects to others, They were meant to be free with their own choices. I shall strive to see that it will be the way they live. You taught me to use my power, but you taught me just enough to bother people, not hurt them. When you had me to join you in fighting the star ships, I felt you draw my magic and it left me weak. You used this power you drew from me, and the others, then used it as well as your own, and destroyed the ships so far away we could not see them. I don't wish to be on the other side facing such power."

"I don't wish to use it against you either, Syrion and I won't if you just remember with power comes responsibility. The need may come up again for you to use it against an evil. If it is too great, perhaps we come back and help, like we did here."

"Your help will be greatly received if it should be that way. Will we ever see you again, Sir?"

"Probably not, Syrion. If you keep to your promise and protect and to serve, there will be no need for us to come back. Now let's go join in the celebration."

Harry and his team were there one more day to make sure the robot worked properly for it's task and soon there was a smalllake outside the village walls where people could cool off and have water for their every need. Caldom went to different villages and did the same thing.

When they saw everything was good, Harry had Merl and the vehicle take them back to Valkyron.

When Merl entered the Director's office, he had the entire team with him and they all sat and listened as Merl reported on their assignment. The entire talk was being recorded for the file and when Merl was done with his report, he then went into how well the team reacted together. When he mentioned Luna's power, the Director stopped him. "How far away was the ship?"

Merl looked to Luna and Luna figured it was up to her to answer. "Well sir, I don't know how you measure distance, but where I am from, probably 350,000 Kilometers."

The Director looked to Merl, "About 350 pralons."

"THAT FAR!"

"I would say she was pretty accurate. You could not see the target, but when the ships blew up, it sure did light up the sky."

"Did you actually see the ship Miss Luna?"

"I didn't see it, sir, I felt it. I felt them actually. I locked in on the last ship and Harry did the rest."

"What kind of a weapon did you use for a shot that far?"

Luna screwed up her face, "Weapon? We didn't use a weapon, we used Harry, with a boost from all of us and Syrion Lynk."

"You used this magic? Bizz, that was not in your report. Why wasn't it?"

"Can I answer you in private sir?"

The Director walked with him to a protected room that even Harry could not penetrate to listen in. Merl forgot about Dobby and he entered the room and stayed hidden as the two talked. He knew Harry would not be pleased when Dobby told him the Director wanted him for the job the Bizz currently had. Then Bizz could move up and so could the Director.

Dobby returned to Harry and told him what was going on and Harry laughed at his friends worry. "Not to worry Dobby, if they think I'm tough, wait until they tangle with mum if they try to take me away. Merl knows this as well."

"Oh he does sir, as he is trying to tell Director there is no way you will leave Earth again."

"Thank goodness for that. Did they say anything about Merl going back with us Dobby?"

"Dobby didn't hear sir. Dobby is sorry."

"Dobby, how long have you been with us?"

"Five years I believe sir, why?"

"In those five years, didn't you learn not to be sorry for something that was not asked of you?"

"Yes sir, Dobby did."

"Then quit being sorry for something I was curious about. We will find out soon enough if he is or not. I was just wondering about Myrtle and him is all."

Luna came right out and said, "Oh he is going back with us Harry. I know this for a fact, as Myrtle has something of his he wants back."

"Do you know what it is Luna?"

"Yes I do, his heart. And the only way he can get it back is by taking Myrtle with him when he leaves once more."

"You're speaking metaphorically of course, aren't you Luna?" Hermione asked.

"No Hermione, I'm not. Merl gave her a locket before he left that contained his heart. She put it on when he did this, and she hasn't been able to take it off since, not that she wanted to. She may try to make Merl jealous when he returns, but he will know better if she still wears the locket."

Their talk had to end as they were joined once more by Merl and the Director. Once seated the Director asked Harry his question and Harry answered, "Sir, you don't know my mother, and Merl does. She may be small, but she packs a mean punch, as Merl can attest to. There is no way she will let me go back into space again. And I for one do not wish to leave again, so I must pass on your offer."

"I don't mean now Harry. I mean, say in one hundered of your years you return with Merl for this job. If you wish, your mate can return as well."

"Then talk to me again in a hundred years, and I will consider it. But for now, we just wish to go home and see our families again. School has probably started back up and I for one look forward to an easy year."

"Very well, Bizz, you will be taking them back to their families and to their other friends. Will you be alone when you return?"

"That depends on when you want me back Director."

"Take your time as there is nothing going on right now. I will contact you if an emergency arrises. Enjoy your time off, and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Draco and Dobby, thank you for a successful adventure and a safe return. I hope to see some of you again."

Ginny spoke up and said, "Not too soon I hope. I have to get use to all my brothers again."

The travellers then left for the launch site and their return home.


	28. Chapter 28

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Eight

The whole gang ended up near Potter Manor, so they went in to announce their arrival. When they entered, they were surprised to find it empty. "Mum, we're home!" yelled Harry, but there was no answer. He went to the kitchen and still found it empty. However he did find out thet it was September and school had started and he found a strange picture on the cooler. A boy about his age with brown hair and a chubby face.

They didn't take the time to sit and wait, instead they left for Black Manor. The only one there was Kreacher. Harry pulled him in for a hug, which Kreacher put up with and then put up with the ruffling of what little hair he had.

"Hey Kreach, where is everyone?" Harry asked as he put him down.

"Mutt and the Misses be working. It is what I should be doing. I would be if you didn't stop me to ruff me up."

Harry laughed at the one he knew since he was a infant. "OK, where are mum and Myrtle?"

"I don't know since they don't report to me. However, I imagine they took young Dudley to school."

The entire crew stopped what ever they were doing and asked the same thing, "Who?"

"Young Dudley, your cousin. Misses Tuney and he live with your mother and father now."

"When did this happen?"

"Right after you left. The misses and her husband are getting a divorce and they needed a place to stay. He wanted to meet you, but it came time to start school and he will have to wait until it let's out." Kreacher was quiet a moment when he added, "It is good to have you back Master Pain."

"It's good to be back Master Butt." and he slapped Kreacher in his butt.

Kreacher yelped and jumped up, but when he turned on Harry, he laughed and pulled him to a real hug and Harry saw the tear he had in his eye. "Don't ever change Kreacher, I love you just the way you are."

"You didn't expect other wise did you, sir?" the smile he showed made Harry feel good. Kreacher always let on like he was a cold uncaring being, but Harry knew different.

"Well, as good as it is to see you buddy, I need to find mother and see about this change in the household. But first, I have to get these poor souls home to be with their own parents." and they left Kreacher laughing at his long time friend.

Ginny and Neville were the first to be let off. Neville knew his parents were at work and wouldn't be off for another six hours. Ginny told him he could stay with her and her mum until it was time to leave.

Next were Draco, Luna and Dobby. Draco knew his dad was at school, as was his mum, but it was still in the middle of classes so he would wait to return home to them. Dobby and Luna would wait for Her mum and dad and Teddy.

Harry was now down to just Hermione and he wanted to bring her back to his home, but she felt she needed to get to her parents work place to let them know she was home, before they made plans for the evening. Though he was disappointed, he agreed with her and they left for the Granger dentistry building. It was so full they had to wait to see the receptionist. Once they approached her, she looked up and saw Hermione and hugged her before she paged both dentists. Fifteen minutes later, one of the doors opened and a patient left followed by her dad. He pulled Hermione in for a hug and a kiss then shook Harry's hand. It was another hour for her mother to come out and the same thing happened to her, but Harry received a hug and a kiss as well.

Harry didn't have much time to speak to either of them as they both had to get back to work. Harry hugged and kissed Hermione goodbye and told her he would see her on the following morning, ready for school.

Once he returned home, he was surprised to find his mum, dad, Sirius, Marlene, Merl and Myrtle waiting for him. It was the longest hug he ever got, even after Molly's hugs. Then he had to sit and tell them everything about the war, He had just started when another person entered the home. Petunia walked in to see everyone there, and then finally saw Harry. She ran to him and pulled him into another long hug and a kiss. Harry looked lost until his mum told him it was his Aunt Petunia. Her and Lily went to the kitchen to make tea for everyone and then sat and listened to Harry's story.

When Harry got to the end where Gorax died, Lily asked, "Harry, how was it that Gorax died yet the robot was undamaged?"

"Somehow mum, I knew you would be the only one to ask that. Not even Hermione, as brilliant as she is, didn't ask it. You see, the robot was indestructable, but the damage had to go somewhere. It is directed to the operator of the robot if the power was considerable. Gorax Power drove the robot and the Dreggs power destroyed it. Gorax was a Dregg, so he received the full brunt of the power. With the Dreggs and Gorax now gone, there is no power capable of hurting the operator of the robot. I told Syrion before we left that if he did anything to the operator I would find out and would return and show him what true power was. He already knew this, so he promised he would not let his power take control of his mind."

"What if the operator tries to do the same thing you told Syrion not to try?"

"I saved the operator's life, so I know he will remain loyal to the Crightons. He was the one to proclaim the life debt to me, I didn't ask for it."

"So, you won't be going back?"

"I hope not. So, when will I finally get to meet Dudley?"

"After school. He gets off at three."

"Would you mind if I go get him, Aunt Petunia?"

"But he doesn't know you Harry."

"I know." Harry said with a laugh.

James, Sirius and Remus knew they were going to be there for this knew Harry would never hurt Dudley, but he sure would put a scare on him.

Once school was out, Dudley left for the meeting point with his mum. He started down the stairs but was stopped by a voice, "Hey you, come here."

Dudley looked around to see who he was talking to, but saw no one else, "Are you talking to me?"

"Do you see anyone else around? Of course I was talking to you. Why are you trying to take over my territory?"

"Excuse me, but who are you and why do you think I am trying anything? This is my frist week here and I'm not trying to start anything except make friends."

"You're moving in on my woman, I don't think I like that."

"OK, now I know you are talking to the wrong person as I don't know any girls that close yet."

"That's not what she told me. Your name is Dudley is it not? I don't know many people with that name."

Dudley's hands were curling up into fists when he was told that, "Look, I don't know you and I am not trying to steal your girl."

"I said my woman, not my girl."

"Look, I'm not trying to steal anyone's girl or woman. Who is this Woman that claims I am trying to steal her?"

"Her name is Lils."

The light came on in Dudley's mind and he started to laugh. "You arse hole. You're Harry, aren't you?"

"I've been called that a time or two." and then he started laughing as well and pulled Dudley in for a hug that Dudley thought would crush his ribs.

"Uhhh Harry, I can't breathe." he choked out. Harry released him and Dudley drew in a deep breath of air. "Son of a gun that hurt. Well, when did you get back from your little trip?"

"About six hours ago. I spent most of it looking for my family then explaining what happened on our trip. Sorry about you missing it, but they couldn't wait. I'll tell you what I can when we get home, in the mean time, Dad, Sirius and Remus, you can come out now." and they joined Harry and Dudley in another laugh.

Dudley was right, he was going to love getting to know Harry, and hopefully his friends.

Merlin-}

Lily had received a message from Albus that Harry and his team didn't have to repoert to school for another week, but he would like to speak to Harry before returning for school. She passed on the message to Harry and he was ready to go there tonight, and when Dudley asked if he could go with him, Lily was ready to tell him no, when Harry said, "Sure, why not."

Lily was ready to explode, "Harry you know the rules about muggles at Hogwarts, family or not. Petunia couldn't go."

"Well then, maybe she would like to come along as well. What do you say Aunt Tuney, want to pay a visit to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Tuney eye's sparkled like two bright stars, "I would love to go, but what about what your mum said, Harry?"

"Hey, I have connections with the school, and if I say they can come, then they can come. Who's going to stop me, Professor Dumbledore. He's the one that asked to talk to me and he didn't say anything about bringing guests. Mum, trust me, they will be alright. You can come as well if you want, to make sure nothing happens."

So when Harry flood the Headmaster, he asked if he could bring guests and Albus said it was OK. When Harry and the others came through the floo, Albus didn't say anything and had them all take a seat.

"How was the trip Harry?"

"Excellent Professor. Worked out better than I planned and left them in better shape than what they were like before it all happened."

"Really, and how was that?"

"OK, I see it coming. You don't think it was a good idea to give them a technology they were not ready for, do you?"

"What do you mean Harry, you haven't told me what you did yet?"

"I left them with weapons and a Robot to protect themselves in the future."

"Well, you did take a huge risk by doing this, don't you agree?"

"No sir I don't. Once the weapons die from needing a charge they will be back where they started, but it may get them to look into trying to figure out how to recharge them. If they figure that out, then maybe they will try to go a little further with their new technology. They were practically in the bow and arrow stage of their development sir."

"Don't you think you are rushing them just a might Harry?"

"No sir, I don't. Before we got there, there was no drive in the people, except for Caldom and Syrion and their small band of rebels. They had a very limited water supply for the populace. When we left, they had the capabilities to supply them with a large supply of water. The robot's weapons system was taken off line so it could not be used for anything other than labor. It had one operator and that was it. When he felt it was needed, then he would pick one person to take his place. Only one operator at a time with a password to run the robot. The password would change with each new operator."

This was the first time Dudley heard the story, and was beyond impressed with what he heard. He didn't know Harry and his friends left Earth for his little encounter, or that he was facing an army of invaders in order to save a planet. The questions he had for Harry just grew to a number in the hundreds. And then there were his friends.

"Professor, do you think I could take my Aunt and cousin on a tour of the school? Aunt Petunia would like to see what she missed and mum enjoyed."

Albus laughed at the question, but agreed to let them go. It was after classes and the halls were mostly empty except for a few Prefects. It just so happened that Percy was the first one they met. "Harry Potter, so you have come back to school, have you. And where is my sister?"

"Hello Percy. Ya, I'm back and will return to class next week with the rest of my team. Ginny is at home resting and will be joining us."

"Resting? Is she hurt? You best hope she is alright?"

Harry turned to his mum, "Excuse me mum, while I explain to Mr. Weasley what I mean by resting." and he took Percy's arm and pulled him off to the side. "Percy. Don't ever threaten me again and especially in front of my mum. I'm not saying this for me, but for my mum. She was ready to blast your bits off, if you know what I mean."

"Your mum would never hurt me. Just like you would never hurt me. And I wasn't threatening you, I was telling you about my brothers."

"Are you talking about Fred, George and Ron? Because if you are, then Fred and George would never try anything against me, and Ron doesn't even know what end of the wand to hold, so don't try to scare me. Ginny is doing fine, without a scratch on her. Her magic level is a little low because of what we had to do, but will be fine tomorrow. Your mum is watching over her, so you don't have to worry about that. Now, to tell you something else, she has a boyfriend, and no, it isn't me. It is the Boy Who Lived, Neville Longbottom, and they are both very happy together. You are the only one to know so pass it on if you would and tell Ron to keep his nose out of her business, if he values his privates at all. Both Neville and Ginny will be after them to hang them on a wall. Now if you will excuse me, my family wishes to get on with the tour." and Harry left a dazed Percy standing there.

They had no problem with the other prefects and Harry concluded the tour with the Potions Lab where Severus and Narcissa were restocking the cupboard when they walked in. Narcissa turned around when she heard them enter and waved to Lily and Harry and called them over. Severus turned to see Lily and Harry and quit stocking to greet his friends. It had been a long time since he last saw Petunia and didn't know how to greet her, so she settled the issue by giving him a hug. Then she gave Narcissa a hug, though she didn't know her. If she was a friend of Lily's then she was a friend of hers as well.

They all talked as they walked back to his quarters and asked them if they wanted anything to drink or eat. Both Harry and Dudley opted for food and drink while Lily and Petunia just took tea.

The ladies chatted with themselves while Harry and Severus talked and Dudley listened for the most part, until either Severus or Harry asked him a question or for his opinion.

Once again Harry had to go over his mission and how the team worked overall. His opinion of the overall work impressed Severus and Luna's ability to target the ship so far away pleasantly surprised him. He knew Luna had these abilities, but did not fathom to what depth they were. To be able to target something that was 350,000 Kilometers away and destroy it and two other ships was beyond incredible. He would be talking to Remus and Selena in the near future about these abilities.

Ginny and Dobby's strengths were another remarkable bit of information. He knew of Harry's and Neville's strengths and Draco's and Luna's weaknesses. Hermione was weak in strength but made up for it in her brilliance, not that Luna wasn't brilliant as well, but in a different capacity. In all, this team was a force that had no equal to his knowledge.

Harry was starting to feel tired so the group excused themselves from Narcissa and Severus and promised to see them in about a week when Harry returned to school with his friends.

What they returned to caused Dudley to wish he stayed home as James, Remus and Sirius were playing a game with Marlene and Selena that they had no name for, but it looked like fun anyway as both James and Sirius were covered with something that looked like chocolate, but smelled nothing like it. Nauseating was a more apt a description. Marlene was covered with powdered sugar and cherries, and Remus was covered with a clear syrup and peanuts. Somehow Selena was free of any substance.

The mess around the room was barely noticable and that left them all wondering how they managed it with the mess the other four were in. Lily had to ask, "Let me guess, Food Fight, right?"

The smile that Sirius showed was a picture that should be on a joke magazine. His white teeth against the brown face was brilliant. "You know it Lils. Best one yet. I don't know how Selena escaped being covered though as she was the most targeted, since she started it."

"Selena started it? That I don't believe."

"And well you shouldn't Lils. Ole poop for brains started it. He had a cuppa and put too much sugar in his cup and used his spoon to scoop it out and then he pitched it at me for some stupid reason. I felt he needed to smell like his title and pitched a imi-poop spell at him that he ducked and it hit James. James scooped it off his chest and hit Sirius with it. Sirius sent the clear syrup towards James but missed and hit Remus. Remus was eating peanuts and spilled them all over him and they stuck to the syrup. You saw the end results when he accio'd a bag of powdered sugar and a jar of cherries to pour on Sirius and he dodged that and it hit Marlene. So you see, it was man-dogs fault."

All four newcomers were laughing at the explanation, and Lily cleaned up the mess with her wand while trying to stand and keep her sanity while laughing. Petunia collapsed to a chair she was laughing so hard. Harry and Dudley were leaning against the wall laughing at the scene.

Harry was still laughing as he made his way up the stairs followed by Dudley. Dudley asked, "Is it always like this around here Harry? I swear I haven't laughed so hard in my life. My mum never laughs, yet she hasn't stopped laughing since she got here. This family is amazingly fun to be around. There is never a dull moment around here."

Harry was still laughing as well when he answered, "I wish I could tell you for sure Dudley, but to be honest, Since I started school a year ago, I haven't seen much of my family. But I imagine it is pretty much like this all the time, as my dad and Pads and Moony are still kids at heart. Marlene, Selena and mum are their keepers."

"I envy you cousin. I wish my family was like yours."

"Um, Dudley, in case you hadn't noticed, this is your family. Uncle James and Aunt Lily. Kind of tells you something, doesn't it?"

"Ya, but I just met them like three weeks ago. I wish I knew them all my life."

"I know what you mean. Mum sometimes gets in a mood where she wished things were different between her and Aunt Petunia. It never lasted long though as Vernon would pop into her mind and stopped all regret. Was Uncle Vernon really that bad?"

"Worse if you really knew him Harry. It was the best thing mum ever did, leaving him and taking me with her. Believe me, if I could have left with out their consent, I would have left long ago. He was always putting your mum and dad down, but I didn't know who they were until, like I said, about three weeks ago. Up until then, I thought they were people that dad didn't like, and mum agreed with him."

They continued their talk in Dudley's room, "So what changed your mum's mind?"

"Believe it or not, you did. We went to the rally about your help in beating Mortimer. By the way, your change of name was brilliant. No wonder he was pissed. Anyway, like I was saying, I saw the way mum looked and asked her what the problem was and she told me about Uncle James and Aunt Lily. Since I knew the names of the people dad called freaks, I immediately had to go looking for them to see if they were as bad as dad said. The rest you know, as here I am."

"So, you didn't really believe your dad about mum and dad? I mean about this James and Lily Potter being freaks and all? You had to meet them yourself and see what he meant?"

"No, it wasn't that way at all. When mum talked to me about Aunt Lily and her having their blow-up, she said it like she regretted it. Then when Uncle James told me about the wedding invitations, I was ready to leave mum and dad and see if I could live with Uncle James and Aunt Lily because they were not what I was led to believe. I was lucky mum pulled her head out and saw where she made her mistake."

"Did you have a rough childhood?"

"For a while I did. Dad tried to make me a bully and get a gang and try to run the neighborhood and school, but I refused, so he got some other kids to make a gang and do it. I got with them and showed them where it was wrong and instead got them to listen to me and help kids who were being threatened by other gangs. Some called us a gang like these, but mostly we were called good samaritans. Even the teachers praised us for what we did. Myrtle called us a gang too, but she changed her opinion later on."

"Boy, you leave for a bit and when you return, you don't know what the heck is going on. Say, do you want to go with me tomorrow to see my friends. I need to get to Hermione before she tries to get to school. We can get her and then go see Ginny, Draco, Neville and Luna. Maybe even get to see Dobby. I really do look forward to the next week off and get to know my way around again. Crap, you have school, don't you?"

"Afraid so, Harry and I just started, so I don't wish to get in trouble by becoming a truant. Maybe after school."

"Maybe, but I think we need to visit your school to see how you are doing. I don't want to see you threatened by bullies like you did today." and he laughed at his own joke.

Dudley laughed as well and then told Harry to get out so he could get to bed. Harry hugged him goodnight and left a laughing Dudley thinking about what would happen if Harry and his friends did make it to his school.

It was just before lunch when Dudley was called to the front office. He knew what it was about and laughed all the way to the office. However when he walked in, he about passed out when he saw three beautiful girls sitting with Harry and two other guys.

"Mr. Dursley, this boy claims to be your cousin and wished to speak to you privately. I know this is unusual, but since he is a hero to the Queen Mother and the nation, I have granted you a pass for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Be back on Friday to resume classes. Just go back and tell you Teacher to call me for verification. It was nice to meet you Mr. Potter and you, Mr. Longbottom. Please have a pleasant day."

The Class he was in ended and students were filing out when they saw Dudley walking with Harry and his friends, When they saw the girls he was with, comments were heard that made Dudley upset. They were not degrading or vile, but were more like, "Whoa, do you see those girls, what lookers. Wouldn't mind being seen with something like that."

Dudley was ready to go set them straight when Ginny stepped out and said, "You should be so lucky. It takes a man to be with the likes of us. Like Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter. Oh geez, these are Harry and Neville. You all know them, don't you? By the way, even though he wasn't mentioned like Harry and Neville, Draco was there as well and had his part in the story. As for us, well, Luna, Hermione and I keep these boys straight. Oh, and Dudley, he is Harry's cousin, so he is one of us as well. Nice talking to you boys." and Ginny turned around. She joined the rest and heard things from the girls like, "Some girls have all the luck, imagine having Neville and Harry as your running mates. And then you add Draco and Dudley, and you have the envy of the whole school."

Dudley left the school with a look of pride on his face. He knew when he returned to school there would be all kinds of questions and some requests. Once again Harry and his friends were heroes, only this time it was to a small school and one student in particular, himself.

From the school the gang went to a small cafe where they ate lunch and Dudley got to know them better. Ne learned that Draco was like Uncle James, Sirius and Remus. He loved to laugh and joke around. Neville was like Harry, but not as funny. He also saw that even thouhgh he was the main hero of the war, he looked up to Harry as someone greater then himself. Of course Harry didn't see it that way.

Then he thought of the girls he was with. Hermione was beautiful and smart and she was with Harry. Luna was also beautiful and smart and was with Draco. Ginny was the one he really liked as she was brilliant, funny, smart and gorgeous. Neville was one lucky son of a gun. When he was told that Harry had a chance at her and passed on it, he thought more on his cousin and his feelings toward the group of friends. Not that Hermione wasn't gorgeous in her own right, but Ginny was so much like Aunt Lily. Then it hit him, she was like his Aunt Lily. Now it made sense to Dudley why Harry passed on her. She was too much like his mum.

However, when he mentioned this to Harry in quiet, Harry shook his head no. "Sorry Dudley, but Ginny is nothing like my mum. She is more like dad than any one else. She has six brothers that keep her on her toes. She was not meant for me, but that doesn't mean I don't like her like that. Believe me, if Neville and I were to change places, Ginny would be more than welcome to share my side, like Hermione does."

Now Dudley was confused, "You like her and wouldn't mind having her, but Neville is the one who has her. You could have had her, but turned her down. OK, what am I missing here?"

Harry smiled but just said "Later."

Dudley knew better than to pursue it then, but later was going to be interesting.

Harry and Hermione walked side by side and she fit perfectly in his arms and she knew it. Harry dipped his head towards her ear and said, "We need to find someone for Dudley. Who do you suppose would work?"

"You're kidding right? How would I know who was right for him? I'm a girl that has one man on her mind and that's you. I will fight anyone to keep you, and that includes Ginny. Now you want me to help you find a girl for Dudley. Don't you think he would like to do this on his own? You heard the girls when we left the school. He should have no trouble finding a girl now that he has your name as backing."

"But what kind of a relationship could that be, being with him because of my name."

"That he has to figure out on his own Harry. Let him work it out. If he has trouble, then maybe we can help, but he has to try it on his own."

"OK, I see your point, but I feel weird walking with a good looking woman at my side, as do Draco and Neville, while poor Dudley is alone."

"Give him time Harry and he will be with someone he deserves and her deserving him. Things work out in the end. Look at Myrtle and Merl. It was the least likely couple ever imagined. One a ghost and one an alien. Talk about weird, but right."

"OK, another point in your favor. I'll let him work on his own to see where it gets him."

Then it was decided to end their day and split for their various homes. Each boy took his girl home and Dudley joined Harry to take Hermione home. Dudley did get a hug and a kiss on the cheek from all the girls and he liked the feeling it gave him. Hermione was the last one to give him a hug and a kiss, but she added something extra, "Take heart, Dudley, you'll find someone that is right for you, I know it. Maybe even as soon as Friday, when you return to school." And Hermione entered the family practice, leaving Harry and Dudley alone. "Harry, I don't know what you did to deserve her, but Hermione is extra special. Of course you already know this, but I just thought I'd tell you that I agree with you."

"Thanks cuz, now lets go home and plan for tomorrow."

A/N: Imi-Poop spell means it was an Imitation Poop she hit James with and what James shared with Sirius. Ollie the Keeper.


	29. Chapter 29

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Nine

This time Dudley joined Harry in his room to talk about Ginny and why she was meant for Neville.

"OK Dudley. Ay, do you think I could call you something else? Dudley is so informal. How about Dud?"

"You would, wouldn't you? No, I don't think so."

A laughing Harry continued on, "Well then, how about Lee, no can't use that because that is the real name of Fred and George's friend. Hmmm, Cuz is alright for now, but I promise I will find you another one."

"Enough of the names already, get on with your story."

"OH, right. Well, I had been having thoughts about Ginny and I didn't understand them. I really thought I was taking a liking to her, but she didn't feel the same way about me. I knew this because of her actions around me. Like she was almost afraid of being there. Not horrified or that drastic, just uncomfortable. Then I received a letter from her while I was in training and things got different. For me anyways. For Ginny, she was trying to get to know me better and maybe see where it would go. Things got sticky and I had to stop her from writing me anymore. Well, that didn't last a day when Merl brought all my team to our training area. Luna and I had to talk and between us she figured out her vision. Ginny and Neville were meant to be together. Hermione and I were the same as were Luna and Draco. One thing you have to know is that Luna is a Seer. You never go against her visions."

"So that's it? That is why you gave up on Ginny?"

"Actually, I didn't give up on her. It was meant for me to bring us together and show Luna the true meaning of her vision. Sometimes her visions are not well explained and we have to figure them out."

"Don't these visions give her head aches?"

"If they do, she never complained about it. No, I don't think they give her any pain and she never jumps to conclusions about them. That could cause pain if she reacted wrong."

"And you're not sorry about missing out on Ginny?"

"What is your obsession with Ginny, Dudley? Do you like her?"

When Dudley stayed quiet, Harry got his answer. "Whoa, didn't see that one coming. Look Dudley, Ginny and Neville truly like each other, so don't go getting any ideas. Either one of them could really hurt you if they wanted to. Don't push them to the point to test this theory."

"I can't help the way I feel Harry. You said she was no way like Aunt Lily, but I think different than you. I know there is no hope for us to be together, but it doesn't keep me from dreaming."

"But dreaming only hurts you when you realize that there is no hope for you and her. Ginny is definitely in a relationship with Neville and is not afraid to let every one know about it. Neville knows Ginny is the one for him and will protect his interest in her. I'm sorry for this bit of information, but I am trying to get you to understand what you are letting yourself in for if you continue to have feelings for Ginny."

"I understand, Harry, really I do. I guess my chance of being with a magical person is unrealistic."

Harry had to laugh at what he was thinking and had to let Dudley hear it, "Don't think like that Dudley, I know of a couple of wizards you could ask out."

"OH, you're funny Harry. I can't keep the laughter to myself. How about joining me while I go check to see if I have any homework to do. I don't want to fall behind in my work because of your humorous visit."

"Sure thing Cuz, you want me to get the rest here to join us?"

"Naa, we shouldn't be that long. It should only take about an hour."

Harry made it quicker by Apparating to to a safe spot outside the school. They walked the short distance to the school and approached the Head masters office to ask his question. Harry waited outside in the hallway, but was called into the office by the head master. Dudley got the information he needed and took Harry 's place in the hall. Unfortunately it was between periods and one of the soccer players walked up to him and had something to say, "Hey Dursley, what is so special about your cousin? He doesn't look like a hero. As a matter of fact he looks kind of weak. I mean really, he took out a dude named Mortimer. What kind of a hero is that who brags about something like that?"

"You know what Andrews, you should probably ask him that and see what he says. And to let you know, Mortimer was not the real name of the one Harry helped defeat. He didn't do it alone. I hardly know Harry, but I can tell you that he is more than you can handle. But if you feel froggy, jump right in and see what happens."

"What's the matter, are you afraid to stand up for him? I figured you would tell me where to get off, talking about your cousin like I did. He must be a wimp for you not to stand up for him."

"Think what you like Andrews and proceed at your own risk. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Harry is a lot tougher than he looks. But between you and me, the girls don't look at Harry the same way you do. Look at them peeking into the Heads office trying to get to look at him."

Andrews turned and saw about twenty girls peeking into the room, with one of them being Amanda, his girlfriend. "Amanda, what are you gawking at?" he yelled out. It was loud enough to bring Harry and the Head Master out to see what was going on.

"Mr. Andrews, what are you yelling about? Why aren't you on your way to your next class? And what are all you girls doing hanging around my office?"

"I was just asking Dursley why his cousin is so special. He doesn't look the hero type."

Before the Head Master could say anything, Harry spoke up, "Could you please tell me what a Hero should look like? I want to know in case I see one."

"OK, then someone like me for instance. Someone who stands out in a crowd. Someone who knows he is everything people think about him."

"OH, so you are a hero? Very good. But why are the girls all laughing at you? Do they laugh at heroes in this school?"

Dudley stepped out of the way because he could feel a fight ready to start. The Head Master was going to step in, but decided to let Andrews go on with his stupid plan. He had been pushing his weight around the school and needed to be brought down several notches.

Andrews went at Harry with a fist curled up on his right arm. Harry watched the move like it was in slow motion and moved his head at the last moment and Andrews missed the punch and fell to the floor. Harry helped him up, which only aggrivated the problem. Andrews got up and took another swing wildly at Harry's head. This time Harry caught the hand and pulled it to the back of Andrews and pulled it up between his shoulder blades. Then Harry pushed him away from him.

Andrews turned back and this time advanced slowly to try and find a weakness in Harry's defense.

Instead, Harry decided to take the offense to Andrews and faked a hit to his jaw, and went to his middle instead and Andrews was once again on the ground, holding his stomach this time. He was done and Harry turned to the Head Master, "I'm sorry for this display sir. I'm normally a easy going fella, but this one got on my nerves. I hope this won't get Dudley in trouble?"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley didn't do anything to get himself into trouble. As for you, you were not the agressor here, Mr. Andrews was, and you defended yourself for the most part, until you got fed up and retaliated. It looked like self defense to me."

"Thank you for your understanding sir. I will get out of your hair, before someone else wants to be a hero."

The Head Master looked around, and saw all the girls staring at Harry and Dudley, "I think they all know who the hero is today. It looks like you and Mr. Dursley have some admirers. It may be best you leave now while you still can." The Head Master laughed at the two retreating boys.

Before they left the school grounds Dudley asked harry, "Harry, can you teach me some of those moves you made in there?"

Harry looked to Dudley, "Cuz, how many moved did you see make in there?"

"What? Harry you just kicked Andrews arse in there."

"But you heard the Head Master, didn't you? I was the agressor only after Andrews tried to hit me twice. Cuz, half the battle is won when you get your opponent to make the first move. All you have to do is counter the move and follow up on it. Make your opponent make the first mistake, by underestimating you."

"But you had him on the ground like a whipped puppy?"

"Dudley, how many punches did I throw during that little show?"

"I don't know, four or five a guess."

"No, I threw two, and one was a false move to set him up for the real move. Two punches, and one connection. That was my total offense. Everything else was defensive, even the arm bar I used to push him away."

"So there is nothing you can show me?"

"If you listened to what I said, I told you everything you need to know. It's not the biggest or strongest that always win, it is the one with the knowledge of how best to find weaknesses. You don't need any fancy moves to do that. You just need to watch your opponent."

They talked all the way home, with Dudley asking more questions as to what to look for and how to take advantage of them. Dudley didn't know it, but what Harry told him would work if he put it to use. He would find out how well it worked when he got back to school and tried out for the wrestling team.

They never saw any of Harry's friends that day and Dudley was back again in school and Harry made another trip to Diagon Alley for some needed school supplies. He didn't know that Ginny, Hermione and Luna were going to be there and found them in Madam Malkins getting fitted for their school robes. Harry saw Luna and Ginny looking through the used clothes and decided to help Ginny out. He took her to the new clothes and had her pick out a beautiful set of dress robes. It was a blue/green color, like a calm sea in summer. Molly saw this and was ready say something when Harry stopped her, "Mrs. Weasley, it is the least I can do for Ginny after her helping me in my two battles. She did more than I could have asked of her, as did Hermione and Luna. I am going to buy thm a set as well. You're not going to tell me I can't when you know she is worth everything I do for her. Neville will love her in this set of dress robes, don't you think?"

"Maybe Harry, but you don't have to get them for her. That should be Neville's obligation."

"But he isn't here and I am. Imagine the surprise he will get when he sees her in them? Let her try them on to see how she looks." and Ginny took the robes and went to the dressing room and put them on. When she came back out, there was a gleam in her eyes as she modeled them for her mum and her friends. Molly couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and had to agree with Harry's selection. Hermione and Luna then did the same, but Hermione didn't come out to model it for them as Harry was there. Her set was a light blue set and Luna's was a darker blue set to go with her hair and eyes. Luna was lovely and when it came time to pay for the robes, she wanted to keep them on until she got home. Hermione and Ginny finally got her to change her mind and take them off and package them for protection. Ginny did get used everyday robes and some trainers for school, These were new as used trainers could bring some bad results.

Hermione asked to be excused from Molly to go with Harry and they spent the rest of the afternoon together. She asked herself if Harry felt the same way she did, as she was falling for him in a most wonderful way. She had these feelings for him from the beginning and they were growing stronger as time wore on.

Harry took her to lunch at a diner outside the Alley that was more intimate than the Cauldron and the food was good and not too expensive. The money didn't matter to Harry, but Hermione was more frugal minded and got him to see it her way. While they were there and after the meal, he talked to her to let her know how he felt about her.

"Hermione, when Luna told me we were meant for each other, you would not believe the flip my heart did. Ever since we met on the train, you have been on my mind. Now hear me out. I know Ginny was on my mind as well, but for some reason, I couldn't figure out why. She never showed an interest in me and we didn't talk to each other very much. After my talk with Luna, it all became clear she had the right intention, but the wrong strategy. It wasn't meant for us to be seperated, but joined together and in the correct partnership. Fate had it planned this way, but Luna chose the wrong destiny. It was me that got her to see what needed to be done, but it was all by accident. I really didn't know why she collected us for her vision. She told me that destiny was the road you took to reach your fate"

"Harry, you said a lot, but what does it all mean? Are you trying to tell me we really aren't meant for each other?"

"NO! I am trying to tell you that Luna got it so right, I want to kiss her for it. You are perfect for me. You challenge me to be better and smarter. You console me when I am troubled ot worried. You heal me when I am hurt. You love me for who I am and not what I am."

"How do you know I love you Harry? Maybe I just admire you." Hermione kidded him.

Harry reached across the table and Kissed Hermione a deep loving kiss. "Do you kiss all people you admire like that?"

Hermione smiled at him and said, "I don't know, I think we need to test it again, just to make sure." and she joined him in another kiss. "No, I suppose I don't kiss people I admire like that. In fact I could never kiss anyone else like that but you, Harry. I think I could kiss Luna for her for her declaration myself. You wouldn't believe how sad I was when you asked Luna to join you after your training. I thought I lost you."

"And I didn't think I had you. I'm glad Luna showed us the way. Now, I think I better get you home before you parents get home. Don't want to get them thinking I kidnapped you, not that it's a bad idea."

"Yes, I suppose you should take me home, Harry. However, do you think I could get another kiss from you, just to tide me over until the next one?" and Harry pulled her in for one more kiss. He was falling hard for this beautiful brown haired girl.

Merlin-}

Dudley had finished his last class before lunch when he was approached by the Head Master, "Mr. Dursley I have been asked to see if you would talk to the wrestling coach after school this afternoon. He would have asked you personally but he was at a meeting to set up matches. When he learned you were Harry Potter's cousin, he figured you would be a sure bet to be a wrestler."

Dudley was shocked at what he heard, "Sir, I am not Harry and I am no wrestler. I don't know what he is expecting, but I'm afraid he will be disappointed."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to talk to him now would it. Express your concerns and talk it over with the coach. The worst that could happen is you lose an hour of time you could have used for your homework."

"I'll go, sir, but I'm afraid I will be a major disappointment to him."

"Good luck then Mr. Dursley."

Dudley was also getting tired of being called Dursley. He was growing to hate that name. He was going to ask his mum about changing their name back to Evans. A good decent name.

The rest of the school day went by quickly and Dudley went to the gym to find the wrestling coach. It didn't take much as he was waiting for him on the stands. "Mr. D..."

"Please just call me Dudley. You asked to see me sir?"

"Yes Dudley, It has come to my attention that you are related to Harry Potter. Is this correct?"

"Yes it is, but I am here to tell you that I am not Harry Potter, and I will not join your team because of his name. I am no wrestler and I am not Harry, like I said."

"I see, so you aren't interested in wrestling?"

"What didn't you understand sir? I don't know how to wrestle."

"But you could learn, couldn't you?"

"I suppose anyone can learn for that matter, so why me?"

"You do have a point. OK, this is it, you are a blood relative of Harry's. I am hoping that you have some of his qualities in your blood. I would like to test you to see. Does that sound unreasonable?"

Dudley broke out in a laugh, "Sir, you can believe me when I say, I have none of Harry's qualities in my blood. He gets his from his dad. If I get mine from my dad, then pity me, because he is not a role model."

"You are going to make it tough on me, aren't you? Just try one match and show me you are as bad as you think you are."

"That will be easy enough to do. When do you want me to take your test?"

"Ten minutes. Here is a set of shorts for you to wear. They are new so you don't have to worry. I will have your opponenet here waiting for you."

Dudley had a quick thought, "Sir, if this is a set up on your part, I promise you, You and Mr. Andrews will be hearing from my cousin, and his friends. He already told Andrews what to expect and believe me it is not a pleasant thought."

"I see. Well rest assured thatt Mr. Andrews and I are not collaborating on this. I don't know much of him except that he is not well liked in school. Did you think he was going to be your opponent?"

Dudley was quiet for a moment then said, "No, I guess I was kind of hoping for it, to be honest with you. I can't live off my cousins reputation for the rest of my life."

This confused the coach, "So you wish to wrestle Mr. Andrews. But you just said you thought this was a plan set up by him?"

"Is he my opponent or not?"

The coach remained silent for a second then nodded his head in agreement that it was indeed.

"Then let me get changed and tell him I'll be here in ten minutes." and Dudley left.

Robert Andrews walked unto the gym after he saw Dudley leave. "What did he say, coach?"

"He knew this was a settup and he still wishes to fight you. I think you may have underestimated him Robert."

"No way. He was afraid to get between Potter and I. I don't think he will go running to his cousin either. One thing Potter showed me was that he could be the hero he said, so he wouldn't want to blemish his record by beating up on me."

"We should hope not. However, If your friends try to interfere in the match, I will be there to help Mr. Dursley. So you best keep it between the two of you."

"I won't need any help with him, I'm sure. I'm not a wrestler, but neither is he, so we both share a disadvantage in that. But I have played other sports and should be better trained."

Dudley walked back out to see Andrews waiting for him in the ring. He also saw about forty kids sitting in the stands watching them. He didn't know he was putting on a show.

He stepped up into the ring and watched as Andrews danced around getting lose. Dudley should have done the same thing but, he wanted to save his energy for this fight. He knew he wasn't going to wrestle for the school, but he also wanted others to know that he could take care of himself.

The coach was in the ring with them and signaled them to start. Right away Andrews charged Dudley and Dudley remembered what Harry said and stood there and then moved to his right and stopped Andrews rush with an arm bar that caught Andrews in the chest and brought him down with a thud. He laid there dazed for a second and then saw Dudley get behind him for another move and rolled out of the way. He got back to his feet and was ready to continue.

This time he moved slower and watched as Dudley followed him around the ring. He made a few fake grabs at Dudley and his hands were slapped away. Then he went for Dudley's legs and tripped him and was on him before Dudley had a chance to get back up. He grabbed Dudley's leg and pulled it up towards his head, stretching his muscles until they started to hurt. He used his free leg and kicked Andrews in the arm, knocking it off of the leg he was stretching. Dudley got back up and was trying to get his leg working once again. He watched as Andrews was stalking him and waiting for a clear shot at his hurting leg.

Andrews was beginning to enjoy this little game he was playing with Dursley and decided to try an make it more interesting. He could hear the other students cheering and thought it was all for him. He once again rushed Dursley and didn't see him ready himself for another counter move. Dudley remembered what Harry told him and dropped to the ground and grabbed him by the legs and when he went down, Dudley brought the legs up towards his back and reached back and grabbed Andrews head and ended the match when Andrews gave up.

This is when Andrews knew who they were really cheering for as the ring was surrounded by cheering students and a few teachers. They were all patting Dudley on the back and calling out his name in a chant. "DUDLEY! DUDLEY! DUDLEY!" they were yelling, making him feel like a fool. He didn't want this fight to be a spectacle. He did see one girl sitting on the benches not showing any interest at all. This was the girl he wanted to get to know because she didn't care who won the fight. But then why was she there. He left the ring and went to her.

"Hello. My name is Dudley, what is your name?"

"OH, I know who you are. That was all the girls were talking about. Harry Potter's cousin was going to fight Robert after school. I didn't want to come, but they pulled me along with them anyway. Are you happy you won and are now getting the recognition you sought?"

"You think I did this to get a following? I'm sorry I wasted your time. Have a good day, who ever you are." and Dudley walked back to the dressing room to shower and dress to go home.

When he came back out the gym was empty and he was glad as he didn't have to face these people any more today.

He walked out the main entry and headed for the bus stop when he heard, "Hey You!" and all he could think of was Harry with a girls voice. Maybe it was Ginny. He turned and saw it was the girl in the stands.

"What do you want, to throw another insult at me?"

"You asked me my name and I never gave it to you. Do you still wish to know it?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. Now if you will excuse me I need to get home."

He started to walk off when she said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted in there. I am so use to Andrews and his huge ego, I thought you were going to be the same way. We have been looking for someone to teach him a lesson in humility. I see now I need one as well."

"Yup, you sure do." and he stopped at the bus stop to wait for the next one.

"You're not going to forgive me, are you Dudley?"

"Forgive you for what?"

"For insulting you like I did."

"You didn't insult me, it was more like you made a fool of yourself."

"Then I am sorry for doing that in front of you. My name is Andora Becker by the way. In case you really did wish to know it."

"I'll probably forget it by the time I get home. OH, here comes my ride. I'll see you later Miss Biker."

Dudley was on the bus when she yelled out, "It's Becker." hoping he heard her. She turned away from the bus, sorry for the way she acted. She has seen too many idiots in school to think there were other kinds there as well. She was then hit on the head by a piece of paper. She picked it up and opened it.

"See you tomorrow Miss Becker." and she smiled at the retreating bus. Finally, someone with a sense of humor and some one she could like.

When Dudley got home, he had a smile on his face and it brought up many questions from the family, but none were as correct as Harry's. "You met a girl didn't you Dudley. Hermione said you could do it on your own, but I didn't listen to her. I am going to be in so much trouble if I don't apologize to her the next time I see her. I need to start listening to the girls more often. So how did you meet her?"

Everyone was watching Harry as he spoke then turned to Dudley for his answer, "Well, you won't believe this, but it was because of you Harry. Not directly mind you, but you remember that guy at school who wanted to know why you were suppose to be a hero. His name was Robert Andrews."

Before Harry could respond, Lily wanted to know, "Why didn't you tell about this young man?"

"There really wasn't anything to talk about mum. He didn't think I was a hero and challenged me to a match. I threw two punches and one was to distract him while I hit him with the second. The Head Master was right there and said it was alright as I was just defending myself. Dudley wasn't in trouble because he stayed away from us. That's about it." Harry could see he would have to explain the entire incident later as everyone wanted to know about Dudley.

Dudley made a move with his finger, running it across his neck and mouthed sorry, "Well, anyway, we fought in a ring, and I won. There were about fifty students and teachers in there watching and I became a hero to them all. That is except for one girl who was sitting in the stands. I went to her to tell her my name and ask for hers. All she said was I was a glory seeker and looking for recognition. I just told her sorry to waste your time and left for the showers. When I left I heard someone yell 'Hey You' and the only one I could think of was Harry with a girls voice. After our talk I thought maybe it was Ginny, but it turned out to be that girl in the stands."

Harry was laughing, "You still got the hots for Ginny, Cuz?"

"They may have cooled down some now. We talked and she was trying to get me to listen to her, but I made it hard for her. Finally my bus was getting closer to the stop and she told me her name was Andora Becker. As I got on the bus I said good bye Miss Biker, just to get her thinking. She corrected me as I got on the bus. I wrote a note to her and hit her in the head with it telling her I will see you in the morning Miss Becker."

Harry was hitting him on the back and congratulating him. Dudley told Harry how much his lessons were such a big help.

"OK Dudley, you know I have to meet you after school tomorrow now don't you? I need to mke sure she is good enough for the family to see." Harry never saw his mum swing her hand to smack in the back of the head. Now he had even more explaining to do.


	30. Chapter 30

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty

Friday afternoon found Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Draco waiting for Dudley outside the school. Other students had already passed so he should be on the way out. They wanted to meet this girl that mistreated him and called him a glory seeker.

They were talking when Luna declared, "Here he comes now and with the young lady."

They all looked up but saw nothing, but knew better than to doubt Luna. Sure enough he soon made his way through the door to find Harry and the rest waiting for him. He grabbed Andora's hand to bring her along, but she pulled her hand away and stayed where she was.

"Andora, what's the matter? Don't you want to meet my cousin and his friends?"

"You told him the story about our meeting yesterday, didn't you? What's he going to think of me?"

"You're not going to find out by standing here, I can tell you that much. Come on, Harry does not bite. Believe me, he is alright with it. If he is, then so are his friends." and he got her to walk over to them, but she did stay back just a bit.

"I told you I'd be here cuz. But why is your friend acting so shy around us? She wasn't that way yesterday when she put you in your place. You're name is Andora, isn't it? Well Andora, I'm Harry Potter and this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger. We are pleased to meet you. I'll let the rest do their own intro's."

Luna stepped out first, "Hello, I'm Luna Lupin and this is my boyfriend Draco Snape. It's nice to meet you. I do hope you enjoy our company as Dudley can be quite boring when he is by himself."

"Dudley, She said it, I didn't. Personally I think your cool." Draco added his own thoughts.

Ginny was next, "Hello Andora, I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Neville Longbottom. Certainly is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Same goes for me too, Andora." Neville took her hand and shook it gently.

Dudley waited for Andora to answer, but there was nothing coming out so he thanked them all for meeting him. He looked to Andora and she seemed to be in a daze. He took her hand and started to curl his fingers around it. This was to get her attention. She turned to him with the same look, then looked like she was going to scream. Instead she took a deep breath and let it out. Then. "Why are you being so nice to me, after the way I treated Dudley Yesterday?"

When Harry, Draco and Neville started laughing, she looked like she was going to scream once more. "Why are you laughing at me? This isn't funny. You're just like Robert."

Hermione took it upon herself to answer Andora, "I know it looks like they are laughing at you Andora, but they're not. You see, Harry talked to us before we came here and told us of your talk with Dudley. Believe it or not, they all thought you did a great job keeping him in line. And here you are doing the same thing to them. Harry has always told us to laugh as it keeps out the blues."

"But they didn't laugh until after I told you about my words with Dudley and Before I made that statement about Robert."

Luna took over for Hermione, "It doesn't matter to them. They will laugh at anything and your follow up only made it worse for them. They don't mean to hurt your feelings."

"So you're all OK with me then?"

Harry stepped up again, "Andora, there was nothing wrong about what you said to Dudley yesterday. We know about misconceptions as we all have made them in the past. Dudley was a little bit forth coming with you after the fight, and you took it as him making a play for you. Am I right?"

"Sort of. I never gave him a chance to explain himself. When he didn't try to deny his actions, I knew he wasn't like Robert, who would have made all kinds of excuses to make himself look right."

Harry decided to calm them all down, "So, who's up for an Ice Cream?" There was no answer so he added, "I'm Buying." and they all agreed.

Hermione learned that Andora was like her at school, except she was liked because she helped with their homework. She didn't do it for them, but helped them finish it. She was smart and very quiet, for the most part, but stood up for herself when the others tried to get pushy with her. She only agreed to go see the match because it was a way for her to get some homework done before they all started their afternoon rituals. That would take them to dinner time.

She did ask Harry and Neville about their hero status and Neville gave her the muggle version of the fight. She also asked how it was that boys were able to beat grownups?

"Did you watch that fight with Dudley yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Not really. I wasn't too interested. But my friends told me about it afterwards."

"The day before Dudley asked me to teach him some moves to help him out. He isn't a fighter, so to speak. Street fight, maybe, but nothing like he did yesterday. He uses his size to warn people off. What I taught him was basic knowledge and one or two moves. I had been training for almost a year before Neville and I faced Mortimer. Neville trained for about three months. What we trained in was a combination of martial arts and conditioning. We were too much for Mortimer and thus we out lasted him."

"But you were still kids against a fully grown man."

"When well trained kids can become like adults and fight, they can beat an untrained adult. I'm sure you have seen this on the telly?"

"Yes, I think I have seen something like that. Sorry if I am showing my doubts about you. I just don't understand how you could do it."

"We did it as a team Andora. We couldn't have done it without our friends here. There was one more with us, but he is too shy to be seen in public."

Andora then asked, "If you are still in school, then why are you here rather then there?"

Neville took this one, "It was because we just got back from helping out somewhere far away. Don't ask where as we can't say. We go back to school Monday."

Dudley got back in the conversation at this point, "So, what do we do now? Andora, do you want to go home with us or would you rather go back to your home?"

"How far away do you live?"

"About seven Kilometers outside of town. Maybe a fifteen minutes drive."

"As longh as I'm home by five, I can go with you. I have to let my mum know first though."

They went by he home to tell her mum, and when she found out it was Neville and Harry who asked, she was more then pleased to allow her to go with them.

Harry could not believe how well informed the muggle world was of their exploits. Yes it had been told in the Times and several other large papers, but that was over a month ago and they still remembered the story.

It took twelve minutes by commuter to get home and when they approached Potter Manor, Andora had to stop to take it in before going on. "Is this your home Dudley?"

"No, it's Harry's mum and dad's, My mum and I live here until we can find another place. Mum and dad are getting a divorce. I wouldn't mind staying here though."

Andora was still staring, "I can see why, it's beautiful. How much land is with it Harry?"

Harry had never been asked that question before and didn't really know the answer so he took a guess, "Not for sure, but I'd say at least fifty or sixty acres?"

"THAT MUCH LAND? I didn't think anyone owned that much around here except for farmers or ranchers. Do you own any cattle or stock?"

"Nope. I have an owl though."

Andora turned to him as if he were crazy, "An Owl? Who owns an Owl?"

"I think I just said I do. Why?"

"It's a wild bird that isn't meant for domestication. It could turn on you."

"Hedwig turn on me, no way. She is as gentle as a kitten. Well, I can't say that's completely true. When she gets angry, she will take a nip from your finger, but not to scar you or hurt you terribly."

"How long have you had her?"

Harry looked to Luna and Neville, "About fifteen months now, wouldn't you say guys?"

"That's about right Harry." Luna answered.

They finally made it to the home and Harry opened the door for the others to pass through and then came through himself, only to see Andora once again staring. "This place is a mansion. It's amazing. It's so beautiful and elegant. I didn't even now it was here and I have lived here all my life."

"Well, as you can see, we are pretty far off the road and the land is covered with tress, making it hard to see from the road."

Harry asked Ginny, Hermione and Luna to show her around while him, Draco and Neville got them something to drink.

Harry figured about half an hour for the tour, but wouldn't be surprised to find them gone for an hour or more. They were the only ones there as Petunia, his mum and Myrtle were off somewhere?

It took forty five minutes for the tour and Andora still could not believe how magnificent the home was. She also didn't know that once she left, she would never find it by herself again. She had to be brought here by any one who knew it's location.

They all sat down with their drinks and answered all the questions they could that Andora asked. After seeing the home and hearing about their exploits, she would never doubt Harry, Neville or Dudley again. Or any of the others either.

Andora finished her drink and said she had to get home. Dudley escorted her all the way home and said, "I'll see you Monday, Andora."

"Or tomorrow if you want to go do something, Dudley. Oh, by the way, you said your mum was going to divorce your dad. Is your last name going to remain or will it change?"

"Funny you should ask that as I was going to ask my mum to change our last name. Her maiden name is Evans. I really wouldn't mind changing both my names, to be honest. But the last name definitely."

"OK, I was just wondering. I wanted to know what to call you in the future. I do like the name Evans though. What would you change your first name to?"

"Well, since my old name is a double D, then my new one should be a double E, so maybe Ethan."

"Ethan Evans, a nice strong name. Yes, I like that. I hope you can change both then. It was a great afternoon Dudley and If I don't see you tomorrow, then Monday. Thank you for taking the effort to get to know me, even if I did make it difficult." she grinned.

"Everything good has to come at a price, and to know you was worth what I paid."

"Good bye Mr. Shakespear." she laughed as she entered her home.

Dudley smiled as he turned and left.

Merlin-}

Dudley got back to the sound of music coming from upstairs and he went looking for it as he loved good music. He thought Harry might have a radio on listening to a rock station. He was surprised to find it was actually Harry playing the music for his friends and Hermione was right next to him tapping her feet to the beat if the music. Harry saw Dudley at the door and stopped for a moment until Dudley asked him to continue while he pulled up a chair. Instead, Harry passed his guitar to Draco and Draco started playing. His was a less understandable sound and Dudley knew he was just starting out.

Dudley pulled his chair to Harry to ask, "You didn't tell me you played music Harry?"

"It never came up in a conversation now did it, Dudley. It took me a couple of years to learn and I did it because I was going through some rocky times. I won't go into detail because it is all in the past. I will tell you that it probably got me this beautiful girl sitting next to me though."

Hermione agreed with him for the most part, "Yes, it was a major factor in my interest for him, but there was more to it. He was also quiet and reserved, hardly speaking to me at all. I got most of what I knew about him from Draco and Neville. They didn't go into detail about him, but they told me enough to know that he was in a bad time right then. It didn't get any better until he was taken from us so that he could train."

Ginny decided to tell the other part of the tale, "You see Dudley, I was the cause of Harry's discomfort. He had feelings for me that I didn't share. I couldn't understand these feelings because we hardly ever talked. That and Luna tried to keep us apart so that Harry could remain focused."

Now Luna took over, "It is a long story of our history, Dudley. I thought I was bringing together a team to help Harry and Neville to fight Mortimer. However, what I thought was best for them was seperation and it took Harry to show me that it wasn't that I was doing, but keeping us from meeting others because the six of us were meant for each other, and Ginny and Harry were not the pairing we all expected, except for Ginny that is. Then Harry figured it out. He was meant to show me that what I was doing was showing us all the love we had for a certain member of the team. You see the results."

Draco had quit playing so that he could listen to what was being said. He loved hearing how he was meant for the quirky little blond he called his girlfriend. He handed the guitar back to Harry and he began playing once again. He was playing songs Dudley knew all too well, such as 'Stairway to Heaven', 'Night In White Satin', 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps', and many more. Some he sang to and the rest he just played the guitar. Dudley had his back to the door and didn't see Sirius standing there listening. When Harry stopped, he heard the clapping from behind him and turned to see Sirius showing his appreciation to Harry's playing.

"Pup, you get any better and I will have to find others to get a band of your own started. You would make a million with ther way you play."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Pads. I don't need the pressure or the notariaty. I just want to relax and enjoy what's left of my youth, with the one I love. If she will have me that is?"

Hermione just ignored Harry's stupid remark. She knew he was just trying to get her to commit to saying how she felt about him. He always liked to hear her say of course I love you. It was assurance that he needed about her love for him.

They heard the call to dinner from Lily and they all made their way down the stairs to the dining room and Harry helped Hermione to her seat as did the rest o the men in the assembly for their ladies.

Before they started though, Lily had something to say. "Before we eat, I had a floo call from Albus and he has something planned for all of you going to school next week. It is a presentation from the Ministry awarding Neville the Order of Merlin, First Class. Harry and the rest of you will receive second class medals."

Neville stopped any further talk, "No way will I except the first class rating. I will except a second class rating, like the rest though."

"Neville this is an honor few people receive and to decline it is like you disrespect this honor." Lily pointed out.

"I don't disrespect the honor Aunt Lily, I just can't take full credit for what happened. It was a team effort and we all should be honored the same. It was Harry and Myrtle that defeated the Basilisk, not me. Well, actually he destroyed himself after what Harry and Myrtle told him. I drew on the strength of the team to beat Mortimer. Of course I found out later that I didn't really need to. Mortimer was so weak from Merl and Albus destroying his Horcruxes that once his vision from the Diary was gone, then so was he."

"We all know this Neville, but you were the leader of the group and the one to face Mortimer." James brought up.

"Uncle James, any of us could have faced Mortimer that day and won. I just feel that we fought as a team and should be rewarded the same way, equally. Is that so bad?"

"No Neville, it isn't. It is in fact very commendable. But it also lets the Ministry keep five thousand galleons in their pocket that you should have. You could share that with the others, couldn't you?"

Now it got Neville thinking. He knew the financial situation of Ginny's family and thought he needed to talk with Harry before saying no to the first class honor. "Let me think on it." and the subject was dropped and the meal started.

Once dinner was done and clean up finished, they all gathered in the den and Harry told them all how glad he was he boughht the dress robes for the girls. This was the first time Draco and Neville heard about this and would ask later about to Harry. It saved money for Molly that she didn't know was going to be needed. Luna and Hermione didn't really need the help, but in order for Harry to get one for Ginny, he thought it would look better if he bought for one all of them. Luna and Hermione may never have bought one otherwise. Luna asked Harry, "When did you become a clairvoyant Harry?"

"I guess it rubbed off on me from all your hugs Luna. So I guess that means you need to keep giving them to me."

"Sorry James, Draco will be getting them from now on."

"James?"

"That is your middle name isn't it?"

"Yes, but when did you decide to start using it?"

"I just thought it fit the thought better than Harry."

Harry felt a headache coming on so he dropped the subject.

Merlin-}

Andora was upset when she was told by Dudley that his cousin and his friends went back to school one day early for a ceremony, but would be back for Christmas. She would like to have said goodbye to them, but that just wasn't to be.

Harry and Neville wanted to get a good night's sleep prior to Neville recveiving his honor and the only way he could assure this was to sleep in the dorm room and and be up with no rushing going on to be on time. No one told hi of the study group Hermione and Draco mstarted and was surprised when so many questions were asked about just from the Gryffindor students. He was then told that all four houses were a part of it.

He was sitting with Hermione when he asked, "How come I was never told of the study group Hermione? It would have been nice to know before being hit with a hundred questions."

"They weren't asking you anything Harry, they were asking Draco and I."

"Wrong. They all were asking me if I was going to be a part of it, and why left and what was I doing. Then they asked my why you, Neville, Draco, Ginny and Luna were taken later, and nobody else."

"You have to admit, those were all fair questions. If you can take on Mortimer, and Gorax, surely you can take on a few questions from your friends." Hermione kidded Harry.

"Ya, but I could fight back against those two. I couldn't here. Why did you start it anyway?"

"There are many levels of answers to that question Harry. Do you want them all or just the important ones?"

"How long would it take to hear all of them?"

"We will have to wait until after dinner tomorrow to give them all to you. Mostly it was for Neville because he was lost with out you here. Unfortunately it didn't help him. You are a bigger influence on him than you realize Harry."

"Not anymore I'm not. Ginny is his single purpose in life and she can take him farther than I can. OK, just one more reason before I turn in for the night."

"Draco thought it would get his mind of you and see if I was the missing piece for Luna. As you can see, I was."

"Oh no you weren't. You were the missing piece for me and as you can see, you fit perfectly."

"Thank you Harry, for those sweet words. Now, here is a reward for them." and she kissed him on the lips and hugged him real tight, to let him know she meant what she said. He knew, but appreciated the reward anyway.

They went their seperate ways to their dorms and a good night's sleep.

Harry. Draco and Neville were up early to shower and get into their dress robes. Harry was anticipating the reation from Draco and Neville when the girls showed up in theirs. Luna was beautiful and Ginny was gorgeous. He needed to know how Hermione looked as she refused to model it for him.

The three of them sat in the common room and spoke with the other students who passed through going to breakfast. Ron passed as well, but just nodded at them and kept on going. Of course it was expected from him as he never did take an interest in the three. They were all talking about him when he heard several whistles and turned to see three visions walking down the stairs from the girls dorm. Ginny in her sea foam green gown took Neville's breath away. She had her hair down but curled towards her face to frame it.

Draco was in a stupor when he saw Luna in her dark blue dress. Well by dark he meant darker than Hermione's. Her hair was done up like Hermione's with a lock cascading down each side ending in a curl that wrapped around her ears.

Hermione in her light blue dress held Harry's attention from the moment he first saw her. He followed her down the steps and into the common room right to Harry. She stopped a foot from him, waiting for a comment. He was too hypnotised to manage any, but the drool coming down his chin said a lot.

They took each others arms and made their way down the staircase to the Hall and entered together to show everyone that they were still a team. When Albus saw this, he knew that whatNeville told him was true. He would accept the award, but for the team and not personally. He was also surprised when Harry, Draco, Luna and Neville gave up their monetary portion to Ginny. Of course she didn't know this yet. Hermione asked them all if it was alright for her to keep hers, and they all agreed it was fine.

When they sat down to eat, Harry was surprised when two Slytherins joined Hermione and Draco. Daphne and Tracy wanted to know about the study group as well. Harry heard them tell Hermione how they tried to continue without them but it was not the same training. They stopped it until they returned to start it up again. They were disappointed when Harry and Neville told them they would not be a part of it. Hermione was also as this was the first she heard of it.

"Harry, why aren't you going to join us?"

"For two reasons Hermione. One is what can you teach me that I don't already know. Now don't take that wrong, please. But you know how much I learned from Merl. And two is I will be busy training Neville."

"Couldn't we be a part of this as well? That is what the study group is all about, learning."

"Can we talk on this later Hermione, we need to eat and get ready for the ceremony."

Hermione was disappointed more than Daphne and Tracy were. She agreed to what Harry said, but didn't feel it in her heart.

When the ceremony was started after breakfast, the six members of the team went to the table set up for them and watched as the main doors opened and the families of all the students entered to take a seat with their children, and the family members of the six were led to a seperate table. Harry was surprised when Petunia and Dudley were included in the family.

Once they were all seated, Albus took the stand and got everyone's attention, "It is good to see so many familiar faces here with us this morning, to honor these fine students who risked their lives so that we could live without fear any longer. This would have been done much earlier, but they were once again off somewhere to defend people who needed their help. That also was a success, but the story is not for us here. There is one more member who needs to join us up here. Will Myrtle Murtaugh please take a seat with the six other members." and they waited while a surprised Myrtle walked up to Harry and the rest to join them. She took a seat beside Luna, who was sitting at the end.

"As everyone here knows, this group of students joined together to stand up against a highly trained individual in Lord Voldemort. That will be the last time this name will be mentioned in my speech. From here on he will be referred to as Mortimer. It was fitting name that Harry produced for the tyrant. If I could show you all the look on his face when he was first called this by Mr. Longbottom, you would all be laughing. Needless to say, he did not like this title." Albus took a drink before he continued.

"The first order of business is Miss Murtaugh. She and Mr. Potter faced the creature in the Chamber. I would like to let all of you here to know that though it did kill Miss Murtaugh over fifty years ago, it never intended to kill anyone. He was under the control of a student in the school at the time, but this student could not get it to kill anyone. When he did unexpectedly do just that, he left the student to never return to him. When he saw her again, in her form we all knew her as, he was sorry for what he had done. She did not know how sorry he really was until he gave up his own life to Give Miss Murtaugh back her own life. It was never known by anyone that this could be done and will probably never be repeated. For this reason it was decided to include Miss Murtaugh in with the rest of the team."

Albus took another drink and continued, "Now the next point is one that is startling yet if you knew the group, highly expected. Neville Longbottom was to receive the Order of Merlin First Class for hispart in the victory. He instead wishes to include the entire team in this honor. That unfortunately is not allowed. But since Mr. Lonbottom was so adament in his demand, the Wisengamut decided to give every member of the team the first class team and the ten thousand galleon reward that goes with it. There was also another stipulation added by four other members. Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Snape and Miss Lupin have all given their rewards to Miss Weasley, and Miss Weasley, refusal is not acceptible. Mrs. Weasley, please take this to heart. It is not pity they do this for, but for her courage. She stood by Mr. Longbottom during the entire encounter."

Molly was crying at the moment, and not for anything other than pride for her daughter. Arthur joined her in sharing tears for their daughter. Fred and George were sitting with Percy and Ron and were taking their hands and waving them around in cheer for their sister. All eight arms were cheering Ginny.

Ginny had tears of her own in her eyes as this was never expected. This was fifty thousand Galleons she could put into the family vault that currently had three hundred in it.

Another who was crying was Hermione, but it was more personal of a subject.


	31. Chapter 31

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty One

Harry started his exercise program after the presentation and wondered why he never saw Neville, to begin his training. His own program took him into the dark hours of the evening and when he got back to the common room, none of his team members were there. Of course he knew that Luna was put in Ravenclaw, but that still left Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Draco. He went on up to the dorm to see if they were there, but the only ones there were Ron, Seamus and Dean. They said they thought they started the study group back up but weren't for sure.

When Harry asked about them and Neville, Ron answered him with a touch of sarcasim, "It's seems they are more interested in learning than we are, plus Neville likes playing with my sister much more than playing with you."

Harry didn't bother with a comment to him and continued on to take a shower. Once he was done, rather than stay up with the people he wasn't comfortable with, he went to the common room to wait on his friends. He was reading from a seventh year potions book that was left on the table by someone and was still reading from it when the students began their return to the house. His friends were the last to enter and Harry got up to greet them, but Hermione went straight to the stairs, followed by Ginny. That left Neville and Draco to talk to Harry. Neville took it upon himself.

"Harry, I decided I don't need to train to your level. I performed my duties and now I just want to learn with everyone else in a normal fashion. Sorry, but my hero days are over. But now I have some bad news for you. Hermione is not very happy with you right now. She feels you should be like me and try to have a normal childhood. But you feel you have something to prove to someone and she can't figure out who. You have already showed us what you can do and what you are capable of. Merl already knows and has even asked you to take on a job later on in life. So I ask you, who are you trying to impress?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone Neville. Can't you all understand what's going on with me?" Harry picked the book back up and tossed it to Draco. "Go to any page and ask me a question from that page?"

Draco opened the book up and went to the back of the book and read the pages. He found a question and asked Harry, "What is the main ingredient in a Draught of the Living Death?"

"Hemlock and Bulbous puss in equal proportions."

Draco threw the book back on the table.

Neville looked to him and said, "Well!"

Draco looked at him like he was insane, "What do you think? You didn't need to ask. Of course he was right."

Neville turned back to Harry, "You can do this with any subject, can't you Harry?"

Harry just nodded his head.

Neville got up and went back out to the corridor. Harry and Draco looked at each other asking the same question. Thirty minutes later Neville returned but this time with Professor Dumbledor. They took a seat and the Professor began. "You feel out of place here don't you Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and let it out before answering, "Yes sir, I do."

"Is there anything we can do to help you out?"

Again Harry had trouble answering. "You could wipe my memory clean. Give me a new start."

Albus smiled, but it wasn't the one he usually showed, this one was fake. "I'm sorry Harry, I can't do that. It would take too much from you and leave you a child. Yes, Yes, I know you are a child, but this would leave you much younger than you currently are. How about if we give you your N.E.W.T.S. Tests and then make you a Professor here?"

Now Harry laughed at this. Albus thought on it a moment and then saw the humor in the statement. Harry was twelve years old and would be instructing students five years his senior. It wouldn't work.

Albus was trying to help Harry in any way he could, but with what Harry knew and could do was beyond anything taught here. It was something he and Merlin failed to recognize when they trained Harry. To put him back in class with his fellow mates was boring for Harry and an unfair disadvantage for Miss Granger who was going for top scholor in her class.

"Harry, this study group that Miss Granger is maintaining, couldn't you be the instructor for them all? I could also see if any Professor is willing to take on an assistant. Professor Flitwick or McGonagal might be interested."

"If I did that then why would I need to help the study group?"

"There are other subjects to teach Harry. You could help them with all of them except the one you are assisting. We can't be giving the other students an unfair advantage with that one class, now can we?"

"But I will be giving it to them in all the other classes."

"Not if they decided to join the study group you wouldn't."

Neville and Draco had been silent during their conversation and Draco decided to step in, "Harry, what he says is right. Everyone can join the study group, including seventh years. I know this sounds weird, but with N.E.W.T.S. Coming up and OWLS coming up all years are covered in these tests. Besides, nothing says all you can teach is first or second year knowledge, is there Professor?"

"No, Mr. Black there isn't. But isn't it asking too much for first years to be asked to learn this level of knowledge?"

"Can't they be helped by other study group members while Harry is teaching these years?"

"You're also asking an awful lot of Harry to be doing this, don't you think?"

"Yes it is, but if anyone could do it, it would be Harry."

"Both classroom and Practical work Mr. Black?"

"Ooooh, forgot about the practical part."

Neville finally had a chance to speak, "Sir, I may not know as much as Harry, but I do know some seventh year material and practical work. I could help out there?"

The smile was back on Albus' face and this time it was for real, "I knew we could work this out if we put our heads together. We could use the Main Hall for classes after dinner if the group gets too big."

Other students had been listening in on this conversation and they were getting excited about the chance to work with both Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Lavender, who was one of them listening ran upstairs to tell Hermione and Ginny about what was going on in the common room. Ginny joined Lavender when she ran back down to the common room. Hermione wasn't ready to talk to Harry just yet.

Harry noticed Hermione's absence and based his answer on her absence, "I'm sorry Professor, I can't do it. There are things I need to finish before I can go on. I have a few more objectives to reach and I can't cloud my mind by training others. It took too much out of me when I trained Neville and he was one person. As many as we are talking about with the study group is more than I can handle."

When all the students heard Harry's answer there was a long groan shared by them all. They had looked forward to learning from Harry and Neville. Ginny was the one to run back upstairs to tell Hermione Harry's answer. Once again she came back down alone to tell Harry that Hermione was upstairs crying her eyes out. Harry knew his answer was going to hurt her, but he could not stand to be so near her and knowing she wanted nothing to do with him.

He left the common room for his dorm room and some soul searching. He loved Hermione, though he wasn't sure he was in love with her, and wished she understood what Harry was going through. She didn't understand that for a year he trained to be something no other wizard had ever attained. It wasn't a personal goal he was tyring to accomplish but something he thought that others may feel the results of this training. He was sure Neville knew what Harry was doing, but how to explain it was beyond his capabilities. Harry even found it difficult to explain.

After thinking about it for about an hour, he decided it was time for him to go to bed. It was hard to find sleep at first as he still had much going on in his mind. Finally he found sleep and it wasn't an easy sleep as flashes of Hermione kept popping up in his dreams.

Hermione was finding the same difficulties going on with her. She new Harry liked her very much, but his failure to come to terms with her requests, even part way, was too much for her to accept. If his training meant more to him than she did, then let him do it alone. She really wanted to feel this way, but he kept coming up in her dreams like she did in Harry's.

She knew her staying away from Harry caused his decision. She knew either way she went would be the determing factor in it, so she went the way she thought he really wished to go. She knew he wasn't trying to build his ego by continuing to train. He was so much the hero that he wanted to be the best he could be and that meant never stopping to be better. But she felt he also needed to be more of a kid and loosen up.

The next morning, Harry was up and gone before his roommates awoke. He brought his guitar with him and would sit and play after his training session. His session lasted for five hours and it was noon when he stopped for lunch. He went into the Great Hall to eat and sat at the end of the table by himself and there were no moves by others to join him. He looked down and saw Hermione sitting with the five other members of their team and none looked down at him to see how he was doing.

Harry ate in a hurry and went back outside to return to his training area. He knew they were all upset with him and it hurt him to know what he was doing to them, but he couldn't let it interfere with his training. He worked out for another two hours then he sat down and played his guitar and sang with some and just his guitar with the others. The music carried it's way back to the castle and if he had been watching he would have seen students come out to see where it was coming from.

If he had looked even closer he would have seen Hermione leave the school and find a spot where she could listen to Harry but not be seen by him. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she sat and listened to the heart wrenching songs he was playing, all geared towards her.

Draco, Luna, Neville and Ginny all watched from the entry, knowing what was happening to their two other members. They hated to see it happening, but didn't know what to do about it. Even Luna was at a loss. She knew both of them were stubborn and pig headed. She knew they both loved each other very much. What hurt her was the fact that Hermione didn't know how dedicated Harry was to his training and nothing she could say would tell her different.

Draco wanted to hit Harry in the head for the way he was treating Hermione, but knew if he could was the longest stretch he could imagine. He knew even Neville couldn't touch Harry, not that he wanted to.

Neville did know what Harry was going through and he felt sorry for him. He knew Harry wanted to be the best he could be so that there would always be someone there when needed to face adversity. He also knew if needed, the six could get back together and join forces like they did in the past, but how would it affect both Harry and Hermione. He wished he could explain to Hermione just what Harry was doing, but he didn't know how to explain it to the disturbed state she was in.

Ginny was the most in turmoil, though she wouldn't let anyone know it. She didn't understand her feelings for Harry. She knew her feelings for Neville were real so why did she have feelings for Harry. Yes, he showed interest in her before they knew the meaning of Luna's gathering of followers, but what were these feelings he had and was she really affected by them. She wanted to think no, but was she just trying to drive Harry from her mind. This hurt her because she knew how Hermione felt about Harry and to see what was happening put her in this turmoil. She didn't know what was happening to her inside.

Harry's music carried it's way inside the castle and Albus heard it and knew it's source. He knew it was meant for Hermione and he was sure she heard it, but didn't know if she was doing anything about it. Though he didn't know what to say to Harry, he did know who did. He would have to contact Merlin to get him to talk to Harry and get him to see what he was doing wrong.

Merlin-}

Myrtle was sitting at the kitchen table having a cuppa with Lily when Merl came in and took a seat next to her. He seemed nervous about something and Myrtle was hoping she knew what it was about. She had thought about trying to make him jealous while he was gone, but could not commit to her idea because of her feelings she had for anyone else, caring for an alien being from another galaxy would have sounded creepy, but being a ghost for over forty years gives one a different outlook on love. No one would love a ghost or a poltergeist. Even if somehow they reverted back to human form, like she did. If he asked what she hoped he would, there was no way she would screw it up and say something like, "Let me think on it." or "Can you give me a little time to consider my answer?"

She was given this second chance at life, and she would not do anything to destroy any hope of having a happy one. If he asked the answer was definitely a 'YES'. She waited for him to begin his talk, when there was a floo call from Albus for Merl. In her mind she was cussing the old fart for interrupting their talk.

Merl answered the floo and Albus began, "Merlin, there is a situation here that needs your guidance. Harry and Hermione are at an impasse in their relationship and I think it should be handled by you with your wisdom."

Lily heard this and began laughing at Dumbledore's request. She called out, "How the heck can he help Harry and Hermione when he can't even get his own life in order."

Albus heard this and laughed as well. Merl got flustered when he replied, "Lily may be joking, but she is more corerect than you can imagine. If it was about Harry's training, I could answer your request, but about love, whew, I don't know. It's not exactly my strong point Albus. I'll give it a try to see If I can figure out what's going on in Harry's mind, but that would be the best I can do. Luna would be better suited for this problem."

"She doesn't have any ideas on how to handle this situation either. I was hoping you could get Harry to see that too much training isn't good for him."

"But it is good for him, to keep him sharp and alert. What about Neville, is he training with Harry?"

"No. He doesn't think he needs it now that the danger is over. He now wishes to live a normal life with Ginny by his side."

"So, Harry is alone. That's not good. He needs someone there to keep his sanity. How did he get in this situation?"

"Because he was asked to join a study group and he didn't see where he could help them. He thought with just Neville, it was alright, but with over two hundred students to try and train was more than he could handle."

"TWO HUNDRED! No wonder Harry had second thoughts about doing it. Albus, even your Professors who are trained to teach, wouldn't attempt something like that."

"Miss Granger isn't in the same frame of mind as you. She thinks he's doing it because of his expectations. He expects all who train with him should have the same results he has. You know as well as I do as that isn't the case. Harry didn't even ask Neville to get to his level."

"So, why would Hermione think this to be true. No, Albus, there is something else bothering her. I suppose I should come out there to talk to Harry and find out what's going on. I will be there first thing in the morning, before Harry starts his training. I have something to do here before I try to straighten Harry and Hermione out." and he pulled out of the floo and grabbed Myrtle by the hand and pulled her up to her room. He set her down on her bed and began pacing n front of her.

Merl had never been this nervous before in his life. Things were so much easier when he was training Luke. Finally he pulled up a chair and set it in front of her. He had to look into her eyes as he asked his question, "Myrtle, this is the toughest thing I have ever had to do, and I know it is going to come out all wrong."

Myrtle went 360 in her thoughts when he began like this. "Let me make it easy for you then. You don't love me and you are trying to tell me you are leaving soon for your home."

"Are you crazy? Of course I love you and wish to be with you for the rest of our lives. But how can we do this when you are human and I am not. How can we reproduce? How will we live with our different life styles?"

"It seems to me you're living alright at the moment. You eat our food, do the same things we do, and you just said you love me. You changed when you came here, why can't I change when we leave here?"

"You won't be leaving here Myrtle. However, I don't see me leaving here anytime soon. How long exactly I will be here is too tough to say. I could be called back home tomorrow. I would like to spend my time with you though, with you as my wife, if you would have me after knowing what I just told you."

Without even giving it any thought, Myrtle said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Even after what I just said? I could be here until you die, or I could leave here after being married a day."

"Merl, I love you too. I will take what ever you can give me. Just don't get me pregnant and then decide it is time to leave just because you don't wish to change a dirty nappie." Myrtle smiled.

Lily listened to the strangest proposal and acceptance ever given. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She decided to do neither and went to the kitchen to leave them in peace. She put a silent charm up and then laughed until her sides hurt.

She wished she could be there for Merl's attempt to help Harry and Hemrione, as that would be an even funnier experience. Not Harry and Hermione's problem, but How Merl handled it.

When Sirius and James got home and Merl told them about his proposal and Myrtle's accepting it, it was a cause for celebration, so James called Remus and told him to dress for the evening, along with Selena and they would join in on Merl's and Myrtle's engagement party and dinner.

Even after asking James and Sirius to stay alchohol free, it was asking too much of Sirius. James didn't touch a drop all evening, but Sirius exceeded his capacity by quite a few and needed help home. The couch would be his bed for about a week to teach him a lesson. Marlene was a strict disciplinarian.

Merlin-}

Merl made it to Hogwarts and began his visit with Albus to find out what was going on. He probably should have started with the team, but he wanted an adult version to begin with. Once he heard Albus' version, he knew it was a mistake to even ask. What Albus knew about relationships you could print on the back of a chocolate frog card.

He then went to the team and sat with them to ask about Harry and Hermione was not in the meeting. She was once again outside listening to Harry play his music, but she would not go to him. Harry knew she was there listening, but would not go to her. Neither of them wanted to admit he or she was wrong.

What Merl got from the talk was that Hermione wanted Harry to curtail his training and join the students in class and in the group. Harry could not slow down his training if he wanted to be able to defend anyone in need. Merl saw where Hermione may be more right than Harry in this. Yes, he should train, but not to the extent he is doing. He was still only twelve years old and needed to take growing up slower.

He walked out to where Harry had taken up for training so as not to hurt anyone and be far enough away to go unobserved. Merl heard the music coming from Harry and looked to see if he could spot Hermione. She wasn't seen but he knew she was there somewhere listening to Harry. She had already admitted she loved Harry's music. Merl continued on to where Harry was and found him sitting on a huge boulder and just playing the guitar for the song he was playing.

He walked up to Harry and waited for him to finish the song before he started his talk. Harry saw him there but would not set the guitar down until it was finished. Once it was, Harry laid the guitar on the boulder next to him and turned his attention to Merl.

"Hi Harry. I hear you are having a minor problem with Hermione."

"Well, you heard wrong Merl. She is having the minor problem. I can't get her to see why I need to practice like I do."

"Tell me Harry, why do you need to train as hard as you are? You already know everything I taught you and I can't teach you any more. No Harry. I know what you are thinking, but it is as I said, I can't teach you anymore. I have more to teach you, but not for many years. It is not a matter of you learning, it is a matter of the changes that will occur with the training. In your body, with it still growing, it will become an abomination. I can't do that to you. I may never do that to you, just to let you know. I have to know for sure that you will be joining me when it is time for me to go back home."

"Do you know when that will be Merl?"

"No, I don't Harry. It could be tomorrow or it may not be for a hundred years. If you want to know the truth, I hope for the hundred years as I just asked Myrtle to marry me and she accepted."

Harry jumped of the boulder and went to Merl and gave him a hug. "I'm glad to see you found happiness here on this dull planet then. Did you set a date yet?"

"No, not yet,but it should be sooner than later. I wish to enjoy our time together for as long as I can. I do have to report to the Director to let him know what is going on. I think he expected something like this though. That was why he gave me so much time off. We also have to make another trip back to Crighton to see how they are doing. By we, I mean the entire team and I. It should only take a day to complete the trip, and it won't be too soon that we go. We have to give them time to adjust to their new found knowledge."

"It sounds good to me. Now, back to my problem. You think I am wrong in what I am doing?"

"Yes I do, Harry. I mean it is good to see you in such a strong commitment, but it isn't really necessary. Tell me, do you love Hermione?"

"I would like to think so, but don't you think it is a bit early to be thinking along that line?"

"Is that what you think? If it is, then you should be telling Hermione this. She needs to know how you feel about her. Maybe she feels the same way as you do, but that doesn't mean you should forget about her. She has feelings Harry, and she wants to share them with you. Unless you have feeling for someone else? Is that the case Harry?"

"I just don't know Merl. I do like Hermione, but I keep thinking back on my thoughts on Ginny."

Merl smiled at Harry's confession, "I thought as much. That is why you are keeping yourself seperate from the others. You're afraid you may have second thoughts about Luna's vision."

"Why are you smiling about this, it is very serious. I could be hurting everyone I know if I let my thoughts continue in that direction."

"And you're hurting them all by not coming forth with your thoughts. By keeping this to yourself, your hurting both you and Hermione immediately and in the long run all of the team and the family. If you feel you should break up, then tell Hermione and the reason why you think like that. By stringing her along only makes the matter worse."

"But I don't know if I want to break up with her. I feel by staying away, maybe she will make up my mind for me by either breaking it off or forcing me to make a decision. If she were to do that, then I would pick her because she showed me that she cares. Ginny already showed me she cares, although she may not admit it. She took it upon herself to write when I was alone. You saw what that did to me."

"I did, but I also saw what it meant to you to have Hermione by your side on Crighton."

Harry thought back to those times and he had to admit he did enjoy having Hermione by his side during his walks. The talks they had sitting alone during the evenings. The kisses they shared. Then Harry jumped up and said to Merl, "That's it! I know what I need to do, if she will go along with it. It will tell me what I need to know. Thank you Merl for helping me see through this." and Harry ran back to the castle to find the one he needed. He didn't see Hermione jump up and follow him to the castle.

Merl did see this and wondered what the heck was going on. He started back as well, when he stopped and changed his mind. He didn't need to interfere with the teams problems any more than he needed to.

He walked back to the gates and left the grounds and went home to Myrtle and a good home cooked meal by her, Lily and Petunia. He could honestly say that he had not eaten as well as he has on this dull planet as Harry put it. However he did not see it that way. It was anything but dull. He knew of five women he would love to call his mate and he never felt like this before in all his travels. Myrtle, Lily, Marlene, Selena and Narcissa were women he could spend a lifetime with under other circumstances. Myrtle was the only one available and he was happy that she was as he would finally find happiness like Harry said.

Harry went right to the Gryffindor dorm and entered to find four members of his team sitting there talking. He sat and waited as he new the final member should be anytime now. He was rewarded when Hermione came through the door not two minutes after he did.

Harry's next words hurt Hermione so much, she ran to her room. "Ginny, Neville, please understand I need to try this to see how I feel. Don't get too angry." and he pulled Ginny in for a kiss. It lasted for a minute with neither ready to break it off right away. Then it was Ginny who pulled away.

"What the hell was that for you arse? Did you see Hermione run to her dorm because of what you did?"

"Tell me Ginny, did you like the kiss? Be honest please."

Ginny kicked around with her shoe and then looked to Neville, "I'm sorry Neville but yes I did like it. Not as much as I like yours though."

Harry grabbed Neville by the shoulder. "It was the same for me Neville. I liked it, but I liked Hermione's better. I needed to know this before I made any commitment. It was only a test and I hope it won't happen again. Too often that is. Sorry about that Nev, but to make you feel better, I will be doing it with Luna as well. Just like we all will be doing it with the others." and Harry went to the stairs leading to the girls dorms and climbed them without touching the steps. All the boys in the common room watched this as they wondered how they could get up there. Of course they still don't know how Harry did it.

Harry found the second year girls room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Harry entered to see Hermione face down on her bed crying. He sat down next to her and talked softly so he wouldn't startle her. "Hermione, please we have to talk."

"Go back to your girlfriend, maybe she will listen to your crap."

"She's not doing a very good job of it right now."

"Speak louder, maybe she can't hear you."

"Oh, she hears me just fine, but refuses to acknowledge it. Hermione, listen to me. I know it looked bad down there a moment ago, but I had to find out for myself if my feelings for you were greater than the feelings I had for Ginny. They are you know. I like Ginny, but not as much as I do you. I can't say I love you right now, but I do care for you deeply and I hope I haven't lost what we share."

Without looking up she answered him, "I'm sorry Harry, but right now I don't wish to talk about it. You hurt me by not explaining yourself and just did what you wanted. Now, please leave me alone."

That was what Harry did and walked out of her room and made his way downstairs. He went back out to his Boulder to get his guitar and began palying it once more, only this time without his audience.


	32. Chapter 32

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Two

Hermione continued to ignore Harry and it was bothering him that it would. He knew she was upset with him, but didn'y know it went this far. It had been two weeks since she said those words to him to leave her alone. The rest of the team would tsalk to him about anything other than Hermione. When he asked a question about her they changed the subject or said "I don't Know."

He tried on several occasions to talk to her, but she would not respond. Harry did the only thing he knew to do. If she meant what she said then that is what he would do. He went back into his rigid practice mode and spoke to no one, ate alone and decided to sleep outside under the stars, with a little help from Hagrid. He provided Harry a tent, a bed roll and a pillow. He even had him sit on on a few meals.

Harry saw that Hermione quit coming out when Harry quit playing his music. When he saw this he began playing again, but she st ill did not respond. No one did, and he played for him and Hagrid.

He would start early in the morning to begin practice, take a break for breakfast and then back to training.

It was getting much colder and still there was no response from Hermione or anyone else. He sat alone at the Gryffindor table and even Luna had nothing to say to him. He got the feeling everyone thought he was to blame for his and Hermione's disagreement, and he was beginning to think they may be right, but since Hermione refused to talk to him, it would stay the way it was.

He would see her sitting at the table talking to other people andughing every now and then at something he or she said. Not just the team members, but others as well. Some he didn't even know.

Just before Christmas break, there was going to be a dance and Harry thought about asking Hermione to be his partner for the event, but when he finally got the chance, he saw another boy walk up to her first and asked her to the dance and without even thinking about her answer, agreed to the request. Harry turned around and left the Great Hall and just walked around the grounds of the school with no particular destination.

He thought on what he had done to Hermione and his relationship and figured that Merl had been right and that made Hermione right. Since she refused to talk with him, he then felt what ever they shared was no longer there and she had moved on. With that being the case, Harry felt the same way. He turned around to head back to the school and Dumbledore's office to speak to the Headmaster.

When he got to the entry, the statue moved out of the way to let him pass. Harry went to the staircase and rode them to the top where he faced the door. He was asked to enter after he knocked and then he was asked to take a seat once he was recognised.

"What can I do for you Harry?"

"You once asked me if I wished to take my N.E.W.T.s and I refused. It that opportunity still available to me sir?"

Albus got a worried look on his face as he thought he knew where this was going, "Are you sure this is what you want to do, Harry?"

"You don't really know what I want to do, Sir, so please don't go making assumptions. I don't know what I want to do, but if my testing is out of the way then I am free to do what ever I wish."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Harry. If you are not going to become a Professor, and you pass your tests, then you have to leave the school. That is long as you are allowed to stay. Once you recieve your scores you then have twenty four hours to be out."

"I knew that sir. I figured since it is the Christmas Hols, then it would be a great time to take the tests and that way I would be out of here and no one would be any the wiser until they return to school."

"Why do you want to do this Harry?"

"Because I am wasting my time here and your food by staying. I don't attend any classes and I don't mingle with the students, so why am I staying?"

"I see. So when do you wish to test?"

"The sooner the better. Tomorrow morning would be fine."

Albus made all the calls needed to get it done, and it was set up for the following morning. Harry also requested that he not tell anyone about his decision that did not need to know, and that meant any student currently enrolled in school. Albus agreed, though heavy hearted at his agreement.

It was the Monday prior to the Christmas Hols and Hermione, Ginny and Luna had picked up thir gowns for the dance on Thursday evening. Draco and Neville were the only male members going and Hermione was not in the best of moods. Yes, she had accepted an invitation from Cedric Digory to accompany him to it, but now she was regretting not giving Harry a chance. Her rejecting him had set him in a solitary mood and he didn't talk to anyone lately. She heard from Luna that when she accepted Cedrics offer, Harry had witnessed it and turned around and left the school. She also told her that he had spoken to the Headmaster about something and she didn't know what it involved.

Hermione wanted to talk to Cedric and see if he would take back his offer but she was afraid if she did that she would be stuck without a date for the evening. None of this would be happening if only Harry stopped training so hard and talked with his friends about what was going on in his mind.

The next two days were hectic for Harry as it was one test after another. He took all the written exams in the morning and in the afternoon it was the practical portion. He took four exams on Monday and three the next day. After the exams were completed and he finally had a break, he headed out to his training area and relaxed by playing his music. This time he was followed out by Professor McGonagall and she took a seat next to him to talk. "Harry, I have listened to you play this music for several weeks now and would like to ask a request of you. How would you like to play your music for the dance Thrusday evening?"

She was surprised by his quick refusal. "I'm sorry Professor, but that is the last thing I could do for you. Anything else you asked and if I could, I would do it for you, but not this. It's strictly for personal reasons and there is no way I will change my mind. Besides you want a full band for a dance, not a lone preformist."

"We have a full band already Mr. Potter, I just thought you might like to play as well. However if you are that sure, then I will forget I asked."

She got up to leave when Harry asked, "Professor, why did you ask me to play?"

"For two reasons really. I have enjoyed listening to you and Miss Weasley thought it might be a good idea to ask."

"So, it wasn't Hermione to ask you?"

"No Mr. Potter, it wasn't Miss Granger. But I am sure she wouldn't mind hearing you play as she had been listening to you for quite a while as well."

"Yes, I know, but that ended about three weeks ago. I'm afraid it was all my fault that she quit listening."

"Then why haven't you tried to apologize to her?"

"Because she won't talk to me, nor will the others."

"I see. You do have a problem then don't you. But you know, if you play at the dance, maybe she will come around and accept you into her talks again."

"I don't want to influence her in any way."

"Influence her? It sounds to me you are doing your best to put some distance between the two of you, when you should be fighting to keep her. That is if you like her?"

"That's just it, I do like her and want to be with her, but I'm afraid I hurt her deeply and I don't know how I can show her this. I went in to ask her to the dance and somone else beat me to her and she accepted without a second thought. It appears she is moving on without me."

"So that's what this is all about. I was wondering how it happened. Does she know you were going to ask her?"

"I doubt it. I left as soon as I saw her accept."

"Well, if you change your mind about playing, let me know and I will set it up with the band. Oh, good luck on your N.E.W.T.s by the way. I got a glimpse of your transfiguration test and I am pretty sure you passed. Of course that was just your written."

"I don't mean to sound snobbish, Professor, but I'm pretty sure I got seven O's on my writtens and six on my practicals."

"Thirteen O's? That's very impressive , if you indeed got them."

"Thank you Professor for at least talking to me. It's good to know someone still knows I'm around."

"Believe me Mr. Potter, you music tells everyone you're still around. I have never seen the school so carefree. It eases their minds for the school work. They actually walk the halls singing to it. I would gain to say that Miss Granger notices it as well." and she left for the school and her next class.

Harry sat and thought on playing for the dance and maybe getting a chance to dance with Hermione during a break, but then the image of her dancing with this guy he didn't know and it was enough to tell him how much it would hurt to see this.

Harry sat by himself at the end of the Gryffindor table again to eat his dinner and listening to all the students talk about their dates or their gowns. He even saw the guy who asked Hermione to the dance sitting there with her. They seemed to be talking and getting along pretty good. H also heard someone mention that he was three years older than she was, like it was a huge age gap. He wanted to laugh at the fool who made that statement. Age is not a factor on how a person feels about another, and three years was hardly a huge issue.

Harry finished eating and was ready to leave when Draco took a seat across from him. "How have you been doing Harry?"

Harry could barely contain his anger, "Did someone finally get up enough nerve to ask something of me? Is it killing you to be here across from me Draco?"

Draco smiled at his best friend, "It seems as if there are two sides to that coin Harry. All you have tried to talk to is Hermione and she is not the best choice to talk to. We even have trouble getting through to her. You could have asked one of us how we were all doing?"

"I would have if you had stopped to talk."

"That was what, four days after Hermione asked you to leave her alone. There hasn't been much in the past two weeks. So, you haven't answered me, how have you been?"

"I have been busy testing and training. I have talked with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall about a few things. Getting ready for the Hols."

"Same with us, except for the testing. What have you tested on?"

"Aren't you excited about the dance Thursday? I'm sure Luna is."

"Ya, we're both excited about it. It is the first time for us with something like this. You should see Neville. He is practicing so he won't be stepping on Ginny's feet. He grabs his robes and holds them in his arms like it was Ginny and dances around with them."

Harry laughed at this, "As graceful as he was in training, why doesn't he put that it use in his dancing?"

"Guess he didn't think of it that way. I will tell him though."

"Draco, before you leave, could you tell me who Hermione is going to the dance with?"

"I was wnodering if you were going to get around to that. His name is Cedric Diggory and he is a fifth year."

"Does he like her?"

"I don't know Harry, I try not to get too personal with him. I don't know how Hermione feels either as she won't talk to us about him, in case you were going to ask."

"Thanks Draco, for telling me this and for being my friend."

"It's because I'm your friend I told you this you idiot. Now you have to figure out why I told you." and he got up and left before Harry asked any more questions.

He was soon followed out by the rest of his friends and as they passed Harry, they greeted him. Except for Hermione that is. But it didn't stop Harry from asking her, "Hello Hermione, how are you?"

"Fine." was all she said as she passed him without stopping.

"I'm not, in case you're wondering." Harry muttered not thinking she heard him. He was wrong as his words brought a smile to her face and she skipped forward to join Ginny and Luna.

The evening of the dance brought all the students attending a to a happy place in their minds as the pressures of school all faded with the fun they all shared. Even Hermoine enjoyed the first half of the dance as Cedric was a delightful dancer and a charming person to talk to.

The second half of the dance was not as enjoyable for her as she thought Harry would show up and ask her to dance. It never happened and Hermione's mood soon spread to her friends. She got so bad that Cedric left her at the table and went to Cho Chang and asked her for a dance, and that was where he spent the rest of the evening. Hermione didn't even notice him missing.

If she knew why Harry missed the dance, she would be more than a little upset. Earlier in the day Harry had been informed that he did indeed receive his thirteen O's for his N.E.W.T.s. He spent to aternoon with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore as they told him of what was open to him in any field he wished to partake in, but not until he was eighteeen. Now he was the one who was in an upset mood. Professor Dumbledore tried telling him this before he tested, but he didn't want to listen to him and now he regretted doing it. He spent the entire day in his place of choice all year long. He didn't even play his music, he was so upset.

He was now looking at nothing to do and nowhere to go. His friends would all be in school and he would be home alone.

The dance ended at midnight and everyone made their way back to their dorms except for Luna as she asked if she could join Ginny in her dorm and stayed there all night. She had to rub Ginny's feet from where Neville had stepped on them all night. What ever Draco told him didn't work. Between Neville and the shoes themselves her feet felt like they were in a vise all night.

The next morning found them all eating their breakfast and sharing stories about what they will be doing over the Hols. Then when it over, they all got their belongings they were bringing home and travelled to Hogsmeade for the station.

After they were all loaded and the train started moving, it was Hermione who asked, "Has anyone seen Harry?"

No one answered, so she got up and went looking. She looked from one end to the other and finally found him in the last car sitting in a cabin by himself. She knocked on his door, but he didn't answer at first. She knocked once more and he looked up and this was when she saw that he had been crying. This stunned her as Harry never cried. She tried opening the door, but it was locked and no charm worked to unlock it. "Harry, let me in."

Harry got up and unlocked the door, then waved his hand over it and it opened on it's own. Hermione followed him into the cabin and took a seat across from. "Harry, What's the matter?"

Keeping his head down he told her, "I screwed up royally this time Hermione. Not only have I lost you, but my friends as well. I won't be going back with you when the Hols are over."

It took a while for it to soak in before Hermione asked, "What did you do Harry? And why won't you be going back to school?"

"Because I have finished school already."

Now she was in shock, "You took your N.E.W.T.s already? How did you do?'

This brought a laugh from him. Only Hermione could ask a question like that at a time like this. He reached into his bag and pulled out his scores and handed them to her. Her eyes got real big as she saw his scores. "Thirteen O's Harry. That's amazing. I knew you were going to make it tough on me to out do you."

"Now you don't have to worry about it. Well, maybe except for Luna. She is brilliant you know."

"Why aren't you coming back to school though?"

"Because there is no place for me there. I turned down the assistant position and the study group job."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Probably work with Dad and Sirius in the joke shop. Or maybe with Remus in his."

"Oh Harry, why did you do it?" Hermione cried as she asked this.

"To give you a chance to be with this Cedric. I knew he asked you and you accepted without any doubt. It told me you were over me and moving on."

"Draco's right, you are an idiot. I can't believe you think Cedric and I are a couple. Do you see him here with us?"

"No, and I'm glad. He didn't seem right with you."

"He wasn't. He was fun to be with for the first half of the dance, but I was hoping you would show up and ask me to dance one time during the evening. When you didn't, I got upset and he went looking for someone else to dance with. He found Cho Chang. That's who he is sitting with now."

"So, you're not a couple now. I screwed up worse than I thought."

"I'm afraid you did Harry. But all is not lost yet. There is always a chance you could take up a tutors job for OWL and NEWTs students. Even in our study group, It is hard for them to get help, especailly for the NEWT testers. With your being friends with Hagrid, maybe you could assist him. It's kind of hard for him being a Professor this year. You should see what he has us study. Blast Ended Skrewts and Hippogryphs. Someone is going to get hurt if he doesn't calm it down some."

"I don't know if Professor Dumbledore will give me the opportunity after I turned him down on the others."

"It doesn't hurt to ask. Look I have to get back to the rest, so why don't you come join us?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here. It's nice and quiet. Gives me a chance to think."

"Harry you don't have to seperate yourself from your friends just because of me. Right now I just need to think about what we are to each other. I'm sorry for the way I have ignored you and how I went to the dance with Cedric. I wanted to see you come to the dance and maybe get a dance in with you, but you never showed."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Hermione. This was all my doing and I will probably regret doing it. You were right to ask me to share my knowledge with your study group and I should have been glad to help out. Go on back and tell everyone that I'm alright. I just need to think on what I should do next."

Hermione did as she was asked, but it was with a heavy heart as she wanted to try and straighten things out with Harry. The way things were right now did not look favorable for a reconnection. She knew Harry was feeling low and needed someone to listen to him, but he had to figure out who would be best to listen to his problems. She hoped he found this person soon.

The rest of the team didn't take this information to easily. Harry was lost and they could not help him. They knew he would neither ask for their help or listen to any reasoning they may have to give him.

Merlin-}

The Christmas Hols went by fast and before anyone knew it, they were heading back to the castle and school. None of them were in a festive mood, knowing they were returning without Harry. Neville and Draco were lost without their other male friend. It didn't seem like a team without him there. They all wondered if Harry found something to take up his time and wished him the best.

The trip was a long and boring ride for the team and were glad to see it come to an end when the train pulled up into the Hogsmeade station. They made their carraige ride to the school and entered the hall for the returning meal, only to find Harry sitting at the table waiting for them. Draco and Neville were the first to respond to seeing him as they ran to hug their last team member. It was Neville who asked the obvious question, "OK Harry, what post did you manage to take with the staff?"

Harry laughed as he answered his best friend, "None. I went to Professor Dumbledore to see if I could take up an internship with one of the professors and he said that I was needed to help out your study group and share my knowledge to any who would listen to my teachings. He said that he wouldn't waste my talent on just one class. So, here I am. Believe it or not, he wanted to pay me for doing this. I tried to refuse but he said If I did, then he couldn't bring me back. So I will be getting 100 galleons a month to teach any who will listen."

Harry was then treated to hugs from Ginny and Luna and also a kiss from Luna on the cheek. Hermione just took his hand and shook it. When she treid to pull it back, Harry held on and pulled her back into a hug. He tried to kiss her on the cheek but she stopped him. "It's too early for this Harry. Give me time to get to know you again. We have a lot to catch up on and I don't want to move too fast and see it is all wasted."

She was expecting a sorry look on his face but he just smiled and said, "I can wait Hermione, but don't take too long to decide. Also, I may be needing your help to set up a training class for each year. Neville can take the lower classmates to give me a hand, just don't expect to be paid Neville. I don't think Professor Dumbledore is feeling that generous."

The food was finally placed on the tables and everyone began eating. There was laughter from futher up the table as Seamus made the mistake to ask Ron what he got for Christmas when Ron had his mouth full of food. Seamus was soon wearing what ever Ron had shoved in his mouth. Ginny just turned back to her meal after she said, "Some people never learn." and she began eating.

Harry spent the days sitting with any Professor that was on a free period and asked the best way to approach the students with his knowledge. He knew not to expect too much from all of them and to spend the most time with the ones who needed it the most.

The first meeting was at half past six and he would start with the seventh years. They were all seated according to their years to make it easier for Harry. Right from the start, Harry began to show how eager they were to learn from him. They were like a damp sponge soaking up his knowledge.

There were five students that were having trouble with some of their classes and Harry spent most of the time with them, but did not ignore the rest of the seventh years. He spent as much time as he could with the rest and still give the most time with these five students.

Before the Study Group left for the evening, Harry asked them all if they wished him to test them occasionally to see how they were doing. It was agreed to having themselves tested once a month to see their advancement.

Back at the dorm, Harry sat with his friends to talk and to get their feelings on how the evening went. Because he wasn't a Professor, Harry was able to spend his evenings with his housemates.

Hermione spoke her mind on how well Harry did, "Harry, you did a good job with the seventh years, but, maybe you should spend less time with the five who were falling behind. The rest of the students looked like they were jealous of those five students."

"Infortunately I don't have that luxury Hermione, as that is why I have this post. It is to free the professors to teach all the class without having to spend too much time on individuals. It was one of the prerequisites. I sorry for the rest of the students, but they will get use to it eventually."

"I understand. If you have to do it for all years, then prepare yourself for Ron and Seamus as they need your help badly, but I don't know how well Ron will take to your services. I think he needs to be forced to take our help."

"Maybe you would be better off training him than me. A pretty face always helps to keep the mind active."

"No thanks. His mind is way too active for me. Ginny said he is always thinking how he would like to get this girl or that girl in a dark closet. She says he is worse than the twins. Combined. I'll leave his tutoring up to you. I may help with Seamus as he is more mature."

"Maybe Ginny will do it. She probably would be able to handle him, especially if Neville is there with her."

"That's asking for trouble, Harry. Ron barely puts up with her as it is. If he had to learn from her, it would be like putting a tiger and a lion in the same cage to see what would happen, even though you know. Ginny would ride him like a horse and he would be bucking the entire time she was on him."

"I don't get it, their family. Why don't they get along?"

"Ron's older. Ginny's a girl. Ron thinks he has more friends than she does. Ginny knows better. Ron thinks his mum favors Ginny over the rest of the family. Fred and George prank Ron all the time and hardly ever try it on Ginny. Need any more reasons why?"

Harry was laughing, "No, I think that's enough. Still, I wonder, why does he feel that way about Molly? I never see her showing any more love to Ginny than any others."

"Neither do his brothers, except maybe Percy at times. She really doesn't and tries to tell Ron and Percy that, but Ron never listens and Percy agrees, but changes his mind when things go against him. They don't realize that Ginny does not put herself in a situation where there is no doubt about her guilt. She is very covert about her dealing with her brothers. Fred and George are all too wise to her sneakiness and avoid her most of the time."

"So, you're saying she could have been put in Slytherin?"

"No Weasley has ever been housed in Slytherin, no matter how sneaky they are. I imagine the conversation Ginny had with the hat was very interesting during her sorting."

"I guess it should be me to try and train Ron, and probably Seamus as well. What about Dean?"

"Dean is OK. He doesn't show his bad side very often and when he does, he soon follows it up with an apology. He tried to get close with me once and Neville and Draco were there to straighten him out. I think he may try it with Ginny as well, but the two will be there once again, if there is anything left of him when Ginny is through with him."

"I pity him if she does something to him. She is quite a handful. How does Neville keep her so calm? Love does some strange things to people."

"I know Harry, I've seen what it can do." she was thinking of Harry as she said this.


	33. Chapter 33

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Three

It was Harry's sixth day and now it was time to face Ron and Seamus. He took a different year each night and it went from the highest grade down to the next grade. Now it was time for year two.

It wasn't that he was afraid of them, it was more like he was afraid of what he might do to them. He was very close to the family except for Ron and Percy and he didn't want anything to come between that trust and caring.

He was sitting in the hall waiting for all the students to come in for the study group and was surprised when the first to enter was a Slytherin. Harry remembered Hermione calling her Daphne. He went to her to greet her and was again surprised when she pushed his hand away, and instead hugged him, "I did this to Neville when it was over and promised myself I would do it to you when I finally got to meet you. I hope you aren't embarrassed by it?"

Harry smiled at her and answered, "No, not embarrassed, just surprised. Of course I like these kind of surprises. Just don't tell Hermione I said that."

While still in the hug she whispered in his ear, "Too late, she already heard it from you." and he left the hug and turned around to see Hermione standing behind them.

"UH, hi Hermione. Just introducing myself to Miss...Daphne here. I like to get to know the rest of the study group before I begin."

Her expression never changed as she replied, "Yes, well now that you know her, perhaps you could go and get to know Ron and Seamus as well. They are sitting at the end of the table waiting for you." and she continued to take out the books she brought for the session.

Harry muttered under his breath for his stupidity he showed with Daphne and did not even know her last name. Miss Daphne had to sound so stupid to every one who heard it.

When he got to Ron and Seamus, he was still flustered and Ron did not make it any easier for him, "Get caught flirting, did you Potter?"

"I'm not even going to aknowledge that with an answer Ron. I'm not here to answer to you. I'm here to try and get you to second year level magic. That means I have two years to catch you up with. At least Seamus does have first year down somewhat. I'm afraid this year's class is lacking in students who have an idea of what magic is." Harry left the two and went to the head of the table to address all the second year students.

"For five days I have gone over magic with different years and I have been impressed with their ability to comprehend what I taught them. Unfortunately it ends here. Yes, there are some brilliant people here that will grasp what I teach them. But there more here that haven't the foggiest of what I am about to teach. It embarrasses me to see that my year of students is also the weakest. In the other years there were three or four students that needed my help exclusively. In this year, I know of at least ten who are in desperate need of my help. I can only help you if you are willing to put forth the effort to listen and learn what I teach. If any of you wish to leave then now is the time to do it." all ten knew who they were and they all got up to leave.

They were Ron, Seamus, Dean, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy. Millicant, Nott, Michael and Justin. Three from Gryffindor, five from Slytherin and two from Ravenclaw. The last two were a complete surprise as they were supposed to be smart. But Harry knew they were having trouble for some reason.

"So, you all wish to leave without even trying to learn from me. Such a pity that your schooling will end here. You all do know that failing this year means termination, don't you?"

Ron shouted out, "We all failed last year, yet here we are. Explain that Potter."

"OK, I will. You all know that Professor Dumbledore was not here last year, don't you? Well, Professor McGonagall took his place, and though she sounds tough, she is just a softie for all students and does her best to give you all a fair treatment. She allowed you to continue on even with your failings. Professor Dumbledore was not happy with this, but since he did leave her in charge, he upheld her decision. Now that he is back, he has no such obligation to you. He told me to help those of you who needed help before going to the rest of the year students."

Pansy asked, "Will he really dismiss us if we fail?"

Harry didn't have to answer as another voice came across to them all, "I will indeed dismiss you all should you fail again this year." Albus called out.

All ten students turned a shade of green when they heard that Harry had the backing of the headmaster.

At another table, Fred and George were doing their best to hold back their laughter. Lee didn't permit himself that trouble as he laughed at all their faces. However, when Albus turned to see who was laughing, Lee got two elbows in the ribs from Fred and George, causing him to shut up. He thanked them when Albus turned back to the ten students.

"Now, if you still wish to leave and take your chances on passing on your own, you may leave."

All ten students sat back down. Hermione and Ginny were glad to see that Harry had support from the school. They thought there was going to be trouble from many of the ten. The two exceptions were Dean and Justin.

Harry decided to ask the ten students to follow him to a seperate classroom where they would not disturb the rest of the students. They were not happy with this, but did as he asked.

Once in the room, he sealed the room, slienced it and closed it off from anyone looking in. He then turned back to ther students. "Don't worry, this is for your protection. Others may try to look in to see what you are failing in and then exploit that against you. For instance, Vincent Crabbe, you are having trouble with DADA, are you not?"

"Amoung others, so what of it?"

"What is it you can't understand?"

"Everything. They go too fast for me to understand any of it."

"It's like that in all classes isn't it?"

"Ya. I can't keep up with any of it."

"Come up here please." and Vincent started to shake with fear thinking Harry was going to do something to harm him. He had his wand out but pointed down and at the ready incase he needed it.

"There won't be any need for you to use it, but keep it handy if you think it would help you should I decide to do something. I just want to look into your mind and seeifi there is something blocking your ability to comprehend."

Vincent closed his eyes and felt the probe Harry used on his mind and then felt something snap in his mind and it was like a light going on in his mind as he saw what was going on. Harry did the same for Pansy, Gregory, Theodore and Millicent. It was the same thing. For some reason, a binder was in place for all the Slytherin students and Harry removed them. He sent them all back to the study group to test his work.

He then went to Justin, "Justin, what is your problem? You and Michael are in Ravenclaw for a reason."

"You won't believe us if we tell you."

"So, you both have the same problem?"

Justin looked to Michael and he nodded, "Ya, we do. Don't laugh at this, because I think it is serious. We both have problems with girls."

Ron started to laugh and was shut up by Harry with a muffliato spell. "You're turn is coming Ron and I don't think you will like being laughed at, just like Michael and Justin don't. Are you going to laugh again?"

Ron shook his head no, but when the spell was removed, he showed his stupidity, "You ever do anything like that again to me, I'll" and he was cut off once again.

Harry walked up to him and calmly told him, "Unless you can back up your talk, don't make false promises. I can guarantee you can't back that promise. Understand?"

Harry removed it again and this time Ron stayed quiet. Harry turned back to Michael and Justin. He did the same thing to them he did for Slytherin. He found no block or forced prohibitors in their minds. What he found were two minds that were capable of being brilliant, but lacking the desire to put forth their best. He saw where two paths to their brains were blocked and causing them to turn their attention to girls instead of school. Harry opened the two paths and both students saw the same that the Slytherins saw, instant relief from their problems. Harry sent them back to the group. He then went to Dean.

He wasn't like the others as he was actually passing his courses, but just barely. Harry thought it might be a concentration problem, but that wasn't it. Then he thought it might be he was unable to understand what was being said, but that wasn't it. He sat and looked at Dean and it started to make Dean uncomfortable. He started to sweat and get real nervous. Harry then knew what his problem was. It was a lack of confidence. When Dean felt pressure on him, he got defensive and nervous. When he got like this, he shut down his ability to and instead he began to put himself in a state of denial. Harry probed his mind once more to look for the reason behind this and found it was family related. His mother raised him, but she was never really there for him. His father left them because of her cheating ways and they continued even after he left them. He talked to Dean in his mind,"Dean, do you love your mum?"

"Of course I do." he said out loud.

"You don't have to speak out loud Dean, I can read your mind. Talk to me there so the others can't hear you. Now, is there anything she does that upsets you?"

"Yes, sometimes." he said in his mind.

"What do you do when you get like this?"

Dean shuddered when he was asked this, "I kind of block out my thoughts of her and go to a special place in my mind."

"And you do this when ever you get into a conflict with anyone now, don't you?"

Dean felt the same shuddering and started to go to the special place he talked about.

"Don't go there Dean, it isn't going to help you. All it does is give you a false protection. You need to face your conflicts and stand up to them and confront them. You can do this by asking questions, or by telling someone you don't like what they are doing. Try to get him or her to see your side of a problem. Don't ignore your feelings because they hurt you."

Dean saw what Harry was saying, and tried to take a stand by saying, "I understand what you are saying Harry, but I must say that your intrusion into my mind is bothering me and I wish it to stop, now!" then he felt Harry leave his mind.

"Feel better now Dean?" Harry asked.

Dean heard it with his ears and not his mind. "Yes, much better now. Thank you for helping me Harry. I didn't know what was going on up there and it scared me."

"Not a problem Dean, now why don't you go join the rest of the group, while I try to straighten out Seamus." and Dean left them for the hall.

"Seamus, I think I know what your problem is and I think I might clear it up with talking to both of you. Ron, why are you so lazy with your school work, and why force it on Seamus?"

"I don't force anything on him and I'm not lazy. I'm just uninspired. I don't see where any of this is going to help me in the future."

"You can't see where an education can help you in the future? What are you expecting to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"I plan to join the Chudley Canons as their starting Keeper."

"And you don't think you need an education for that? Don't you think they check school records for their players, to see how they take to study. You do realize that game planning means doing a lot of work in a class room, don't you?"

"Why is that?"

"Ron, you have to know the other teams strengths and weaknesses. In order to do that you need to follow charts and graphs. There are probability factors that come into affect. Like injuries and family matters that forces a player to take time off. Who is the best team in the league right now?"

"Either the Harpies or the Tornadoes."

"And how do you figure this?"

"Their records show this, duh. You aren't too bright there Potter."

"Records only show what the team does as a team. Each individual has their own responsibilities and the team can only function if they can rely upon each of them complete these responsibilities. It is a team effort that wins, not individual efforts."

"So what does all this have to do with school?"

"You set up your study practices in school and this leads to a career out side of school. So even if what you are taught here doesn't translate to what you decide to do after school, how you got the information will always be with you. Study. Translate. Optimize. Put to use. STOP. Study your challenge. Translate what you learn to what you need to do to get your responsabilities done. Optimize these responsabilities to get outstanding results. Put to use these ideas for your best effort."

"STOP? That is your idea for me to use? What kind of garbage is that?"

Before Harry could comment, Seamus did, "Are you kidding me Ron? Didn't you understand anything He said. He just gave you the answer you were looking for since we entered school. All you could talk about was what it took to get into Quidditch. You didn't care about the courses. But, Harry just told you even if you don't get anything from the school courses, you still got something from the school that will help you getting into the Canons."

Ron stopped to think on what Seamus just told him and he saw what he said was correct. He was about to ask how it would help him in school, when the STOP sign went up. Harry told him he didn't have to use the knowledge the school gave him, but he needed it to get him through school. It was a means to an end. Another light came on.

Harry walked back to the hall with the two and right away Harry was attacked by eight individuals. He was dragged to the ground by Vincent, Gregory, Pansy, Millicent, Theodore, Michael, Justin and Dean.

They asked to be tested by Hermione and after it was completed, they all passed. The thing they didn't know was that Hermione's tests were tougher than the tests given by the school. Harry also learned that Dean Kissed Hermione in thanks and she rather enjoyed it.

She blushed when he was told this and tried to hide behind Ginny, but Ginny laughed and pushed her out from behind her.

Harry looked to her and smiled, "You see, it's not that hard to be caught up in the heat of the moment. Yes, Hermione, I know it affected you just a bit, you could see it in your eyes and in your cheeks."

"Bullocks, Harry. You think your so smart. It is just that he caught me unaware and I didn't know what to do about it."

"OK, you want me to believe you, but you can't believe me. What's the difference?"

"I didn't make comments on it. You told Daphne you liked those kinds of surprises. So there is a big difference between the two incidents."

Harry sighed, "You are making it very difficult for me to get back with you, Hermione. It's like you don't want to get back together with me. Is that it?"

Hermione thought on it for a second before she said something that would hurt Harry, "No Harry it's not it. I want to get back together with you, but I want to make sure it's not going to be one of those, 'I get mad and hide my feelings by training.' things. I want to be able to sit and talk if we are having second thoughts about each other."

"How can we have a talk if you refuse to speak to me when you get mad. I tried to tell you why I trained like I did, but would you listen to me? No. To you, no matter what I had to say, was so wrong. You have your opinion set and nothing I could say would change your mind."

"Is it so wrong for me to want you by me once in a while, Harry. When you train, you are in your own little world and no one knows how to get there. You lock yourself away so that no one can approach you."

"But I did try to approach you on several occasions. For four days none of you would talk to me. Then I dropped trying to talk to the others and just tried to get through to you. It ended up Draco was the only one who wanted to talk, and we did. He was direct and truthful with me. A true friend. Of course what he told me, hurt me and it only caused me to do stupid things. Tell me something, was Ginny upset with Daphne when she hugged Neville the way she did me?"

"I don't know. Ginny, were you upset with Daphne?"

"No, but then again Neville didn't encourage her the way Harry did."

Harry saw what what he thought was happening, "So, none of you want us back together again I take it? Why?"

Hermione tried to get Harry to believe her, "That's not what she meant Harry and you know it. You wanted the truth and didn't like to hear it."

"It was a meaningless statement meant to make her feel right. Like I accepted her greeting and thanked her for it."

"You about told her you wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. That is the way I took it and it could have been the way Daphne took it as well. Don't tell me you didn't admire her looks, Harry. She is a beautiful young lady and could have anyone she wanted by fluttering her eye lashes at him."

"So, you think it was that way for me as well? You don't have any faith in me and the way I feel about you? Is that how you all feel?"

Draco stepped forward, "No Harry it's not. Not with me anyway. However, we are talking about a woman's prospective here, and that is a different subject all together. You put yourself on shaky ground with Hermione to start with and just when you are about to make amends, you do something like that. I know you meant nothing by it, but I know you and love you like a brother. Someone like Ron will see it in a different light and spread rumors around like wildfire."

Harry listened to what Draco said and it made sense, in a way, but it didn't change how he felt, "I knew this was a mistake on my part, coming back to teach everyone what I know. I had a feeling it would bite me in the butt. Listen Hermione, I see where you might feel I was leading Daphne on, but that was not the case. I do see where there might be a trust issue between us and I can't stand it. You have shown me on several occasions where you don't wish to be with me and if that is what you want, then so be it. I will leave you alone and not bother trying to make up with you. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I'm going to call it day." and Harry walked off and left the hall.

Hermione watched him walk off and turned to her friends, "That's it then, Harry and I are through. Not a very long relationship was it? Maybe we should have stayed on Crighton. At least there he showed me how much he cared. We come home and now we are walking away from each other." and Hermione did the same as Harry and left the hall.

The four left standing just shook their heads in disbelief. Luna slapped her hand to the table and said, "This is not over. I had that vision and Harry showed me where I was wrong. Now, I have to show him and Hermione where they are wrong. Is anyone with me on this?"

Draco stood up, followed by Neville, then Ginny sighed and stood up. They would all try to help her get them back together.

Merlin-}

What Harry was doing for the students of the study group began to show it's affects in the classrooms as well. Their marks went up one grade in each class and in some cases, two grades. This was immediate and they hoped that soon they wouls be at an E level, For all of them, including Ron, an E or Excellent grade was unimaginable, but now they all saw it was quite a real prospect.

He was still unable to get through to Hermione and it was getting to him. He didn't know what it was he felt for her in the beginning, but now knew it was more than friendship. It was quite possibly love and it confused him. He never thought about love except for his family and at his age, love shouldn't even be an issue. If Hermione was feeling the same things he was feeling, then he understood why they were having this problem.

He sat and wondered why he let this get started. He had trained hard and helped Neville with the same training to a point. Why didn't this affect Neville the way it did him. When he talked about this with Neville, he didn't get an answer to satisfy him. Neville just knew he was not meant for the level of training that Harry was at. What took Harry a year, would take Neville ten times that, if he even reached it. There was no guarantee he would reach it and he didn't want to waste all that time for no reason. Besides, he liked where he and Ginny were at. Maybe it wasn't love, like Harry was thinking was between him and Hemione, but it was close enough for him to try and get it there.

Hermione had many talks with her female friends going over the same topic every time. Harry, training, Daphne and Merl.

Hermione felt that Merl expected too much from Harry and Harry was taking it as necessary for him to accomplish every goal Merl set for him. Although he never hugged her again, Hermione still had a feeling Daphne wouldn't mind doing it again. The question was would Harry allow it to happen? Between training on his own and the study group, she hardly ever saw Harry outside of the group. He would leave and go right to his room and wouldn't be seen for the rest of the evening. He was doing as exactly as he said he would. She felt that she was losing Harry and it was bothering her, but not as bad as she thought it would, and this really bothered her.

She didn't know if somehow she knew everything would turn out alright, or didn't care if it did or not. If she really cared for him then, and she thought she did, why was she so noncomittal with her relationship with Harry? She knew Daphne wasn't looking to take Harry away from her, but it still bothered her when Harry told her he liked hugs and wouldn't mind doing it again. It was all very confusing for her and she hated being confused.

Merlin-}

As time went on, Harry had the study group working together as a productive student body, helping others when they could even if they were not in the group. Even Ron helped out when he could, especially when it came to Quidditch. He tried out for the team and made back up goalie behind Oliver, but it didn't stop him from helping out in the other positions. His knowledge of the game was beyond reproach and his following the oppositions players gave the Gryffindors a decided edge in their game play. He was glad Harry took the time to show him this and why study was so Important.

Then, they got a visit from Merl and Harry was once again taken from them for who knew how long. It was a week before Halloween and just when things were looking up for Harry and Hermione. They had started talking again and the others would sometimes see them holding hands as they talked. She never got to talk to him before Merl took him away and she didn't know the reason why he did. Even Professor Dumbledore was in the dark about the reason why.

Harry was not brought back home like he thought he would be, but taken to a large wooded area and asked to sit down so Merl could explain the situation to him. "Harry, I brought you to Guam, in the Pacific Ocean to tell you about a situation where an entire population in a smaller island is facing annihilation by a Sunami. The wave has a 100 meter wall of water that will reach the small island of Pago Pago in about twelve hours. Do you think we could divert the wave somehow so that the isalnd will be untouched?"

"How far across does it stretch?"

"100 Kilometers or more."

"Damn Merl, how can we change the path of something that huge. I can't see that happening, but there might be something we can do. Instead of trying to divert it, why don't we try to divide it. Split it in half and cause it to miss the island by going around it?"

"Do you know how to accomplish this Harry?"

"I do, but it will be very tricky as I will have to be right in the middle of the action. If there is even a minor shift in the flow it will catch me off guard and take me with it to who knows where, to include down under."

"How were you going to do it?"

"By creating a Sunami of my own and send it against the one running lose. It will be much smaller and not as powerful, but strong enough to break the momentum of the larger one and hopefully it will be enough to save the island and it's people. I also have to do it pretty close to the island because of the chance of the wave regrouping after it gets by my wave."

"A collision like that is going to be awfully destructive Harry, with you being right in the middle of it. What if you lose your Wand?"

"I won't lose it because I will not be using it. I will need both hands to maintain my wave from both sides. A wand will only allow me to do one side at a time. I need you to stand by the island and block any sort of surge from the Sunami after it passes me."

"Harry, maybe I should get the rest of the team here to help you?"

"Too late to think of that now Merl. I think we are within meer minutes of our first sighting of our wave. Go to the island and stand by while I get my own going now. It will take me a few minutes to get it going. See you in a bit." and Harry used a boat he got from the island in order to do his job. He brought it about five hundred meters off the shore and started to create his own wave.

The water around him began to foam and grow unstable. It churned as Harry sent more power into his spell. Then it started moving in the direction Harry sent it and began to form a wave. It took ten more minutes to get the wave at fifty meters. Harry figured another twenty five meters should work if he could get it that high. Unfortunately his wave blocked the view of the oncoming wave and it was coming in fast.

Then Harry felt the turbulance from the two waves and knew the meeting was about to happen. He took out his broom and took off into the air just as the two waves met. What he hoped wouldn't happen, did just that. The oncoming wave met Harry's and it sent a wall of water high into the air, catching Harry and bringing him down into the violent wake of the two giant waves as they clashed for supremecy.

When the water hit him, the broom came up and hit Harry in the head, knocking him out. Then when he hit the water below, the churning pulled him under and the current took him back towards the island as the oncoming wave did take the smaller wave out. But the current was such as the island could handle it without much damage and hopefully no loss of life.

But Harry was under water for the better part of five minutes and he was still 100 meters from the shoreline. Merl finally found him in the water, but he hoped it wasn't too late to save him.


	34. Chapter 34

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Four

The people of the island stood around Merl as he tried to revive Harry after pulling him from the ocean. He had got him to give back some of the salt water he drank, but it wan't for sure if he spit it up or it just leaked out. He certainly wasn't responding to anything being done to him. Merl looked to the the people around him and sighed as he hated to do it, but if he wanted to save Harry, then it was a must. He waved his hand while saying a few words that they did not understand and then they collapsed to the ground in a dead sleep that would last until he revived them.

He then began to see how much water Harry had in his lungs and turned him on his stomach and pushed on his back to see water pouring out of Harry once again. This time much more than the first time he did it. It had been over seven minutes since Harry last took a breath and it was becoming less of a certainty for his recovery. Magic was his one lone survival point. Any muggle would be beyond help.

Merl turned him back on his back and brought up magic he had used only once in his life as it was frowned upon in his world. It was the magic of life and it took much of the givers magic to perform it and bring someone back to the living. To Merl, Harry was more than worth the magic he lost and the trouble he would be in back on Valkyron from the Director.

Merl's hands started to glow and he could feel the power pulsing in his veins as the magic built for his spell. He laid his hands on Harry's chest and then he cast the spell to release his magic into Harry and hoped it would be enough. It wasn't a guarantee for it to work and that is why it is frowned upon at home. The released magic struck Harry like lightning and it caused his body to arch up in the air as it coursed through his system. It tried to instill life back into his neurological system at the same time it worked his heart. Merl could feel his magic being drained by the once powerful young man laying before him. Finally he had to stop as he was about to collapse himself due to lack of magic. He would have to wait and see if his magic saved him or not. How long is hard to tell as Harry was dead when he began it. His brain would be the biggest problem if he were to revive because of lack of oxygen.

Merlin-}

Ginny and Luna were in Transfiguration working on turning a lump of clay into a cat when Luna felt a tearing in her heart and screamed out bloody murder from the pain. Her eyes closed and she went into convulsions because of it. She never said a word of warning and Ginny became very scared for her friend as she didn't know what was going on. Professor McGonagall went to her right away and using levitation, took Luna to the hospital ward for Poppy to try and figure out what was going on with Luna.

Ginny went with her to be with Luna in case she came out of it and explained what happened. The class mates stayed in their seats not able toget up out of them. Minerva kept them there in case she would be gone for a while and the magic would release them when the class was complete. When the class came to an end and the students rushed out of the classroom to see what was going on, they passed on what happened to the students they passed. Hermione, Draco and Neville happened to be three of these students as they were leaving Charms. They ran to the ward to see what was going on as well.

Luna was still in the convulsions when they got there and tears were forming in her eyes as they watched, thinking it was because of the pain.

Luna had a vision while in class of Harry dieing and it was more than she could take. She screamed for the pain she felt of the loss of a very close friend and relative. She closed off her mind to any more pain from her vision and started to shake all over in her insides. Her nerves were reacting to these shakes and sent her into convulsions like she was freezing cold.

Minerva felt this as she carried her to the wing. She was holding her hand to let her know someone was there for her. They felt like ice when she did this and thought she was going into shock.

Hermione, Draco and Neville joined Ginny at her bedside to find out what happened and Ginny told them all she knew which was nothing.

Since there was just one more class for the day before it ended, it was cancelled and soon the room was full of curious students. Minerva had to clear all of these out of the wing and left only Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Neville to be there at her side.

They tried talking to her and it was like talking to the bed she was on. No answer was forth coming and Poppy didn't find anything that would cause what was going on with Luna. There was no illness or injury. No magic was performed on her to put her this way. Her mind was blocked so she could not enter her mind to see what was causing this. They were at a loss until she came out of her unconsciousness.

It was a waiting game on both fronts, here at school and on an island many kilometers away. Merl didn't know what was going on with Luna though and the school didn't know what was going on with her either. Luna was the only one who knew what was happening in both areas and she wasn't talking.

Merlin-}

Harry didn't respond to Merl's magic immediately, but about 10 minutes later he began to move slightly. It was barely noticable at the start, but it became more obvious as time moved on. It still didn't say what kind of damage his ordeal caused to his brain, but he would soon know more as Harry got stronger.

The people of the island surrounded Harry's bed with flowers, fruit and gifts that showed their appreciation for what he had done. They were also praying to their gods for his recovery. They don't know how he did it, but it didn't matter to them as he did it and would be forever their savior.

Merl learned that the Sunami died down significantly once it passed the island and it was probably due to Harry's magic that it did. He also found out that an undersea earthquake created the Sunami, not that it mattered how it started, just how it was stopped.

Harry started to become alert to his surroundings, but still couldn't answer any questions. His gaze was that of a child seeing life for the first time. There was no recognition or understanding in them.

Merl thought it was time to make a report to Albus and explain Harry's condition. It would not be a good one and he dreaded sending it, but they all had to know.

Merlin-}

Luna was finally coming out of her state and Poppy had to force those sitting around her to keep from asking her a lot of questions. She still didn't know what caused it and was afraid the strain may be too much for her. Ginny asked the one question they all wanted to know. "Luna, what happened to you?"

As soon as she was asked, Luna began to cry. Poppy tried to get them all away from her, but Luna stopped her to answer the question. "Please Madam Pomfrey, I need to answer the question, as they all have the right to know what I saw. Hermione, please sit down. Draco, hold on to her as what I have to say is going to hurt. I saw Harry fighting a giant wave somewhere, and when he did, the wave came up and took him underwater. I then saw Merl pulling him from the water, but it was too late. Harry was dead."

"NOOOOOOOO! It can't be true. Luna he has to have lived, he can't be dead. Please tell me you saw it wrong."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but he was dead. Merl was using magic on him and I don't know if it worked or not, but Harry did die in the ocean. He was lying in a bed surrounded by flowers and fruit and there were people praying all around him."

Both Ginny and Draco were holding Hermione as she went through the same thing Luna had gone through. She passed out and was convulsing like Luna had.

It was about thirty minutes later that Professor Dumbledore came into the ward to announce what had happened to Harry. He answered all the questions asked of him. "Yes, Harry did die. Yes it was because of a giant wave and Harry did stop it with his own wave, but was caught in in a violent reaction to the two waves meeting head on. Yes, Merl did use magic on him and Harry is awake, but I could not tell you that he is alert. As a matter of fact, Harry is like a child at the moment. Merl fears he may have had brain damage done to him because of a lack of oxygen to his system. NO, I don't know any more than that. I don't know when he will be coming back. Merl will be with him for however long it takes. His parents are leaving to be with him also. Please, that is enough of the questions. I have told you all I know and I hope to hear from someone soon. When I do, I will pass it on as soon as I hear." and he left to go back and wait for a futher update.

Merlin-}

It was as he said, and James and Lily were soon on the island with Merl to look after their son. When they saw him, Lily broke down and cried as he didn't recognize them either, He still hadn't uttered a word to anyone. Merl tried to enter Harry's mind to see what was going on, but all he saw was a blank space. No thoughts or ideas. No dreams or nightmares. Nothing. He was fearing more and more that Harry was gone from them for good. No one can live with nothing going on in the mind. Without them, there was no will to live. No will to survive. No will to go on. He would be a vegitable for the rest of his life if they couldn't get him to see in his mind as well as his eyes.

It was like this for three days and nothing changed. He didn't get any worse, but he didn't get any better either. Then Lily had a thought. "Merl, I think it is time to call in the team, and I mean all of them. One of them has to be able to get throuhgh to Harry. I'm betting on Luna."

"You don't think Hermione can do it. Lils? That's who I would bet on."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think any of them can do it. Harry is too far gone and has been that way for too long." Merl almost died saying those words as Lily was ready to cast the spell when James somehow stopped her. Merl did as she asked though and Albus would have them there shortly.

Once again Professor Dumbledore visited the group of friends in the ward, where Luna was doing much better and Hermione was up and sitting beside her. Knowing that Harry was alive had them feeling good about his complete recovery and then Albus dropped another bad case scenerio on them, "I just received a call from Merlin and he wishes us all there to try and help him with Harry. Yes, he is awake, but not alert. He is not aware of his surroundings and has not said a word since coming back to us. It is his hope that one of you will be able to get through to him and bring him all the way back to us. Now go get what ever you will need for about a seven day stay with them. If you can't get through to him in that time, then there is no hope for ever seeing the same Harry we all knew."

The group was back in ten minutes and Albus used the floo to get to Hogsmeade and then he used a port key to get to Pago Pago. Merl had a nurse there to show the to where Harry was and they entered to see Merl and Harry there with Harry just staring at the newcomers. No sign of recognition was shown on his face, just a fascination for new faces. He did show a different sign though as he reached for Ginny's hair and felt the silkiness and smelled the fragrance coming from it. Ginny was somewhat embarrassed by the fascination he showed, but did not pull away. Instead she tried to get through to him, "Hello Harry, good to see you like my hair. Mum says it's my best feature and it looks like you agree. But you know, Hermione's hair is just as nice if you wish to touch it." and Ginny pulled Hermione over to them. She took Harry's free hand and brought it to Hermione's hair and Harry ran his fingers through it, but dropped it then went back to Ginny's hair. Ginny tried it with Luna's hair as well, and he did stay with hers longer than he did with Hermione, but after a few strokes he was back to Ginny's hair.

Draco and Neville were getting a kick out of the way Ginny blushed as Harry continued to run his fingers through her hair. But, since it kept his interest longer than anything else Merl tried, she stayed put for him to continue. Then the pleasant feeling got her drowsy and she fell asleep on Harry's bed while he continued to play with her hair. Neville turned to Draco and told him, "Now I know what to do when she gets all heated over something and I need to calm her down. Even get her to sleep. Once again Harry helps out, even if he didn't know he did it."

Harry's discarding of Hermione's hair left her in a bitter mood. Remembering how Harry felt about her last year began to rear it's head in her mind. Harry liked her and probably always would. Hermione always went with her first thoughts on a subject until they were proved wrong somehow. She couldn't see how this could be anything but Harry's feelings for Ginny.

Neville saw Hermione thinking about something and he had to show her that whatever it was probably was wrong. He went to her and pulled her into a hug, "Hermione, I don't know what you are thinking, but I do know that what you are seeing is Harry being fascinated by red hair. Do you know why he is fascinated by red hair?"

Hermione turned to him with tears in her eyes, "Because it belongs to Ginny, that's why. He has liked her from the start and still does. He may always like her."

"He likes me too, but do you see him playing with my hair, or Draco's or Luna's. No and it's not because we aren't Ginny. It's because we aren't his mother. Ginny isn't either, but Lily had bright red hair, just like Ginny. Her's is shorter than Ginny's and wavier. Now do you see why Harry is interested in her hair. Not because she is Ginny, but because she looks like his mum, in an abstract way. I mean Ginny is eleven and Lily is...older than that." Neville was proud of the way he got himself out of that one.

They all watched as Harry was still running his fingers throug Ginny's hair and she was beginning to enjoy it so much, it brought a smile to her face. Then Harry said his first words since the awakening, "Do you like that mum?"

Ginny just hummed her answer not really knowing what he said. The rest heard it all and Merl began to think his idea was brilliant.

James and Lily were to the back of the room listening to it all, and James had to hold Lily back from rushing to him and hugging all the breath back out of him. His first words were about his mother and it made her so proud of having him for her son.

Hermione was just showed that what Neville told her was the truth and that she was once again overthinking a subject and coming up with a wrong assessment. Now she began to doubt it all. Her stupid ideas on Harry being a flirt. Of him taking Training over her. And now of her being jealous of Harry's mother. She was so ashamed of herself, she stood up to leave, but was stopped by Lily, "You can't leave yet Hermione, you have to be here in case Harry somehow snaps out of it. You have to show him how much you care about him. You have to show him you love him."

"I don't think he will believe me Mrs. Potter. We went through too much in the past three months and a gave him a reason to doubt how much I cared for him."

"Why, because you were jealous of him talking to another girl? Yes, Luna told me all about it in a letter, as did Ginny, Draco and Neville. They were worried about you two. Don't be angry at them Hermione."

"I'm not angry at them, I'm angry with myself. I'm not as pretty as Ginny or Daphne, and I'm not as funny and lively as Luna. I'm just me, a bookworm that is smart and studious. I wanted Harry to be the same way, but he couldn't see it that way. He wanted to be free and easy going, but ready to take up a cause when ever it arose. He needed to be ready whenever he was called. I wanted him to settle down and enjoy life, not thinking that he was doing just that in his own way."

"We all have our different ways to enjoy life, Hermione. We also have to give everyone else that right to enjoy it the way they wish to. Don't try to force your way of life on anyone as it is the fastest way to lose a friend."

"I see that now Mrs. Potter, and I agree with everything you said, but like I said, it may be too late to try and fix it."

"Funny, I could have sworn that Luna and Ginny said things were getting better between the two of you before he left for this cause. Were they wrong to tell me this?"

Hermione smiled and answered, "No, they were right. We were getting along better before he left. But, was it too little too late?"

"We'll just have to wait and find out. In the mean time, why don't you try and change places with Ginny, to see how Harry takes it?"

Hermione did this and Ginny grumbled at being woke up. She got up and went to Neville and curled up on his lap and fell back to sleep. Luna liked what was happening and did the same with Draco.

Harry looked down on the brown hair that was now the subject of his attention and did the same thing with it that he did with Ginny's and soon Hermione was asleep as well. She missed the smile that Harry was wearing, but she did hear the words he said a few minutes later. "Hello Mia."

"Hello Harry." she was about ready to fall back to sleep when she sat upright, "Who the bloody hell is Mia?"

She looked at Harry and saw the smile on his face. She couldn't help it, she leaned into him and kissed him for all she was worth and Harry did respond. He kissed her back. When they broke off the kiss, she asked the question again, "Harry, who is Mia?"

"Why it's you of course, who else could it be?"

"But you never called me that before?"

Harry then got a confused look on his face, "I didn't?"

"Nope, never. Not saying I don't like it, mind you, just don't tell Ron that."

"Who?"

"Ron, Ginny's brother."

"Ginny?"

Hermioneforgot Harry's problem, "Your mother Harry."

"Lily's my mother, Mia, not Ginny."

"My mistake, I'm sorry Harry."

"It's OK Mia, we all make them."

"Are you feeling better Harry?"

"I think so, but I'm not for sure. How did I feel before this?"

"You felt like you loved me Harry. Do you still feel that way?"

"I did? If so, then I must still love you as I do feel something for you."

Now Hermione felt bad about the lie she just told, "No Harry, I can't lie like that. You liked me, but I don't think you loved me. I was just hoping I guess, about the way you felt about me."

"Mia, when you kissed me, it felt more than a kiss from a friend, so if I don't love you, then I must like you very much or I wouldn't have felt the way I did."

"How did you feel when we kissed Harry?"

The smile was back on his face, "Since we are telling the truth, then I felt like everything was right in the world, Mia."

"That's another thing Harry, where did Mia come from?"

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"No Harry, my name is Hermione."

"Maybe your full name. I like my shortened version better. Her Mia Knee. Notice the middle part, Mia?"

"Of course, how stupid of me. I'm sorry Harry, and I love the shortened version as well."

"I knew you would. You know something else? Things are coming back to me fast. Like Drunko Nerdville and Lorna."

The three yelled out, "WHO?"

"Drunko, Nerdville and Lorna. OH, must not forget Gunny."

She just murmered, "Love you too Henry." and fell back to sleep.

Now they were all laughing as they had their Harry back. James and Lily stood back with Merl as the six piled on Harry's bed and talked like the kids they were meant to be.

They stayed on the island for another day and then they all made it back to Hogwarts in time for the Halloween feast in two days.

Harry went in search of Daphne when he got back to tell her he was sorry if he put her in a bad way with Hermione. Daphne shook her head, "No Harry, you didn't, but you did lead me in another direction because of it. The Twins wanted to see what got Hermione in such a tither. Well, one thing led to an other and before you know it, Fred asked me out. Now I can't get rid of him. I don't mean that in a wrong way either. He kind of grows on you, and when you add his idiot brother and his insane girlfriend Angelina we make quite a group. My first year I was called the Ice Princess because I couldn't stand my dorm mates. When I joined the study group, things changed for the better. I was still the Ice Princess to Slytherin except for Tracy, Blaize, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent. Here, I was Daphne, their friend."

"I'm glad to see everything worked out alright for you, and Fred is a great guy except when he and George are in planning mode. I think your safe there though."

"Not really. You should see what he branded me with in an unviewable area."

"Don't want to know." Harry laughed and Daphne joined him.

"It's good to have you all back Harry. Do you think Hermione will mind just one more hug?"

"Best not, Daphne, I am just getting over the last one. Mia and I are finally getting back to where we should be and I don't want to lose that."

Once again Hermione heard what Harry said and she smiled at her favorite man, "Go on Harry, you know you want to, and I don't mind, really. Just don't say anything afterwards." but Harry didn't hug Daphne, he just shook her hand.

The time flew by and before they knew it, it was approaching the Christmas Hols and Albus announced that a Yuletide Ball would be held the night before they left and that Harry promised that he would be playing during the dance, but not all night, as he had someone he wished to dance with that evening.

There was a Hogsmeade weekend scheduled so that the students could prepare for the dance and Harry talked to Hermione in private about one of ier friends. "Mia, do you think Ginny would get mad If I bought her a gown for the ball?"

Hermione thought on it a minute, "Not if she didn't know it was you buying it for her. Send the money to her dad and have him send it back to her. Don't Let Molly hear about it, or it will all be blown. She hates to see someone buying for her kids. But do you know what, if your buying for Ginny, maybe you should do the same for Ron?"

"OH, that will go over great, won't it."

"No Harry, I have a better idea. I know what size she wears, and you could find out what size Ron wears. We buy them and then send them to the two with no return name on them. They will never know who it was that sent them."

Harry liked that idea and it was what he did for the two youngest Weasleys. Unfortunately for Harry, there were others thinking along the same line, but just for Ginny. The morning of the Hogsmeade visit, Ginny received four packages and Ron got one. Ron ripped his open first and his mouth dropped as it was the best set of dress robes he ever saw. He knew the price of these at Madam Malkins and thought he died and gone to heaven. He turned to show Fred, George and Ginny when he saw Ginny pull out a beautiful Lavender dress that she help up to her to see how it looked. She folded it back up and put the top back on the box. Then she opened the next and found another dress that was bright pink. She held this up and then put it back in the box. The next one had a light blue dress and the last one had the dress she would be wearing to the dance. It was a light green dress with a brighter green trim that accentuated the dress perfectly. She held this one up and then twirled to see how it flowed. She had the others boxed up, but this one she placed on the box and then went to Draco, Neville, Luna and finally Harry and Hermione. She thought it was Draco that sent the Lavender dress. Luna the bright pink dress and Neville the light blue dress. Finally she went to Harry and Hermione. She pulled them both in for a hug and then whispered to them, "Thank you, The green dress was perfect."

Hermione blushed, "Ginny, we sent the blue dress Harry wanted to send you a green one but I talked him out of it." Ginny laughed then turned back to the others and went to Neville.

"Neville, did you send me the Green dress?"

"Ginny, I didn't send you any dress. I'm sorry if I was supposed to."

"NO, NO Neville. I'm sorry for embarrassing you." and she hugged him again. Draco and Luna both shook their heads no. She turned back to Harry and Hermione and saw Harry drop his head.

She was ready to run to him and thank him properly, but saw him wave his hand to stop her. He didn't want Hermione know he went behind her back and got her the green one anyway.

Daphne saw the blue dress and asked Ginny if she could try it on, and Ginny didn't see any harm in it. Then the only person that could wear the other dress asked if she could try it on. Lavender got the lavender dress. That left the bright pink dress and she about died when someone walked up to see if it fit. Hermione took the bright pink dress. They all ran upstairs to try them on. Daphne and Luna were allowed in by Hermione and Ginny and after some minor alterations, the dresses all fit. Luna had to ask Hermione, "Hermione, why did you pick the pink dress?"

"You don't like pink Luna?"

"It's my second favorite color after yellow. But I never took you for such a girlie color."

"I'm not normally, but for some reason, this hot pink struck me as brilliant. I hope to find the right shoes to go with it and maybe a few other accessories." so the trip to Hogsmeade was still on.

Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Daphne made the trip together and all were only interested in shoes until Luna saw something she had to have. She normally didn't wear nylons, but these were not ordinary stockings. They had sparkling stars that moved around on the legs as you moved. If you were still, then so were the stars. She found a pair that fit and couldn't understand why she hated nylons, as these felt great on her legs. She walked back out to her friends and the stars moved around while she walked. Then she did a few dance moves and the stars moved faster. With her blue dress, it would look like the difference between night and day with her legs being night, with the stars.

The shop also had magical shoes that changed colors to match the clothes the person was wearing. They were pricey, and Ginny didn't think she could afford them, but the owner pulled her to the side and whispered in her ear, "They have already been paid for my dear, by a private party. He said you would know who it was, but not to let the others know."

The tears Ginny shed were real. Once again Harry had saved the day for her. She tried the shoes on and they changed to the blue of her jeans. She held a green dress up to her waist and the shoes turned green to match the dress. They fit perfect and were comfortable on her feet. She hoped Neville did too, as she was expecting to be stepped on repeatedly. Neville was a strong wizard, but not much of a dancer. He tried hard and that was what she dreaded the most, his trying too hard.

Once the purchases were made, they headed back to Hogwarts and get ready for the festive event.

Harry didn't make the trip as he had everything he needed for the evening. He got new strings for his guitar and sheet music for a song he was going to play for Mia. If she only knew how true the song was to Harry's current state. Harry also thought that Merl knew it as well. The damage done to his brain also damaged his magical core. He was not half the wizard he was before the storm.


	35. Chapter 35

Merlin Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Five

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter and although it wasn't followed too well, I enjoyed writing it and I also got to share some special moments with one of my very good followers. She knows who she is, don't you, 30 Love. She never missed a chapter and had comments on each of them by giving her love chant. I know that by saying this it will tell you all who it is and I hope I didn't embarrass her.

I don't know if I will be writing for a while, as I have to catch up on my reading. That will take a while. I do have a story in mind about Harry's fourth year where both Ron and Hermione doubt Harry's telling them he didn't put his name in the Goblet. He lives the year without friends around him for the most part. That is until someone he didn't know got to him before the final test. Harry will be very OOC in this one, as if that were any different than my other stories. Like I said, I am just thinking on it, like I am about bringing back my last dropped story.

If I bring back Because Of Ron, it will be fresh from my head as that is the only place I kept it after my old computer died. It will also let me make some changes to it. It will still be the story of Seven, but different players will be involved.

Well, let me get back to this story and bring it to a happy ending, I hope. Of course there will be a song in this one, and it is one of my favorites and it is not a rock song. Country, but a different type of country. I am sure you will know it when you see which one I chose. Like I metioned in the last chapter, Hermione will not know how much of it is true. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Merlin-}

Merl had asked a favor of Albus and he granted it, so the festivities of the Ball just got grander as it would also be the reception party for Merl and Myrtle's wedding. It was so short of a notice, Molly wasn't able to add her touches to it. She did see where, in the near future, she would be having much work to do with three other weddings. She didn't know about Fred and Daphne, or, George and Angelina.

Lily and Myrtle were kept busy sending out announcements to everyone Myrtle wished to be there. She didn't realise how long the list would be until Lily began to throw names at her. She forgot all about the people she met during her spirit days at school.

Merl also asked one of his closest friends to join the ceremony and was taken back when he accepted his request. For the Director to be there was beyond anything he could have hoped for. He wouldn't be his best man as that was too much to ask of his superior. He was listed on the list as D. Rector, Merl's little joke on his boss's behalf.

Merl had to meet him in the cave he used for his arrival above Hogsmeade and take him back to Potter Manor to meet Lily and James. When he first stepped into the Manor, he thought he needed to get out more often to see how other cultures lived. What he saw here was splendid. So cozy and hospitible. It was like he never wanted to leave. He wished he had brought his other half with him as she would have loved it even more than he did,

Lily was everything Merl said she was and so much more. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also brilliant, charming, delightful, whitty and so many more adjectives he could use to describe her. Then he met Myrtle and she was a matched set with Lily. Then there was Marlene, Selena and Narcissa. He had to ask Merl if they were all like this as he also remembered Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. Merl had to laugh at his boss. He tried telling him that the women here were like no others anywhere else. Of course this would be true wherever he may be at the time.

The Director was given a tour of the places that Merl knew the best, to include where Harry trained and the mountains he moved. The Director was impressed by the so called magic that was displayed everywhere he went. The mind control was beyond that which he had ever seen anywhere else. So many able to accomplish so much and not realizing it was all in their heads, except for Harry. That was the reason for the loss of half of Harry's power. The dead brain cells from his death was the cause. Of course no one else has been told of this loss and Harry asked that it stay that way until he told them all about it.

That was another thing he would have to learn about, dancing. He knew that different cultures had their own way to show happiness through dance, but he never took the time to learn them. Now he had to as he would have to share a dance with Myrtle, as the Best Man to Merl. He was grateful for Lily as she was the one who accepted the task of teaching him.

Lily was amazed that he avoided stepping on her feet, and how quick he was to learn the steps. The Waltz was the easiest to learn for him as it was a form of the box step he knew all too well. The faster dances were another matter all together. It took him a while to learn these, but he still managed to learn them in one day.

Finally the day of the wedding and the Ball/Reception arrived and the atmosphere around the castle was chaotic. People running around trying to finish last minute tasks and set up for the wedding. Students running around asking others if they had one of these or a spare one of those. Then someone arrived and the chaos began to come under control. Molly Weasley took it upon herself to take charge and see that everything settled down and get in shape.

Thirty minutes before the wedding found Merl and the Director standing on the platform where the wedding would take place. Merl was the most uncomfortable he had ever felt. He was sweating which was new to him. He had feelings in his stomach he never experienced before. He was shaking for some reason and he couldn't control it.

The Director looked to his friend and wanted to laugh at the look he had on his face. If he didn't know any better, he would call it fear. He remembered back to his own wedding and how he felt before the ceremony and knew what Merl was going through. I believe the people here call it stage fright.

Then the music began to play for the start of the ceremony and people began to come through the doors to the Main Hall and walked down the aisle to the platform where they waited for the bride to be. James had been asked to give her away and he took the task very seriously, as he gripped her arm like he never wanted to let go. Myrtle had to ask him to ease up a little as he was cutting off the circulation to her arm. James apologized to her and did let up a bit.

Lily was to the right of Merl as he faced the crowd and would be Myrtle's Maid of Honor. Selena and Marlene were her bride's maids.

Merl left the platform to go down and take Myrtle's hand and lead her up the platform to join him for the ceremony. He thought he was going to have to fight James to get him to release her arm. "James, you do know that she is marrying me, don't you? Well then please release her so that we can get on with it." and James finally let her go. Myrtle did smile and thanked him when he did this and he smiled back.

The wedding went by in a flash and before they knew it Merl and Myrtle were introduced to the people watching as Bizz and Myrtle Alma. This was the first some of them heard Merl's real name. This got Merl thinking as he never knew the Director's name and so he asked. "So, you finally decided to ask. About time because I didn't think you would ever ask. But now that you have, my name is Oberon Task. However, you will refrain from using it when we are on duty. It would not do for you to be friendly towards me during these times. Off duty is a different matter."

"Of course Director, it will be as you say."

"Bizz, in case you hadn't noticed, we are off duty, so you can call me by my name."

"I don't want to get too use to it, in case I forget when I am on duty. But thank you, Oberon, for coming here and doing this for me. Aren't you taking a chance by being my best man though?"

"Why? We have no such custom on Valkyon, so what can they do or say that would get me in trouble. I showed no favoritism by agreeing to be here. Besides, I needed a vacation to get away from the stress. Wish Urnie would have come though. She would have loved it here, with all the colors and wonderful wildlife they have."

"Just like I would have loved to visit the forrest moon of Endor with Luke. But duty called and I had to answer, for which I am very grateful. If not for the call, I would have missed everything here. I would never have met Myrtle, or Lily, or Marlene. Say nothing of Neville and Harry. Even Albus had his good points, once I straightened him out."

"Well, perhaps you should get back to your lovely wife before she leaves you for another. They seem to be lining up asking for a dance sometime during the evening. Luckily she already had me on the list, as did Lily, Marlene, Selena and Narcissa. Now that I think of it, perhaps it was better that Urnie stayed home. Don't you ever repeat what I just said to you about her. You will be back on Hoth with no warm weather gear for protection."

There was a dinner party before the Ball and everyone enjoyed the meal prepared by the Hogwart elves and the wedding cake provided by Molly. She prepared seven such cakes to serve all the people who attended and Myrtle was able to save a piece before Ron found out it was still there. She had it frozen so that her and Merl could enjoy it on their first anniversary.

The gifts were opened and were placed on the table after they were and had the tags stuck to each gift so they knew who to thank for that gift.

After the meal was done and everything moved out of the way, the platform then became the stage for the band to set up and for Harry to get with them and showed them what he intended to play. They all questioned the last song as it was not well known by the group. They were into Muggle Rock, Wizard Rock and soul. American Country was untested ground to them, but they would give it a try. The other songs Harry presented were all good with them as Harry did stay with Rock songs for them.

Now, with everything in place and the tables all moved out of the way, it was time for the dance of the bride and groom, followed by the dance with the bride and the best man and the groom with the maid of honor. The band played slow music for those two dances, much to the relief of Oberon. Lily did teach him the faster dances but he dreaded the time he would complete his first one. He was too old for this frivolity. The third dance was as he feared and it was Lily that went to his rescueas she asked him to dance before Luna went to him. It was a dance where they didn't touch and just gyrated I place to make it look like they were dancing. Lily moved her feet and Oberon tried following her movements. It came off pretty well and he decided to sit the next one out.

Harry went on stage to play his five song the group knew what he was going to play and in what order. They were all set up for him. Harry started off with a song from a group called Foreigner and the song was (I Want To Know What Love Is) and it was a sad song that captured the students attention. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she listened to Harry pour his heart out to her. Then he played a song from a little known group called Firefall and the song (You Are The Woman) and it picked up the spirits of the listeners.

Hermione still had the tears, but this time they were happy tears as once again Harry was telling her of his feelings. The roller coaster ride continued as the next song was another tear jerker from a group called Kansas and it was (All I Wanted) and this one really had her crying as it told her how Harry felt when she refused to have anything to do with him.

The fourth one had nothing to do with Harry and Hermione. It was just a song he liked and thought everyone else might like it as well. It was a fast song from a different kind of band called ZZ Top and it was a rendition of another well known singer in Elvis Presley. It was called (Viva Las Vegas) and it had everyone up and dancing including Oberon and Luna. She finally got her dance with him and he laughed through out the entire song. The band behind Harry was splendid and the music was well excepted by everyone so far. Now was the moment of truth for Harry.

He had to speak to everyone before he sang the song, "If you all would allow me a moment to explain this last song. It is for someone very dear to me, but I don't think she realizes how dear she is. It's true we have had our problems in the past and I just have to let her know how I feel about our situation. This song is more to the truth of my current condition than anyone knows, except maybe my Mentor, Merl, or should I say Bizz. Anyway, back to the song, it is by a gentleman from the states named Garth Brooks, and it is a country song, but so different than any other of it's gender. It's called (Shameless) and I hope she listens closely to the lyrics as they will tell her all.

SHAMELESS

Well, I'm shameless, when it comes to loving you

I'll do anything you want me to

I'll do anything at all.

And I'm standing for all the world to see

Oh baby that's what's left of me

Don't have very far to fall

You know I'm not a man who's ever been

Insecure about the world I've been living in

I don't break easy, I have my pride

But if you need to be satisfied

I'm shameless, oh honey I don't have a prayer

Every time I see you standing there

I go down upon my knees

And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise

Oh but you convinced me otherwise

I'll do anything you please.

You see in all my life I've never been found

What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down

I could walk away from anyone I ever knew

But I can't walk away from you

I've never let anything Have this much control over me

I work too hard to call my life my own

And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly

But it's your world now I can't refuse

I've never had so much to lose

Oh I'm shameless.

You know it should be easy for a man who's strong

To say he's sorry and admit that he's wrong

But I've never lost anything I've ever missed

But I've never been in love like this

It's out of my hands

I'm shameless, I don't have the power now

I don't want it anyhow

So I've got to let it go

Oh I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be

You make a total fool of me

I just wanted to let you know

Oh I'm shameless

I just wanted you to know

Oh I'm shameless

Oh I'm down on my knees, shameless

The music died down and there wasn't a sound coming from anyone when it finally stopped. Harry looked down on Hermione and saw her looking down at her hands. He thanked the group for letting him play his songs and walked off the stage and started to go to Hermione, but changed his mind and went the other way to find him something to drink and to sit and go over what went wrong with the song.

As he sat there, students came by and shook his hand telling him how good he was. Draco and Neville came by and hugged him saying they knew how he felt. He wanted to tell them there was no way they could know how he felt as he felt like his heart had been torn from his body and thrown to the ground to be stepped on by Hermione. He felt his Mia was no longer his.

Hermione had been listening to the song and didn't understand what Harry meant by it being the truth of his current condition. She thought they were getting along much better since they returned from the island. Then she went over some lines near the end of the song, and it dawned on her what he said. I don't have the power now and I don't need it anyhow, so I've got to let it go. Harry was hurt worse than she knew and he was trying to tell her that he's not the same man he use to be.

She looked back up on stage but saw Harry was no longer up there. She tried looking around, but there were too many people around her and she couldn't see very far. She started to go look for him but headed in the wrong direction when she was stopped by Luna and turned around and headed her the other way. She figured that he probably went to get something to drink since he went this way, so she went to the refreshment table.

That was where she found him, surrounded by students that were talking to him about his choice of songs. He wasn't really listening to them as all he had on his mind was Mia. He put his drink down and was ready to leave when the object of his thoughts walked up to him and pulled him in for a hug.

He held it for as long as she kept it there, and it was getting longer as neither of them wanted to break it. Finally Harry stepped back, but still held her hands. "So, did you get my message Mia?"

"Is it true Harry? Did you really lose your power?"

"You did get the message. Good, as I was afraid you missed it. Yes Mia, it's true. I lost too many brain cells due to the oxygen loss. I probably have half my power left. I'm still strong, mind you, but I doubt I could beat Neville now, if it came down to it. Which I hope it never does. It also means that Merl will no longer be needing my assistance anymore, so he may be taking Myrtle and heading home. Depends on what the Director has to say I imagine. He did seem to be enjoying himself at the dance though. Did you see him and Luna dance? I never laughed so hard in my life. She had him doing her type of dance with the hand waving and the foot stomping. It was brilliant." Harry was trying his best to lighten the mood and get Hermione to see that nothing has changed except he wasn't what he use to be.

The tears falling from her eyes told him she didn't care about that. She only cared that he felt he had to show her how much she meant to him, that he would say it in a song. The thing that got her interested in him in the first place. She took his hand and led him back onto the dance floor and they stayed that way for about three dances in a row. It was good that they were all slow and she could keep him in her arms during the whole time. Then she was tapped on the shoulder and saw Ginny had asked her if she could get a dance with Harry and she forced herself to let him go.

Ginny watched as Harry looked to Hermione as she brought him into her arms for their dance. "Don't worry Harry, I'll give you back to her after this dance. I just had to say how beautiful your songs were. Neville and I both had tears from that last song as he explained to me what you meant by it being the truth. I'm sorry, Harry, that you lost your power. It must be a terrible feeling knowing what you lost."

"Actually Ginny, It feels great, as now Hermione and I can finally be together the way it was meant to be. I want to thank you for your concern and to tell you that you look fantastic. You are glowing, you're that radiant. Green is definitely your color. And did you see Hermione. I didn't think pink was anyone's color, but she looks fantastic as well."

"That's another thing I have to tell you. Thank you so much for this dress and these wonderful shoes. They actually saved my feet as Neville, I swear, was looking for them to step on." Ginny laughed as she said this, getting Harry to laugh as well. The dance ended and Ginny hugged and kissed Harry on the lips as she brought him back to his Mia.

Harry and Mia were only disturbed one more time as Luna had to have her dance with Harry. Then he returned to Mia, and for the last hour of the Ball, they danced until the last note was played.

Merlin-}

Oberon was asked by Lily and James to stay with them for the Holidays and he accepted their invitation so that he could witness the Holiday with friends and family. Bizz and Myrtle would be there as well and he had to talk to him anyway.

James showed him to his room and Oberon was stunned by the room he was given. He had stayed in places in his past that could hardly be called pleasant and some he called too extravagant, But this was the closest he found to a home like setting. There were personal touches to the room that made it feel like you were a part of this special group of people. Pictures of realtives and the current family hung on the wall or on tables and the desk. A closet to hang his clothes in that was big enough for him and his wife to share their entire wardrobe. There was even a private bathroom which he would only need to use the shower.

He finished setting up his room and joined the Potters down in the sitting room and listened to what they planned for this festive occasion. Visits to and from friends through out the season. Shopping for everyone. Special meals planned. The list went on and on. He didn't think there was enough time to accomplish everything said.

Of course he was wrong as what he thought would take a long time was done quicker with the help of their magic. A large tree was brought in by Remus and Sirius and Lily and Myrtle took on the task of decorating it. This took an hour and when it was completed, the end results were spectacular. Oberon was once again amazed at what these people could do with their abilities.

He even got to help out with some of these chores, like room decorations and outdoor decorations. Going shopping with James and Lily for gifts and food for Christmas. Cards to send out. He was kept fairly busy up to Christmas day, and then he saw the celebration of the gift of the Maji. He heard different accounts from people about magic and the devil going hand in hand and felt this was so wrong. This family was all about the spirit of Christ and his gift to man.

Then the holiday was over and then so was the season and it was time for the students to head back to Hogwarts. He said his goodbyes to them all as he would be leaving soon and wouldn't see them again.

Harry asked him to contact Crighton and send them his and his teams regards. Oberon would do as he asked and then they were all gone. Him and Lily watched as the train made it's way down the tracks and then was lost from sight. They joined Molly and Selena and they made their way to Diagon Alley where Oberon would get to see Remus in his shop and all the wonders it held.

He was pleased to find Bizz there as well, and he got to pull him off to the side to talk to him. "Bizz, I know you have gotten use to your stay here and I bet your wondering when you will have to leave. Well, to be honest, the council has decided that a new branch is to be set up, and they want you to take charge of it, here on Earth. We are searching for the right person to join you as a trainer. It would have been Harry, but his accident had cancelled this idea. I'm sorry for him, but I think in the long wrong, this will be better for him. Do you think Albus will let you use his site for your home office. You won't have to live there, but you must be in an area that can not be seen by innocent or criminal eyes."

"We could ask him as he is waiting for the students to arrive back at Hogwarts, but that won't be for another six or seven hours. We'll use Remus' floo to talk to Albus." and Albus agreed to let them use the facility for what ever they needed. There was no money involved and Albus asked if he could visit there on occasion. He was told there were times when it couldn't be allowed, but the rest of the time he was welcomed to visit. Merl would have a staff of twenty personnel and they would all be from here and Merl would be selecting them and setting up a schedule for their work hours. They would have to set up a launch site like on Valkyron. He asked Albus about security and Albus smiled and said he would call around to ask for some favors. He knew of two at least that he would be calling.

Only wizards and witches would be used on site as they were already in knowledge of Merl and Oberon. Albus called the Dragon Reserve in Romania and asked to speak to site leader Manion. Albus asked him for a big favor that would require the use of two Dragons and three handlers that could train other handlers. Albus then called the Ministry and Amelia Bones, the new Minister of Magic. He asked her for six Aurors in training to help out with a security problem. Again he asked for one in particular.

Merl was going to have his staff, and Albus would ensure that two who he felt needed to be together would be together and working for Merl.

Merlin-}

The students were starting classes the morning after they arrived back at school and Harry joined Hermione in their first class together. It just so happened to be Potions with Severus and he couldn't help rubbing it in on Harry. "Well, we seem to have a celebrity in our midst this morning. Mr. Potter, so good of you to join us. Is this be a permenent placement, or are you here to see how the other half lives?"

Harry laughed at Severus' rub, "It seems I am the other half now Professor. I am ready to learn all you can teach me. That is if you know how?"

"Don't get cheeky boy. I'm still the Professor and you are still a student. Now tell me Mr. Potter, what is the proper brewing time for Veritersirum?"

"One month sir. If it remains clear then it is perfectly brewed. Any slight discoloration and the brew is no good."

"I don't remember asking that of you Mr. Potter, but what you said is correct. I will give you five points for the brewing time but not for the rest."

"Thank you Professor." Harry had to contain his laughter for this. Severus knew Harry worked with Lily on potions and his knowledge was almost up with her. His question, though a sixth year knowledge, was something Harry learned before he even started school.

Hermione didn't know this and congratulated Harry on a job well done. Even she hadn't gotten that far into her books. The class was easier than Harry thought it would be and he received more points, along with Mia, for their perfect blood replenishment serum. They were aslo the first to turn in their brew.

The rest of the classes went as easy for him and between him and Mia, were building quite a number of points for Gryffindor. Of course, what they built up, Fred and George took away half of them. No one got upset about it though, as it was expected by the twins.

The study group was also helping out with Harry and Hermione's relationship, as what Harry taught them prior to his accident was more than enough for them to help new members of the group. Even Ron and Seamus were able to help out. Ron was amazed at what Harry told him and how much it helped him out with his school work. He even was holding two O's in Charms and Care of Magical Creatures.

Seamus was doing even better as he had O's in Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology. E's in all his other classes.

Harry and Mia were finally able to settle in on their relationship and were becoming closer to where they wanted to be.

Neville and Ginny were telling each other that they loved each other and would never part.

Draco and Luna didn't have to say anything, as it showed in the way they were around others. They were never seen without hold each others hands. They would stop what they were doing anytime and share a kiss.

For the next five and a half years this team stayed like this and grew to like family. Fred and Daphne and George and Angelina were also a part of this team. The twins would leave school two years before the rest, but when Daphne left Hogwarts, she joined them in their dream of opening a joke shop that would rival the MMM. WWW and MMM were the best two places to shop in the magical world.

Merlin-}

By the summer of Oberon's visit to Earth, Merl had the new site up and ready. Albus had done as he was asked, and Merl was more than happy with the results as his securtiy team of Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks with their two dragons Norbit and Whizbang had stopped three attempts by unknown assailants and had them apprehended. They were wizards and their attempted breech was handled by the Ministry.

Albus knew the two in charge had a thing going in their last year and he thought they should be together so his calls were answered and now they were engaged to be married. No one lived on site and it was manned twenty four/seven. There were no long shifts and each member had two days off a week and a two week vacation each year. They were paid well and as a bonus, were able to visit other planets that were authorized by the council. Charlie and Tonks never wanted to take this job, but now that they had it, they never wanted to give it up. No one that worked there wished to leave once they started.

Merl and Myrtle were sitting in their living room just holding each other and listening to the wood in the fire place as it burned. Then Myrtle turned to Merl and said, "Did you ever imagine any of this when you first came here Merl?"

"What do you mean Sweets? Did I imagine getting married, or living here on Earth and getting a position here?"

"And one other thing you don't know about yet?"

"What's that?"

"That your going to be a father?"

Merl sat up staright and looked into her eyes, "Are you really?"

"Um Hmm."

"OBERON, YOU NEED TO COME DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY. IF I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS, I'M NOT DOING IT ALONE."

Finis!


End file.
